One Piece: Dead or Alive
by kilnorc
Summary: When the Axe Heads meet a bizarre Devil Fruit user, they are forced to fight for life and nakama against bounty hunters, monsters and Marines. From an island of death to a Marine Fortress, the Axe Heads will give it all for their family.
1. Prologue

**One Piece: Dead or Alive  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: Wow...the fourth fic in my Crew of the Axe series. Again, I say, I never thought it'd be this popular. WOOT! On with the new arc! Now, I won't ruin it, but I'll just give ya a hint of what to expect.**

**1. OC's given to me by some fans**

**2. Marine OC's I've created**

**3. More action than in the last fic, lol**

**4. More backstory on a few of the crew.**

**5. New Devil Fruits...especially a _really_ freaky Devil Fruit...and it's user.  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue **

Why did they always run?

They fight at first, but they always end up running...why? Are they so afraid of death, that they won't meet it head on?

The Blood Countess thought so as she walked down the dark, trashed hallway of the Marine compound she and her crew had just raided. Bodies and blood were everywhere: on the walls, on the floor, on the ceiling...it was a glorius sight to see.

Her boots echoed down the hall and her rapier was held loosely in her hand as she walked. She had come to this base to find the information that she needed, the information that had eluded her for so long. The information that would bring about her rise to ultimate power and make her a great fear to all across the sea.

The Countess came to a stop, letting her rapier drop, it's sharp end pointing to the floor. She stood there, silent as she could be. She could hear the bloodcurdling screams of the Marines as they ripped through the night air. She smiled...her crewmates were having a great time. The smile lingered, even as a rustling sound came from behind.Seconds later, the sound of tearing cloth was heard and she jerked slightly as the metal blade of a sword pierced her chest.

Calmly, she looked down at it and giggled cruelly, "You hide within the dark...and you attack from the dark," she turned around and looked into the terror-filled eyes of the Marine that had just stabbed her, the sword still stuck in her chest.

She shook her head, "The dark cannot protect you...," she hissed as she grabbed the Marine by the throat, picked him a good three feet clear off the ground, and pulled him close, "Now...tell me, where is the book?"

"W-What book?" the man wheezed, tugging at her hand, desperate to get his throat free.

Kairi Lumina scowled and tighented her grip some more, "The book about the ancient cross...the cross that will make my dreams your nightmare! I know that it's last known resting place was here, so tell me where it is and I'll spare you a painful death...,"

The Marine spat a loogie that landed right in her right eye. Kairi growled and brought her rapier up, and backed away into the hall, her eyes practically glowing in the dark as she stared at the man.

"_El Baile de la Muerte!_" **(1)**

Kairi swayed from side to side for a few moments before disappearing in a blur. The Marine reached for the pistol that lay at his hip, but before he could even touch the grip, a cold laugh filled the air and extremed pain racked his body.

The woman with blood-red bangs appeared in front of him again, her thin blade dripping crimson. Gagging, the Marine stood in place as blood spurted into the air through the hundreds of gashes his body now carried. Choking on his own blood which poured into his throat and out his mouth, the man fell to the ground...dead.

Kairi snorted and brought her blade to her lips and she slowly licked the entire blade clean, taking in the dark plasma that belonged to her victim.

"Foolish...yet so delicious," she looked down at the bleeding body of the Marine, "You've died in vain, law man...I'll find the book, then I'll find what I desire. When I do, I'll have the power to change this world and not even my old friend Axe would be able to stop me!"

-----

2nd Lieutenant Fortune was glad to finally arrive at the Marine base where her twin brother, Atreyu, was stationed. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the last letter she had received from him a while back. After unfolding it, her eyes scanned the paper and ink.

**_Dear Sister,_**

**_My new station is a great place. There's plenty of things for everyone to do. There's always a dumbass pirate crew or two passing by. We either blast them to Kingdom Come or we arrest them and place them in our prison...usually the latter. It's more fun to see them tear each other part. They get to fight like they want, and no Marine gets injured.  
_**

**_Unlike other bases, there are three higher ups here in control. Two of them are Captains and the other is a Vice-Admiral. One of the Captains is really cool...he's a Devil Fruit user and one hell of a swordsman. The other Captain's not as cool as him, but he's on the same level of strength, despite his handicap. The Vice-Admiral...well...he's a bit borderline. Sometimes, he's all calm and the next moment, he freaks out and beats the crap out of people._**

**_So, as you can probably guess, I do my best to stay on his good side, or at least, a safe distance from his claws. I've learned quickly never to piss off a merman-hybrid. Anyhoo, Captain Glenn says he sees a great Marine in me and as a reward to my service, he's given me my own Devil Fruit! I'll show you the next time we meet._**

**_Take care of yourself, and don't blast the crap out of anything with Lady Luck, alright? It's a prototype...go easy on her. Bye for now._**

**_Love, Atreyu_**

"Yo, earth to Fortune! Wake up, sweetheart!"

Fortune put her letter away and looked around the Marine vessel she was riding on. There was no one in sight.

"Hello?"

"Down here, kid!"

The blonde marine looked down and flinched at what she saw. There, standing at least three feet tall, his eyes meeting her just below the waist, was a disturbing figure of a man. While his size depicted him physically as a child, his features gave away his age of at least forty years. But, that wasn't what made Fortune stare...no, it was the fact that the right side of his body looked normal and the left side of his body was completely covered in horrible burn scars. He couldn't see out of his left eye, which was milky white, but his right eye functioned perfectly. The small man looked pudgy, had thick, dark eyebrows and matching short hair.

"See somethin' you like, toots?" the man gave a small pelvic thrust in her direction, "Because if you like what ya see...I'm open to-,"

He didn't get to finish because a large boot rammed itself into the man's rear end and sent him flying into a nearby wall. Fortune turned to see her superior standing behind her, lowering his combat boot.

"Commander Ukita!" Fortune gave a salute, "SIR!"

Commander Ashley Ukita cracked his neck and ran a hand through his red hair, "At ease, kid...," he sighed and looked at the small man's legs as they flailed back and forth in the wall, "Dammit, Sam, I told you to back off, ya damn pygmie!"

The small man pulled himself out of the hole and landed on his ass in front of them both. Grumbling, he got to his feet and glared up at the Commander, "Ash...you sir, are an asshole!"

"Quit complaining runt," Ashley, or Ash for short, snapped back, "Go get our gear before I kick you overboard,"

Fortune watched as the small, horribly burnt man walk away, muttering under his breath. She turned to Ukita, "Uh...sir?" she nodded to the retreating midget, "Who...?"

"That's Sam Rico," Ash cracked his neck, "My 1st Lieutenant...I told him to come and meet his squadmate, but instead he tries to get in ya pants," he scratched his head again, "Sorry,"

The blonde Marine cleared her throat and looked at the huge Marine fortress that sat on the island ahead of them, "Have you ever been here, sir?"

"Slayheim Fortress?" Ash shook his head, "No, never. However, a friend of mine and your brother take up post here. Hopefully, we'll get past all the formality shit and get to business,"

-A short time later-

"Vice-Admiral Roog, sir!"

The Vice-Admiral turned his massive head and looked over his shoulder at the private in his door, "What is it, soldier?"

"Captains Glenn and Ichi, Commander Ashley Ukita, 2nd Lieutenant Fortune and 1st Lieutenant Sam Rico are here, sir! They're just outside!"

"Thank you. Dismissed, soldier,"

The Marine saluted and walked out just as the mentioned group walked inside.

Captain Glenn was a young man, just two years younger than the twenty-year old 2nd Lieutenant. He had a lean body, built by years of training in the Marine Academy. His serene blue eyes peeked out of the bangs of his messy, dark green hair. He wore a pair of baggy pants, an unbuttoned Marine Captain's jacket which showed off his chest, a pair of hard, wooden sandals on his feet, and a bucket hat on his head. Besides all this, the only other things he wore on his body was a large greatsword on his back and a smile on his face.

Captain Ichi was a man of twenty-five years of age, with short cyan colored hair and a lanky body. Like Glenn, he wore an unbuttoned shirt, large pants, but a pair of normal sandals instead of wooden ones. On top of his cyan hair, he wore a Marine's cap backwards and a pair of ruby-colored shades covered his eyes. In his hands, he carried a large, red stick. Unlike Glenn, he wore a serious look on his face.

Fortune couldn't help but stare at the Vice-Admiral. He was _huge_! Standing at least thirty feet tall, Vice-Admiral Roog was massive. He wore the jacket of a highly decorated Marine officer, huge combat boots and black pants. Under his jacket, Fortune could see not one, not two, but four extra arms!

_This must be the merman blood in him_, she thought as she looked up at him, _Brother did say he was a hybrid of merman and giant...I guess he's part octopus merman to have those extra arms._

Slowly moving his mane of thick, white hair out of his eyes, Roog looked carefully at the group.

"Commander Ukita," he nodded, his voice deep and gravelly, "I'm glad you could make it on such short notice,"

Ash grinned, his arms in his jacket, "Nice to be here. I've never been to Slayheim, but I've heard it's one helluva place,"

Roog chuckled deeply, "Indeed," he turned to Fortune, "I take it you are the sister of my 2nd Lieutenant Atreyu?"

Fortune nodded, "Yes sir. I'm his twin sister. Is he here?" she held up the paper she had in her jacket, "I have a letter saying he was hoping to talk to me,"

"I'm sorry, but Atreyu is on an errand for me," Roog shook his head slowly, "He should be back in a few days, though. A week, if things get bad. But, I wouldn't worry about him...his new abilities give him the edge where he is,"

"Where is he, sir?"

"_Isla Cadaver_," Roog wiped his nose, "An island about a day's journey from here. Now," he clapped his upper hands, "I suppose it's best to get the briefing out of the way. I'm sure you all know about the rising number of pirates and other fugitives with high bounties rippling through the Grand Line,"

Glenn nodded, "Yes, sir. From this rookie from the East Blue, Monkey D. Luffy, to anyone like Shidyk D. Shade,"

Roog smiled, "Glad you've payed attention, Captain. As the one in charge of Slayheim Fortress, I have the duty to arrest or kill anyone who is outside the law...save any traveling Shichibukai. Now, special orders have come through. There is one group in particular that we must be careful with,"

"Sir?" Fortune raised her hand, "Who would that be?"

"Not those Straw Hat punks," Ash muttered, picking his nose, "Sure, this Luffy kid took down Crocodile, but he was the weakest of the Shichibukai...it was bound to happen,"

Roog shook his head and brought out a folder from behind his back, tossing them to the group, "This group is called the Axe-Head pirates,"

"Axe-Heads?" Ichi raised an eyebrow, "I heard they were disbanded a few years ago,"

"It seems that the captain, who vanished during that time, has resurfaced and gotten himself a new crew. Mostly kids, but some of those kids are worth taking note of,"

Sam snagged the contents of the folder and whistled, "70,000,000 Beli for this chick? She's pretty hot...is 70,000,000 her bounty or her rate?"

Ichi raised his stick and whacked Sam on the head hard, "Listen, perverted midget...shut the hell up,"

Roog cleared his throat, "That girl is considered a threat by the Gorousei themselves,"

"What da hell?!" Sam leapt out of his seat, waving the poster around, "This chick? Are you serious? What the hell for?"

Fortune covered her eyes, _He's in for it now..._

"It seems she has an ability that could tip the balance between the Three Powers," Roog explained slowly, glaring at Sam, "For now, we have orders that if we find her, we take her _alive_...and if she cannot be persuaded to reform and leave her pirating life, she will either be incarcerated or executed to prevent the wrong forces from obtaining her powers,"

"Holy shit!"

Everyone turned to Ash, who held another poster.

He turned it around to show them, "This ain't Captain Zolaro's kid?"

Roog nodded, "The one and the same. The daughter of Captain Zolaro was imprisoned for treason and murder and now, she travels with a dangerous man,"

Fortune looked at them, confused, "I'm sorry...but who is Captain Zolaro?"

"Who _was_ Captain Zolaro," Ichi corrected, "He died years ago in duty. His daughter, Niri, was a promising cadet. She had the dream that, with her father's legendary pistol at her side, she would bring justice to the world as her father did in his years of service,"

"My God," Fortune covered her mouth, "Horrible...,"

"Check this chick out," Sam held up another poster, "What the hell kinda name is Chizuru?"

"Gimme that," Ash snatched it away and looked at it for a few moments, "What the hell is with this captain? Is he a pervert or what, most of these people are chicks,"

Roog took a seat at his desk and crossed his upper hands in front of him, "This is a crew of unique pirates...some we have permission to kill if need to, but it'd better to take them alive. However, since we are stationed here, we cannot go seeking them out,"

"Then what the hell was all this for?" Sam held up the folder, "I mean, if we're not going anywhere, what the hell, man?"

Ash pushed down on Sam's head, "Shut it, runt!"

"I've shown and told you all about this group so that if the bounty hunters I've hired can do their jobs right and bring them in, you'll know their faces and who to spare,"

"Hold on," Ash rose to his feet, waving his hand, "I'm sorry, I'm still not getting it...?"

"Maybe you will in time, Commander Ukita," Roog leaned back and put his upper hands behind hi head, crossing his lower and middle arms across his abdomen, "Until that time, just trust me. There is a method to my madness. Until then, you three will remain here until I have no longer any use for you or you receive new orders. Glenn, show them the barracks,"

Captain Glenn yawned and scratched the back of his head, "Got it, boss,"

As the others left, Ichi remained in his place, holding onto his stick as he faced the Vice-Admiral.

"You think we can capture them, sir?"

"If not the bounty huntress, then the lad will...," Roog chuckled, nodding, "That is...if he or the island doesn't kill them first,"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Aw man, first chapter of the new CotA series. Man, I sure hope that this was a good start. As you can see, all of the Marines you saw are OC's I've made -bows- they're pretty cool and they all have their quirks. You'll see later on. Again, I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. Later ya'll! Okay, for sure now, I'm gonna work on my other stuff...-runs off-  
**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...  
**

**Axe: Okay...I didn't wanna admit it, but for now..we're so friggin' lost.**

**Devon: Great. We let Dusty hold the Log Pose and steer the ship one time and we're off course from Jaya! Kit, if we never get there, I'm gonna kill you!**

**Niri: Well, until we find the course again, why not just stop at the island ahead and chill? C'mon, there might be some treasure there...**

**Hidden Enemy Onboard!**

**???: This is gonna be _fun_...**

**(1) This translates (as best to my knowledge) to Dance of Death. **


	2. Hidden Enemy Onboard!

**Hidden Enemy Onboard!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Alright, do it again!"

Niri brought up her fists, "Thanks again, Herman,"

"No problem,"

The sharpshooter and the lobster chef stared each other down as they stood on the rear deck of the ship. Niri thought she could use some close combat training, so she asked some of her nakama to help teach her.

After taking a deep breath, Niri rushed the lobster merman and threw a hard punch to his belly. While it wasn't enough to even hurt him, Herman still dodged so that the lesson could continue. Niri kept taking shots at him, but Herman was still able to dodge the punches, despite his size.

"C'mon, Niri, stop trying to hit me and hit me!"

Niri growled and jumped, slugging Herman in the face. The red merman's head snapped to the side, small droplets of blood splattering against the wooden planks of the ship. Herman spat out the loose blood and rubbed his face, looking back at Niri, "Nice job...,"

"Thanks,"

While the two of them sparred, Axe spent some alone time in his cabin again, writing in his private journal. Every now and then, he'd glance at the posters he had plastered on the wall. On one side, there were posters of Kairi's crew, while on the other side, there were the posters of his new crew.

His eyes lingered on Kirsty's bounty poster and the price that had been put on her head. Dabbing his pen in the ink bottle again, he continued to write in the journal.

_**It's been a short time since we left Partia Island, having been cheated out of a 300,000,000 Beli prize for the Dead End Race. While we didn't win the prize, we were rewarded something else...if one could even call that a reward.**_

_**We discovered that Devon and Kirsty have new bounty posters, with major upgrades than their last posters, same with Zolo's and Luffy's posters. The rookie from East Blue has 100,000,000 on his head now, with Kirsty right behind him. Why she has that, I don't know, but it's gonna mean trouble for her...lucky for her, no matter what happens, she has us to protect her.**_

A knocking at his cabin door made Axe close his book quickly. He shoved it and locked it in his desk drawer and opened the door a crack to see Chizuru standing there.

"Am I disturbing you, Captain?"

"No, not at all," Axe shook his head, "What's up?"

"It seems we have a problem,"

Axe looked hard at her, "What...sort of problem?"

"Meet me in my study, and I'll show you,"

-----

"Alright, what's wrong?"

Chizuru glanced at something off to the side and Axe turned to see Dusty trying to hide, rather pitifully, behind a table.

He sighed, "Dusty, what did you do?"

"Nothing...,"

Chizuru shook her head gently, "I'm afraid it's my fault, Captain. I had to take a break and asked Dusty to make sure to steer the ship on the right path. However, when I returned, I discovered that we had been taken off course, away from Jaya,"

Axe glanced at Dusty, whose ears were peeking over the table.

"Dusty...,"

"Sorry!"

------

Axe, Chizuru, and Dusty waited in the galley for the others. The captain had called a meeting for the crew to tell them about their navigational problems, and now, they just had to wait for them to show up.

Herman and Niri came in, looking a bit worn out, but in good shape. Devon and Austin came next, followed by Pingu and Kirsty. Finally, in a seemingly fashionably late manner, DJ and Azu arrived, the latter looking a bit plastered (what else was new?).

After everyone was seated, Axe clapped his hands together and sighed, "Alright, guys, listen up. I didn't wanna admit it, but right now...we're so friggin' lost,".

He quickly explained the situation to them all.

Devon threw his hands in the air, "Great, just great! We let Dusty navigate one time with our Log Pose and we get off course from Jaya!" he shot a glare at her, "Kit, if we never get there, I'm gonna kill you!"

DJ appeared between the two of them, his saber at the ready, "Don't you dare touch Dusty-chan!"

The blonde First Mate rolled his eyes, "Whipped...,"

While his crew went about arguing about whose fault and whose ass they should kick, Axe lightly beat his head against the wooden paneling.

_Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut..._

"Maybe, maybe not," Chizuru patted his shoulder.

Axe looked at her, a little annoyed, "Don't do that,"

"Sorry, Captain,"

-----

_"Most congenial of innkeepers,  
Your customer has entered.  
Where would you like me to sit?  
Those who sit by the entrance  
Cannot be at ease...,"_

DJ stuck out his tongue as he jotted down the lyrics onto some paper. He had been using his spare time to make a new song, but so far, not much was in the making...save for this particular song.

"Whose strangling a cat out here?" Devon asked loudly, sticking his head out of the galley. DJ flipped him the bird from his place against one of the masts, telling him to buzz off.

Devon hissed loudly at him and exited the galley, "What the hell are you doing, Macleod?"

"I'm actually doing something with my spare time," DJ snapped at him, "What about you, terrorizing the others as usual?"

"No, I'm just trying to use the spare time we have since Dusty screwed up our journey," Devon plopped down beside him, unsheathing the Water Moon and looking at it longingly, "I actually have a lead on my origin, and we get lost on the way there...,"

DJ stopped his lyric writing and glanced at Devon for a few moments, then went back to his work.

"OI! GUYS!"

Both swordsmen looked up to see Niri waving frantically down at them.

"What's up, Niri?" Devon called out, climbing to his feet, "What do you see?!"

"An island!" Niri reported before sliding down the mast, "Right ahead, too!"

Like a gunshot, Devon ran for Chizuru's study, leaving DJ and Niri alone on the deck.

The two of them looked at one another, unsure of what to say right now.

-----

"Well, this is interesting," Chizuru scratched her chin, "This island isn't labeled on a map...I believe we just discovered an island!"

Axe pumped his arm in excitement, "Sweet!"

Niri scratched her chin, "Not bad...well, at least until we get the course again, we could take a break on the island? There might be some treasure there and we can not only stock up on food, but we can get some fishing and exploration in? If there is anything, it'd be just us," she offered.

"YOSH!" Axe raised his fist, a large smile on his face, "LET'S GO EXPLORE THE HELL OUTTA THE ISLAND!"

Niri whapped him over the head, "We're not even there yet...baka,"

Axe rubbed his head, "Oi oi oi...,"

-----

Herman grunted loudly as he tossed the anchor over the side and into the shallow waters of the beach. He looked out at the huge jungle that covered the island and shivered a little. For some reason, this place gave off a bad feeling.

_The Captain is strong, and the others are smart...my feeling is unfounded_ Herman sighed, _Still...what is this feeling of dread I have in my heart?_

"Man, it's good to get some fresh clothes...,"

Herman twisted his eyestalks around to see Azu climb up from below deck, looking much different than he usually did.

Instead of his bright green shirt, afro, and pineapple shorts, Azu now wore a tight, red muscle shirt, dark blue pants with palm trees and skulls painted on them, and his hair was now in dreadlocks, still tied off with a bandanna.

"Nice outfit," Herman muttered, "When'd you get them?"

Azu shrugged, "I dunno, I just woke up like this and then I refilled my jug," he yawned, patting the clay jug at his hip, "Nice threads though, if you ask me,"

Herman rolled his eyes, _Leave it to a drunk to get dressed and not remember it..._

"All hands on deck!"

The merman dusted his hands and Azu took a swig from his jar while the rest of the crew clambered onto the top deck. Herman saw that Azu wasn't the only one wearing a new outfit.

Niri wore a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top, and a black choker, her faithful firearms strapped to her body: pistols at her hip, long range rifle on her back, and shotgun at the side of one leg.

Kirsty wore a pair of black shorts with a shirt of blue stripes, her doctor's coat draped over her shoulders and her sai clipped to her belt.

Dusty's ensemble was made of a very short pair of shorts, a blue and white tank top, a pair of thick, black boots and a blue do-rag ontop of her head, covering her fox ears.

Devon wore a pair of black jeans, but what got most of everyone's attention was that his beloved jacket had it's sleeves cut off. He glanced at them and adjusted himself, "It's friggin' hot and I got the sleeves in the cabin,"

Herman didn't take time to look at the others because Axe walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"We anchored?"

"Aye, Cap'n,"

"Good, very good...," the treasure hunter rubbed his hands together, a grin on his face, "Here's the deal...Herman and Niri are gonna go check the beach out, see if there's anything good,"

"Alrighty," Niri nodded quickly, "Glad to help out the big guy!"

"Good...now, this island looks big, so we're gonna split into exploration parties," Axe did a headcount, "DJ, Dusty, and Chizuru, you are one team,"

"Yosh!"

"Gotcha,"

"Fine by me,"

"Devon, you, Azu, and I are another team,"

"Aye,"

"WOO! PARTY!"

Kirsty raised her hand, "What about me, Cap'n?"

"You, I'm afraid, have to stay behind and watch Pingu, Austin, and the ship,"

Austin folded his arms and looked to Devon hopefully. His older brother shrugged, "Sorry kiddo, but I gotta side with the boss on this. This is uncharted territory and we don't know what's out there," he knelt down to his level, "Stay here and play with Kirsty and Pingu, alright? Maybe you could do some fishing?"

The mute boy sighed and looked away. Devon ruffled his head, "Good...just understand I'm only looking out for ya,"

Austin nodded somberly and backed away behind Kirsty, towards Pingu.

"Don't worry, Dev, I'll take care of him," the blonde doctor smiled assuringly.

"I know, Doc, I know," Devon adjusted his gladius swords, "Ya'll take it easy,"

Soon after the assignments and supply bags were handed out, the crew split ways and Kirsty, Pingu, and Austin watched as their nakama began their journey of exploration into the jungle of the island.

Little did they know however, that someone...or something, was watching them all closely.

"This is gonna be _fun_...,"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Woot, new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in about a week or so, folks! Some of you know, and some of you don't, but I've been in the hospital lately, but I've been discharged and I'm on the way to recovery. PLEASE, do not ask what I had, I've had so many ppl say so many things, I'm not even sure anymore! Anyhoo, I'm aware I still have my Halloween fic to do, but it may not be completed on time as I have hoped due to my sudden hiatus...oh well, as long as I get it done, eh? Hehehe...hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter!**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Axe: Man, this place is thick as soup! Careful not to get lost guys...**

**Devon: These vines are hard to cut...and the damn bugs just won't stop!**

**Herman: Not much fish here...and my bad feeling is still present.**

**Chizuru: I'm getting a strange vibe...why didn't I feel this before?**

**DJ: Something's not right here...something tore this animal to shreds and whatever it is, it's big, judging by the claw marks. **

**Welcome to the Jungle**

**Niri: HERMAN! HELP!!! IT'S GOT MY ARM!!! **


	3. Welcome to the Jungle

**Welcome to the Jungle**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had only been a short time since the crew had split, and already Kirsty was becoming bored with her watching duties. Austin was doing his cabin boy chores, Pingu was diving in and out of the water, looking for fresh fish, and she sat in her infirmary, idly drawing on a piece of paper with a pen that was freshly dipped in black ink.

She yawned, stretched, and leaned back in her chair, "Babysitting...not all it's cracked up to be," she muttered, rubbing her eyes, "Oi! Austin! Pingu!"

The sound of feet hitting the deck was heard and soon, the door opened up. Kirsty looked up to see the penguin and the cabin boy sticking their heads in, similiar looks of boredom on their faces.

"You guys up for some fun?" she asked with another yawn.

Austin nodded rapidly while Pingu honked and waddled out of sight.

"Alright, go wait for me, I'll see if we have anything around here we can play with,"

The young boy left Kirsty and the doctor went below deck, on a mission to occupy their boredom. As she entered, she peered through the shadows of the underdeck, trying to find something to keep them busy.

"Lessee...junk, junk, junk...what's this?"

Kirsty reached onto a shelf and pulled out what looked like a children's book. She blew the dust off it and wiped the rest of it clean before bringing it into the light.

"_Norland the Liar_?" Kirsty opened the book and saw lettering on the first page, "A classic North Blue fairytale? Eh," she shrugged and tucked it under her arm, "Least it's something...,"

As she turned and went back up top, a pair of eyes watched her carefully from the shadows.

After gathering snacks and drinks from the fridge, Kirsty sat down with Pingu and Austin on either side of her. She brought them close and opened the book, clearing her throat.

_"A story over 400 years ago...__In a certain country in the northern seas,__there was a man named_ _Montblanc Norland. Norland the Explorer's stories were always grand adventures that sounded like lies_._But the people of the village could never tell if they were true or not._

_One time, Norland went on an expedition,__and came back to report to the king. 'I saw a mountain of gold on an island across the great seas,'. __To see for himself, the brave king took 2,000 warriors__ and crossed the great seas in his ship.__He fought powerful storms and huge sea monsters._

_Finally, the king, Norland, and 100 soldiers landed on the island.__But what they found there was nothing but jungle_._ Norland was sentenced to death for his lies.__These were his last words.__ 'That's it! The mountain of gold sunk into the ocean!!!' The king and the others were shocked.__ Nobody believed Norland anymore, but he never stopped lying until he was dead,"_

Kirsty sweatdropped as she ended the story, "Kinda dark for a kid's fairytale...,"

Austin and Pingu nodded in silent agreement.

-----

Axe grunted as he sliced through the jungle with a couple of his smaller weapons, "This place is as thick as soup! Careful not to get lost, guys," he called back to his friends.

Devon nodded as he hacked and slashed at a set of vines that occupied the path, "These things are hard as hell to cut-," he smacked his neck hard, small blood smears appearing on his neck, "And these damn bugs just won't let up!"

"Aw, it could be worse," Azu said casually, recapping his jug, "Instead of annoying flies and gnats, it could be a deadly spider-,"

Devon whirled around and grabbed Azu by the neck, pulling him close, "That...is...not...funny," he hissed.

The drunken boxer pushed Devon away, "I was just saying...sheesh, you act like you got arachnaphobia or something," he cracked.

Devon turned a slight red and turned back around, swinging _Geri_ and _Freki_ around, trying to clear the path. Azu and Axe exchanged glances briefly, then looked back at their swordsman friend.

"Devon..._do_ you have arachnaphobia?"

"No," Devon muttered instantly, "Leave it be,"

Azu grinned, "Dude...," he ran out in front of him, "You do! You're scared of spiders, aren't you!"

"Azu, leave him alone," Axe warned.

"No, wait, this is good!" the shipwright grinned and folded his arms, "Big bad Demon...is scared of spiders! This is priceless, wait until the others hear about this,"

Devon quickly brought one sword to Azu's throat and one to his groin, "You even think of telling anyone...I'll chop _them_ off and shove them up your ass,"

"Guys, let's not do this,"

"Bring it on, Demon," Azu stepped forward, ignoring the sharp blade pressing against his pants, "Just bring it,"

Before either of them could do anything, Axe grabbed the two of them by the scalp and banged their heads together.

"OW!"

"SONOFABITCH!"

The two of them glared at Axe, rubbing their heads, "WHAT THE HELL?!" they shouted at the same time.

Axe dusted his hands and started down the jungle path again, "I won't have my nakama trying to kill each other over information...Azu, if Devon doesn't wish to have his fear revealed to the others, than you don't speak of it,"

"Why the hell not?!"

"Cuz I know where you keep the rum for your saki jug,"

"...ah, touche,"

Devon cracked his neck and began following the shipwright and his captain again, "This guy's a pain in the ass,"

"I heard that!"

"Good!"

_BONK!_

"OW!"

-----

Niri watched as Herman waded around in the shallows of an inland lake, the sniper resting on a large log. She glanced around, listening to the sounds of the birds and insects all around her. Sighing, she turned to her chef friend.

"Well?!"

Herman scratched his red-domed head, "I'm not getting any fish here, Niri...it's odd,"

"What is?"

"Well, there are plenty of stuff here for fish to eat, but there's no fish at all," Herman turned to her and shrugged, "Looks like the native animals cleaned it out before we got here!"

Niri groaned and slumped her head, "Aw man...well, check the rest of the pond, maybe there's something buried in the sand!"

"Like what, a golden ring?"

"Better than nothing, right?"

Herman waved at her and disappeared under the water.

As he went under, Niri's ear twitched at the sound of a small chirp. Looking around, she caught sight of an adorable little furry creature staring out at her from within a large hole in a nearby tree.

"Aww...kawaii...," she slowly rose from the log and walked over to it, hoping not to spook it, "Hey there little guy! Aren't you cute?"

The furball squeaked and disappeared into the tree bark.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm good, I'm good!" Niri slowly removed her guns, "See? I don't wanna hurt ya...,"

The creature let out another squeak and slowly rose into view again, it's large yellow eyes staring straight at her. Grinning, Niri reached for it.

"C'mere little guy...,"

-----

Dusty adjusted her do-rag, groaning, "Man...this place is killer on me...what kinda island is this, anyway?!"

Chizuru adjusted her hat and looked around as she and her group took a rest, "It looks like a Spring Island, but it feels like a Summer Island...the Grand Line has many strange things in it,"

"Tell me about it, Chiz-chan," DJ slapped his cheek, "That's the biggest mosquito I've killed in my life...Dusty-chan, Chiz-chan, are any bugs bothering you?"

Dusty swatted at a large group of gnats in her front of her face, "Some...anyone got any insect repellent or something?"

"Sorry,"

"No, sorry, Dusty-chan! I'll pack 'em next time!" DJ bent down and looked through his pack, "Unless I already got one...I won't give up 'til I find it!"

Chizuru giggled, "Always so helpful, eh, DJ-kun?"

"Well, good luck," Dusty darted to a large bush collection, "Gotta use the little fox's room,"

"Thanks for sharing, kit," Chizuru muttered, fanning herself with her hat, "If anyone asks if anything interesting happened, I'll just say you took a bathroom break,".

A loud scream made DJ drop the bag while Chizuru darted to the bush where Dusty had just retreated behind.

"DUSTY-CHAN!"

"Kit, what's wrong?!"

The two of them broke through the bushes and stared at a horrid sight. There, laying a short distance in front of Dusty, was a large animal corpse, blood staining it's magnificent fur coat. Chizuru ran over to Dusty while DJ prodded the corpse with his sabre.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" Dusty gawked at the animal body, "WHAT THE HELL DID THAT?!"

"Something's not right here," DJ muttered as he tried to roll the corpse over, "Something tore this animal to shreds...and by the looks of those claw marks," he nodded to the huge gashes in the beast's body, "It was friggin' big," he looked up at the girls, "We really need to be careful...this thing hasn't been dead long,"

Dusty gulped, "Aw man...,"

Chizuru scanned the area, "I'm getting a strange vibe here...why didn't I feel this before we left the ship?"

"I dunno," DJ gripped his weapon tightly, "But like I said, we gotta be careful...c'mon, let's see if we can get back in one piece,"

Dusty grumbled, "Well, I don't hafta go to the bathroom anymore...,"

"Ew...,"

"NOT WHAT I MEAN!"

-----

The first thing Herman noticed when he rose out of the water was that Niri was missing. He turned his stalks all the way around, trying to find his nakama.

"Niri?" he called out, "I couldn't find anything down there! Niri, where are you?"

"HERMAN! HELP ME!"

Almost instantly, Herman shot out of the water at the sound of Niri's scream. Her yells led him to a large tree where he found Niri, her arm plunged deep into the wooden trunk of the plant.

"Niri, what's wrong?!"

"IT'S GOT MY ARM!"

"What does?!"

Niri let out another scream, "_IT_ DOES! GET IT OFF ME!"

"How?!"

"BEAT THE GODDAMN TREE!"

Herman ran to the back of the tree and rammed his fist into the bark. Niri yelped and backed away, pulling out the thing that had latched onto her arm. Herman leaned to the side and gawked at what he saw. There, munching on Niri's arm, was a large, slimy reptilian creature.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"I DUNNO JUST KILL IT!" Niri screamed at him, "IT'S TRYING TO BITE MY FRIGGIN' ARM OFF HERE!"

"Not for long!" Herman wrapped his arm around the snake's body and began to pull hard, "Let her go, you slimy bastard!" he shouted, squeezing the snake tightly, "LET HER GO!"

After what seemed like an eternity of pain, Niri was released and she fell to the ground, holding her now slimy, bloody arm close to her while Herman pounded the crap out of the beast. He formed a pincer claw, gripped the snake's body and pinned it against the tree bark.

"DON'T MESS WITH MY NAKAMA!"

With a sickening crack, the snake became limp and it hung from the knothole, dead, it's furry decoy of a tongue hanging out of it's mouth.

Herman snorted, "Man, screw you...,"

"Sonofabitch...sonofabitch!"

The lobster merman trotted back to his friend and knelt down to her level, "Niri, are you okay?!"

"Oh, I'm just peachy," Niri hissed, "Lookit my damn arm, Herman! Do I look okay to you?!"

Herman sweatdropped and picked Niri up, "Sorry...where are you guns?"

"Over there," Niri pointed to the log where she sat a short time before, "Let's get them and get the hell outta here,"

"Good call,"

"Hurry...this stings like hell,"

-----

"RUN! RUN, YOU CRAZY SONSOFBITCHES, RUN!"

"DON'T HAFTA TELL US!"

"RUN YA DAMN DRUNK!"

Azu, Axe, and Devon sped through the dense jungle, hoping to lose the horde of large creatures chasing them. The creatures looked like some kind of cross between giant lizards and giant insects, complete with razor sharp pincers and jagged, pointy-edged legs. What made them even worse were the long, sticky tongues that kept shooting out of their mouths.

One of the said tongues launched out and wrapped itself around Devon's leg, tripping the swordsman. Cursing, he quickly pulled out one of his blades and slashed quickly, severing the tongue completely.

The creature that had him roared in pain and snapped the remains of it's tongue back into it's mouth, blood oozing between it's scaly lips.

"What the hell are these things?!" Azu wheezed as the sight of the beach came into view.

"I don't know, but they're not friendly!" Axe stopped and slashed a few more jutting tongues that soared past them, "JUST RUN LIKE HELL!"

As soon as they hit the beach, the trio ran for the ocean line, then stopped, looking behind them, panting. The strange creatures were staying at the edge of the forest, growling and snapping at them for a few moments before slowly disappearing into the darkness of the jungle.

"What the hell was _that_ about?!"

Axe fell on his rear, trying to catch his breath, "I dunno...but they travel in swarms, whatever they are...,"

"I hope the others didn't run into those things," Azu quickly uncapped his jug and took a long swig, "Those things are freaky...!"

"No, we didn't, but we did have some trouble...,"

The three men turned to see Niri being carried by Herman, the sharpshooter holding onto her bloody arm.

"What the hell happened?!" Axe shot to his feet and ran over, "You okay?!"

"No, I'm not," Niri winced and gingerly touched her wounded arm, "Some freaky snake thing tried to take a bite outta me," she patted Herman gently, "Thanks to Herman, I was able to keep my arm,"

Axe turned to Herman and nodded, "Thank you, Herman...,"

"Hey, she's family," Herman shifted Niri gently, "I couldn't let her arm get torn off,"

"Okay, this place is freaky as hell!"

Everyone turned to see DJ, Chizuru and Dusty walk quickly out of the jungle, Dusty all jittery and twitchy.

"Lemme guess, you ran into some unwanted guests too, eh?"

"Not exactly, but it's-what the hell happened to her?!" Dusty stared at Niri's arm, jaw dropping.

"How about we explain again later when Kirsty's treated it?!" Niri hissed, glaring at all her nakama, "THIS REALLY FRICKIN' HURTS!"

Azu uncapped his jug and poured out the rest of his drink onto Niri's wound, "Alcohol usually helps,"

Niri let out a stifled scream and buried her face into Herman's chest, "Azu...you better get outta my range soon...,"

While the crew ran back for the ship in the distance, a pair of tense, green eyes watched them very closely, the sunlight glistening off it's long, razor-sharp claws.

"Mrrow how how how...,"

-----

After sedating Niri with painkillers, Kirsty looked over her arm and shook her head.

"You say a tree-snake did this?" she asked, looking up at Herman.

The merman nodded, "Yeah, it was ugly as sin, and it had her entire arm in it's mouth...was it poisonous?" he asked worriedly.

Kirsty slowly shook her head, "No, but it's saliva seems to be made of some kind of viscous material that slowly burns away the flesh. Good thing you came back when you did, I can save it," she nodded to the door, "I'll need some quiet though,"

"Of course, of course," Herman nodded quickly and glanced at Niri as he went for the door, "Take care, Niri...,"

Kirsty sighed, then cracked her knuckles and neck, "Alright...let's get to work,"

As the doctor prepped Niri for treatment, she failed to notice the large cabinet door open behind her.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: -scratches head- I think that's a good end point for this chapter...mhm, yep, I do. Well, it seems like there are some freaky things watching the crew, and even freakier things on the island itself! What's going on?! Check out next chapter!**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Axe: Okay, let's figure this out. Out there, there are some freaky animals that wanna kill anything that moves, we saw that with Niri's arm and those freaky lizards.**

**DJ: Not to mention there's a bigger beast out there with huge, sharp claws...you guys didn't see the carcass we saw, it was torn up!**

**Devon: Guess we'll need a watchman during the night...we don't know if anything from out there comes out at night to hunt...and personally, I'd rather not die in my sleep!**

**Axe: Who the hell are you?!**

**Master of Disguise**

**???: Don't trust your eyes...  
**


	4. Master of Disguise

**Master of Disguise**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That evening, as the sun began to set, while Kirsty stayed in the infirmary with Niri, the rest of the crew sat in the galley. They had shared their stories of their island encounters and now, they were trying to think of a plan.

Axe rubbed his hands together, "Okay, let's try to figure this out...out there, in that wilderness," he nodded to the porthole, "...are some freaky animals that wanna kill anything that moves. We've seen that with Niri's arm thanks to that damn tree-snake,"

DJ nodded as he took a sip of his grog, "Not too mention there's a bigger beast out there, waiting with huge, sharp claws," he looked at the others, "Ya'll didn't see what that carcass looked like...it was all torn up!"

Dusty and Chizuru nodded in silent agreement.

"Guess we'll need a watchman during the night," Devon proposed, "We don't know if any of those things come out at night to hunt, and personally, I'd rather not die in my sleep," he glanced at Austin.

Axe raised his mug and stared into the alcohol, knowing that Devon was far more worried for his little brother than for his own sake.

"Sun goes down very soon," Chizuru folded her hands in front of her, "Who volunteers?"

The galley became quiet.

Devon tapped his gladius swords, Dusty drummed the table, Azu took a long drink of his beer, and DJ ran a thumb along his sabre's sheath.

Axe smacked the table and rose, "This ship and it's crew are my responsbility. I shall take the watchman duty,"

Dusty clapped, "Yay!"

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" she looked at them all, "C'mon, he's the strongest out of all of us, and we _are_ his responsibility!"

"You're just glad it's not you, huh, Kit?" Devon muttered, raising an eyebrow.

Dusty turned away, whistling innocently.

-----

That night, as the moon hung high in the night sky, Axe lay quietly in his hammock, staring up at the stars, his ears open for any strange sound that would make an appearance. As he lay there, he couldn't help but think back to the days of his old crew, and times when he would do the same thing for them...

-Flashback-

_"Okay, bad plan...bad plan...,"_

_Toby scoffed as he held an icepack over the large bruise on his shoulder, "Yeah, no kidding, Captain. Kairi almost lost a limb out there,"_

_"Oh, I'm fine!" the First Mate waved at him idly, her arm in a sling, "Just lucky that Shruta **(1)** was able to snap it back into place,"_

_Axe looked over his shoulder to see the doctor, an older man with bronze skin, pulling a bullet out of the shoulder of a man in dark pants and a wide-brimmed hat._

_"Oi, Shruta! How's Tommy-boy?"_

_"He'll survive, Captain," the dark skinned man let the bullet drop into the pan and pressed a clean cloth against the wound, "He'll hurt like hell for a while though,"_

_Tommy Horn **(2)**, the sharpshooter of the crew had been shot by a stray bullet, but it was enough to drop him and make him unable to fight. Acting quickly, Axe and the rest of the crew escaped, sparing their own lives._

_"Thought you would've kicked their asses that time," Toby raised an eyebrow at his captain, "What happened?"_

_"Listen, wolfy, there are things that can be fought and things that should be run away from," Axe rose from the table, "I'm gonna go keep an eye outside, see if we're being followed or not...ya'll eat and rest up with the others,"_

_-_End Flashback-

A loud clattering sound made Axe snap out of his thoughts and shoot out of his hammock, gripping his tomahawks. Being very quiet, he listened as more and more clatterings were heard nearby. They were coming from the galley, which had a dim light on inside, instead of it's normally bright one.

Slowly, he approached the galley door, gripped the doorknob, then quickly pushed the door open.

A loud yelping sound was heard and Axe stared at the intruder, sighing in relief, "DAMMIT! Dusty!"

The fox-girl scout groaned and leaned against the counter, holding her heart, "For God sake's, captain, you scared the shit outta me!"

"You had me a little freaked, too," Axe clipped his weapons to his belt, "What are you doing in here?"

"What do you think, I got hungry and wanted to raid the fridge," Dusty ran a hand through her hair, sighing, "Want anything?"

Axe shook his head, "No...not right now. Sorry for creeping ya out,"

The young captain left his scout to her feeding time and headed to the bathroom. When he found out that it was locked, he knocked on it, "C'mon, who's in there!"

The lock clicked and the door opened up, revealing Dusty in her pajamas, scratching her head, "Jeez, I can't even take a bathroom break...,"

Axe stared at her, then looked back the way he came, then back at her again, "How'd you do that?"

Dusty let out a long yawn, "Do what?"

"Get from...," Axe looked back to the galley, then at her, then shook his head, "Screw it, I'll never understand your acts...move,"

Dusty grunted as her captain pushed her to the side and closed the door behind him. She flipped him the bird from the other side of the door, "Could ask next time!" she kicked the door, "Rude asshole, I'll go Rumble Ball on your ass!"

Muttering to herself, Dusty shuffled back to the girl's cabin. As she walked along the deck, she felt someone or something was watching her. Coming to a stop, she flexed her claws carefully and let her ears twitch around, hoping to catch a sound that wasn't supposed to be there. She stood there for what seemed like a long while and was about to head in when a loud scraping sound made her squeak and dart into the cabin, barricading the door behind her.

"Mrrow how how how...,"

-----

The next morning, most of everyone sat in the galley, scarfing down the bacon and eggs that Herman had prepared for them. Axe welcomed the food in his empty belly, and Dusty was happy to be in the company of her crew. However, that happy moment was short lived when Herman stepped up behind her, tapping his foot annoyingly.

"Alright...who raided the fridge last night?" the merman chef asked quietly, "I had plenty of food in there last night, and now, there's barely any left!"

Immediately, the others turned to Axe and Dusty.

"Hey, don't look at me," Axe nodded to the kitsune, "She was the last one in the galley, I saw her last night,"

Dusty's jaw dropped, "You liar! I wasn't even in here last night! I was asleep until I went to the bathroom, got kicked out by you, and went back to bed!"

"You're the liar, I saw you with my own two eyes!" Axe shot back, "I was in my hammock, heard some sounds coming from here and I saw you trying to grab a bite to eat!"

"And I'm telling you that I didn't raid the fridge!"

Herman rubbed his stalks, "Look, at this point, I don't care who raided it or not, but it does complicate things,"

"How so?" DJ asked, shoveling some eggs into his mouth.

The merman sighed loudly, "It means that we'll have to go back out there for food!" Herman nodded to the window, towards the island, "We have to go back into that forsaken place and try to find something edible!"

Devon's fork and knife clattered on his plate, "Great, thanks you two," he muttered, glaring at Axe and Dusty.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" the two of them shouted at the same time.

Before the argument could get any further, the galley door opened and Azu popped his head in, "Uh guys...," he gestured to something out of view, outside, "You...might wanna see this,"

Judging by the tone in Azu's voice, they knew something was up. Ignoring the rest of their food, the handful of crewmates left the galley and Azu showed them what they needed to see.

"Holy shit...,"

"Axe, I thought you were on watch!"

"Must've happened while I was in the bathroom...,"

There, carved in the wood of the outside wall, were ten, long gashes crisscrossing each other.

Dusty gulped, "Creepy...,"

DJ ran his hands over the gashes, "These are the same marks that were on the carcass yesterday...whatever killed that beast paid a visit last night," he turned to the others, looking grim, "It came, but it didn't try to get any of us...that doesn't make any sense,"

"Sometimes, the actions of animals do not make any sense," Devon thought aloud, "Trust me, I know that for a fact," he frowned and leaned closer to the claw marks, "Now, this is weird,"

"What is?" Axe inquired.

Devon slowly reached out and touched the markings, then slowly began to spread his fingers outward. Everyone watched as each one of his fingers lined up perfectly with a cut mark. He took a deep breath, "Whatever we're dealing with...I don't think it's an animal. Animals don't have claws like this,"

"Then what does?" Dusty asked, face going pale.

The group stood there in silence for a few moments, staring at the marks with uneasiness. Dusty cleared her throat, "I say we find the others, get what we need, and get the hell off this island,"

"Kit, that's the first intelligent thing I've heard you say in a long time," Devon muttered, heading for the boy's cabin.

"Thanks, I-," Dusty stopped and thought for a few moments, "HEY!"

After making sure the others were fine, Devon found himself in the infirmary. Kirsty wasn't anywhere to be seen, and Niri was still asleep, her arm bandaged tightly.

_Guess she didn't wanna risk anything_ Devon thought, seeing the wound, _Looks like she doesn't treat everything with her Devil Fruit power..._

"Devon, is something wrong?"

The swordsman jumped, and turned to see Kirsty standing right behind him, holding her clipboard and a pen.

"Shit, doc," Devon held up his hands, "Don't...do that. You're as bad as the kit,"

Kirsty frowned, "What's wrong?"

"You didn't know?" Devon cocked his head, "Man, I know you take your duties seriously, but get out of the infirmary for a few minutes,"

Kirsty stared at him, not looking very happy.

"Anyway, we had a visitor in the night," Devon said quietly, hoping not to wake up Niri, "It's got the rest of the crew spooked, and we're also low on food,"

"What?!"

Devon shrugged, "Bad mojo, I know, but the captain has decided that we're going for a food run, get anything we can without getting banged up too badly, then set sail again,"

"Hm..," Kirsty tapped her clipboard idly and walked past her nakama, "This doesn't bode well,"

"Yeah, no shit," Devon cracked, walking over to Niri, "How's she doing?"

"She'll be fine. The snake's saliva has been cleaned off and collected in a jar for further study," Kirsty held up a jar of goo, "I'd like to look it over, see if it has any beneficial properties...maybe we can collect some other samples from the island,"

"Wait, you're coming?"

Kirsty put her hands on her hips, "Of course, Devon...you know what's out there and I have to go to make sure that whoever goes comes back alive!"

"Chill," Devon held up his hands again, "I'm just making sure,"

"Speaking of the others," Kirsty reached into her file cabinet and pulled out a stack of folders, "I've realized that I have never given the whole crew a proper check-up,"

"So?"

"So," Kirsty tossed the pile of folders onto her desk, "I think it's best we get everything done before we head out, that way we know if something is wrong and what might've caused it,"

"Makes sense...,"

"Good," she turned him around and pushed him to the door, "Go let the others know about it and send them in one by one,"

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going...,"

-----

By mid-afternoon, everyone was either getting their check-ups done or waiting for their turn. Azu actually left in tears because Kirsty advised him that he shouldn't drink so much...fat chance of him listening to the doctor though.

"This is a waste of time," Axe put his hands behind his head, "We're all perfectly healthy, and all this is doing is using our daytime...time we could be using to gather supplies and get our heading so we can get outta here!"

Chizuru nodded slowly, "True, but if she thinks we need a physical, then I trust her," she glanced at him, "Besides, wouldn't you feel better knowing that we could prevent something like an illness from harming the crew,"

Axe remained silent and drummed the deck as his nakama entered and left the infirmary. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Devon was called in as the last crewmate to get a physical. He took a seat on the spare med-cot and removed his shirt, revealing his scars and wings again.

Kirsty checked his vitals, breathing, the standard procedures of a physical, but came to a stop when she saw the scars and wings.

"You and your brother are very unique, Devon," she murmured.

"Yeah, don't have to tell me that," the blonde swordsman said evenly, "So, doc, how am I?"

"Well, you and everyone else are very healthy," Kirsty scribbled notes in Devon's file, "But, I would like you guys to still eat well and get plenty of exercise...the sea is a cruel mistress and if you slip up, you could get very sick,"

Devon nodded and put his shirt back on, "Yeah, yeah...," he looked around, "Seen my vest?"

"Sorry, no," Kirsty walked to her desk, her back to Devon.

"Hm...," Devon looked around, trying to figure out where it could be, "Oh wait, I know where it is. Gotta tell me when you put it in the closet, doc,"

Kirsty spun around as Devon yanked the cabinet door open. As soon as the door opened up, something large fell to the ground. Devon stared at it. There, tied tightly with rope and gagged with tape, was Kirsty! The same Kirsty who stood a few feet away from him.

Instantly, Devon reached for his blades, but before he could even grab them, they disappeared from sight.

"Sorry, but you weren't supposed to see that,"

Devon turned and glared at the Kirsty who now held his swords in her grip.

"I don't know who you are, but you have three seconds to gimme my swords before I rip your arms off,"

'Kirsty' grinned, "You wouldn't hurt little old me, would you Devon?" she taunted, "I'm your friend, I'm your doctor...,"

"You're dead!"

Outside, Dusty had her ears pressed up against the infirmary door, a confused look on her face.

"What the hell is goin' on in there?"

"Something wrong, Dusty-chan?" DJ asked, walking up to her.

Before the kitsune could say anything, the door was blasted open, sending Dusty flying into a nearby railing.

"DUSTY-CHAN!" DJ turned back to see what had happened and his eyes widened when he saw Devon's blades pressed up against Kirsty's neck...and another Kirsty tied on the floor, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"DJ!" Devon didn't even turn to him, lest he lose his gaze on the imposter, "GO GET THE OTHERS, NOW!"

'Kirsty' growled, "This isn't working out like I had planned...," she muttered before landing a hard kick into Devon's belly, sending him flying through the wall and onto the other side of the ship. Devon hit the deck hard and rolled before coming to a stop against the mast.

"Cheap shot, bitch," he muttered, climbing to his feet, "Won't get another one, though,"

'Kirsty' giggled as she walked through the hole in the wall, "We'll see. You know, I hadn't planned on fighting any of you guys at all. But, it seems my hand was forced and I've had to cut my fun time thanks to you,"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, freak-o," Devon gripped his swords, glad to get them back again, "I don't know who you are, but you mess with my nakama and have the _cojones_ to impersonate them, then you're screwed,"

'Kirsty' struck a fighting pose as the others came running up to them, weapons drawn, "We'll see whose screwed and who ain't...you have no idea who or _what_ you're messing with,"

"Then why don't you tell us?!"

The imposter looked over her shoulder to see Axe glaring at her, weapon in hand while the real Kirsty was draped over DJ's shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?!" Axe demanded, "What do you want?!"

Grinning, 'Kirsty' raised a hand to her face, "That's up to you, pal, but let me give you a piece of advice...don't trust your eyes,"

"Why not?!"

"Because," the imposter touched her face and everyone watched in shock as it changed Niri's face, "They'll play tricks on you!"

Dusty gawked and pointed, "It's Bon-chan!"

The imposter wagged a finger, "No no...although, I owe that okama a great debt. If I hadn't met him, I wouldn't be having as much fun as I am nowadays,"

Chizuru frowned, "This is impossible! Mr 2 ate the _Mane Mane no Mi_, so it's impossible for this person to imitate one's appearance and voice!"

Again, the imposter grinned as Devon quietly came up behind her, "That's not all I can do," she held a hand over her shoulder and before Devon could get close to her, her fingers stretched out and pierced Devon's shoulder, pinning him against the mast, "See?"

Herman's jaw dropped, "That's _Toge Toge no Mi_! How is it that someone can possess these abilities when others already have them?! It's impossible to have another copy of a fruit, but it's equally impossible to have more than one ability without dying!"

"There are so many kind of fruits in the world," the imposter chuckled, "Let's just say that I have a very unique one, one that lets me have a lot of fun with others,"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Axe screamed, "ANSWER ME!"

"You really want my name?" the impossible Devil Fruit user's fingers came back out of Devon's shoulders, "Fine, I guess it's only fair, since I've had my fun with you guys...,"

The imposter reached into her borrowed clothes, pulled out a metal facemask and donned it, quickly touching her face seconds before. The imposter chuckled and everyone knew that it was man talking to them now, his face hidden by the mask.

"Call me Shifter,"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Whew...okay, some freaky stuff again, huh? Well, hope I got ya'll interested, cuz it's only gonna get weirder and weirder! Now, before I go, I have a few things I'd like to point out.**

**First off, Shifter is NOT an OC of mine, but of a friend who has been very supportful and VERY patient to have a cameo in this series, LOL. I'm perfectly aware of the restrictions of Devil Fruits, and I know some of you are curious as to what the hell is going on with him, so I implore many of you...PLEASE, do not dismiss this fic just because of this. I swear to you all, that I will explain this, I will! Trust me, I know it seems out there, but this is actually a very intriguing Devil Fruit, so please, give it a chance.**

**Secondly, the next chapter is gonna be TOTALLY different...for the longest time, I've been working on profiles on certain OC's (not Axe's old crew) and I've had urges to introduce them, so that's next instead of Shifter and the freaky island. Trust me, though, you'll like 'em.**

**(1) Shruta, the doctor from Axe's old crew, inspired by the real life physician Sushruta, an Indian (India not Native American) physician who is considered the Father of Surgery. Check him out on Wiki.**

**(2) Tommy Horn is the sharpshooter of Axe's first crew. He is modeled after Tom Horn, a famous gunslinger of the Old West. During his different careers as an assassin, lawman and hired gun, he killed at least 40 men.**

**History is fascinating, don't you agree?**

**Well, that's it. No preview this time. I have what I want next chapter, but it'll be a surprise...though, I will say this.**

**One of the characters that ya'll may have been wondering about, gets some spotlight, as well as her group! Peace out! **


	5. Way of the Rat

**Way of the Rat  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kyra Chambers walked down the old dirt path that led from the harbor towards a large building at the top of the hill. She shouldered her bag of supplies and the large sack she was carrying as she walked, the contents clanking loudly against one another.

"Not as good a haul as some of my past exploits, but it works," she muttered as she came closer to the building, "OI! GUYS, I'M BACK!"

"Ya don't hafta yell, sis,"

Kyra stopped and turned to see a large, well-built man laying on the grass nearby. The man was at least six feet tall, had short blue hair, wore a pair of black goggles over his eyes and was dressed in black.

"Yo, Edge," Kyra grinned, "How you been?"

The man grunted as he sat up, dusting blades of grass out of his hair, "Not too bad, sis, not too bad," he looked at the bags, "Get a good one this time?"

Kyra scoffed, "Yeah right...no such luck this time. How's the other knuckleheads doing?"

"Same,"

"Ah," Kyra looked back at the building, "What about sensei?"

"The old timer's still breathin'...," Edge rose to full height and adjusted his goggles, "Don't worry about him, he's a tough old fart,"

"Yeah...," Kyra ran a hand through her brown hair, "Well, let's get inside...I'm sure they're wondering how I've been doing,"

-----

"Oh c'mon, what is this? Kyra, this is crap!"

"Yeah, no kidding, little sister,"

Kyra rolled her eyes as she removed her black jacket and tossed it onto a nearby rack, "Listen, dorks, I'm doing my best, alright? You don't like what gifts I bring home, then I don't have to share shit with you,"

A young man in a red vest grinned, his red shades reflecting the candle light around them, "Gotta bring gifts for ya brothers, Kyra!"

Another young man, a rather fat one with a shiny bald head nodded, "Seriously!"

Kyra shook her head, "Well then, don't give me crap. Pickings are slim around here these days," she looked the fat one over, "Unlike you, Buu,"

"Oi! Why are you taking shots at me? Stick said crap, too!"

The man in red removed his shades and looked at the fat one, his milky eyes staring into his own, "I already get enough crap because I'm blind, Buu, I get off scot-free,"

"Like hell you do," Kyra muttered as she walked by him, smacking him upside the head, "I give you guys as much crap as I do anyone else,"

Leaving the three males behind, Kyra walked through the halls of the dojo and entered her room, taking a seat on her bed. For the last twelve years, this is where she lived. It was here that she learned to fight, and that she gained a new family.

There was Edge, a former assassin who had great skill in the martial arts and with the kris daggers, curved blades that are deadly in close combat. He always wore a pair of goggles over his eyes due to the Devil Fruit he had eaten, the _Kurai Kurai no Mi _**(1)** This fruit gave him the ability to see in the darkest of places, giving him an edge in a battle. He was the oldest of her adopted brothers.

Then there was Stick, a man whose sight was taken away at a young age. He used to live alone on the streets when their sensei took him in and gave him a new life. Using his martial arts training and a very rare gift among blind people, Stick was able to "see" his surroundings, making him more able to fight and live like a normal person. He was well versed in the Monk's Spade, a staff with a fanned blade at one end and a crescent moon blade at the other end.

Finally, out of her adopted brothers, there was Buu, a fat, bald young man who loved to goof around and enjoyed his food. Despite his size and bulk, Buu was one of the most agile martial artists that Kyra had come to known. He was usually found wearing an open vest, baggy pants, and a pair of sandals. At his sides, he carried two huge pairs of metal nunchaku, something that he prided himself in with his skills.

When she first met them, Kyra was cold to them, but as time went on, she came to love them like her own family...something that had been taken away from her a long time ago. As memories of that night came flooding back, she growled, grabbed a nearby chair and threw it at the wall, shattering it to pieces.

"DAMMIT!" she punched the wall hard, creating a huge hole in the plaster, "DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!"

Outside in the main living room, her "brothers" listened to her rampage.

Buu shook his head, "She's at it again...,"

"Leave her be," Edge muttered, pulling off his goggles, his eyes practically glowing in the dim light, "You know that she does this by herself, so we let her be,"

Stick nodded, "Yep...,"

As they sat there, listening to her, a new sound, the sound of shuffling feet reached their ears.

"At it again, is she?" a soft-spoken voice asked them.

They all nodded, "Yep...,"

The new voice sighed, "Even after twelve years, she has such rage within her...I thought her meeting up with her sister would relieve her of that, but it doesn't seem to have let up at all,"

Buu picked at his ear, "I'd suggest anger management, but I don't think that'd work,"

"Yeah, no shit," Edge muttered.

Kyra's sounds of rage died down and it soon became quiet.

Stick looked towards her door, "She's calmed down,"

"It's a trick," Buu cracked.

Before anyone could say anything else, Kyra's door opened up and the young woman stormed past them, grabbing her jacket along the way.

Edge watched her go, "Kyra, where are you going?"

"Out for a damn walk," Kyra snapped, turning back at him with a glare, "That okay with you?!"

The former assassin held up his hands, "Jus' asking...,"

"Kyra, wait a moment, please!"

Wincing, Kyra slowly put on her jacket. That was the voice of her sensei, Caine. She didn't even turn to look at him.

"Sensei, I'll only be gone for a bit, I'm not going for another trip," she muttered, heading for the door again.

"Kyra!"

Without even stopping, she left the building, slamming the door behind her.

The others sat there in silence for a few moments, taking in what had happened.

Buu scratched his belly, "_That_ went well,"

-----

"Gimme another,"

"Kyra, c'mon, you're getting near your limit again,"

"I SAID GIMME ANOTHER DAMN BEER!"

The bartender sighed and shook his head as he re-filled his regular's glass mug. He slid it towards her and she slapped a bill on the counter before snatching and downing the whole mug in moments.

"Wanna talk about it, kid?"

Kyra shot a light glare at him, "You keep asking me that and I keep saying no. If I didn't wanna talk about it the first time, why the hell would I wanna talk about it the next ten times?!" she slammed the mug down, "Gimme another, leave the bottle,"

The bartender muttered under his breath, but did as he was told and left her alone, tending to the other customers in the tavern. _The Green Dragon_ was a bar on the island that Kyra and her family frequented, whether it be to down one's problems in alcohol or to have a victory party after a successful trip or tournament victory.

Kyra looked to the wall and saw that it was decorated with numerous trophies, pictures, and WANTED posters. Among them were five very familiar posters. Four of them were of her and her brothers, while the fifth one was a faded picture of a man with pointed goatee.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Kyra Chambers aka "Black Dragon Kyra"  
Reward: 120,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Shadow Slayer Edge"  
Reward: 285,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Red Devil Stick"  
Reward: 160,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"White Wolf Buu"  
Reward: 99,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Caine the Jade Rat"  
Reward: 315,000,000 Beli**

Those posters had been there for a long time, and they all had their share of bounty hunters after them, but most of the island admired these five people. They respected them and whenever they needed help, they would come to them, despite their status in society.

Grumbling, Kyra snatched the bottle of rum off the counter, left a tip and exited the bar, the bottle uncorked in her hand. As she stood outside, taking a long drink, she heard someone shout from nearby. Lowering the bottle, Kyra turned to see a pair of men running towards her, holding something close. Looking behind them, Kyra saw a young woman in tears. Growling, she walked into the road and stuck out her leg, tripping the thieves.

She caught the stolen property and tossed it back to the woman, then turned and looked down at the thugs, who were staring up at her in surprise. She pulled back her jacket to reveal her sai and shook her head, "Uh-uh...bad boys. Don't you know how to treat a lady?"

The two thieves looked at one another, then scrambled off in fear. Kyra snorted and took another drink, "Cowardly assholes...,"

-----

Later that night, Kyra slowly entered the dojo where she and her family lived. She looked around, but found no trace of the others being awake. Quietly, she slipped inside, but as she made her way to her bedroom, the sound of a match being struck made her freeze in her tracks. The darkness of the room was soon lit by candelight from behind her.

"Kyra...come sit by me,"

Kyra slowly turned and faced an elderly man in green robes, a pointed, graying beard on his chin and thinning hair on his head, "Sensei, can't this wait until the morning?"

Caine scowled, "Now, Kyra!" he whispered firmly, "You will listen _now_!"

The young woman slowly made her way over to his chair, knowing better than to disobey him when he had that tone. She sat down cross-legged next to him, holding her head, not really looking forward to this.

"For twelve years, I have raised you like my own daughter, Kyra. Ever since I took you in, you have followed all of my rules, except one. The first rule in your training: possess the right thinking and then, you will be able to achieve true strength, knowledge, and peace. I have tried for many years to channel the anger you hold within your heart, Kyra, but more remains," he leaned forward, "Anger can cloud the mind, Kyra...it clouds judgement. Turned inward, it is an unconquerable enemy! You are very unique, even compared to your adopted brothers, do you know why?"

"Because I'm part of a Dragon Legacy, and ate the _Kyo Kyo no Mi_ **(2) **so I can walk through walls?" Kyra snapped bitterly, turning away from him.

"No, Kyra. You are unique because against this enemy, you choose to fight it alone! But, as you face it, do not forget them, do not forget your sister, and do not forget me...," Caine slowly reached out and laid his hand on her head, "I am here, my child...always,"

Kyra slowly turned around and looked at him, her face changing as tears leaked out of her eyes. Caine nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her close. As he hugged her, he closed his eyes and listened to her soft crying.

_One day Kyra, I will no longer be a part of this world...I only hope that before I pass into the next world, I will see you conquer this enemy, and bring peace to both your tormented soul and the ancient legacy..._

-----

The next morning, Kyra walked out of the dojo, stretching after a decent night's sleep...despite the amount of beer she had taken in the night before. As she performed her morning exercises, she caught sight of her adopted family in the distance.

"Man, now what are they up to? We get more merc work?" Kyra scratched her head, "Maybe we'll bag something good instead of the crap from the pirate life lately,"

She walked down the path to her family and as she drew closer, she caught sight of a large group of men with various weapons standing a short distance away.

"What's going on, Edge?" she whispered to the oldest male, who was adjusting his goggles, "Who are these dorks?"

"Kyra," he turned to her, "Last night, did you piss anyone off?"

The dark-haired fighter thought for a few a moments, "No more than normal,"

"OI! IT'S THE BITCH!"

Kyra snapped her head to the front to see the two thieves from the night before, holding katanas and standing behind a large man in a red overcoat, "Aw crap, these dorks,"

"So you do know them," Edge deduced.

"Hey, they robbed a chick, I had to do something," Kyra shrugged, "I may not be a goody-goody, but even I have problems with assholes,"

"Old man, your woman seems to have interrupted the fun time of my crew," the red-coated leader growled at Caine, "No one interrupts our fun time,"

Caine sighed and shook his head, "I do apologize for my student's behavior. Is there any possible way we can settle this without violence?"

"Afraid not," the leader looked her over, "Unless we bought her off you. She seems to know her way around,"

Kyra's jaw dropped, "You sack of sh-,"

"Show some respect to our sister," Edge growled, pulling out his kris daggers, "Otherwise, you'll end up losing a limb or too,"

"Edge, Kyra!" Caine held up a hand, eyes never leaving the red-coated leader, "I'm very sorry, but she is my student, not property, therefore, she cannot be sold,"

"Then I guess it seems we'll have to show you what happens when one crosses the Fire Monkey Clan,"

Kyra looked them over and scoffed, "Call yourself a clan? That's pathetic,"

"Enough talk!" the leader pulled out a pair of spiked gauntlets and tightened them around his wrists, "Let's settle this,"

One by one, Kyra and her brothers pulled out their own weapons while Caine stepped back to a safe distance.

"Please, do try and keep some of them alive at least, my children," he pleaded as he moved away.

Kyra twirled her sai, "No promises, sensei,"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" the leader snapped, "KILL THEM ALL!"

The four students exchanged glances and grins.

"Fun time,"

As the large crowd ran at them, the four martial artists rushed into the crowd, weapons raised. Edge weaved in and out of different assailants, cutting deep into each and everyone that crossed his path. Buu laughed at the top of his lungs as he bashed numerous people with his nunchaku.

Stick plunged his Monk's Spade into the ground and used his own momentum to swing around his staff, landing powerful kicks in the faces of his own group of attackers. Kyra, meanwhile, used her Devil Fruit to phase through her enemies, then grab them by the back of their heads and throw them into the ground.

"C'MON, IS THAT ALL YA GOT?!" Edge roared as he sliced into another dozen, "THIS IS PATHETIC!"

Kyra grinned, she had to agree with the former assassin. While it was fun to bash some heads together, there was no challenge in it...these guys were pretty weak, weaker than most people they fought against. A loud yelping sound made her turn to see Stick fling a couple of attackers into the air using the fan blade end of his Spade.

"Hey, save some for us!" Buu shouted, smacking another assailant in the head with his metal nunchaku, "Seriously, Stick, you always hog them all!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

Kyra shook her head, "Bakas,"

"Hey, bitch!"

"Remember us?!"

Kyra turned to see the two dorks from the night before. She grinned wickedly at them and quickly kicked the two of them upside their heads so hard, they went flying in opposite directions.

"Yeah, I do,"

After what seemed like an eternity of exercise, there was only one enemy left...the leader. He glared at the four of them, curling his hands into tight fists.

"You bastards...you won't get away with this!"

"The fight is over, sir...I suggest you leave,"

The leader turned to see Caine standing behind him, looking very calm, hands behind his back.

With a growl, the leader of the Fire Monkey Clan reached out for the old man, but before he could even lay a hand on him, Caine darted out of the way.

"I said, the fight was over!" Caine shook his head and threw his knee into the man's belly, sending him to the ground, "I suggest you leave before you do something you regret,"

The leader looked up at him with a hateful glare, "Oh, I'll leave...after I kill you!"

With a fluid motion, the man whipped out a large dagger and thrusted it right at Caine's heart. Once again, with surprising agility for a man his age, Caine dodged the attack and grabbed the man's wrist. Quickly, he jerked it to one side and a sickening crack filled the air as the leader's arm snapped in half.

Howling with pain, the man held his arm close to him.

"I warned you," Caine reached up and straightened his slightly askew hair, "You brought it on yourself. Now, leave while you still have your life,"

Cursing under his breath, the man in red climbed to his feet and scampered away, ignoring the fallen forms of his subordinates in the process.

"YEAH, AND DON'T COME BACK YA SISSY!" Kyra screamed after him. She picked up a nearby rock and threw it hard, watching it hit the retreating man in the skull, knocking him to the ground.

"BOOYA!" she threw her arms in the air, "TWENTY POINTS!!"

Caine shook his head, "Kyra...,"

"What?" she looked at him and pointed at the crumpled form in the distance, "That asshole deserved it!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, there's that chapter. To those of you wondering, I decided to do a chapter on Kyra and her daily life because lately, I've been working on the profiles of her friends and I had an urge to do this...so yeah. Now, I'm sorry if it wasn't that good, but I think I did well, not sure about the fight scene, but still. You may recognize some stuff from the original _Ninja Turtles_ movie, but the reason I did that is because this group, Kyra too, remind me a lot of the gang from the old movies.**

**(1) A Devil Fruit that I've created with the help of a friend. This is based off the ability of Riddick, and like in the movies, it grants the user the ability to see in the dark. However, due to this, the user must wear protective eye coverings in normal light, hence the goggles.**

**(2) Another Devil Fruit, created by supernanny. I've looked up the words for phase in jap, and after some searching and editing, I've given it the name of the _Kyo Kyo no Mi_. Hopefully, it works. If not, I do apologize.**

**Also, I think I'll throw this out there: the group, meaning the types of weapons and the title of Kyra's sensei, and the number of students, I've modeled to be an homage to _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ because I am a long time fan of them, and I thought, why not honor them? Oh, and I couldn't think of a name for the nunchaku user, so I named him after the villain turned good guy, Majin Buu from _Dragonball Z_. Yeah...I'm just pulling out names and stuff from anything I can get, LOL.**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Axe: So, Shifter, what are you doing here?**

**Shifter: Doing what I do best, and having fun in the process.**

**Chizuru: This man is very strange...there's something about him that makes me uneasy.**

**Shifter: Thanks for the fun times, but I gotta go...later! Hahahahaha!**

**Jungle Hunt, Monster Revealed!**

**Dusty: What _is_ this place?! **

**???: Mrrow how how how...time to play!  
**


	6. Jungle Hunt, Monster Revealed!

**Jungle Hunt, Monster Revealed!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Everyone on the ship glared hard at the strange man in the metal mask, who was staring back at them from behind the eye slits. Kirsty had woken up, but was still being held onto by DJ, just in case something had happened.

Axe gripped his weapon, "So, Shifter," he looked the intruder over, "What are you doing here? What do you want with us?"

Shifter chuckled, ignoring the fact he was still dressed in Kirsty's spare clothing, "Doing what I do best, and having fun in the process,"

"What is it that you do best, creepazoid?!" Dusty snapped at him, "Huh?!"

The strange man turned to her and bowed dramatically, "My dear fox, I am what you call a thespian,"

"Dude, you're a dude, that makes you straight?" Azu interrupted, making a few of the others fall over.

Shifter chuckled, "Ignorance can always be a funny thing. A thespian, my drunken friend, is an actor! An aspiring actor who wishes to be the best of the best!"

Dusty stared at him, a smile crossing her face, "Seriously? Wow, talk about a small world, I wanna be a famous star myself!"

Chizuru slapped herself in the face, sweatdropping, "Oi oi...,"

"Alright, so you want to be a big shot," Axe clicked his tongue, "Explain all this shit then, if you please,"

"Oh, such a demanding voice!" Shifter gasped mockingly, "All this shit as you call it, is what I do. Once upon a time, I was a normal man, trying to make his way in the entertainment world, following in the footsteps of great thespians such as Randolph and Victoria Cindry," he bowed his head, "Rest her poor soul,"

Herman facefaulted, "What a ham...,"

"But, I digress," Shifter raised his masked face again, "Not so long ago, I came across what I once thought as a curse, but now I consider to be a great gift! During my starbound travels, I came across a Devil Fruit..._Sumu Sumu no Mi_,"

Chizuru frowned, "I've never heard of that fruit, and I've studied a fair amount of them,"

"Simply put," Shifter held up his hand and paused as it was lit ablaze, "It allows me to steal the Devil Fruit abilities of other users," he shook his hand, putting out the fire, "This one came from a young man by the name of Fire-Fist,"

"You met Ace?!" Kirsty stared at him, "When?!"

"I didn't really meet him, per se," Shifter chuckled, "It's very easy to take one's ability when they're asleep in the restaurant of a desert country. Anyone wish to see what else I have at my disposal?"

"Not really," Axe hefted his weapon, "I either want to kick your ass for what you've done to my nakama, or to kick your ass for the hell of it!"

"You think that's wise?" Shifter cocked his head to the side, "You don't know what else I have at my disposal, and if you force a confrontation with me, you may endanger this ship, and your nakama," he looked around, "It'd be a shame if the young fox over there was killed before her dream was realized,"

Dusty let out a low growl as her tail went on all ends, "I don't like to be threatened, pal,"

Chizuru leaned towards Axe, "Captain, this man is very strange...there is something about him that makes me uneasy,"

Axe glanced at her, then back at Shifter, "What do you plan to do now?"

Shifter tapped his mask idly, "That's a _very_ good question, isn't it? It's apparent that I'm not welcome here on your boat, and I know what lies out there in the jungle, after listening to all your stories, so it's dangerous to go out there alone...hmm, what to do, what to do,"

Suddenly, before anyone could see it coming, Devon let out a battle-roar and tackled Shifter to the deck, ignoring his shoulder wounds. Everyone watched surprised as the two of them rolled around on the deck, exchanging blows.

Devon raised _Geri_ and was about to cut deep into Shifter's own shoulder when the enigma rammed something through Devon's gut. The swordsman let out a gasp as Shifter's hand ripped through the other side of his abdomen, light glinting off his bloody fingers.

He coughed up blood and gasped for air, "_Supa Supa no Mi_...Das Bone's...,"

Shifter smirked behind his mask and held up his other hand. Out of the corner of his eye, Devon watched as Shifter's other arm transformed into a thick, white goo that covered most of his nakama.

"_Doru Doru no Mi_...," Devon wheezed as he watched his little brother get covered in wax. He turned back to Shifter, "Bastard...,"

That was the last thing he saw before darkness overcame him.

-----

_Knock knock_

"Enter,"

Vice-Admiral Roog closed the book he was reading and looked up to see a few people enter his office. One was a young man with dark skin, short blonde hair, and tattoos on his flesh. He wore a sleeveless Marine jacket, camoflauge pants, and combat boots.

Roog smiled at the young one, then looked back at the others.

One was a man in his early thirties and he was dressed in a silver, spandex shirt, blue tights, combat boots, a mask over the bottom of his face and a bandanna that held up his pink hair.

The second man was older, and dressed in something less ridiculous. This man wore black leather pants, a green tank top, and a set of huge claws on his right wrist and hand.

Roog looked at the dark-skinned man, "Atreyu, my boy, welcome back to Slayheim," he greeted, rising to full height, "How was your trip?"

The twin brother of 2nd Lt Fortune shrugged, grinning slightly, "Nothing I couldn't handle, sir. I gave the huntress passage to the island, given her and her...partner...the list of bounty posters, and a Den Den Mushi so they can contact us when they nail them,"

"Excellent, excellent!" Roog clapped, "I take it the island wasn't too harsh on you?"

"Again, nothing I couldn't handle," Atreyu shrugged, "My new skills gave me the power I needed to survive my short stay. Did my sister and her unit arrive, yet, sir?"

Roog nodded, "Yes, not too long ago, my boy. They have taken up residence in the barracks, but where they are now, I do not know," he turned to the newcomers, "I expected Atreyu to return, but I didn't expect either of you two to accompany him," he reached down to the man with a giant claw, "James, been awhile,"

Vice-Admiral James Adorian, or "Mass-Claw James" shook the giant hybrid's hand, "Roog, indeed it has. How is life here at Slayheim?"

"Fine, just fine," Roog said with a nod, "Got plenty of prisoners awaiting justice, and a strong force of Marines to keep law and order around here. Occasionally, we get a riot, but nothing a trip to The Pit doesn't solve,"

"The Pit?" Mass Claw raised an eyebrow, "What is that?"

"Just a little place where we put our more unruly residents to sort things out," Roog explained, taking a seat behind his desk. He looked at Atreyu, then back at Mass-Claw, "James, let me ask you something,"

"What is it?"

"How aware are you of the latest developments of our military power?"

"Not much, I'm afraid...or at least, not much recently," Mass-Claw frowned a bit, "Why?"

Roog glanced behind him, "Atreyu, my boy...show him the gift that Captain Glenn gave you recently,"

Mass-Claw and the man in spandex turned around to see Atreyu standing still behind them, his eyes closed. The two of them exchanged glances, then looked back at the young Lt.

Atreyu's body began to shift. His skin turned scaly and rough, his legs became more powerful, sharp claws stretched out of his fingers and boots, shredding them to pieces. Atreyu growled and shook his head from side to side as his face stretched out, his teeth becoming jagged. A loud ripping sound was heard as the seat of his pants were torn apart and a thick, muscular tail shot outward, swaying from side to side.

The two men stared in silent amazement.

Roog chuckled loudly, "My friends, allow me to introduce you to a new Zoan Devil Fruit. This, is the _Dino Dino no Mi: Model Raptor_!"

Mass-Claw slowly walked around Atreyu, taking in the sight, "Amazing...absolutely amazing," he looked back at Roog, "A new Zoan family and you give it to a kid?"

Atreyu growled, "Captain Glenn said I would use it well, and that's good enough for us,"

Roog nodded, "Indeed. Glenn is an excellent judge of character and if he says that Atreyu is capable of having a Devil Fruit, then I trust his judgement,"

"If you say so," Mass-Claw looked Atreyu over again, "Anyway, Roog, the reason Hiro and I," he jerked his head to the man in silver spandex, "Have come is that we've heard rumors that you're using some kind of animal to do your duties for you...doing your dirty work as a Marine against criminals,"

The giant hybrid folded his arms across his chest, "Is that so? Well, let me put to a stop to those rumors," he leaned forward, "The only help I enlist in dealing with outlaws are bounty hunters and the men under my command. Do you get me, punk?"

The other Vice-Admiral stared down his comrade-in-arms for a short time before turning on his heel, "I get it, Roog...I get it. C'mon, Hiro, we have other things to do,"

Atreyu and Roog watched as the other two Marines left the office. Atreyu reverted to his human form and turned back to his superior, "Sir, why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Say that we only use Marines and bounty hunters to aid us? Why lie about-,"

"Because I do not wish to give up one of my more valuable workers," Roog leaned back in his chair and pulled something out of his desk drawer, "He has been with us for a long time, Atreyu, and he knows that we need one another. There's no way I'm letting him go...,"

-----

Devon snapped open his eyes and shot upward, immediately wincing. He reached down and grabbed his stomach, which was thickly wrapped in bandages.

"Sonofabitch...,"

"Don't move around too much,"

The First Mate turned to see Chizuru standing against the infirmary door, an annoyed look on her face. Devon frowned, "How do I know it's you, and not the asshole?"

"You asked Rayo Verrani to find information on Onimaru for you,"

"...alright, so you're good," Devon turned on the cot, wincing as he held his side, "What the hell happened? Last thing I remembered, I got skewered by that freak!"

Chizuru sighed and rubbed her temple, "While you were wounded, Shifter ran into the jungle and he took Dusty with him,"

"So what's the bad news?" Devon cracked.

"Glad to see your humor's still here," Chizuru sighed, "Anyway, he took Dusty with him, probably as a desperate act, but he did it anyway. We were all stuck by his wax for awhile, but once we were free, most of the others went into the jungle to hunt them down,"

"Whose still here?"

"You, me, Pingu, Austin, and Kirsty,"

Devon frowned, "Kirsty didn't leave?"

"No," Chizuru shook her head, "She didn't want to leave you behind should something happen,"

"She could've healed me up instead of bandaging me," Devon winced again at the pain.

Again, Chizuru shook her head, "She wanted to, but Axe said that anything could happen to them out there, so he said no on the ability until they get back,"

"Hm...," Devon slid off the cot and grabbed his vest, which was stained with his blood, but had already been stitched back together, "Where are my swords?"

"I really don't think it's a good idea for you to-,"

"Where are my swords?!"

Chizuru looked calmly at Devon for a few moments before reaching behind a nearby chair and pulling his weapons.

"Where's Water Moon?"

"I presume in your room,"

Devon snatched his other blades and rushed out of the infirmary, still holding his stomach.

Chizuru sighed and shook her head, "Stubborn fool,"

-----

"DUSTY-CHAN! DUSTY-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Niri held her head as she listened to DJ's shouts for their nakama, "I wanna find her too, but he's gotta tone it down, otherwise we're gonna have a lot of visitors soon. I mean-," she paused, whipped out her shotgun and let out a couple of shells.

"WHAT THE HELL, NIRI?!" Axe gawked at her.

The sharpshooter blew the smoking barrels of her shotgun, "Walk about a few feet ahead and you'll see why I did that,"

Axe raised an eyebrow, but went ahead of the group anyway. As he approached the area where Niri had fired her shotgun, he saw exactly what she had shot. It was a strange creature, much like the others they had seen on the island. It looked like a large ball of fuzz, but buried in the hair, Axe saw a large mouth filled with razor-sharp, yellow teeth and long, sharp needles hidden in the fur.

"What the hell is this thing?" he muttered, picking the dead animal up and showing it to Niri.

"I dunno, but I saw it and I knew it wasn't friendly, so I blasted it with both barrels," Niri muttered, reloading her shotgun, "Pay attention to your surroundings guys...otherwise the island's gonna drag ya into the darkness and you'll never get back,"

Axe and Azu looked at the dead animal, "Good advice,"

DJ waved at them frantically, "C'mon guys, while we're just standing here talking, Dusty-chan is in danger! We gotta hurry and find her!"

Niri held up a hand, "DJ, we all care for Dusty, and we want her back safe and sound, but if we rush, we could screw ourselves and her chances of surviving this island, so please, calm down,"

DJ tugged at his hair, "Dusty-chan...,"

-----

Dusty watched as Shifter ripped off his mask and scarfed on the stolen food supply he had snagged during the commotion earlier that day. She watched as he stuffed his face with bread, cheese, meat, every piece of food that went missing the night before. After scarfing, he drank as much grog as he could at that speed.

As he wiped his mouth, she tilted her head at him, "I've already figured out it was you that Axe saw last night in the galley...but why I can't figure out is why you did what you did,"

Shifter lowered his mask again and grabbed a bag of stolen clothes from the boy's cabin, "Define what you mean by that," he asked as he began to change into a pair of black pants and matching shirt.

"Why go through all this trouble to take our Devil Fruit abilities? Also, why take me with you?"

The man belched from behind his mask and leaned against the wall of the cave they were occupying, "I didn't mean to take you, really, it just happened. As for why I did all this...," he folded his arms, "I can't help myself,"

"What do you mean,"

"I can't help myself!" Shifter repeated, "Ever since I ate my Devil Fruit, everytime I find out about another Fruit's ability, I have an uncontrollable urge to collect it," he wrung his hands, "I don't know why, but that feeling has never left me...I cannot help myself,"

Dusty stared at him, "You mean you have to grab what you can get?"

Shifter nodded slowly, "Yeah, pretty much...it also doesn't help that I can't control it all the time," he paused and looked at her, "Why the hell am I telling you all this?"

Dusty shrugged, "Maybe 'cause you needed to?" she offered, "Hell, I dunno man, I'm just trying to figure you out. You say that you're wanting to be a famous actor, yet your going around and stealing abilities,"

"I said I couldn't help myself," Shifter growled, "I can't!"

"Chill," Dusty waved him off, "I'm trying to help ya out,"

"I didn't ask you for help!"

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't try!"

Shifter and Dusty stared at each other for a short time. Shifter grunted and lay down on the cave floor, "Whatever. I'm crashing for awhile,"

Dusty blinked in surprise, "You're going to sleep, and you trust me to stay here and not run off?"

Shifter rolled over, his back now to her, "You've seen what's out there..._I_ wouldn't try to go out alone, even with my Devil Fruit,"

The kitsune turned her head to the cave entrance and watched as a group of strange, furry animals crawl by the opening, dragging their thick tails behind them.

Dusty shivered and backed away from the opening, but not too far from Shifter, just in case, "What the hell _is_ this place? Seriously, this place is a major ten on the Freak-o-Meter!"

-----

From the thickness of the jungle, it stalked them. Ever since they arrived on it's island, it had been watching them, following them...playing with them. These pirates were fun to watch. They had run into the tree-dwellers, the furry-munchers, and the hivers. Those were what it called them...it's fellow inhabitants. For years, they have been hunting one another to survive, but even they had to back away from it now.

It now sat on a large tree branch, it's long, gleaming claws hanging downward as it's green eyes peeked through it's black-coal hair. As it watched the group of pirates trek through it's jungle, it licked it's lips. It would go back on instincts and not kill them...no, it wouldn't kill them. It had a job to do.

There were two others in the jungle, and others back at the beach. It would deal with the jungle intruders, because this was it's home. Intruders into it's territory had to be dealt with. The ones on the beach would go to the female very soon. Divide and conquer, that was the strategy. It would've proved more difficult, if not for the changeling.

Smiling, it had to give silent thanks to the changeling...it made it's job so much easier, though it usually didn't matter. Silently leaping from branch to branch, it kept up with the group, never wanting to lose them...even though this was it's territory, and it knew it very well. As it leapt to another branch, a loud gunshot ripped through the air and the bark next to it's head exploded into pieces.

Acting on instinct, the creature leapt off the tree branch and landed a short distance away, in clear view of the pirates. It smiled when he saw their faces, their eyes locked onto it. Slowly, it rose to full height and it's grin widened as it raised it's claws, pointing them right to the intruders.

"Mrrow how how how...time to play!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: DUN DUN DUN! It seems that Shifter's not the only thing the crew has to worry about! What's gonna happen? Check out next chapter!**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Niri: Man, first freaky animals, a Devil Fruit user and now _this_! We must have a bullseye for bad luck on us somewhere...**

**DJ: Niri, watch out!**

**Axe: DJ! HERMAN!**

**Herman: _Can't_ be human...**

**Axe: NIRI, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! NOW! GET BACK TO THE SHIP!**

**The Monster of Isla Cadaver**

**Monster: No one has escaped my claws...**

**Later, guys!**

**P.S. Mass-Claw and Hiro belong to Dude of Doom.**

**P.P.S. Cool new Zoan fruit, huh? First Dino one! WOOT! Trailblazer! -waves banner- **


	7. The Monster of Isla Cadaver

**The Monster of Isla Cadaver**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Axe: Before we get on with the chapter, Kilnorc-sama has something to say.**

**Kilnorc: Thank you, Axe. -takes deep breath- Read your reviews and I've noticed a lot of similarities between 'em. YES, Shifter's power is like Peter's. YES, it is strange. Believe me, any possibly negative thing one could think of with this DF, I and Shifter's owner have been thinking of them ever since he was thought of. TRUST ME, you guys, I'll make it work without going into Enel mode, alright?**

**Axe: With that said...**

**Kilnorc: ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Herman, Axe, Azu, Niri, and DJ stared at the thing that was standing a short distance away. It was human for sure, but it looked...more animal than human. It looked like a young man with very messy black hair and emerald colored eyes, but he wore the strangest clothes. It looked as though he were wearing a coat of fur with sharp, tooth-like clasps in front. Along with the tattered pants, the man wore two pairs of black gloves that each had five, long, razor sharp claws coming out of the fingers.

Niri frowned, "Man, first freaky animals, a Devil Fruit user and now this! We must have a bullseye for bad luck on us somewhere...," she looked at her friends, "Anyone have any clue as to who, or what, _this_ is?"

Azu tilted his head and looked at the newcomer, "I dunno...but I hope it's housetrained,"

"Azu," Axe leaned his head back, eyes never leaving the stranger, "I wouldn't try and make him angry if I were you...,"

Herman nodded, "Good call,"

"Enough talk!" DJ whipped out his sabre, "If this asshole wants to fight, then I say bring it! We gotta find Dusty-chan!"

"DJ, stow your weapon!" Axe ordered, still staring at the man ahead of them, "Who are you, and why have you been following us?" he demanded.

"Mrrow how how how...," the strange man chuckled, eyes boring right into his own, "I'm the hunterrrr and you'rrrre my prrrrrrey,"

Axe sweatdropped, _Oh great...one of these kinda guys..._

"Who are you?" Niri asked slowly, reaching for her father's pistol.

"Mrrow how how how...as I said. I am the hunterrrr," the man held up his claw gloves, "Let's play, prrrey...,"

"We don't have time for this, you bastard, but I'll take you on!"

Before anyone could stop him, DJ ran at the strange man, gripping his sabre tightly in his hands.

"_Unchivalrous Swan Song_!" he shouted, quickly bringing his blade upward as soon as he was in striking distance.

However, before the blade could even make contact, the clawed attacker disappeared in a blur.

Axe's eyes widened, "That move...! DJ, GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" he screamed.

"Wha-?" DJ was cut off when suddenly, blood erupted from his chest. Stunned, he looked down to see five gashes on his torso. As he stood there, DJ could feel blood dribble out of his mouth, "Not...cool...," he gasped before falling to the ground.

"Mrrow how how how...,"

The clawed attacker reappeared nearby, licking the blood off his gloves.

"Too easy...,"

Within seconds, Axe pulled his giant axe off his back and gripped it firmly, standing in front of his other nakama.

"Guys, get the hell out of here, now!" he hissed.

Niri gawked at him, then looked at DJ's form, "What about DJ?!"

"Grab him and run for it," Axe ordered, "This guy's beyond any of you...just grab him and go!"

Herman nodded and kept his eyes on the clawed one as he approached DJ. Slowly, the merman lifted the musician off the ground, his blood staining against his chest. The clawed one smirked, "I'll be coming back forrrr you guys laterrrrr,"

"Over my dead body!" Axe snapped, "Guys, last time, RUN!"

The clawed stranger watched as Axe's nakama retreated into the jungle, "They won't last long...,"

"They'll last a lot longer than they would against you!" Axe slowly moved around him, keeping his distance, "Who the hell are you, for real?"

His shaggy enemy looked right at him, the smirk still plastered on his face, "They call me The Monsterrrrr, and this is my island," he waved to the jungle around them, "Isla Cadaverrrrr...or to some, the Island of Corrrrpses,"

Axe frowned, "Why do they call it that?"

"Because," Monster crouched like a panther, "...anyone who has come herrrre...has neverrrrr left alive,"

"Well, we'll see about changing that," Axe raised his weapon, "You just screwed with the wrong crew!"

_This guy knows Rokushiki...or at least Soru _Axe thought, staring at Monster, _Could this guy be an agent of the World Government?_

"Mrrow how how how...now, lemme show you the deadly force of my Silent Homicide Kenpo!"

"Bring it on...!"

-----

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, this isn't good...,"

Niri looked over her shoulder at DJ who was being carried in Herman's arms, "How's he doing?!"

"He's losing a lot of blood," Herman shook his head as they hurried, "I don't know how much longer he can go on...,"

"Shit...alright, guys, stop!"

Azu came to a halt and looked back to see Herman carefully placing DJ against a nearby tree trunk, "Dude, we gotta keep moving! Axe said bolt and we're stopping?!"

Niri shot a glare at him, "DJ's losing blood and we're not sure where the ship is. We have to stop the bleeding now, otherwise DJ will die on us! Do you want his blood on your hands?!"

The shipwright bit his tongue, "Alright, I see your point, but how are we gonna do this? We don't have any medical supplies and Kirsty's back at the ship!"

"I have an idea," Herman looked around, "Niri, use DJ's clothes to try and stop the bloodflow, I'm gonna go look around for some medicinal herbs,"

Niri stared at him.

He shrugged, "It's interesting to know that some food stuffs can be used for healing," he looked up at Azu, "While she's bandaging him, you make sure nothing happens!"

Azu nodded and cracked his neck, "Don't hafta tell me twice, Big Red,"

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as possible," Herman climbed to his feet and darted into the thick jungle.

Niri bit her lip as she tore a strip of DJ's shirt off and held it tight against his wounds, "C'mon DJ...don't do this...,"

-----

Axe stumbled back and looked down at his shirt, which had five gashes in it. Luckily, he wasn't bleeding. However, he was pissed. He looked up and glared at Monster, "Dude, this was one of my favorite shirts!"

Monster grinned wickedly, "Sorrrrry...not, mrrow!" he laughed, waving his claws tauntingly at Axe.

"Oh, man, you really wantin' to piss me off, ain't ya?" Axe planted his weapon in the bark of a nearby tree, "Fine, you asked for it!"

Monster's eyes gleamed as he crouched down again, pulling his arms back behind him, "_Man Hunt_!" he rushed at Axe, punching the air with his claws at super high speed.

Axe cursed under his breath and did his best to dodge the blades, though he could feel his hair get nicked every now and then. He was amazed by this man. Not only did he use _Soru_ before, but this man was trying to stab him at a speed that reminded him very much of _Shigan_, another Rokushiki skill.

_Who the hell is this guy?!_

"_Kuro Neko Pasu_...," Monster flipped backward and plunged his claws into the ground, still grinning widely.

Axe frowned, _Now what?_

"Mrrow how how...," Monster disappeared in another blur.

_Man, here we go again..._ Axe scanned the area, trying to find some trace of his opponent, _This guy is unreal! He uses some Rokushiki skills, but he doesn't act like an agent of the World Government...what the hell is he?!_

A loud scraping sound from behind made Axe spin around, eyes darting back and forth.

"Come out and show yourself, coward!"

Almost instantly, as if in response to his challenge, Axe felt the claws rake against his body, tearing his clothes to shreds. He tried to reach out, to try and grab the invisible assailant, but he was unable to. After what seemed like an eternity, Axe was able to move again.

"Mrrow...interrrresting. Verrrrry few people have surrrrived that attack,"

Axe growled and turned around to see Monster standing a short distance away, looking impressed. The treasure hunter looked down to see thin lines scratched into his body, but no blood was coming out of any of them. Cursing under his breath, Axe removed the remains of his upper clothes and threw them to the side.

"You are really pissing me off here, pal,"

Monster raised his claws, "Looks like I'll have to use a bit more powerrrrr behind my claws,"

"Gonna need more than power to take me down!" Axe flipped over onto his hands and began spinning around on them, a light appearing around his spinning feet, "_Rankyaku - Halo de Ange_!"

With a hard kick, Axe sent his spinning _Rankyaku_ blade flying at Monster.

"Mrrow how how how...too slow!" Monster cackled before disappearing in another blur.

Axe cursed again as his energy blade soared through the air, cutting into many of the jungle's trees. As the thick plants fell to the ground, Axe scanned the area again, hoping to find his enemy, "This guy keeps vanishing...he's _really_ pissin' me off!"

"Mrrow how how how...," Monster's voice floated in the air around him, "I told you beforrrrrre, this is my island! I've lived herrrrre forrrr many yearrrrs. I know everrrrry inch of this island by hearrrrrt. No one has everrrrrr escaped my claws while on Isla Cadaverrrrrr, mrrow"

"Come out and fight me, asshole!"

"Mrrow how how how! I'll put our hunting game on pause forrr now, and I'll trrry to find yourrrr frrriends beforrre we continue the game,"

Axe scowled deeply, "Coward! Leave them alone and fight me!"

"I would, but I have a job to do, mrrow,"

The young treasure hunter looked around frantically, "You touch one hair on their heads and I'll kill you!"

Silence was his reply.

"Shit! He's gone...!"

-----

The sun had begun to set, and Herman still wasn't back yet. Niri was frantic: DJ was wounded badly, and Herman hadn't returned with any medicinal herbs to help him until they got back to the ship. A loud snapping sound made her arm shoot upward, her father's pistol clutched tightly in her hand.

Azu came walking out into view, holding his pants. He saw Niri's pistol and held up a hand, "Chill, it's just me. I had to take a whiz!"

Niri sighed and lowered the scoped firearm, "You scared the crap outta me,"

"Sorry," Azu took a seat on a nearby rock and looked at DJ, "How's he doing?"

"Not much has changed," Niri whispered, looking worriedly at her friend, "Blood flow has stopped, but I'm worried he'll get infected and with all the freaky animals on this island, I'm scared that he'll get munched on,"

"No worries," Azu cracked his knuckles, "With your guns and my fists, nothing's gonna touch him, that I promise ya,"

Another snapping sound was heard and this time, both pirates shot to their feet, Azu's fists at the ready and Niri's pistols pointing towards the source. They watched as the large bush ahead of them began to shake. Niri pulled back the hammers on the dual pistols and gulped, eyes focused on the bush.

The two of them watched for what seemed like an eternity until the bush stopped shaking. Niri and Azu exchanged glances, then looked back at the bush.

Niri jerked her head towards it, "Go check it,"

"Hell no, why me?!" Azu hissed.

"Because I can cover you from here!" she shot back, holding up her guns, "Now, get over there before I shoot your ass!"

Azu shot a light glare at her, but slowly made his way to the bush. Carefully and slowly, he reached out for the bush.

"Man, I hate this,"

"Just do it!"

"Alright, alright...,"

As Azu reached for the bush, a huge form suddenly burst out of the foliage and pinned him to the ground.

"GET IT OFF ME! GET IT THE HELL OFF ME!"

Niri aimed both pistols at the form and was about to shoot when she got a good look at it. Her jaw dropped and she lowered her weapons.

"Herman!"

Azu stopped squirming and looked up to see Herman was laying on top of him, looking as though he were in pain, and terrified about something.

"Red, man, get off!" Azu began to push up against Herman's chest, but stopped when he felt something warm ooze between his fingers. Pulling his hands into view, Azu saw that they were completely soaked with blood, "Oh shit...Niri, he's hurt!"

Niri ran over and, as best she could, gently rolled Herman onto his back and gasped at what she saw. Like DJ, the lobster merman had gashes in his flesh, but he had a lot more wounds than DJ, and they were a lot deeper.

"Herman, what the hell happened?!" Niri knelt beside him and tried to think of what to do, "Herman, can you hear me?!"

The lobster merman swiveled his stalks to her as Azu climbed to his feet, covered in the merman's blood. He reached out and grabbed her arm, "Niri..._run_...! He's...not...," he winced, "..._can't_ be human!"

Niri frowned, "He? You mean that weirdo from before?! I thought Axe was taking care of him!"

Herman coughed, blood oozing out of his mouth, "Just run...he's...he's...,"

"He's what?" Niri leaned inward, "Herman!"

The lobsterman lay his head back and closed his eyes, then became still.

Niri stared at him and began to shake him, "No...no...no! Herman, wake up! This isn't funny, wake up!"

Azu looked away, "Dammit...,"

"HERMAN! WAKE UP, DAMMIT, WAKE UP!" Niri screamed, tears forming in her eyes, "DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!"

"Niri, watch out!"

Niri snapped her head around and was surprised to see DJ, who was not only back on his feet, but running right at her. Mixed with sadness and surprise, she didn't even notice that Monster was right behind her, until DJ sped past her, swinging his sword at the attacker.

"DIE YOU SONOFABITCH!" the musician swordsman screamed, "_Sharp Note_!"

"Mrrow how how how...useless!" Monster deflected DJ's blade with one of his claw gloves and raised his other one, looking at the pirates, "You're all mine!"

-----

Axe tore through the jungle. The sun had gone down a short time ago and now the moon hung overhead, covering the jungle with it's pale light. Coming to a stop, Axe leaned against a tree and looked up at the moon.

"_Have you ever danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight?_" he muttered, shaking his head, "So many times in my life has that made sense...,"

Pushing off the tree, Axe restarted his search for his nakama. As he moved through the jungle, he yelled out their names at the top of his lungs, hoping that they would hear him and come running to him. However, it seemed to be in vain, because after a while, not one of them shouted anything back, or came back to him.

"Dammit!" Axe panted, "DJ!! NIRI! AZU! HERMAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?! ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"

Axe listened as his screams echoed in the dark, bouncing off the trees around him, a bad feeling entering his heart.

"C-Captain...,"

The young man snapped his head to the side, "Herman?!"

"Captain...,"

Axe watched as a large form crawled into the moonlight, dragging itself along the jungle floor, breathing heavily. Axe didn't need a bright light to recognize the form of his chef. Both relieved and worried, Axe knelt down to his nakama, "Herman, what happened? Where are the others?!"

"I'm sorry, Captain," Herman rasped, "I...I tried to help them. DJ needed...herbs...so I went out to find them. Then he came and attacked me...," he took a deep breath, "He couldn't get through my shell, but he got me pretty good...in the front,"

Axe looked further down to see blood had caked on Herman's torso, "Shit...,"

"I tried to warn the others, but he followed me...," Herman gasped for air, "...I kept going in and out...but he took them,"

"What do you mean, 'he took them' ? He didn't kill them?" Axe asked, confused.

Herman nodded, "Captain...he's a bounty hunter...!"

Axe's eyes widened.

"We gotta find them...," Herman held his sides as he sat up, "We gotta get them back,"

"Easy, man, you're hurt bad," Axe grabbed Herman's arm and helped him to his feet, draping the merman's arm around his neck. Despite their size difference, Axe was able to hold Herman up on his feet.

"We gotta find the beach so we can get back to the ship and get you patched up,"

"We can't...,"

Axe looked up at his friend, "Why not?"

Herman nodded ahead, "That's why...,"

Turning his head, Axe was surprised to see a very large group of different animals standing in front of them, blocking their path. Every animal had the look of bloodlust in their eyes, something that both Herman and Axe knew quite well. Normally, Axe would've fought them, but with that many animals, and Herman being wounded, he didn't want to leave his friend exposed.

"Any plans?" Herman whispered, still holding his side.

Axe looked around and saw more animals gather around them as they started to back away from the group, "I'm working on it...just gimme a few minutes,"

"I don't think...we have that much time, Captain,"

As the two of them tried desperately to think of a plan, the group of animals became larger and larger. Axe recognized the lizard and insect hybrids, as well as the strange furballs with teeth and needles in their fur.

"They're coming outta the woodwork, ain't they?"

"I hate this godforsaken island," Axe muttered under his breath, "I think I know why Monster called it Island of Corpses now,"

Herman turned his stalks to him, surprised at what he said, and shook his head, "Not even gonna ask,"

"Good call," Axe looked behind them as they backed away and saw more and more animals coming out of the darkness, "Shit, we're running outta both room and time here," he looked back at Herman, "Any chance you could fight?"

"There's a chance, but it's not good,"

"Crap,"

Suddenly, as one of the larger animals took a leap at the two pirates, a figure fell into view and sent the creature flying into the night sky.

"Need some help?"

Herman and Axe stared in surprise as Shifter turned around to face them.

"What the hell?!"

"Why are you here? Where's Dusty?!"

Shifter turned back around and held up his hands, lighting them ablaze, "She's safe, don't worry!"

Both Herman and Axe watched as some of the animals shrank back at the sight of the fire, but they also noticed that the rest of them didn't seem scared at all.

Shifter laughed behind his mask as the flames grew in size, his arms aiming outward at the creatures around them, "BURN BABY BURN!"

The two pirates watched as fire erupted from Shifter's flaming limbs and engulfed the area around them, either incinerating the animals or scaring them off. After a few moments, Shifter's flames died down and his arms returned to normal, the trees and plants around them burning and sending a dark smoke into the night air.

Shifter flexed his hands and turned around, his metal mask reflecting the firelight as he stared right at Axe and Herman. The young captain looked him over and nodded slowly, "Thanks for helping out,"

"Don't worry about it," Shifter looked at Herman, "That looks like it hurts,"

"Yeah, no shit," Herman glared at the unique Devil Fruit user, "Where's Dusty?!"

Shifter brushed by them, "Follow me, she's waiting back at the cave. If you guys want food, shelter, and some time to heal, I suggest you follow me right now,"

Herman and Axe looked at one another, then at the retreating backside of Shifter.

"What should we do, Captain?" Herman whispered.

Axe shook his head, "We have no choice...I don't know who or what Shifter is exactly, but I get the feeling that despite what he's done, he's actually trying to help us,"

"Either keep up or find the way yourself," Shifter called as he kept walking, "We don't have a lotta time,"

"C'mon," Axe shifted Herman's weight and began following the strange thespian, "We might as well go...in the meantime, we can get some answers and think of a plan,"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: There's that one. Hopefully, it was good, it took me sometime to think of how to do this chapter...hopefully, I did it well. Anyhoo, catch ya later, guys!**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Axe: My nakama's been nabbed by a wild bounty hunter, and the rest of us are seperated! Come to think of it, this is your fault, Shifter!**

**Herman: We gotta find the others...where the hell does this guy live on the island?!**

**Dusty: Shifter, what exactly happened to you?**

**Shifter's Story**

**Shifter: You have no idea what it's like to be hunted like a freak of nature... **


	8. Shifter's Story

**Shifter's Story**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I thought you said even _you_ wouldn't go out alone?"

Shifter waved Dusty off as he led Herman and Axe into the cave, "Be glad I went out at all, 'cause I just saved your friends' asses,"

Dusty looked back at her nakama and gawked at Herman's wounds, "What the hell?!"

Axe lowered Herman on the floor, the merman wincing in pain, "We got problems, Dusty. There's a friggin' bounty hunter on the island-,"

"Oh crap...,"

"And he's got DJ, Azu and Niri,"

"Double crap!"

Axe nodded and turned to Shifter, pointing to Herman, "Fix him up,"

Shifter propped his head in his hand, "Sorry?"

"I said fix him up," Axe leaned inward, "You said you didn't need us anymore, so I take it that you had taken every Devil Fruit ability we had, meaning Kirsty's healing power. So," he pointed to Herman again, who looked worse than before, "Fix him up!"

"Please, Shifter?" Dusty pleaded, "We need him!"

Shifter looked at both Dusty and her captain, then sighed in defeat, "Alright, alright...,"

After Shifter had used his "borrowed" ability to heal Herman's wounds, the group of four sat in the cave, staring into the fire that was made from Shifter's other "borrowed" ability.

"We got any food?" Axe patted his stomach, "Shifter mentioned food,"

Dusty grabbed the supply bag from the floor and tossed it to her nakama, "Not much left,"

Axe caught the bag and looked through it, "Man, there ain't much left is there?"

"I just said there wasn't!" Dusty pointed to Shifter, "He ate most of it,"

Shifter put his hands behind his head, "Sorry, but my fruit wears me out...,"

"We got two meat racks, a half slab of cheese, loaf of bread, and three apples," Axe clicked his tongue and handed the bag over to Herman without taking anything out, "Here,"

Herman stared at him, "But-,"

"You were hurt and you need to get your strength back," Axe interrupted him, "I can go a while without food, so don't even think of saving me any," he looked at Dusty, "Share with her though,"

"O-Of course," Herman moved over to Dusty and Axe watched as the two of them divided the contents of the bag between the two of them.

Axe stared at the fire thoughtfully, "My nakama's been captured by a wild bounty hunter, and the rest of us are seperated, thanks to a big ass jungle filled with freakish animals that want our blood!" he turned and glared hard at Shifter, "Come to think of it, this is your fault, Shifter!"

The masked Devil Fruit user turned to him, "Excuse me?"

"It's your fault!" Axe repeated, "If it wasn't for you, Dusty wouldn't have been dragged into the jungle, we wouldn't have gotten lost, my crew would be safe, and we wouldn't be hiding out from a bounty hunter that ain't normal in any sense of the word!"

Shifter scoffed and looked away, "Blame me if you want, it's not my fault,"

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is," Herman coughed after swallowing a large piece of meat, "What matters is that we find the others and fast! Where the hell does this wild guy live on this island?!"

"If we knew, we wouldn't be here right now...,"

The four of them sat in silence, Shifter and Axe listening to Dusty and Herman scarfing the remaining food down. Axe leaned against the cave wall and closed his eyes, This sucks...

"Shifter, what exactly happened to you?"

Axe cracked an eye open and saw Dusty looking at Shifter.

The thespian Devil Fruit user looked at her, then noticed Herman and Axe looking at him as well.

Grunting, he lay down and turned around, his back to them all.

Axe's eye twitched as he looked back and forth at Dusty and Shifter, "Oi oi oi. What're you-,"

"You have no idea...," Shifter interrupted quietly, "You have no idea what it's like to be hunted like a freak of nature,"

Axe, Dusty, and Herman stared.

-Flashback-

_**It seems like such a long time ago.Before I ate my Devil Fruit, before I went on the run and went under the alias of Shifter, I was an aspiring actor called Ian Karloff...**_

-Five Years Ago...-

_The crowd's cheers and applause echoed around the theater, and kept going, even as the curtain dropped._

_Ian walked offstage while the stagehands began to pick up the stage props and background. As soon as he entered his dressing room, he took a seat and began to wipe off the stage make-up he wore._

_"Crap, that one was rough," he sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow, "I gotta let those guys know to tone it down on the lights...nearly got overheated out there!"_

_A rapid knocking at his door made the actor sigh and rise from his seat, "Just gimme a few moments, God, that's all I ever ask," he muttered, walking over and opening the door. As soon as he opened the door, he was assaulted with small notebooks, pens, and excited fans._

_As he stood there, signing autograph books, Ian glanced around and caught sight of one of the most important people in his career...his manager. The well-dressed man pushed his way through the crowd, "Alright, guys, autograph time is over, I gotta talk to my star here,"_

_After pushing the fans away from the door, Ian backed into his dressing room and closed the door, then turned to his manager, "What brings you by, Mikhail?"_

_"Good news, Ian, good news!" Mikhail rubbed his hands together, "Get this...Mirrorball Island!"_

_Ian looked at him for a few moments, then nodded slowly, "Okay...?"_

_Mikhail sighed and shook his head, "You got a show at Mirrorball in a few weeks!"_

_The actor stared at him, "Are you serious?!"_

_"Dead serious!"_

_"Hell no!"_

_Mikhail facefaulted as his friend disappeared behind a wardrobe curtain, "Why the hell not, Ian? This is a party kinda town-!"_

_"Exactly!" Ian stuck his head out and glared at Mikhail, "Party kind of town! All they do there is party and dance. It's no place for theater," he snapped, pulling back behind the curtain, "Where'd you think up Mirrorball Island, anyway?"_

_"I heard a ton of people go there while they're in the East Blue," Mikhail explained as he took Ian's discarded costume and began to hang it up, "I thought we'd make a killing and you'd get more fans,"_

_Ian poked his head out again, "Listen, I appreciate the chance, I really do, Mikhail, but c'mon! A party town is_ _a party town. If I'm gonna be the World's Greatest Actor, I want to be it because people actually pay attention to my work and appreciate it, not when some charlatans pretend to give a crap while they party,"_

_Mikhail rolled his eyes, "Drama King,"_

_"I heard that!"_

_"O'course you did, I'm right here!"_

_Ian pulled back behind the curtain as Mikhail tossed him some normal clothes, "I wonder if Victoria Cindry ever had to go through this sorta thing...,"_

_"Probably," Mikhail shrugged, "Then again, she probably had to go through a lot of hassles before she died,"_

_Ian became silent as he continued changing._

_Mikhail cursed under his breath, "Sorry, man...I know that you were a big fan of hers,"_

_"Don't be sorry," Ian walked out from behind the curtain, dressed in black pants, a silk shirt and a long black duster jacket, "I deal with the loss of that fine actress everyday of my life,"_

_"Is that your motivation when you do a sad bit?" Mikhail asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Sorry, actor's secret,"_

_"Aw, bullshit!" Mikhail shoved Ian lightly, "C'mon, if we can avoid the fans, I'll see if I can buy ya a beer and dinner,"_

_"Sweet,"_

_**It wasn't until a short time after that night, that I received the one thing that would change my life forever...**_

_"Oi, Ian!"_

_"What?!"_

_"Got something!"_

_Mikhail waited a few minutes until Ian walked out of his bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, his hair plastered to his soaked head._

_"What?"_

_His manager and friend tapped a brown cardboard box on Ian's table, "I think it's from a fan,"_

_"Ah, one of the perks of being famous," Ian sighed contently as he opened up the box. He looked down into the box and stared at the contents._

_"So?" Mikhail grinned, "What is it? Cash gift, a gift with a note," he nudged Ian in the arm, "Something naughty?"_

_Ian shot an annoyed glare at him while he grabbed the contents of the box and held it up to show him, "It's a fruit,"_

_Mikhail stared at the strangely shaped, and oddly colored fruit in his client's hands, "A fruit? Who the hell would send you a fruit...and why?"_

_"I dunno," Ian shrugged, "Maybe I got a health nut of a fan,"_

_"Is there a note?"_

_"No...," Ian looked the fruit over, then at his friend, "Think it's poisonous?"_

_Mikhail looked at him skeptically, "A poison fruit? C'mon, that's just stupid,"_

_"So is booking a job at Mirrorball Island,"_

_"Oh, c'mon, let that go!" Mikhail groaned, "Just let it...,"_

_He trailed off as Ian began to munch on the strange fruit. Seconds after he started chewing, Ian began gagging and holding his hand over his mouth._

_"OH SHIT IT WAS POISONOUS!" Mikhail screamed, "Hang on, Ian, I'll get some help!"_

_Ian shook his head, grunting. After a few moments, he ate the rest of the fruit and and stuck out his tongue, a disgusted look on his face, "That was horrible! One of the worst fruits I've ever eaten...,"_

_"Then why'd you eat it all?!"_

_"I would feel guilty if I threw it away,"_

_"Baka...," Mikhail slugged him hard in the shoulder, making his towel fall to the floor, exposing himself, "Oh, dude, for the love of all things holy, put some pants on!"_

_**Of course, at the time, I didn't know it was one of those rumored Devil Fruits...not until I was pushed into the water by a passerby and found out that I could no longer swim. Luckily, I was saved by Mikhail. Good ol' Mikhail...always lookin' out for me.**_

_**However, not even he could help me when things began to go down hill for me. It happened in Roguetown soon after I ate the fruit...**_

_"This is messed up, man, this is messed up!"_

_Ian watched as Mikhail paced around the inn room they owned. They had come to Roguetown to get some free publicity in one of the most famous places in the world, the birthplace of the Pirate King, as well as the place of his execution. However...as they roamed the city, spreading the word about Ian's up and coming career, the two of them became seperated._

_As he tried to find his way back to their inn, the designated meeting spot should one of them get lost, Ian came across a large group of Marines, led by a tall man with gray hair and a couple of cigars in his mouth. As soon as his eyes landed on the Marine, Ian felt a strange feeling in his gut. Without thinking, he walked over and grabbed the man's hand._

_Captain Smoker looked down at him, looking a bit surprised, but mostly annoyed that someone was touching him._

_Coming to his senses, Ian knew he could get into trouble unless he acted quickly. Putting on a fake smile, Ian shook the man's hand._

_"Hello there, good sir! I'm new to Roguetown and I just thought I'd spread the word that the World's Greatest Actor is on the rise!" Ian quickly let go of the Marine's hand and slapped his arm, "Keep an eye on the papers, because he's on the rise and very soon, he'll become as famous as Gold Roger himself!"_

_Not giving the tall Marine a chance to say a thing, Ian turned around and headed back the way he came. After walking for a short time, Ian ducked into an alleyway and leaned against a wall, "What the hell was that about?!"_

_A strange tingling sensation in his hand made Ian look down, but when he did, he nearly fainted because his hand was no longer there! In it's place, was a trail of white smoke wafting into the air from the stump of an arm he had now._

_"What...the...hell...?" Ian looked around, took off his shirt, wrapped it around his arm, then bolted into the streets, hoping to find the inn soon._

_When he reached the inn, he found Mikhail and told him everything. At first, Mikhail didn't believe him...that is, until he showed him. Now, the two of them sat in their rented room at the inn, trying to figure this out._

_Ian held his head, "What the hell is happening to me, Mikhail?"_

_"Honestly, I have no clue!" his manager/friend walked to the window and leaned against the glass, "Shit...,"_

_As his friend went on a rant, Ian rubbed his eyes, but as he did so, he felt something strange. It felt as though there was something on his face...but it wasn't something like a food crumb or anything like that. He walked to the bathroom, looked at his reflection, and was surprised to see a mark etched into his cheek. It was obviously some kind of scar, but where did he get it? He never had a cut so deep that it left a scar...and he was pretty sure that this wasn't there this morning...so where had he gotten it?_

_**We stayed in Roguetown for awhile, trying to figure out my condition while keeping it a secret. It wasn't easy, because for some reason, in my spare time, I found myself practicing my new "gift". I now knew that I had eaten a Devil Fruit, and after buying a large reference book from a small book store, I looked through it, trying to find out which one I had. Finally, I came across one that had everything I had.**_

_The __**Moku Moku no Mi**__...a Logia-type Devil Fruit._

_**Now knowing what I had, I practiced as much as I could. Mikhail kept biting my head off because I kept practicing my new ability instead of my acting skills. He had a right to scold, seeing as he was my manager, but as my friend, he should've been more supportive about this. I mean, I could no longer swim, but I had an amazing gift in exchange. Little did I know however, that it was this gift that would make my life a living hell...**_

_"What the hell do you mean, it happened again?! That's impossible!"_

_Ian sat against the door of the inn room, holding his arm while Mikhail stood over him, gawking. His client had a terrified look on his face, his eyes wide as saucers._

_"It...it happened again," Ian stammered, "I touched this...this clown guy in town...and a short time later, my damn hand detached and started floating around me! I dunno what to do, so I found myself looking through my book and it's the __**Bara Bara no Mi**__...Mikhail, my body can go to pieces...literally!"_

_"You can't have more than two Devil Fruit abilities, it's impossible!" Mikhail snatched the Devil Fruit reference book from Ian's bed and flipped it to a well used page, "See__**? 'If someone ingests two Devil Fruits, the Devils inside will combat and destroy the eater in the process'**__...see, it's impossible!"_

_"It's impossible to eat two Fruit, I only ate one!" Ian reminded him, "Somehow, I got two abilities, Mikhail, with just one Devil Fruit!"_

_"How is that possible?"_

_"I DON'T KNOW!"_

_**I don't know what happened to set it in motion...but it was that day that things went bad. Whether it was Fate screwing with me, or someone had seen me and thought I was a monster, I dunno...but both Mikhail and I paid the price...**_

_"RUN, IAN, RUN!"_

_The actor ran through the rainy streets of Roguetown, Mikhail right behind him and a large group of Marines right behind him. His manager ran alongside him, "What the hell is going on, Ian? What did you do?!"_

_"I didn't do anything!" Ian looked back, "Not a damn thing!"_

_"Well, you must've done something to piss off the Marines!"_

_The two of them rounded a corner and came to a halt when they saw another group of Marines standing a short distance away. They turned back to run off, but were cut off by the group that were following them._

_"Aw shit,"_

_"This isn't good...,"_

_One of the Marines stepped out of line, aiming his rifle at them, "You two are under arrest!"_

_"Under what charges?!" Mikhail demanded, "We've done nothing wrong!"_

_"Shut up and stop the lying! Either surrender or prepared to be fired on!"_

_**I thought I had enough bad luck...but when my newest ability activated without my knowing, that prompted that one Marine to fire on me. I thought for sure, I was going to die, but Mikhail took the bullet for me. As he lay dying in my arms, he had a stupid grin on his face. I sat there, holding his dying body, letting my tears fall. Mikhail was my manager and my best friend for as long as I could remember. The noise of the rain and the shouts of the Marines died out and all I could hear were Mikhail's last words.**_

_"Dream on, Ian...dream on...,"_

_**After those words, he became limp in my arms and his lifeless stared up at the rainclouds above my head. I don't know what happened afterwards, because I just blacked out. When I came to my senses, I was no longer in Roguetown. I didn't know where the hell I was. All I knew however, was that my clothes were covered in Mikhail's blood. Not knowing what else to do, I drifted from island to island, village to village...then finally, I came to the Grand Line. Lucky for me, I still had my acting talents, so I merged well with the people I came into contact with.**_

_**As I traveled, I came across more and more Devil Fruit users. The urge to collect their abilities overtook me again and soon, I gained new abilities. However, I discovered that as I collected new abilities, a new scar appeared. Disgusted with my new look, I snagged the first mask I could find and kept it on.**_

_**I also discovered that I had to practice my new abilities, unless I wanted to lose control over them. It's hard, trying to keep all these abilities under wraps, but what can I do? I practice, and even then, just every so often, I would still lose control.**_

_**However, neither my control over my abilities or my mask have kept me safe. For some reason, I have been hunted down numerous times. How the hell can I possibly achieve my dream if I can't get a moment's rest? This Devil Fruit of mine...this Sumu Sumu no Mi not only took away my ability to swim...but it took away the freedom to achieve my lifelong dream.**_

_-End Flashback-_

"Shifter?"

The thespian rolled onto his back and looked up at the cave ceiling as the firelight bounced off his mask.

"Shifter?"

"Leave him be," Axe cracked his neck and took a place on the cave floor, "It's late, we're all tired, and we can't do anything tonight. Everyone get some sleep. Come sunrise, we'll go out and try to find the others,"

As Herman and her captain slowly dozed off, Dusty couldn't help but stare at Shifter as she too, was slowly taken by sleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, there's the chapter! Hope ya liked it...  
**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Azu: I cannot believe this! I'm a master of Drunken Boxing, and I get my ass kicked! Sensei would NOT be proud right now...**

**Niri: He's keeping us alive for our bounties, that I get, but why'd he bandage us up? I mean...why clean our wounds?**

**DJ: I dunno...but I wish Kirsty-san was here to make the pain go away...**

**Rescue Party, Dusty's Foolish Choice?**

**Dusty: I can't wait anymore...hang on guys, I'm coming!**


	9. Rescue Party, Dusty's Foolish Choice?

**Rescue Party, Dusty's Foolish Choice?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That very night, DJ, Azu, and Niri sat in another cave somewhere on the island, lit by candles, tied tightly with rope. DJ had a pair of strange shackles on his legs, his chest covered with fresh bandages. Niri and Azu had similar wrappings on various parts of their body. When Monster had attacked them, they stood no chance whatsoever in beating him. They fell victim to his claws and strange style of fighting.

Azu was now mentally kicking himself for losing, "I'm a master of Zui Quan-,"

"Of what?" Niri turned to him, confused.

"Drunken Boxing," Azu explained, "I'm a master of Drunken Boxing, and I get my ass kicked!" he shook his head, "Sensei would not be proud of me right now...,"

The three of them sat there on the cave floor, listening to the animal sounds outside the cave. Niri sighed and turned to him again, "Well, we got time to kill, I guess...tell me about your sensei,"

Azu chuckled and leaned back, his head touching the cave wall, "Oh man...he taught me to fight...and believe it or not, he's the reason I am the way I am...,"

-Flashback-

_10 years ago, Somewhere in the Grand Line..._

_Azu looked around the diner, waiting for his meal to come to him. The place wasn't very full, but it wasn't bare, either. There were a couple of customers besides him, like the young couple necking, or a woman looking over her money, or the lump of a customer who was passed out or dead on his table. Azu couldn't tell what he looked like, but the lump had definitely seen better years._

_A cute waitress walked over to his table and handed his meal, "Here ya go kid,"_

_"Oh, thank you very much," Azu reached into his pocket, looking for his wallet, "Uhm...hang on," he checked his other pocket, "Oh no...oh no, no no, no, no!"_

_Slowly, Azu looked up at the waitress nervously. To his surprise, the waitress raised a finger to her lips, "Shh..," she looked around and leaned in, "Don't worry about it, cutie...it's on me,"_

_Azu stared in amazement at her as she walked away. Without hesitation, Azu began shoveling the food into his mouth, grateful for his good fortune. He had left Water 7 a few weeks before in search of a man he had heard about, a man that would help him...according to certain sources back home._

_The 14-year old was so into eating each bite of his food, he didn't notice a group of men approach his table._

_"Hey, punk!"_

_Azu looked up from his plate, a roll sticking out of his mouth, "Hmm?"_

_There, standing in front of him, were four angry looking men, and the cute waitress from before, being held by one of the men._

_The biggest one, apparently the one in charge, was dressed in colorful clothes and had a seriously pissed off look on his face._

_"This is a place of business, kid," he leaned in so close, his nose was almost touching Azu's, "A business thrives on money, and if you don't have money, then your killing the business," he reached down, grabbed the plate, and threw it against the wall, shattering it, "Now look what you did. You owe me more money. Money for the meal, and for that plate,"_

_Azu looked at the remains of the plate and rose to his feet, "First off," he glanced at the waitress, "I paid for my meal. Secondly, you broke the plate, not me. I don't owe you jack shit,"_

_The large man, most likely the owner, looked at Azu, the turned to the others behind him, "Grab the punk,"_

_Before he could do anything, Azu found himself being held against the wall by the other two men, "HEY!"_

_The owner walked over to him, cracking his knuckles, "I hate freeloaders...and I hate punks. Unlucky for you, you're both,"_

_"Leave him alone, boss, he's just a kid!" the waitress pleaded._

_The large man growled, then spun around, backhanding the woman across her face._

_"HEY, YOU SONOFABITCH, LEAVE HER OUTTA THIS!" Azu screamed at him, struggling against the men holding him to the wall, "YOU WANNA HIT SOMEONE, HIT ME!"_

_"He he he," the owner looked back at him, "Invitation to pain, eh? Fine by me,"_

_He pulled his arm back, ready to slug Azu square in the face, but before he could throw a punch, he felt something hold him back._

_Turning back, the owner saw what it was. There, standing right behind him with a tired look on his face, was an older man, about 50 or so, his hand wrapped around his arm. The old man yawned and looked at Azu, then at the diner's owner._

_"Leave the boy alone, he was just hungry...is it a crime to eat?"_

_"In this place, it is if you skip on the bill,"_

_The old man mumbled under his breath as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of Beli dollars, "Here...this should cover it,"_

_"Too late," the owner shoved the old man off his arm and turned back to Azu, "Way too late...,"_

_"Aw crap," Azu groaned, face paling._

_Again, the owner was about to punch Azu hard, but before he even had a chance to execute it, something amazing happened._

_The old man grabbed him by the shoulder, wrapped his leg around the owner's leg and threw him hard onto the floor._

_"I said...leave the boy alone,"_

_The owner looked up at him, shocked at first. Then, his face turned from shock to anger, "GET HIM! GET THE OLD MAN!"_

_The others let Azu and the waitress go and rushed the old man. What Azu saw next, he couldn't believe. He watched as the old man dodged each and every kick and punch that the goons threw at him. For a man his age, he looked incredibly limber. The other customers saw the fight break out and ran out in fear. However, Azu stayed, wanting to watch the fight. The waitress ran over to him and grabbed his shoulder, then led him to a safer area moments before the old man kicked one of the goons over a table._

_"Holy crap!" Azu shook his head, "Who's the old fart?!"_

_The waitress smiled, "One of my favorite customers...Master Biiru,"_

_"Master...Biiru?" Azu looked at her, confused._

_"Biiru Bakushu," she explained as the old man rolled over another goon's back before punching him in the face, "He's a hermit who lives in the hills. He used to be a legendary martial artist, but now, he just spends his days in solitude, coming into town every now and then,"_

_"Don't they know who he is?!" Azu hissed, nodding to the goons._

_The waitress shook her head, "Naw. I never told them. Good thing too, otherwise they wouldn't be getting their asses kicked,"_

_"Why is that a good thing?"_

_"They deserve it," she growled._

_Azu turned back to the fight just in time to see the old man kick the owner out of a nearby window with a powerful jump kick, "Oh...that's gotta hurt,"_

_"Master Biiru!" the waitress ran to him as the fight ended, "Are you okay?"_

_"Just fine! Never felt better," he laughed, slapping her butt, "How about you, cutie?"_

_Azu stared, "Dude's a pervert...,"_

_Amazingly, the waitress didn't seem to mind. She just hugged him, "Thank you...you didn't have to do that though,"_

_"Are you kidding?" Azu watched as the old man's hands went south as they hugged, "I couldn't let them damage a beauty like yourself,"_

_Azu thought he was going to touch her butt again, but the waitress managed to stop him._

_She shook her head, "Watch it, Biiru. I let you slide every now and then, but keep going, and I won't let you know when the new grog and saki shipments come in!"_

_"Aw," Biiru pretended to pout, which was strange looking for a man his age...or even a man, "You're no fun,"_

_"Um...excuse me?"_

_Both the waitress and the old man turned to see Azu stepping out from the safe area._

_Biiru smiled at him, "You alright, sonny?"_

_"Yes, I'm fine, thanks," Azu nodded, "Um...look, this may sound strange, coming out of the clear blue, but I have to ask,"_

_Biiru shrugged as the waitress went behind the bar, "Ask away, kid,"_

_"Do you know a man named Wong Fei Hung (1)?" Azu asked him, "I heard he was-,"_

_"What do you want with Fei Hung?" Biiru interrupted, his voice quiet._

_Azu blinked, "Uhm, well...I heard he was here and I came to study under him! I heard he knew a few different martial arts...," he trailed off._

_Biiru sighed and walked over to his table, grabbing a clay jug and a bag, "You won't find him here...,"_

_"Why not? Where is he, where can I find him?"_

_"A place where you can't follow, son," Biiru shouldered his bag, "He's dead,"_

-End Flashback-

"Wait a minute," Niri tilted her head, "If the guy you wanted to learn under was dead, does that mean...?"

Azu nodded, "Oh yeah. Lost one potential master, gained another,"

Niri looked at him for a few moments, then looked away, "Well, I think I'm startin' to get why you are the way you are...,"

"Good, then I hope you enjoy the rest of the story," Azu took a breath, "Anyhoo-,"

"I hate to cut this short, but how about we have less story, more planny to escapey?" DJ interjected, startling the two of them.

Niri turned to the musician, "You're awake!"

"I was never asleep!" DJ snapped, "But I'm serious, we gotta get outta here!"

"Agreed," Niri said with a nod, "But there's some things we gotta think about,"

"LIKE?!" Azu and DJ asked in unison.

"There's something about this bounty hunter that's been buggin' me," Niri looked herself, then the others over, "He's keeping us alive to get full bounty worth, that I get...but why did he bandage us up? Why did he clean our wounds?"

"Probably to keep us alive longer so he can collect the bounty...," Azu shrugged, "Not much of a total bounty though...18,000,000 Beli,"

"Is that what the three of us are worth?" DJ asked, "That's not much...,"

"I just said that!"

DJ rolled his eyes, then winced. He looked down at his wounds, "I wish Kirsty-san was here...she'd at least make the pain go away,"

"She's the one with the ability...,"

The three of them turned their heads to the darkest area of the cave and watched as Monster crept out of the shadows, no longer wearing his claw gloves.

"How long have you been there?" Niri snapped at the bounty hunter.

"Long enough...," Monster crouched down in front of them, "Yourrrr frrriend...Kirrrrsty?" he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out Kirsty's poster, "Herrrrr?"

Niri didn't even look at the poster, "Yeah, so? Don't even think of going after her, there are people on that boat who could kick your ass!"

Monster grinned, "Mrrow how how how...you think I'm the one whose going to nab herrrr, the Demon, and Chizurrrrrru?" he shook his head, "I'm not the only one whose been orrrrrderrred to take yourrrr crrrew,"

"What do you mean?" DJ demanded, "There's another wild man here?!"

"Mrrrow how how how!" Monster laughed and shook his head, "No...I'm the only human who lives on Isla Cadaverrrr...the female is an outsiderrrrr," he rose to his feet and walked to the cave's entrance, watching the horizon as the sun began to rise, "She'll take them today...,"

The three pirates could only sit in silence as Monster grabbed his claw gloves and pulled them onto his hands.

"Morrrrning hunt...one of my favorrrrite times of the day,"

-----

Dusty slowly edged her way to the cave's entrance, stepping over Axe and Herman's sleeping forms. The campfire had died out awhile ago, about the time she woke up from a short night of sleep.

She quietly attached a small bag to her belt, "Gotta use these since I left my scythes on the ship...," she muttered before looking back at the three sleeping people behind her, "I'm sorry, Captain, but I can't wait anymore..,"

With a long, but quiet sigh, Dusty concentrated and transformed into her animal form, then dashed into the jungle.

"Hang on guys, I'm coming!" she swore, leaping over a fallen tree, "This so called Monster's gonna regret taking my nakama!"

As the young Zoan ran deeper into the forest, Shifter watched her go from the safety of the cave.

"Kit's gonna get herself killed...,"

-----

Dusty ran for who knows how long, sniffing the air for any trace of her nakama's scent. From what Axe had told her, the others were probably injured like DJ, so their blood trail would be relatively fresh. However, she failed to get any scent. Tired and after seeing a lake nearby, Dusty decided to take a rest.

Reverting to her usual form, she walked over to the lake, knelt down and began scooping water and drinking it. She was grateful to find the lake, her throat was dry from all the running and the heat of the island. As she sat there, drinking handful after handful of water, a figure crept out of the bushes.

Monster stayed low to the ground, his claws behind him and above the ground. He knew this one from the other posters. This female was worth 10,000,000 Beli. In addition to the other three, that'd be a total value of 28,000,000 Beli. But, he didn't care about the money. If anything, he would give his partner every dollar. As long as he held up his end of the bargain, he was happy, because that meant he had earned what he needed.

He watched Dusty as she kept taking drink after drink from the lake. She was so into keeping herself hydrated, she didn't even realize he was behind her...nor did she realize that her days of freedom were over.

Grinning to himself, Monster swiped at Dusty with both claw sets. However, his attack failed because before they even came into contact with her flesh, Dusty suddenly leapt into the air and flipped over Monster, then landed on her feet.

"Was wondering when you'd show up," she growled, raising her fists, "Where are my friends?!"

"Mrrrow how how how," Monster turned around and faced her, "You'll see soon enough...,"

"I don't think so!" Dusty reached for her bag, "Axe told me that you aren't normal, even for a non Devil Fruit user. You move at a high speed and use your claws," she glanced at the gloves as she thrust her hand into the bag, "Abnormal enemy needs to be fought with abnormal aide...which is why I came prepared,"

She held up a round, blue ball, "My nakama are always helping me out when I'm in trouble. I couldn't sit around and wait while they were in trouble, so I came out of hiding to find them. Instead, I found you,"

Monster raised an eyebrow, "And...?"

"You're gonna tell me where they are,"

"And if I rrrrefuse?"

"Then I'll make you tell me," Dusty opened her mouth, popped the ball in, and bit down hard on it, breaking it into pieces, "_Rumble Ball_!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Oh man, here we go! We got some background on Azu when he was younger, and now we got Dusty gettin' ready to duke it out with Monster! What's gonna happen between the Zoan and the Wild Man? Only I know...mwahaha.**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Monster: Mrrrow how how how...no one's beaten me, not even yourrrr captain...and you think you can beat me?**

**Dusty: I don't think, I know! Get ready, because I'm gonna kick your ass!**

**Monster: Trrrry it!**_** Man Hunt!**_

**Kitsune vs Monster**

**Axe: Where the hell is Dusty?!**

**Herman: Shifter's gone too!**

**(1) Wong Fei Hung, in his life, was a revolutionary, healer, martial artists, and even a Chinese hero. Also a subject of many films, he is portrayed by Jackie Chan in the movie series of Drunken Master, where Fei Hung is a master of Drunken Boxing. Interesting tidbit, huh?**


	10. Kitsune vs Monster

**Kitsune vs Monster**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Axe yawned loudly as he sat up and scratched his belly, "Mornin'...," he mumbled, rubbing the crust out of his eyes.

Herman groaned as he pushed himself off the ground, "Morning, Captain. Morning, Dusty, Shifter...,"

The cave was quiet, save the mumblings of the two pirates. Too quiet...

Axe looked around, but couldn't find his scout, "WHERE THE HELL IS DUSTY?! SHE'S NOT HERE?!" he screamed, shooting to his feet.

Herman looked around as well and noticed that she wasn't the only one missing, "Shifter's gone, too!"

"WHAT?!" Axe jumped over Herman's head and exited the cave, seeing that sunrise had passed awhile ago, and now, the jungle was thriving with live, "SHIT! Where the hell are they?!"

-----

Monster grinned as he and Dusty circled each other slowly around the lakeside, "Mrrow how how...no one's everrr beaten me, even yourrr captain...and you think you can beat me?

Dusty scowled, "I don't think I know! Get ready, because I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Trrry it!" Monster pulled back his arms, his claws pointing behind him as his grin widened, "Man Hunt!"

_I don't need this!_ Dusty thought as she ducked from side to side, dodging the claws,_According to Kirsty's notes from Chopper, I only got three minutes, and I can't risk using more than one in this fight!_

She quickly crouched, dodging another set of claws, "Jumping Point!"

To Monster's surprise, the young kitsune girl leapt high into the air, far enough away from his claws. He watched as she flipped a few times into the air and disappeared into the treeline. He couldn't help but scoff, "My jungle...yourrrr mistake,"

Dusty pressed herself against the tree bark as she sat on a tall branch, breathing quietly,_Dammit, dammit, dammit! I gotta take this guy down, but I'm wasting time! Jumping Point got me away from him...but how the hell am I gonna beat him with those freakin' claws of his?!_

A loud clanging sound brought her out of her thoughts and the next thing she knew, she was falling to the ground. Thinking quickly, she latched herself into the tree using her own set of claws.

"Mrrow how how how...nice rrreflexes,"

Dusty's eye twitched as she looked behind her to see Monster looking up at her, an amused look on his face. Looking around, she saw that the branch she was just sitting on was cut into dozens of pieces. It didn't take a genius to realize what had just happened.

Monster slowly cut into the ground underneath him, "This is my jungle, fox...if you think you can get an advantage herrre, you'rrre wrrrong,"

_Running out of time...!_ Dusty let go of the tree and landed on her feet, _Gotta do something quick!_

"I think I'll have morrre fun playing with you than I had with yourrr frrriends," Monster cackled before leaping into the air, "_Ookami Ame_!"(1)

Dusty looked up in time to see Monster rapidly slash the air with his claws, and with each slash, she could see nearly invisible objects come soaring down on her.

Shit! She rolled to the side and dodged the blades, "The hell was that?!"

"One of my many self-taught techniques," Monster replied, swinging his arms again, "_Ookami Ame_!"

Once again, the nearly invisible blades came raining down on Dusty. This time, however, the kitsune wasn't able to roll out of the way and she took the attack full force. She screamed as the blades cut into her arms and torso, splattering some of her blood against the trees and grass.

Monster landed nearby, scowling, "Didn't expect that much blood to be spilt...I have to end this, orrr else we'rrre in trrrouble,"

"Sonofabitch, that hurts!" Dusty moaned as she looked at the cuts in her flesh, "Least I know what that move does," she looked up at Monster, "Runnin' out of time...alright, pal...speaking of techniques, lemme show you what I got in my arsenal!"

Monster raised an eyebrow as Dusty rose to full height, ignoring her wounds and blood loss.

"You've seen myJumping Point, so allow me to unveil my next ability!" Dusty transformed into her large animal form, "_Guard_-!"

"Forrrget it!" Monster planted one of his claw sets into the ground, "_Kuro Neko Pasu_!"

Monster disappeared in a blur, leaving Dusty alone in the clearing.

Axe told me about this move...I gotta be careful! Dusty took a deep breath, "_Guard Point_!"

As soon as she said those two words, Dusty's coat of fur suddenly stood on end, creating a mess of straightened hairs. Seconds later, her ears twitched at the sound of speeding footsteps coming towards her. She couldn't help but grin as they came closer, _Nice try pal..._

A few moments later, she felt the familiar blades of Monster's claws rake against her fur, but this time, they did no damage whatsoever. She laughed to herself as his attack was cut short and he appeared in front of her, crouching and not looking very happy.

"Hmph...," he raked the ground with his claws again, "Interrresting, mrrow,"

Dusty reverted from Guard Point and her animal form to her usual form, "Thank you, I do my best,"

"If that's yourrr best, then you won't surrrvive!" Monster smirked as he started to sway from side to side, "_Ato Bakemono no Aitou_!" (2)

Dusty groaned in frustration as he disappeared in a blur again, That's getting really old here! she thought as she looked around, "_Guard_-,"

"I don't think so, not this time!" Monster whispered in her ear, startling her.

Caught off guard, Dusty could do nothing as Monster's claws tore through her body and came out the front. With a strangled gasp, Dusty looked down at the bloodied claw blades.

Monster withdrew his blades and licked them clean as Dusty fell to her knees, "Too much...too much...," he murmured before looking at her, "May have been overboarrrd, but you'll live, mrrow,"

Dusty doubled over and held her wounds, blood dripping from both her mouth and wounds,_Shit...not good!_ _This was a mistake, he's too fast for me...I can't fight him, even with a Rumble Ball...what can I do, I don't have a lot of options?_

She coughed violently,_This was stupid...I'm gonna lose this fight, and I'll get nabbed just like the others! I can't do anything to help them..._ she glanced at the small bag at her hip, _...unless..._

"You lose, kitsune," Monster reached down and grabbed her by the collar, "Get you stitched and bandaged...I don't need the jungle coming afterrr me because of you orrr yourrr friends,"

"I'm...not...done...yet...,"

Monster raised an eyebrow and looked down at her, "Don't be a fool, kitsune. Surrrrenderrr beforrre you kill yourrrself," he hauled her to her feet, "Just make it easy on yourrrself,"

Dusty winced and looked at the two other Rumble Balls that she held tightly in her hand, out of Monster's view, _They warned me about three Rumbles in the time limit, and I dunno what'll happen to me exactly, other than what they told me...but I have no other choice!_

She crammed the two other Rumble Balls into her mouth and bit down hard, "_RUMBLE BALL_!"

_Gotta win this!_

-----

"Dusty! Dusty, where are you, kit?!" Herman lowered his cupped hands and shook his head, "Man, why'd she have to run off like that? She's too impulsive!"

Axe scratched his head, "She's a lot of things, Herman...see any trace of her or Shifter?"

"Not one, Captain," Herman rubbed his red dome of a head, "I hate to say it, but I don't think we'll find a trace of her or him,"

"Why do you say that?" Axe turned to him, looking confused.

Herman waved his arms at the trees around them, "Because I think we're lost ourselves! This jungle and island are insane! I mean...first, we got animals that wanna dine on our flesh, and we got a bounty hunter who's not just a bounty hunter, but a wild man with long as hell claws!" he turned back to his captain, "To top it off-hey, where'd he go?"

Axe was no longer with him. The merman looked around, "Oh, this is just friggin' fantastic! First, we lose Dusty and Shifter, now I lost my own captain!" he punched the nearest tree in frustration, knocking it out the ground, it's roots still attached to the stump.

"Herman...HERMAN!" Axe's voice made Herman look around, startled.

"Captain, where are you?!"

"Herman...I think you should see this...!"

Following his captain's voice as best he could, Herman walked through a very thick batch of trees and vines. When he came to the other side, he saw Axe standing a short ways away. Mumbling under his breath, he walked over to him and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and stood very still.

The two of them stared at what was once probably a lush part of the island. But this area was different from the rest of the jungle. There were no trees, there were no animals, there weren't even any bushes. Instead, the land was blackened by ash, covered with many large holes in the dirt.

Herman followed Axe into the ash-covered wasteland, his eyes widened and stalks swiveling around, taking in the horrific sight. Preoccupied with the view, Herman couldn't stop himself when he brought his foot down and a large crunching sound was heard. The merman looked down and picked up his foot, looking at what he had stepped on.

"Oh my...,"

Axe turned around to see Herman stumbling away, eyes filled with shock as he stared at the ground. The young man looked down and saw what had startled his chef. There, half-buried in the ash, was a human skeleton. Frowning, Axe slowly looked around and went to a random, nearby patch of ground. He knelt down and brushed away the ash to see more skeletal remains buried underneath them.

Herman wiped his chin, looking very nervous, "Captain...what the hell is this place?!"

"...this isn't an island," Axe looked straight at his nakama, "It's a damn graveyard,"

The merman gulped and looked around again, "What happened here? I've never seen anything like it!"

"I have," Axe muttered, walking past Herman, back to the jungle area, "A coupla years ago, but even then it was a whole island, not just a part of it,"

Surprised, Herman turned and quickly followed his boss, "Wait, you've seen this sorta thing before? What is it, what did this?!"

Without stopping, even for a second, Axe looked over his shoulder, "Ever hear of a Buster Call, Herman?"

Before Herman even had a chance to reply, a deafening roar ripped through the air. Both pirates looked at the jungle and watched as what seemed like hundreds, if not thousands of birds took flight. They also watched as some of the trees were being torn down.

Axe frowned, "Now what?"

-----

Devon turned his head to the island while Austin and Pingu stopped playing tag, "The hell was that?"

"That didn't sound like a good thing," Kirsty murmured, leaning against the railing, her soda in her hand, "Didn't sound good at all,"

-----

Monster stared silent shock at the...thing that occupied the entire clearing. It wasn't too long ago that he had, supposedly, won the fight against the kitsune Zoan user, and he was about to detain her and bring her back to join her friends when she suddenly...changed, to say the least.

From what had been a cocky, angry fox-girl, came a huge beast that even made Monster almost crap himself. He had been living by himself on _Isla Cadaver_ for years and years, and he had never seen anything like this before! In the clearing, growling and no doubt trying to find him, was a huge, four-legged beast with massive fangs and glowing red eyes. The clothes the kitsune had worn in their fight were shredded and laying on the ground beneath the behemoth. Monster looked closer at the beast and he could see huge, shiny claws sticking out of the gigantic paw-like hands of the creature.

"This, I didn't expect," he muttered, crouching on the branch he was on and hiding behind the tree, "Is this a new ability of Zoans?"

Another loud roar from the creature snapped Monster out of his thoughts, and the giant claws swiping at him and his hiding spot made him fall to the ground. Disoriented, he landed on his back and stared up at the beast as it loomed over him, saliva dripping from the fangs.

Growling, Monster raked the beast's face with one of his claw gloves...which he soon learned was a big mistake. Angry at the attack, the giant fox grabbed and lifted Monster off the ground by his legs, it's fangs digging into his flesh. The wild bounty hunter held back his screams as his blood oozed down on the creature's fangs, mixing with it's saliva.

Wincing, Monster brought himself up and found himself staring into the glowing eyes of the thing that was trying to eat him. Without a second thought, he brought his claws up, glaring at the creature, "I don't die that easy! I surrrvived the Firrre R-R-Rain, I can surrrvive you!"

Before he could thrust his blades into it's hide, however, the creature jerked it's head violently, sending Monster flying into a nearby tree. The bounty hunter hit the tree bark hard and fell to the ground, crippled and motionless, blood trickling down his forehead.

Growling, the huge beast stomped over to the unmoving form of the clawed wild man. It came to a stop and looked down at him, as if confused by what it was seeing. That confusion didn't last long though, because with another roar, it raised it's claws high, ready to tear the man apart when...

"_Hiken_!"

The fox-beast snapped it's head to the side just in time to see a column of fire ram itself into it's side. Roaring again, this time in pain, the huge creature stumbled away from Monster, it's fur and flesh burning.

"Someone's been a bad girl, playing with her food like that," Shifter muttered from behind his mask as he came out into the clearing, his right hand engulfed in fire, "Kitsune, just what the hell did you do to yourself?"

He looked down at the bounty hunter, then shook his head, clicking his tongue, "Bad girl indeed," he looked back at the recovering Zoan, who seemed to be glaring down at him, looking very pissed off as the flames on it's body died away.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE PIRATE KING-!?"

Shifter didn't even turn around as Axe and Herman entered the clearing, staring wide-eyed at what used to be their nakama.

"Shifter, what the hell is that thing?" Axe hissed as he reached for his weapon.

The thespian nodded to the creature, "That...would be your foxy friend,"

Axe's hand stopped short and the captain kept staring ahead, "...Dusty?"

"Very same. I'm not sure what she did, but she's definitely not herself," Shifter jerked a thumb to the side, "She did, however, manage to take out your bounty hunter friend. So...I guess that's good to some degree,"

Herman stared at the glowing eyes of his young friend, "Captain, now what do we do?" he asked just before the giant fox roared once more and charged at them.

Axe scowled, "We fight!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Oh man, this is nuts! Another slight clue to Axe's history and Dusty takes out the bounty hunter, but at a terrible price! Can the others bring her back to normal, and can they get info out of the bounty hunter about their friends? Stay tuned!**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Axe: Herman, be careful! That thing may have the body of a monster, but Dusty's still in there somewhere!**

**Herman: I never thought I'd be doing this to a friend...**

**Shifter: Stow it and bring her down!**

**Axe: How can you use the same Devil Fruit Techniques of the people you stole them from?!**

**Shifter: I don't know and I don't care! Besides, I get the feeling we'll need them!**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Axe: Kachi Kachi no Drill Kick!**

**Ookami Ame - Wolf Rain**

**Ato Bakemono no Aitou - A Beast's Lament (according to a friend)**


	11. Beauty and the Beast

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

**Kilnorc: Guess what guys?! Special chapter! Not just because it involves Monster-Dusty and her nakama, but because of this! Recently, I have recieved my 100****th**** review for Dead or Alive, yay! -waves arms rapidly- Here's to 100 more!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Herman cursed loudly as he rolled out of the way of Monster-Dusty's giant hand, her claws slicing a group of trees, causing them to fall over. The merman swiveled his eyestalks around and watched as his Captain and Shifter dragged Monster safely out of the battlefield before coming back.

The lobster man looked up and saw that Monster-Dusty seemed to be a bit distracted by something, so he took this opportunity to join his leader and the strange thespian on the sides. When he joined them, he looked back at the large beast in front of them, who looked confused.

"This is nuts," Axe whispered, scanning his transformed nakama, "I can't believe she did it!"

Herman looked at him, "Did what?"

"I remember listening to Kirsty as she told Dusty over and over not to eat three Rumble Balls in a certain time limit," Axe scratched his chin, "She must've thought one could've helped her beat Monster, but when it looked bad, she thought the power of three Rumble Balls would've helped her win...but now look at her,"

Herman looked back at Dusty with sad eyes, "So what do we do?"

"Easy," Axe cracked his neck and tossed his giant and throwing weapons to the ground, "We'll have to bring her back to her senses. I can control myself with my weapons, but I don't know how her body is against them...don't wanna use too much force," he turned to his chef, "Herman?"

"Yes, Captain?'

"Be careful, eh?" Axe looked back at Monster-Dusty, who was looking from side to side, her backside to them, "That...thing...may have the body of a monster, but Dusty's still in there somewhere,"

Herman nodded solemnly as his left hand was soon covered by some of his red shell covering and turned into a giant claw, "This is gonna be rough,"

"Rough, yeah, but it's necessary," Shifter folded his arms across his chest, "I think we should divide and conquer on her...,"

Both Herman and Axe stared at him in silent surprise.

Shifter glanced at them from behind his mask, "What?"

"Why are you helping us, helping _her_?" Herman asked, pointing to his friend.

Shifter scoffed and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm not. I'm helping myself. The kit took out the bounty hunter, which is good, but with her like_that_...," he nodded to Monster-Dusty, "I'd probably get killed if I'm alone and personally, I'd like to get off this island!"

Axe looked at him for a few moments, "hmphed", and turned back to his nakama, "Splitting up sounds good. Herman, take the left...Shifter, take the right...I'll take her from behind,"

"I'm glad Azu's not here," Herman smiled, "He'd make that into a bad joke,"

Axe laughed under his breath as the three of them slowly made their way around the large beast.

_I'm surprised she hasn't smelled or heard us yet..._Herman thought as they crept towards her, _Foxes are supposed to have keen hearing...so what's going on?_

A loud snapping sound filled the air and Herman looked down to see that he had just stepped on a piece of wood that once belonged to one of the fallen trees.

"Oh shit...," he slowly lifted his head and paled slightly when he saw that Dusty was looking down at him, her glowing red eyes staring into his stalks, "Oh _shit_,"

"Herman, move!" Axe yelled as he suddenly broke into a run and jumped onto Dusty's huge body.

Feeling the presence of the treasure hunter, Dusty turned her attention to him instead of Herman. Axe grit his teeth as held on tightly to Dusty's fur, "Don't worry, Dust, this'll be over soon...," he whispered as he began to climb the coat of fur.

As Axe began to climb, Monster-Dusty growled and pushed off the ground, rising to full height as she stood on her thick legs.

Herman stared in amazement as the giant fox was now standing on her hind legs, "Oh man...didn't know she could do that,"

"LESS TALKY AND MORE FIGHTY!" Axe screamed from his spot.

Right... Herman took a deep breath, "I never thought I'd be doing this to a friend...,"

"Stow it and bring her down!" Shifter barked as he shot a glare at the lobsterman, "For now, keep those sentimental feelings of yours inside and don't think of this thing as your friend!"

"I can't!" Herman shot back at him, trying to find an open spot on Monster-Dusty, "I just can't!"

While the other two debated on what they could, or couldn't bring themselves to do, Axe continued to climb up Dusty's back.

_Kirsty's gonna have a __**long **__talk with you after this_... he thought angrily, "Kit, if you can hear me from in there, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do!"

Axe raised a fist and aimed for the nearest joint, but before he could even try and disable the joint, Dusty reached over her shoulder and grabbed him. The huge fox monster brought the young captain to it's face and snorted loudly, sending foul smelling breath his way.

Coughing and gagging, Axe waved his hand in front of his nose, "Aw man, that's nasty! We'll talk to Herman, too, make sure you're careful about what you eat...or at least brush your teeth more often, kit,"

Monster-Dusty snarled loudly, as if she or rather it, understood what he just said...right before throwing him hard into the air. Herman and Shifter watched as their comrade-in-arms flew out of sight, past the trees.

"Oh, for the love of-," Shifter pushed Herman away and walked a short ways toward Dusty, who was now turning to face them, "Kit, you won't have an easy time with me!" he knelt down and planted both hands on the ground, eyes staring up at her, "_Ground Seco!"_

As soon as those words left his lips, the grass around Shifter started to dry up and die. Herman watched as the ground began to crumble away and turn into sand. Though stunned, Herman quickly moved far enough away, while Monster-Dusty advanced on the concentrating Shifter. As her hind feet touched the crumbling sand, she immediately lost her balance and fell forward.

"Jackpot!" Shifter rose to his feet, panting. Without wasting a moment, he raised his hands again, but this time, aimed them at the sand around Dusty's form, "_Hiken!_". For the second time, Herman watched as flames erupted from Shifter's arms. Shifter waved his fiery arms from side to side, using his borrowed _Mera Mera_ powers to melt the newly created sand. He also watched as the sand turned to shiny glass while Dusty's limbs remained buried.

First, he turned the earth to sand, then he melted the sand into glass, trapping Dusty in one spot! Herman slowly shook his head, amazed at Shifter's strategy. Once he was finished, Shifter lowered his arms and fell to his knees, panting heavily. Herman ran as best he could over the sand and hauled Shifter to his feet, "What's wrong?"

Shifter took a deep breath, "I told you...my fruit wears me out. Depending on how much I use my abilities, it varies on how much I sleep and eat afterward...that's one of the major weaknesses of my fruit. If I overexert myself, I've left myself in severe danger,"

**(Author's Note: To those wondering how this fruit is with weaknesses, hope that satisfies ya curiosity for now! LOL)**

"Well, I think after what you just did to help us out," Herman cracked a smile as he wrapped Shifter's arm around his shoulder, "I think you could use a good rest,"

"And a good meal," Shifter added, chuckling.

Herman looked back at the trapped Zoan Monster in front of them, "Well, she ain't goin' anywhere anytime soon...she's stuck in the ground, but we have no idea as to how to bring her back to normal...any ideas?"

"Why the hell ya askin' me?" Shifter mumbled behind his mask, "I don't know anythin' about this freaky Monster shit...all I know is that I'm tired, I'm starving, and I wanna get the hell off this god damn island!" he screamed.

"Alright, alright...," Herman turned and began walking off, carrying Shifter with him, "Let's go see if we can find Axe, my friends, and something to eat...,"

Shifter grumbled something inaudible, but didn't resist as he walked alongside the lobsterman. As the two of them resumed walking, a loud roar and the sound of glass shattering made them stop in their tracks.

"You gotta be-," Herman turned his stalks around.

"-friggin' kiddin' me!" Shifter's jaw dropped behind his mask.

Monster-Dusty slowly rose from the broken glass pieces, some of which was sticking into her body, but she didn't even seem to notice as blood began to stick to her fur.

"Anymore bright ideas, Mr. Glass?"

"Bite me, fish-boy!"

The two of them could only back away as Monster-Dusty came towards them, looking severely pissed off at them both. Herman was about to run for it with Shifter in his arms, but just as Dusty came lunging for them, a familiar voice cried out.

"_KACHI KACHI NO DRILL KICK_!"

A dark blur shot out of the jungle treeline and collided with the side of Dusty's torso. Herman squinted and saw that it was his captain, his feet planted in Dusty's fur as he spun around rapidly. Dusty stumbled back at the force of the blow and fell onto the ground while Axe landed on the ground, a very serious look on his face.

"Captain!" Herman called, happy to see him again, "I thought you said-,"

"Forget what I said, Herman!" Axe interrupted him, flexing his hands and cracking his neck, "We can't beat her like this...I gotta stop holding back. I can't go easy on her anymore!"

While Dusty was still recovering from Axe's spinning kick technique, Axe used his _Soru_ training and disappeared from sight. Shifter reared his head back, "Where'd he go?"

Herman shook his head, "I have no clue. I've been with him since before we came to the Grand Line, and I still can't figure out what that move is. I mean-," he stopped and his face soon had a look of astonishment with what he saw next.

Monster-Dusty was rising off the ground, but she wasn't the one doing it, she wasn't even trying to get to her feet. She, a creature that would rival the size of a giant, or a dinosaur was being lifted off the ground. Squinting again, Herman saw that it was Axe that was doing the heavy lifting, so to speak. However, even Herman could tell that this feat was taking a toll on him as well. His face was as red as a tomato, beads of sweat rolling down his face and it looked as though he was trying hard to keep her off the ground.

Shifter whistled, "Damn...,"

Herman shook his head slowly, "I knew he was strong but...," he just trailed off.

The two others watched as Axe lifted Monster-Dusty as high as he could over his head. The captain looked at the giant form that he held, "You...owe...me...," he hissed before using the rest of his strength and with a yell, he threw Dusty as far as he could into the air.

The Zoan Monster roared as she flew higher than Axe had when she tossed him. Herman couldn't help but wonder how that was possible, but it was! Axe looked up at the soaring fox and grit his teeth, "Not done yet...HERMAN!"

"Yeah, boss?" Herman quickly turned to him, "You alright?!"

"I'm fine, but I need you to get ready!" Axe yelled back, "Ready to run, ready to swim...got me?!"

"Uh...yeah, sure, of course!" Herman nodded quickly and lowered Shifter onto the ground, "Sorry, duty to my captain calls,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Shifter fell over onto his back, "I ain't goin' anywhere...,"

"Herman!"

"I'm ready, Captain!"

"Good!" Axe looked up at Dusty and crouched as far as he could go, "Again, I apologize, Dusty,"

Without another word, Axe pushed hard off the ground and flew into the blue sky, following Dusty's tossed body. Using _Geppou_, he moved from underneath to Dusty's side, then pushed off towards her.

"_Kachi Kachi no Crush!"_

Axe's powerful kick connected with Dusty's shoulder. The kitsune roared in pain as she was sent flying off once more, this time all the way to the side of the beach where Axe and Herman found the wasteland of skeletons. As he fell back to the ground, Axe watched as Dusty plummeted towards the azure sea.

Hang on, Dusty...help's coming!

As soon as he hit the ground, Axe sent huge amounts of sand into the air as he made a small crater with his body. Shifter closed his eyes as the sand came falling back to the ground. Coughing, Axe climbed out of the crater, dusting himself off and looked around. He and Shifter were the only ones in the area. Smiling to himself, Axe made his way to the Devil Fruit user.

"Glad to see Herman understood my orders,"

Shifter groaned and cracked an eye open, "Ready to run, ready to swim...the first part I got, but the second half-,"

"To tell ya the truth, that was pure luck on my part," Axe plopped down next to him, "I didn't wanna kill her, so when holding back didn't work, I got reluctant. For some odd reason, don't ask me why I don't even know, but this just popped into my head," he shook his head, "Let's just hope that seawater can do something to her in that form, otherwise, we're all screwed,"

He looked around again, "Did we have all this sand here before?"

Shifter yawned, "No, that was me," he held up a hand, "It's one thing to get an ability off of Fire Fist, but from a Shichibukai while he's down?" he laughed, "That's a wonderful thing!"

"You got Sir Crocodile's _Suna Suna no Mi_ ability?" Axe turned and stared at him, "What the-,"

"Hey, be glad I got it," Shifter interrupted him, "With this, I just used _Ground Seco_ and _Hiken_...boom, instant glass, then kit got through it," he shook his head, "Wore me out and wasn't the best plan, but hey, had to try something,"

Axe glared at him.

"What?"

"How the hell can you use the same techniques of the people you stole their abilities from?!" Axe snapped at him.

Shifter looked taken back, even from behind his mask. He then scowled, "Hey, I dunno how I can use them and I don't care! If you ask me, kid, we'll need them on this island! You've seen the freaky shit this island has and-,"

"Shit, that reminds me!" Axe cut him off, rose to his feet and ran over to where Monster still lay, knocked out cold and almost covered by sand, "This asshole needs to answer a few questions...,"

The unique Devil Fruit user looked at him, shook his head, then closed his eyes, "First...sleep,"

-----

-A Short Time Earlier...-

"What the hell was _that_?!"

Devon ran out of the galley, some of his steak lunch in his mouth and his friends behind him. He swallowed his meat and looked out at the island, "That's like the tenth time we've heard that roar...swear this is like an ill omen," he shook his head, "Odin, watch over us," he whispered as he patted Austin on the head.

"I wonder what keeps making that noise?"

Devon and Austin turned to see Chizuru leaning against a nearby mast, a book in her hands and her hat pulled downward, hiding her eyes from Devon.

"I'm guessing something big and nasty?" Devon half-asked, half-cracked, "Hell, I dunno, but it can't be good," he looked down at the book, "What're you reading?"

"Oh, just a book Kirsty read to Austin while we were gone that day," Chizuru flipped to the next page, "Interesting tale, _Norland the Liar_," she flipped to the next page, "I find it even more interesting that I've never heard this of this story before...considering I'm originally from the North Blue,"

Devon raised an eyebrow, "You're from the North Blue?"

"Mhm," Chizuru nodded, not even looking up, "From a place called Sparrow Island. I lived there until I was thirteen,"

"Why? You move to a new island?"

Chizuru slowly closed the book and shook her head, "No...when I was thirteen years old, my island was raided by a pirate crew who had recently lost their previous captain, thanks to my father. They obviously wanted revenge for their nakama, so they came to my house, shot my mother to death and abducted me. I had a choice: serve and live with them as a crewmember, or die in the sea," she pushed the brim of her hat up and Devon could see some sadness in Chizuru's eyes, "You can guess which one I chose...,"

The two of them looked at each other for a while, then Devon turned and looked back at the island.

"This crew has so many things in common," he murmured.

Chizuru nodded as she opened up the book and began reading again, "You have no clue whatsoever,"

As Devon stared out at the island, listening to the sloshing of waves against the ship, movement out of the corner of his eye made him look to the side. Austin had his hands over the railing, but he was moving his fingers quickly. Devon growled slightly, but kept his cool and looked back at the island.

"Hey, Chizuru, would you mind taking Austin inside for lunch?" he asked casually, "Herman says he needs to get more meat on those bones of his and it is about that time of day,"

Chizuru closed her book and walked over to him, "Of course, Devon," she took Austin's shoulder and as she walked, she stopped just behind the blonde swordsman, "Be careful,"

"Thank you, Chizuru," he called, waving as she walked to the galley.

Once the door closed, Devon cracked his knuckles and neck, then casually unsheathed _Geri_ and _Freki_.

_Leave the other two in case I need them..._

Gripping his swords tightly, Devon spun around just in time to block two strange blades from cutting into his body.

"Devon the Demon, a_nittoryu_ swordsman worth 40,000,000 Beli...not a bad bounty for a rookie,"

Devon scowled, "You picked the wrong place to earn a living...,"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Oh man, that was a rough chapter -rubs head- I really hope I did this well. I mean, it's hard to think of a way to beat a Monster-Zoan when the only way to revert them to normal is to plunge them into water...anyhoo, I hope this was entertaining. Some of my reviewers have been wondering about the downsides of Shifter's fruit, and I've revealed a couple of them here...so get off my back! LOL, j/k, just hassling ya'll. Anyhoo, once again, hope you've enjoyed this and later!**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Herman: I hope that Dusty won't do that big ass creature thing...at least for a long while.**

**Axe: As soon as this guy wakes up, leave the talking to me, guys.**

**Shifter: I got no problem with that, hell, he's after you not me.**

**Devon: Damn bounty hunter...tougher than most I've come across!**

**???: This'll definitely be one of my better jobs...wonder if my friend's got the others?**

**Kirsty: Devon!**

**???: Demon and White Dragon...hell of a payday!**

**The Huntress**

**Dusty: Aw man, what hap-...WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED?!**


	12. The Huntress

**The Huntress**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devon stared down the intruder standing a short distance away. She was a young woman, about his age, with a body that had a wonderful, fit physique, as if she were a gymnast or something. She also had long, black hair that was not only tied into a ponytail, but it seemed to shine in the sunlight. On her body, she wore a black, sleeveless shirt and a pair of pants that matched in color and looked like it would belong to a male martial artist. To top it off, her weapons intrigued Devon. They looked like batons or nightsticks, but instead of the wooden club on one end, they both had two long, and very sharp blades.

The woman smiled and twirled her blades slowly, showing them off, "I see you like my tonfa-blades," she commented, "I find them to be as useful as swords, but much more manageable,"

"Manageable, but no where near as good as swords themselves!" Devon crossed his blades, "_Tanketetsu_!" he shouted, swinging his swords forward. He watched as the near invisible blades of energy soared through the air, You're goin' down! he thought.

With a small grunt, the woman jumped into the air, dodging the attack. Devon snapped his head up to see the woman hanging onto both tonfas, the blades rammed into the mast nearby.

"Gonna have to do better than that!" she taunted, "C'mon 40,000,000 Beli Man, show me what you got!"

"I'll show you what I got...," Devon growled, glaring up at her, "GET DOWN HERE!"

The woman sighed and shook her head, "If you insist...," she swung her body around her weapons and landed on her feet on the deck, her weapons free of the wood, "I'm down, happy?"

"Oh, very much!" Devon pulled his arms back, the tip of his swords pointing backward as well, _She's dodged my Tanketetsu...just like Dmitri that one time in East Blue._

"_Shinigami-giri_!"

Devon broke into a run, pulling his swords out forward, Dodge this!

The woman watched calmly as he rushed her, then grinned as she brought her tonfas up, "Pathetic,"

To his surprise, Devon watched as the bounty hunter not only blocked his attack with her tonfas, but with some quick arm movement, she managed to trap them between her blades, rendering them harmless.

Devon stared, "What the-?"

With a quiet chuckle, the woman brought her leg up quickly, her foot connecting with Devon's chin. Yelping, Devon stumbled backward, blood dribbling out of his mouth and down his chin. The huntress lowered her foot and let Devon's weapons fall to the deck, "You're worth 40,000,000 Beli, and you can't fight...as I said, pathetic,"

The _nittoryu_ user wiped his chin, spat out some of the blood, "Damn bounty hunter...you're tougher than most I've come across,"

The huntress smiled cutely, "Aw, shucks, Devon...you're so nice,"

Devon's eye twitched, "Don't act like that, that's annoying...who the hell are you anyway?"

"I guess since you're about to lose and are about to make me a little bit rich, I guess you have the right to know," the woman kicked _Geri_ and _Freki_ behind her and crossed her tonfas in front of her, "My name is Megumi, and I'm a freelancer,"

Devon raised an eyebrow, "Freelancer? That another word for bounty hunter?"

Megumi shrugged slightly, "I guess. As a freelancer, I get hired and paid to do all sorts of jobs by different kinds of people," she explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Pirates, Marines, other bounty hunters for help," again, she shrugged, "As long as I do my job and get paid, I don't care what it is,"

Devon nodded, "Alright, I get it...so lemme ask you this,"

"Hm?"

The swordsman ran back to the railing and collected _Kitetsu_ and Water Moon, whipping them out of their sheathes and holding them out in front of him, "Who hired you for this job?"

Megumi clicked her tongue, shaking her head, "Oh, sorry...client confidentiality. But, I think you'll find out soon enough...,"

-----

"We can't let them go off alone!"

"We have no choice! Trust me, things are going to get ugly, and even I can't see if it'll end in our favor,"

Kirsty shook her head, "Chizuru, I understand wanting to keep him safe and to go for help if we really need it, but sending Austin out into that jungle with only Pingu to help him is a bad idea! You know what hides in those trees! If we send them out, they could get killed!"

Chizuru nodded, "I understand your concern, but hear me out, alright? Pingu is incredibly strong, and Austin has his gloves, so that'll protect them. Second, Austin's Mantra will help him locate Axe and the others so it'll be quick and easy to find them," she lowered her voice as the sounds of metal clanging against metal came again, "It's the best call...trust me!"

The blonde doctor bit her lower lip as she looked at Austin and Pingu, who were standing off to the side, looking up at them. After a few minutes, she sighed and lowered her head in defeat, "Fine...but if something happens to them, Devon and Niri would kill us,"

"Nothing will happen to them," Chizuru swore as she bent down to Pingu and Austin, "Alright, boys, listen close. You have to go find Axe and the others, otherwise we could be screwed here. Stick together, and try to stay out of the paths of things that could eat you. Got it?"

Austin nodded while Pingu honked, saluting.

"Good," Chizuru opened up a nearby porthole on the opposite side of the galley and picked them up, "Remember what I said, and run like hell!" she advised as she gently, but quickly pushed them through the window. After making sure they were over the railing and off the boat, Chizuru closed the window and turned to Kirsty, who looked ready to fight, as was the navigator.

"I guess we wait-,"

Kirsty didn't get a chance to finish because the door to the galley came crashing down. Both her and Chizuru backed away and looked in surprise as Devon lay on the door, bleeding.

"DEVON!" Kirsty started towards him.

"Don't!" he half-shouted, making her stop suddenly in her tracks, "Just...don't...,"

Kirsty frowned, "What, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about him, everyone feels that way when I use my skills on them like that,"

The two females looked up at the doorway to see a young woman in black, carrying strange weapons standing just outside. Kirsty gripped her sai, "Chiz...?"

"Yeah, that's her," Chizuru murmured, "Careful,"

Megumi picked one of her ears, looking bored, "You two gonna come out, or am I gonna have to come in?"

"After you, Doc," Chizuru whispered, pushing Kirsty forward gently.

The doctor glared at her lightly, "Gee...thanks,"

Kirsty carefully stepped over Devon's motionless form and walked out onto the deck, staring straight at the huntress, "What did you do to my friend?" she asked evenly.

Megumi glanced behind her at Devon's fallen body, then at her, "Do you know what _ki_ is?" she asked slowly.

"The spiritual force a person has within their bodies," Kirsty answered almost immediately, "Some people are unaware of this force, so they don't use it as well as other people who train their bodies and become intuned to the energy's presence. To those who train their bodies long and hard enough, they can use that energy as weapons or to heal their wounds...but to a certain degree,"

Megumi nodded, looking impressed, "Not bad, not bad...," she flexed one of her hands, looking at it with a slightly bored expression, "You know that _ki_ can be used...but did you know that it could be blocked?" she asked, looking up, a small smile crossing her face, "When _ki_ is blocked, the part of the body where it's blocked becomes limp...dead as a doornail, until the _ki_ is returned," she eyed Devon, the grin still there, "_That's_ what happened to your friend,"

_This isn't good..._ Kirsty took a deep breath, _If she's saying what I think she's saying, she can block someone's spiritual energy and make them go limp and unable to fight...I have to be __**really**__ careful here!_

"Then c'mon, White Dragon!" Megumi leaned back, tonfas raised, "Yes, Kirsty Chambers, I know who you are. A young woman like yourself worth 70,000,000 Beli...," she looked back at Devon again, then at Kirsty, "The Demon and the White Dragon! A combined bounty prize of 110,000,000 Beli...hell of a payday!"

Kirsty twirled her sai around, "Let's see if you can earn it...I'm no pushover!"

"That's what the Demon said!" Megumi shot back, "Now, let's get to it!"

From within the galley, Chizuru watched the two of them rush at each other while she stayed by Devon, holding his head up so he could see some of what was happening.

Megumi swung a tonfa hard, but Kirsty managed to duck under it and while she was crouching, she punched the freelancer hard in the stomach. The black-haired woman coughed and stumbled back a bit, but still managed to block Kirsty's sai with her other tonfa.

"You're pretty skilled with that," Kirsty complimented, looking at the bladed-tonfa, "Never seen a weapon like that before,"

"Thank you," Megumi pushed her away roughly and took another swipe at her.

Kirsty winced and let out a small cry as the tonfa cut her across the face, leaving a large gash on her cheek. She could feel the warm blood oozing. As if by reflex, she reached up and covered her injury, "_Heal Heal Gash_...," she murmured and seconds later, a white glow appeared between her hand and cheek.

Megumi watched in silence as Kirsty removed her hand away, revealing that her cut was gone! She let out a low whistle, "My my my...that _is_ a gift,"

_Damn...why'd I do that, I didn't need to do that_! Kirsty mentally smacked herself, "Yeah, I hear that alot...now, let's go!"

The freelancer cracked her neck and crossed her tonfas, "_Scissor Snap_!"

Once again, Megumi rushed at Kirsty, but this time, as she ran, she used her crossed tonfas like giant scissors, snapping them like crazy.

Cursing, Kirsty leapt out of the way of the snapping blades and landed on the roof of the galley, "That's one way to use those things I guess," she murmured, "Now...she has long blades and she can most likely make any part of my body numb if she wanted to...what the hell can I do?"

"If you don't come down, I'm coming up!"

"Come on up then!" Kirsty challenged, stepping back a short distance.

A few moments later, Megumi flipped onto the roof and blew some of her askew bangs out of her face, "I enjoy playing around as much as the next girl, but I'm getting sick and tired of this, so if we could?"

"Oh, you wanna end this? Fine, let's end it!" Kirsty shoved her sai into her belt loops and ran at her, feeling the familiar energy gather in her legs. She launched a jump kick, aimed right for the huntress' abdomen, "_DRAGON DROP KICK_!"

"Hehehe...useless!!" Megumi shouted as she quickly dropped to her belly and as Kirsty soared over her, she rolled over onto her back, wrapped her legs around Kirsty's stomach and held on tightly, "_Scissor Leg Slam_!"

Despite Kirsty's flying momentum, Megumi was able to propel her backward then downward into the roof cover, shattering the roof completely. Letting go, she watched Kirsty's leg disappear into the hole. Megumi rolled over onto her belly and watched as Kirsty landed on the galley's table and hit the floor, unconcious. Chizuru stood nearby, looking up at her with a solemn look.

"This'll definitely be one of my better jobs...," Megumi giggled, rising to her feet and straightening her clothes, "Shame though, I expected more from these two," she sighed and looked back to the jungle, "Wonder if my _friend_ has the others one yet?"

Turning back around, she jumped down into the galley, landing a few feet from Chizuru. She cracked her neck again and looked at the fallen pirates on the floor. Devon was looking at Kirsty, eyes wide and Kirsty was completely out of it, pieces of wood covering parts of her body.

"So...what about you?" the freelancer looked at Chizuru, smiling, "Wanna try your luck?"

-----

-Present time, shortly after Monster Dusty battle-

Herman grunted as he rubbed his neck. He and the others had met up in the cave from the night before, but they had a guest this time. Monster sat against the wall of the cave, arms and legs bound by the wax ability Shifter had taken from Mr 3 sometime during his travels.

The lobster merman had saved Dusty from drowning (after being very lucky about her returning to normal when she sank into the sea), and brought her back to the cave. However, since her clothes were shredded by her transformation, she was now nude. Acting quickly though, Herman tore up the bags of food and clothes that Shifter had taken from the ship and covered her as best he could. Now, as the evening came, the two pirates and the one thespian sat in the cave, waiting for the right time.

Herman groaned as he rubbed his eyes, "Ya know...I really hope that Dusty doesn't do that big ass creature thing...at least for a long, long, long while!"

"I doubt she'd do it again, but in case of that, I'll see if we can take precautions," Axe said quietly, staring right at the unconcious wild man of a bounty hunter that sat right in front of him, "As soon as this guy wakes up, leave the talking to me, guys,"

To his right, Shifter was going in and out of sleep, his belly full of some things that Herman had managed to throw together from the surrounding area. He grunted and rolled over on his side, "I got no problem with that, hell, he's after you guys, not me,".

Axe and Herman rolled their eyes at the unique Devil user.

"It's getting late, Captain," the lobster chef observed, "I take it we're spending tonight out here again?"

"We have to...," Axe rubbed his chin, eyes still on Monster, "Tomorrow, we'll get back to the ship for sure, but for tonight...," he trailed off.

Herman looked at his captain and noticed that he had a look in his eyes. It was a look he had seen a few times before, but why did he have it now? Usually that look only came when he was really curious or really pissed off. Was he really that angry with Monster for coming after them, or was he actually curious about this wild man?

A loud rustling sound from outside the cave made Herman shoot to his feet, every sense on alert. Axe didn't even turn around at the noise, as if he didn't hear it. If he did, though, he didn't show it. Herman raised his fists and stood his ground as the rustling came closer and closer. After what seemed like an eternity, the thing that made the rustling sounds came flying out of the jungle bushes, but as it did, it or rather they threw Herman off.

"Pingu? Austin?!"

Axe snapped his head around and looked over his shoulder. He saw that Austin was doubled over, breathing heavily with some cuts and bruises on his arms and Pingu while a complete mess. The penguin was almost covered in mud, some blood, and had more cuts and bruises than Austin.

The captain walked over and knelt down in front of them, "What the hell are you two doing out here?" he asked quietly in a concerned voice. Pingu honked weakly and fell over onto his back, trying to take a breather. Austin lifted his head and both Axe and Herman could see a frightened and worried look in his eyes.

Scowling, Axe took Austin by the shoulders, "Something happened...right?"

Austin nodded quickly.

"To the girls and to Devon?"

Again, the young boy nodded before fainting and falling into his captain's arms.

"Shit!" Axe looked at Herman, "Three of our nakama have been captured by this asshole," he jerked his head to the wild man further in the cave, "Another one went on a rampage and is completely out of it!" he nodded to Dusty, "We got this annoying lesbian-,"

"...thespian...," Shifter mumbled.

"Whatever...thespian who got us in trouble on this island in the first place. These two are probably on the verge of death as we know it," he picked Austin up while Herman retrieved Pingu, "And to top it off, something's happened to the others over on the ship!" Axe's shoulders heaved as he tried to calm down, "What the hell's next huh? WHAT?!"

A loud yawning sound made the two pirates turned to see Dusty sitting up, scratching her head, her eyes half closed. She rubbed the crust from her eyes and blinked a few times, "What the hell happ-," she stopped suddenly and looked down at herself. While the bag parts had covered her well while she was laying down, she was now sitting up and the upper part of her was exposed. She looked under the bottom half and they watched as she scrambled to cover herself before looking at them, a mixture of emotions plastered on her face, "WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED?!"

"Uhm...," Axe clicked his tongue and turned to his nakama, "Herman, why don't you handle that?"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Whew! That one was bit of a doozy for me! -collapses in chair and fans himself- Anyhoo, allow me to say a few things before the preview! -clears throat-**

**Megumi the Freelancer, she is an OC given to me by yet another fan by the name of Luffyrox243 on Deviant Art. I have two more OC's, but I'll introduce them later on. I wasn't sure what to have for moves that'd fit her style and weapons, so, I went with scissor-style...woot, new style! -dances- ahem, okay, idiot time is over.**

**I'm aware that I didn't show much action with the crew's respective techniques, but there'll be lots more of them later on when the good stuff comes! Well, I think that's all I need to say...so, time for the preview!**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Axe: Listen pal, I want some answers right now! Where the hell are my crew?!**

**Monster: I couldn't say, mrrow.**

**Dusty: I knew this island was bad luck, I just knew it!**

**Monster: If I told you wherrre they arrre...I'd be dead!**

**Axe: If ya **_**don't**_** tell me, you'd be dead!**

**Truth of Isla Cadaver**

**Monster: Firrre from the sky, then giant, then deal.**


	13. Truth of Isla Cadaver

**Truth of Isla Cadaver**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew this island was bad luck, I just knew it!"

Herman, Axe, and Shifter had their backs turned while Dusty rummaged through the pile of clothes that lay on the cave floor. Pingu and Austin slept peacefully nearby, Monster still bound and out of it on the other side of the cave.

"Shifter, why the hell did you have some of our clothes in the bag?" Dusty asked, hopping into another pair of shorts.

"One must be ready for any role," Shifter replied calmly, "That's an important rule for any actor,"

Dusty snorted as she pulled another top over her head, "If you ask me, you got a crossdressing problem,"

Herman and Axe snickered while Shifter's eye twitched behind his mask.

"Alright, I'm good," Dusty pushed past the trio of males and posed in another set of clothes, matching the ones from before, "So, what's our next move?" she asked, stretching.

Axe turned around and looked at the sleeping forms in the cave, "Well, we gotta keep an eye on Pingu and Austin...when they wake up, they can take us back to the _Tomahawk_ so we can see the damage. Also," he pointed to the bounty hunter, "He needs to tell us where the others are,"

Shifter looked at Pingu and Austin, then out at the jungle, "Those two survived the jungle all by themselves and managed to find you guys...," he shook his head, "Amazing,"

"Yeah, they're pretty tough," Dusty sat down next to them and stroked Austin's hair, "Glad they didn't come while I was goin' psycho. I dunno if Devon would be able to forgive me if that thing I turned into crushed 'em to death,"

A low groaning made the others turn to see Monster slowly coming to. Axe frowned and turned to the others, "Take Austin and Pingu and then leave the cave. Don't go too far, just where it's safe,"

Herman raised an eyebrow, "Uh...why?" he pointed to Monster, "He's detained?"

"Just do it," Axe snapped, turning back around.

Taken back, Herman grabbed Austin and Pingu and followed the other two out of the cave. Shifter yawned as he left the cave, "I can't get any sleep...you guys suck,"

A few moments after they left, Monster opened his eyes and looked up to see Axe, who had a very angry look on his face. The bounty hunter couldn't help but smile, "So, you surrrvived your frrriend and managed to capturrre me," he shook his head, "You'rrre lucky I was injured and knocked out,"

Axe shrugged, "Maybe I am lucky, maybe not, but I don't care," he grabbed Monster by the shoulder and lifted him to his feet, "Listen pal, I want some answers right now! Where the hell are my crew?!"

Monster looked right at him, "Safe...but they'll be moved shortly if it goes smoothly,"

"If _what_ goes smoothly?" Axe hissed, "What the hell is going on here?!"

"I couldn't say, mrrow,"

Axe growled and grabbed him by the throat, "You tell me...right now,"

"If I told you...," Monster twisted his neck around, trying to get free of Axe's grip, "...I'd be dead!"

"If you _don't_ tell me, you _will_ be dead!" Axe shouted, punching the cave wall right next to Monster's head, a vein appearing on his forehead, "I swear that if anything happens to them, I will rip you limb from limb...,"

Monster stood there quietly, listening as pieces of rock fell from the wall and onto the floor. Axe tightened his grip on the hunter's shoulder, making Monster's face show a little pain, "I...will...not...ask...again," he said very slowly, "My crew is my family, _our_ family," he nodded to the outside of the cave, "Well, not Shifter's family, but still mine and the others," he turned back to Monster, "When someone screws with my family, I get pissed off. I get even more pissed off when someone knows something about them, but won't say anything,"

The bounty hunter kept staring at him for a little bit until he tilted his head, "Family? What is...family?"

Axe blinked, surprised that of all the questions he would've expected this guy to ask, he didn't expect that one.

"What?"

"What is _family_?" Monster repeated, emphasizing on the last word.

Axe sweatdropped,_Uh...okay, I didn't expect__** this**_

-----

_Purupurupurupuru...purupurupurupuru..._

Ash reached behind him and plucked the Den Den Mushi from the desk, "Moshi moshi...," he listened to the person on the other line for a few moments before rising out of his chair, "Uh-huh...uh-huh...okay, just a sec," he lowered the mouthpiece, "OI! RUNT!"

Sam poked his head in the office, an irritated look on his face, "You rang?" he muttered.

"Tell the Vice-Admiral that one of the bounty hunters he hired to nab those pirate kids is on the Den Den Mushi!" Ash said quickly, "She's got a status report and she said that she'd only report to him!"

The burn-scarred midget nodded and left the room, leaving Ash alone. He waited a short time until he heard Roog pick up, then he put the receiver back up. Sighing, he sat back down on his chair and looked at the pile of wanted posters he was looking at before. While he sat there, Sam came stomping back into the room, scratching his head and muttering curse words under his breath.

Ash looked up at him from over the papers, "What's your problem, runt?"

"What's my problem? What's my problem?!" Sam shook his head, "You're kidding, right?! This place is hell!"

Ash shrugged, "Well, it's kinda meant to be for the convicts...,"

"Not that! It's a hell for me!" Sam snapped at him, "There's very few ladies here, making most of this trip a total sausage fest! You dunno what it's like...,"

"What it's like?" Ash raised an eyebrow, "What're you talking about?"

Sam stood up, "Well, despite being horribly disfigured, I still got my good looks! Good looks which, no ones acknowledging! You have any idea what it's like to be disfigured, but still hot?!"

Ash lowered the posters and stared right at his midget friend, "I think I do...or did you forget?" he asked in a low whisper as he raised his right arm. Sam looked at the stump where Ash's right hand used to be and cursed again, "Sorry, Ash...,"

"Don't be...," Ash stuck his hand inside his pocket, "I sacrificed my right hand to protect those I love...but it was in vain. I failed 'em,"

Sam frowned and scratched his head again, "Aw, crap...c'mon, ya big lug," he grabbed Ash by the wrist with both hands and tugged, "Let's go get wasted or something...take ya mind off that,"

Growling, Ash pulled his other arm away, causing Sam to not only fall backward, but to roll along the floor until he collided with the nearby wall, sending the books on the shelf above him to come crashing down on him.

"Sonofabitch...!"

Sam sat up and growled, "I hate-," he was cut off as the bookshelf itself broke off and conked him on the head, "...place...," he mumbled before falling backward with a large lump on his head.

Ash looked at him, then at the shelf, then went back to the posters again.

"Kids are so stupid these days...,"

-----

"Captain, that is _not_ a good idea!"

"Axe, you big baka, what the hell?!"

The young treasure hunter broke apart the wax locks that bound Monster's limbs and stepped back as the wild man rubbed his wrists.

"You'rrre taking a big rrrisk, frrreing a bounty hunterrr," he murmured, glancing up at him.

Axe shrugged, "I've taken a lot of risks since I first set out at sea," he leaned against the wall, arms crossed, "So what's one more to my list?"

Dusty leaned over to Herman, "One more on his risk list, and a couple more bounties on this guys list," she whispered, jerking a thumb to Monster.

The lobsterman nodded in silence.

Monster glanced at Dusty for a few moments, and as the kitsune nervously hid behind Herman's large form, the bounty hunter went down and sat on the cave floor, cross-legged while his claw gloves were on the other side of the domicile.

"Long time ago, when I was young...firrre from the sky, then giant one came, then deal was made,"

Axe frowned, "Fire from the sky?"

Monster nodded, "I killed many beforrre that. This island, is a crrruel, evil place. I have lived herrre since I was a boy, and I spent most of my childhood surrrviving. When blood is spilt, the island comes at you rrruthlessly, always hungry. If blood is too much, it is worrrse," he looked at the floor, "Once, Marrrines came and trrried to use this place for theirrr own rrreasons,"

That explains the multiple skeletons we found on the other half of the island... Axe thought to himself.

"Back then, I was differrrent than now,"

"Is that even possible?" Dusty asked in a whisper.

"Back then, I was much more of a killerrr than I am now," Monster flexed his hands, missing the feel of his claws, "I was more wild than I was human. Yearrrs in the jungle changed me. I was strrrongerrr, fasterrr, rrrelied on my instincts to surrrvive, but when I saw those humans on my island, I slaughterrred them without a second thought,"

"Then what happened?" Axe asked, taking a seat across from him, an intrigued look on his face.

Monster glanced at him, still flexing his hands, "Afterrr killing many of them, I saw firrre coming down frrrom the sky,"

"Fire from the sky," Axe rubbed his chin, "If you don't mind me asking...what else did you see?"

The wild man was quiet for a few moments, "In the sea...therrre werrre ships,"

"Marines?"

Monster nodded, "They just watched as the island burrrned. The flames burrrned down many trrrrees and killed many crrreaturrres. I fled to anotherrr part of the island, barrrely escaping their fate. I thought it was overrr, but then the giant came,"

"Great, a giant," Dusty shook her head, "What's next, a beanstalk?"

"He worrre a Marine uniforrrm and offerrred me a chance at a new life,"

Axe scowled, "A_Marine_ offered a killer a new life?" he scratched his head, "After the crazy shit I've seen in my life, I shouldn't say it can't happen...," he shook his head, "Wait, if he offered you a new life, what the hell are you still doing on this island?"

"That was parrrt of the deal he made with me," Monster shifted and rose to a crouching position, "He taught me many things, gave me my gloves," he spied the claws resting nearby, "And a job,"

"What kind of job?"

"If any wanted crrriminals came to _Isla Cadaverrr_, I would take them down and give them to him...in exchange for my freedom," Monster reached into his vest, pulled out a folded sheet of paper and opened it up for them all to see.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Monster"  
Reward: 80,000,000 Beli**

"So, you're a wanted man," Axe said thoughtfully, "To live a free life, you've become a dog of the World Government...and if you fail to deliver outlaws?" he asked, looking back at Monster.

Monster looked away, and Axe knew what the answer was. If he failed to fill his part of the deal, Monster would be arrested, or worse, executed.

_Damn World Government..._ Axe closed his eyes and he could feel his hatred for that Power growing inside of him _...how many more lives do these people have to ruin?_

"Well, now that we got the incredible mystery of the wild man here solved," Shifter put his hands behind his head, "What are you gonna do about your friends?"

"Yeah, that's a good question!" Dusty raised her fists, "Everyone else is in trouble!" she pointed a finger at Monster, "Show us where you took 'em, ya sonofabitch!"

Herman grabbed Dusty by the arms and held her back, "Easy, kit, easy!"

"You want family back?"

Axe nodded, turning back to Monster, "Yeah, I do...we all do," he added, nodding to his nakama.

Monster looked at them slowly, one by one, "But what is family?"

"What is family?" Dusty leaned in, arms on her hips and a look of disbelief on her face, "How the hell can you not know what family is?"

"Because," the bounty hunter looked her right in the eyes, "I've neverrr had one,"

"...oh," Dusty blinked, her ears drooping, "...man, this feels awkward," she muttered, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"A family is something that watches out for each other, and would do anything for each other," Axe explained, looking at Austin and Pingu, "Take the boy for example. His brother is the only blood relative he has left in the world, but everyone in the crew would protect him like he was their own...some say that the only kind of family one can have is one that is related by blood, but that's not true," he looked back at Monster, "There are many kinds of bonds besides blood...and when you are linked to others with those bonds, then you are family,"

Monster looked at him in silence. He had a confused look in his eyes, but Axe knew that was understandable. Not everyone could get what he meant by that the first time around.

Shifter yawned loudly and stretched, "Look, it's late...can we, for the love of all the gods in the world, get some sleep?!"

"Yeah...," Dusty yawned and in doing so, made Herman yawn, followed by Axe, "Let's crash, eh? Tomorrow, maybe we'll have better luck with our search,"

Axe looked at Monster for awhile, "Yeah...maybe," he murmured, taking a spot on the cave floor., "First light, we're heading out,"

"Uhm...what about him?" Dusty pointed to Monster, who was now moving to the entrance of the cave.

Everyone watched as Monster crouched to his knees, circled around an area like a large cat, then laid down, his back to them. Axe saw that Monster left his claw gloves at the back of the cave nearby.

"Don't worry about him," the young man shook his head, "Just get some sleep,"

-Later that night...-

Dusty's snores filled the dark cave as the moon hung in the night sky outside. The kitsune rolled over and draped an arm over Austin and Pingu, her snores muffled by Austin's hair now. Shifter snorted behind his mask, Herman groaned as he rolled onto his side and Axe let out a muffled, but audible fart.

As the pirates inside slept, outside the cave, Monster cracked an eye open and sat up, looking at them, his vision sharpened by his years on the island. He crouched and looked around before taking off into the jungle. Even without his claw gloves, he was still a strong entity on the island and he knew the path well. It would've taken a normal man about twenty minutes to reach it, and that's even if they knew where it was, but Monster knew the area quite well and was surprised to see that his partner managed to find it.

As he entered a secluded beach head, he saw that Megumi was sitting around a campfire, poking the sticks while three forms sat nearby, bound by chains and rope.

"Was wondering when you'd find me," Megumi greeted, not even looking up from the fire, "What kept you?"

"R-R-Ran into trrrouble," Monster hissed, taking a look at the captured pirates, "I see you've done yourrr sharrre," he noted.

Megumi nodded, "Yeah...was actually easier than I thought. What about you?"

"Nearrrly done," Monster pulled out a couple of papers from his vest and looked at them, "Just got thrrree morrre to bag,"

The female frowned, "Three more? By my count, there should only be two left,"

"Mrrrow how how how," Monster held out the extra poster, "Got a bonus...he's gonna love us for this,"

Megumi looked up at him, raised an eyebrow, then snagged the poster from him. She bent down and with the help of the fire light, she saw what the poster held.

**WANTED****ALIVE****  
Ian Karloff aka "Shifter"  
Reward: 100,000,000 Beli**

"The Government wants this guy _alive_?" Megumi looked up at Monster, "And he's here on this island?"

"With the otherrrs...," Monster nodded, "That rrreminds me, I have to get the thrrree down herrre. Did you call them?"

The freelancer nodded, "Of course. They'll be here early afternoon or late morning, but for sure, they'll be here tomorrow,"

Monster grinned, "Perrrfect,"

"Well, get goin' pal, that payday isn't gonna just drop into our laps! Go, man, go!"

-----

At that moment, Vice-Admiral Roog stood on the front of his ship, _The Harbinger_, his coat fluttering as the wind rushed past him. He didn't have to come personally on this trip, seeing as he many capable Marines under his command to do it themselves, but this trip...he felt as though he should. Whether it was intuition or not, he had to go to _Isla Cadaver._

"Let's see what Fate has in store for us...,"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Okay -cracks knuckles- I was a bit hesitant to this chapter because I had info awhile back on Monster, but I lost it and I asked is owner, but I kinda got impatient, so I used what I had in my memory to do most of this chapter. Hope it was good!**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Dusty: Man, am I glad that this guy finally let up! Now, we just find Niri, DJ, and Azu, then we go look for the others, then we get the hell outta off this island!**

**Shifter: I'll be glad to get off, I'll tell ya that much!**

**Dusty: Why the hell are you even coming? You're a confusing guy...**

**Shifter: You're lucky I'm still outta it, or else I'd pound-what the hell?!**

**Axe: SHIT! Marines...and lots of them!**

**Dusty: That guy tricked us!**

**Wild Justice**

**Roog: This crew is pathetic...let's see how their captain fares!**


	14. Wild Justice

**Wild Justice**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vice-Admiral Roog stepped out onto the deck of _The Harbinger_ and walked out to the front again as his men ran to their stations. He looked at the sun above him and nodded, "Fine afternoon to deliver what the world needs...," he took a deep breath of sea air and exhaled, "Perhaps I should get out more?"

"Vice-Admiral, sir!"

Roog looked up at the crow's nest, "What is it, Marine?" he barked.

"Isla Cadaver, right ahead! We'll be there very shortly!"

Roog smiled and turned back to see the island as a dot on the horizon. If there was one thing that Roog loved other than respect and his job, was _The Harbinger_. It was surprisingly fast, even with his weight added to the normal passengers and cargo. Taking another deep breath, Roog cast off his officer jacket and flexed all six of his large arms.

"Let's see what you brought me, boy...,"

-----

After a brief morning meal of fruit and some...questionable meat, the others were ready to go and search for their missing comrades. Herman had been ordered to stay behind to watch Austin and Pingu, who were still recovering, though they were awake. Axe didn't want to risk letting them getting caught off-guard in the jungle, and Herman could understand.

So with Monster as their guide, surprisingly, Axe, Dusty and, surprisingly...again, Shifter left the cave and followed him into the jungle depths. As she walked, Dusty leaned over to Axe and began to whisper in his ear, "I'm glad this guy finally let up!" she pointed to Monster as he crawled along the jungle floor, his claw gloves hanging around his waist, "Now, we just find DJ, Azu, and Niri, then we go look for the others, and then we can get the hell off this island!"

"That's good, because I'll be glad to get off too, I'll tell ya that much!"

Dusty jumped and turned to see Shifter leaning inward. She frowned at him, "Why the hell are you even coming?" she hissed, "Nakama is our problem...not yours,"

Shifter picked his ear, "True, but I couldn't stand another moment in that damn cave. Also, with my skills, saving your friends will go easier and the easier that goes, the faster we can get the hell off this island,"

The kitsune and her captain exchanged glances, then looked back at him.

"You're a confusing kinda guy, know that, Shifter?" they asked in unison.

"Bite me,"

Monster listened to the three of them as he guided them to the place where Megumi was waiting, _Fools...don't suspect a thing! I'll take care of the final three later..._

"Oi, Monster, how much farther is it?" Axe's call brought Monster back to the real world.

Monster stopped and pointed through a thick patch of jungle, "Thrrrough therrre...they arrre past herrre!"

Axe nodded and pulled off his weapon, "Alright...time to do some lumberjacking. Step back everyone," he pulled his stone axe as far as he could to the side and gripped it tightly. As he began to swing, however, Monster grabbed his weapon by the handle, "Wait!"

The young captain looked over his shoulder, a bit annoyed, "What?"

"I hearrrd something...," Monster tilted his head from side to side, "I'll go check it out, mrrow,"

Dusty's ears twitched, "I didn't hear a damn thing, and I got doggy ears!" she pointed to the furry appendages on her head, "So to speak,"

Monster shook his head, then placed it on the dirt, "I know this island betterrr than you, fox...," he lifted his head and donned his claws, "Therrre are things herrre that only trrrained earrrs can hearrr, mrrow. I'll be back...," he murmured before darting into the jungle trees, disappearing from view.

Putting her hands behind her head, Dusty pouted, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Aw, like it could get any worse,"

"We could be attacked any moment by a huge snake...,"

"Gee, thanks Shifter...,"

-----

"About time the boys in blue and white arrive!" Megumi greeted Roog as she walked to him, her tonfas on her hip, "Was about to give up on you,"

Roog chuckled and looked at the collection that she and Monster had bagged, and their weapons a short distance away, "Impressive...I can assume he's letting you have the reward?"

"I have no use forrr it, sirrr,"

"Ah, my boy, welcome," Roog turned to see Monster crouching on his knees in the sand, startled Marines around him, "How have you been, lad?"

"Fine, sirrr," Monster pointed to a large patch of jungle behind him, "The final thrrree bounties arrre just beyond those trrrees," he reached into his vest and pulled out Shifter's poster, "Sirrr, we arrre in luck! This man is herrre on the island! He's one of the thrrree!"

Roog looked at the poster and a smile spread across his face like a wildfire, "Well done, my lad!" he laughed loudly and patting him lightly on the shoulder, though it was still hard enough to push him to the ground, "Sorry, lad,"

Megumi, meanwhile, was counting up the bounties, her own smile crossing her face. She whirled on the Vice-Admiral, a notepad in her hands.

"Let's talk money, big guy," she said in a voice that sounded like a professional businesswoman, "First, my rate as a bounty hunter goes as 50,000,000 Beli and I, of course, get to keep the full price on the rewards!"

Roog nodded, "Of course, of course, of course, Miss Freelancer...,"

"So, say that we bag the rest of these guys...," Megumi quickly wrote on the pad and a shocked look appeared on her face, "If I did the calculations right on this, you pay me 556,500,000 Beli!" she looked up with a smug look, "Hell of a payday!"

"Indeed," Roog nodded again, "Keep in mind that you get that much if you bag them all. Can't get full reward price with a few of them dead or missing," he reminded her before turning to Monster as the other Marines began taking their prisoners on board, "Once we are done here, I want you to come to Slayheim with us, lad. We have some matters to discuss...but first," he clapped his upper hands, "Go and bring those last bounties here!"

Monster nodded before dashing off into the jungle again.

"Ruthless, obedient and works free of charge," Roog nodded slowly, "He would make one hell of a Marine,"

-----

"Man, where the hell is he already?"

Axe dug into the ground with one of his hatchets as Dusty kept tossing small pebbles at the back of Shifter's head. The captain thought Shifter would snap and burn the kit with his borrowed Mera Mera abilities, but when he looked closer at him, he realized that the thespian had fallen asleep.

"Uh...Dusty, I wouldn't keep doing that,"

"I'm bored!" she whined, taking another pebble from near her feet, "Gotta do something!"

As she tossed the pebble, Shifter caught it without turning around and threw it back at Dusty, nailing her in the forehead. Yelping, Dusty fell over, a red mark on her head. Axe could help but grin at this, "Warned ya, kit,"

"If that's how she always is, she'd neverrr surrrvive,"

Everyone jumped at Monster's voice. They turned to see him standing against a tree, his claws tapping against the bark of the tree.

Hate that... Axe sighed and rose, "So, is it clear for us?"

Monster nodded slowly, "We werrre lucky...now come," he beckoned them to a path that was recently cut, thanks to Monster's claw gloves, "Hurrry to save frrriends...to save family!"

"You heard 'im people," Dusty shot to her feet and began marching down the path, "Hang on guys, help is coming! C'mon, Shifter, move your ass!"

The thespian growled as he followed behind her, Axe behind him and Monster behind him, "You're lucky I'm still outta it, fox, or else I'd pound-" Shifter stopped in midsentence when they reached the other side of the trees, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"That guy tricked us!"

-----

Devon fell to the floor, coughing up blood as Atreyu stepped back, cracking his knuckles while Roog was watching from behind him. Devon spat out the extra blood and glared up at them, "I really wouldn't go and piss me off, boys...,"

"Shut up, pirate!" Atreyu snapped, slugging him in the face.

Coughing again, Devon collided with the floor of The Harbinger, "Sonofabitch!"

Atreyu shook his hand, "This is the crew we're supposed to watch out for?" he looked up at Roog, "With all due respect, sir, I think we're getting fooled here,"

"Perhaps...," Roog looked at the captured crew in the brig as the sound of screams and gunfire was soon heard outside, "That should be the rest of your friends now...," he chuckled and began to walk back to the stairs.

"What's so funny, giganto?" Azu shouted from his spot, chained to the wall, "Huh?!"

Roog shook his head and turned around, the smile still there, "I just think it's amusing that a pirate crew we were supposed to keep an eye out for was this weak and pathetic...," he looked at Atreyu, "Let's see how their captain fares, shall we?"

Taking a final look at them, the Vice-Admiral left his prisoners, followed closely by Atreyu. As soon as they were out of sight, the group immediately tried to get free, except Chizuru who seemed to sit perfectly still, perfectly calm.

"C'mon, Chiz...can't you do anything here?" Devon hissed, tugging hard at his chains, "I can't exactly rip these out, so if you could...?" he trailed off.

Chizuru slowly shook her head, "No. I can't and even if I could, I wouldn't do it,"

"What the f-,"

"Trust me," Chizuru looked up at the ceiling as the sounds of gunfire and fighting kept wavering from loud to quiet levels, "This is for the best,"

"For the _best_?!" Azu stared at her, then turned to Niri and Kirsty, "And you guys say I talk crazy shit!"

"Only when you're drunk," the two females replied together.

Niri sighed in frustration and sat back against the wall, "Guess we gotta wait for Axe, Dusty and Herman to come and help us,"

"Oh great," Devon rolled his eyes, "The fox should be really helpful getting us out of this kinda trouble...unless she gets nabbed herself,"

That earned him a kick from DJ's chained feet.

-----

"SHIT!"

Axe wiped his chin as he looked at the large crowd of men and women in blue and white uniforms surrounding him and Shifter. Dusty had already been beaten a man in a bucket hat with a large sword in his possession.

"Marines...and lots of them," he gripped his weapon and looked around, "This brings back memories...how about you, Shifter? Ever have this problem?"

Shifter panted for breath, "Here and there...but nothing I couldn't handle after getting enough food and sleep,"

Axe rolled his eyes, but he knew that Shifter didn't have long to last in this fight. Soon, it would be just him. Growling, Axe lifted his weapon and began to spin it, "C'mon, who wants some, huh?! Who wants a piece of the axe?!"

The two wanted men watched as some of the Marines backed away, while most of them carefully advanced towards them. Axe nodded and beckoned them, "Yeah, that's it, come on, boys and girls...I'll show you what I do to shitfaced Marines who think they can take me down!"

"Why don't you show me?" a deep voice asked from the side.

Both Axe and Shifter turned to see a huge being, roughly about thirty feet in height with six massive arms coming out of both sides of his torso walking towards them. The lower ranked Marines of the group cheered for him as he walked by them.

"This guy's obviously a hero...," Axe muttered under his breath, "...bring 'im on!"

Vice-Admiral Roog looked down at Axe, "Captain Axe of the Axe-Head Pirates. A man worth 265,000,000 beli," he turned to Shifter, "Ian Karloff, former actor and a man worth 100,000,000 beli...not a bad day at all,"

Axe snapped his head to Shifter, "You got a bounty too?! Everyone I meet on this island has a bounty!"

Shifter tried to reply, but instead, he fell face forward onto the sand, exhausted.

"Shit!" Axe turned back to Roog, who was signaling to some of his Marine underlings.

Axe watched as they dragged Shifter away, "Oh well. In his condition, he would've slowed me down," he spun his weapon around, "C'mon, big boy!"

Roog smirked at him, "Have you ever fought a Vice-Admiral, Captain Axe?" he asked dryly, "We of the rank aren't like those of the rank of privates...we Vice-Admirals are some of the strongest men and women in the Marine forces,"

"Put up or shut up!" Axe barked, dashing towards the giant hybrid.

_Rookie __**and**__ an idiot_ Roog thought as he easily dodged Axe's downward attack with his weapon.

The group of Marines around them watched as their Vice-Admiral and the wanted pirate captain went around the beach, throwing and dodging blows and swipes. Most of them thought that after awhile, Axe would've been beaten or too tired out to keep going, but they were amazed to see him stand before their leader, not even breaking a sweat.

"Who is this punk?"

"Doesn't matter, no one can beat Vice-Admiral Roog!"

"I dunno, I heard 'Hundred Man' Merrian's a tough noodle,"

Roog smiled inwardly at the praise he received. This kid had potential, that he admitted, but his level of strength was no where near his level. When the brat came at him again with that weapon, he raised a hand and caught it easily, stopping the attack cold.

Axe was taken back at the sudden counter-move, and while he was trying to think of a comeback, one of Roog's giant fists made hard contact with his face. Axe met the sands of the beach and skipped across it like a pebble thrown against the surface of a lake.

As quickly as he could, Axe rose to his feet and barely managed to dodge another punch from the giant. Weaponless and a bit disoriented, Axe ducked under another attack and scurried beneath the Marine between his legs, coming out behind him.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!"

"Either surrender or hold still and take the pain!"

Once again, Axe met one of Roog's fists, but this one came from behind. The force of the blow sent Axe down into the sand again, but instead of skipping like a pebble, he actually was driven down into the earth. Stars filled his vision and remained there, even after Roog had grabbed him by the leg and pulled him out.

The Vice-Admiral held him upside down and looked him over, "Man worth 265,000,000 beli...," he shook his head, "I think your crew fits you well, boy...all of you are pathetic! I've met better challenges from pups!"

"How's this for a challenge...," Axe lifted his head and glared at him, blood coming out of his nose and mouth. He reared his free leg back as best he could, "_Rankyaku_!"

He shot an air-blade at the Vice-Admiral, and even though it was at close range, Roog managed to dodge it.

_Shit! _Axe winced as Roog retaliated by slamming him into the ground and nearby boulders, _I can't take this guy down! It's like fighting Monster again, but on another level! Reminds me when aniki taught me and when I fought Shidyk...but...this is just...I dunno what it is!_

With a final, more powerful swing, Axe was slammed into the ground again, this time hard enough to make a decent hole. Roog finally let go of his leg and backed away, dusting his hands off, "Had enough, rookie? I'm just getting warmed up!"

Axe coughed and slowly pulled himself out of the hole, "I'm not...done! Not...by a ...long...sh-shot...," he gasped, feeling more blood come out, "B-Bring it on...,"

Roog sighed, rolled his eyes and reached down, grabbed Axe by the head and pulled him out easily, "Do you really want to die so easily?" he asked, shaking his head, "Damn fool you are,"

"Man...," Axe cracked an eye open, "F-F-Fuck you...,"

The high-ranking officer looked at the pummeled pirate in his grip for a long while before turning to look at the sea.

"You know. Many people say that death at sea is honorable and sometimes poetic," the giant thought aloud, "I normally don't execute my enemies like this, but even I'm open to new ideas," he turned to Axe, loosening his grip a little, "I know that you've eaten a Devil Fruit, Captain Axe, and I'll admit that I'm disappointed that I didn't get to see it in action. But, that does let me know that you're a Hammer. So, take one last look at the World of the Living, Axe...because here, you die!"

Axe felt Roog throw him into the air and even with his messed up vision, he could see the blue ocean coming up fast. Seconds later, he felt himself hit the cold water and he immediately began to sink, unable to swim thanks to his Devil Fruit. As he slowly sank, Axe felt the air in his lungs escape him as bubble left his mouth. When his vision began to fade, the last thing he saw was a large, red form rushing straight for him.

-----

Herman dragged his captain onto the beach where Pingu and Austin were waiting for him. Herman dropped Axe and began to give him CPR. After a few moments of compressions breathing air into his lungs, Herman stepped back when his battered captain returned to them, coughing up large amounts of seawater.

"Welcome back, Boss,"

"Honk!"

Austin nodded as his captain finished coughing up seawater and sat up, soaked from head to toe.

"They've left already," Herman reported as Axe sat on the beach, sand sticking to his moist clothes, "We're the only ones left here,"

Axe sighed and hung his head low, "So...that's a Vice-Admiral's power," he coughed again, "I got my ass handed to me...again!" he pounded the sand, "What the fuck is wrong with me!? I'm strong, but I keep getting my ass kicked, so what the hell is wrong with me?!"

Austin and Pingu backed away while Herman placed a hand on his leader.

"Axe, just because you're strong, doesn't mean you'll always win a fight," he slowly sat down beside him, "Strength isn't everything...,"

Axe scoffed, his wet bangs hiding his eyes, "You remind me of my pain in the butt big brother, saying that,"

-At that moment-

"ACHOO!"

Rayo groaned and pushed away his ruined dinner, "Someone up there hates me...either that, or they don't want me to eat,"

-----

Axe and the three remaining members of his crew finally found The Tomahawk, but when they stepped onboard, they could see that some considerable damage had been done. A large hole was in the galley's roof, it's door was broken, large cuts in the wood outside. As they inspected the ship, they noticed a few things.

While their nakama was taken, their possessions were still in their usual places. For one thing, Niri's TNT launcher from Alabasta was in it's place as was Kirsty's dragon outfit from East Blue. However, while those and many things were still on the ship, there was one very important thing missing from the ship...and it wasn't just the crew.

Axe held his arm as he looked up at the now bare mast. It was just a couple of days before, their flag...his Jolly Roger was no longer flying in the light breeze. First, his crew was captured, he was beaten in a fight, and now the important symbol of a pirate was gone as well.

Axe grit his teeth, "Those fuckers are going down...but it's gonna take some time," he looked around the area, "Don't have a lot of time, but it'll do,"

-----

"Yo, Roog! Got something for ya,"

Sitting in his seat, Roog turned his head around to see Megumi walking up to him, holding a small piece of black cloth in her hands. She tossed it into the air and he caught it easily. Unfolding the cloth, Roog caught sight of a skull with four double-headed axes surrounding it.

He smiled and chuckled, "The bounties are captured, the captain is dead...," he sighed with content and placed the stolen Jolly Roger on a nearby table, "...the Axe-Heads are no longer pirates, but guests of Slayheim!"

Roog's loud laughter echoed around the ship, and even below in the brig, the captured crew could hear him laugh his head off at their misfortune.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: There's that chapter. Now, before I go, lemme say this, alright? I'm sorry that there wasn't much action in this chapter, I'm still new to Roog and his men in general, so I'm working on that. Don't worry though, there'll be MUCH better fight scenes later on! Until then...later!**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Atreyu: Welcome to your new home, pirates! Here, you will either live out the rest of your days, or die in some horrible way. It's up to you...**

**Niri: Slayheim Fortress...not Impel Down, but still, pretty bad.**

**Glenn: Kirsty Chambers, Niri Zolaro...Vice-Admiral Roog wants to see you.**

**Sam: Man, lookit the babes! -pow- SONOFABITCH!**

**Slayheim Fortress**

**Chizuru: It seems that Fate has a sense of humor...**


	15. Slayheim Fortress

**Slayheim Fortress**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Absolutely fascinating...,"

"Nice hardware!"

"This kid had three high quality blades and he lost 'em in a fight...damn!"

Captain Glenn and 1st Lt. Sam Rico sat at a table, looking over the confiscated weapons from the pirate crew down in the brig.

The green-haired Captain held up Water Moon to the light and watched as the incoming sunlight bounced off the light blue blade. Looking in a nearby reference book, he whistled when he came across Water Moon's page, "Holy crap, man!"

Sam finished emptying Niri's shotgun barrels, "What's up?"

Glenn carefully sheathed Water Moon, "Well, that _nittoryu_ is damn lucky. People say that this and it's partner blade are legends, but it's very real! Not only that, it's one of the _Saijo O Wazamono_, the 12 Supreme Grade Swords!" he looked at Sam, "This is the same category of sword that Mihawk's black sword belongs to!"

"What?!" Sam jumped onto his seat, making him at the same eye level as Glenn, "Are you frickin' kiddin' me?! He has one of those swords...and he lost it?!"

"That's nothing," Glenn tapped _Geri_ and _Freki_ on the table nearby, "These two swords belong to the _O Wazamono_, the 21Excellent Grade Swords,"

Sam stared at the swords, jaw hanging down. He shook his head and sat down, "This is nuts...,"

Glenn smiled, "This thing is nuts, but these swords are beautiful...," he looked over at Devon's _Kitetsu_ which was leaning against the wall, "That thing on the other hand...not so much,"

The midget Marine leaned to the side and looked at the blade, "Which one does that one belong to?" he asked, jerking his head to the sword.

Glenn shrugged, "I haven't found any matching signs yet, but it's been giving me a bad vibe since we brought it aboard,"

"Maybe you're just imagining it?" Sam suggested, "This one time, I imagined there were these two blonde chicks in really short skirts-,"

"Sam," Glenn turned and shot a tired look at the midget, "Shut up or I'll get Ash to kick you off the ship...again,"

The small Marine became sullen.

"Where is he, anyway?"

Sam scrunched his face in thought and scratched the normal side of his face, "I think he's in the quarters...if not, he's moping around here for some reason. Ever since we set out from Slayheim, he's been in a really strange mood," he shrugged, "I'll see if Fortune can visit him later tonight...he might just need to get laid,"

Glenn shook his head and adjusted his bucket hat, _Atreyu's gonna kill you one of these days..._

-----

After what seemed like a ride that took an eternity, the captured Axe-Head crew were ushered out of the brig, brought onto the deck and when they came out into the open, most of their eyes widened at the sight that was before them.

Directly ahead of them, on a large island that was completely surrounded by water, was a massive stone building. It's walls rose a good hundred feet, it's smooth walls were dotted with old scorch marks from what they thought would have been cannonfire. Obviously this place had seen some battle in the past. Behind it's perimeter walls, they could see more stone buildings peeking over the top of the walls. Whatever was behind those walls, must've been worth protecting.

As _The Harbinger's_ crew brought the ship into the secluded harbor, Atreyu walked in front of them while his comrades stayed back, watching him to see how he fared.

"Welcome to your new home, pirates!" he said loudly as some of the other Marines checked the prisoners shackles, "Here, you will either live out the rest of your days, or die in some horrible way," he shrugged, "It's up to you how you spend your time here at Slayheim,"

As he left, Niri looked at the area around them as the ship's anchor was tossed overboard, "Slayheim Fortress...,"

"What's up, Niri?" Kirsty asked, noticing her behavior, "Something wrong?"

"Besides the obvious?" Devon asked, holding up his chained wrists.

Kirsty shot a glare at him.

"I know of Slayheim...it's not Impel Down, but still pretty bad," Niri murmured, "It's a prison in the Grand Line that used to be an actual fortress. Many Marines fought pirates on the sea here, I'm guessing that's what those scorch marks are from...but after awhile, the Government figured it'd be better to use it as a prison,"

"How the hell did they figure that?"

"Look around, guys," Niri waved a hand to the surrounding area, "It's an island with just a fortress on it, and beyond that, it's nothing but ocean! Even if a prison break was in the making, they got nowhere to go! It's a perfect prison,"

The others got their chance to explore the outer areas of the prison fortress while they were ushered off the ship and into the massive stone building. Niri recognized some of the standard prison features: security checkpoints here and there, interrogation rooms and processing areas. This one really went out for those features.

It was a normal prison to Niri...until she saw what it held, then she didn't know what the hell it was. As they walked through one of the corridors, she stopped at a large window to see the prison yard down below. She thought that she would see armed snipers and guards patrolling the inner walls, but instead, she saw that a large number of men and women roamed free down there.

"What the hell?"

She heard a sigh behind her and she turned to see a man in a bucket hat and a Marine jacket standing behind her. Through his dark green bangs, she saw him look down at what she saw.

"Believe it or not, that's normal," Captain Glenn explained, "Vice-Admiral Roog thinks that since they have no possible way to break free without dying in a fight or drowning while trying to swim, might as well let them have more freedom than most prisons. However, it's just for their cells and the yard,"

Niri frowned, "What do you mean?"

Glenn removed his hat and scratched his head, "I mean that behind the walls, in hallways and rooms like this, we Marines have authority and if they don't obey here, we punish them. However, down there," he nodded to the yard below, "They have their own way of living. They ignore the rules down there and Roog lets them. Not to speak ill of the guy in charge here, but that's a dangerous way to run a prison,"

The former Marine nodded, "Yeah...,"

"Well, enough details," Glenn gently pushed her further down the halls, "Gotta get this over with,"

_He's actually a lot nicer than most Marines are to prisoners..._ Niri thought as she walked down the hall.

-----

"Man, lookit the babes!"

POW!

Sam reeled back after being slugged in the face by Dusty during the crew's processing session. He held his nose, feeling blood pool between his palms.

"SONOFABITCH!"

"That's what you get, Shorty," Ash chuckled as he leaned against a nearby wall, "Don't mess with ladies who can kick your pygmy ass,"

Sam flipped him a bloody bird and muttered under his breath as he went to clean up. Ash looked at this group of pirates, this group of kids and shook his head, "Idiots,". He looked them over carefully, but when his eyes rested on one in particular, he felt a pain in his chest.

_Still can't believe it..._ he shook his head and left the processing area, _Wonder where the pygmy went?_

-----

After getting processed and their prison clothes, the group were escorted down to the cell area. Niri and Devon recognized some of the cells as Seastone laced cells, exactly like the cell Sir Crocodile had in his secret base in Alabasta.

"Alright, some of you will be staying with others in normal cells, while those of you have...special gifts, will be staying in the special cells we have here," Atreyu explained as they walked past cells full of other prisoners, "During certain times of the day, you can leave your 'homes' and enjoy some exercise time in the prison yard and maybe make a new friend or a new enemy, depending if they like you or if you piss them off,"

Devon grinned, "Sounds like fun,"

Kirsty nudged him in the ribs, "Shh!"

As Atreyu finished the "tour" Glenn stepped in front of the group while some of the other Marines stood nearby, "Niri Zolaro and Kirsty Chambers...step out of the group," he ordered in an even voice.

The two females exchanged glances, but stepped away from their friends. Devon stepped forward, but was pushed back by a Private. Kirsty shook her head while Niri gave him a look. They may have been captured, but to let them separate like this could put them in worse danger and Devon didn't want that to happen. Letting his friends go to danger ruined his role as a First Mate, the next in command if the Captain wasn't around.

"It's okay Devon," Kirsty said assuringly, "Stay with them,"

"Alright you two," Glenn waved and the two of them were pushed closer to him, "You two will come with me to the office of Vice-Admiral Roog...he wants to have a word with you two,"

Again, the two of them exchanged glances. Niri had a bad feeling about this, _Why would a Vice-Admiral want to talk with us?_

Devon watched the two of them go even as he and some of the others were pushed into the same cell, the door slamming behind them.

-----

"Ha ha ha!" Megumi grinned widely as she leafed through the Beli dollar bills in her hands, stacks of the currency surrounding her on the table, "Hot damn, major payday! Oh, good karma, good karma!"

Ichi and Fortune stood at the doorway, watching her enjoy her reward and pay from her successful mission. Fortune couldn't help but shake her head, "Risking herself for all that money...seems kinda selfish," she turned to Ichi, seeing herself in the red lens of his shades, "I mean, I know bounty hunters do what they can to survive, but she seriously went overboard!"

The other Captain of Slayheim tilted his head, "How do you figure?"

"She's got a ton of money in there with her! More than most bounty hunters make. If you ask me, she's one of those people who risks their lives to earn cash just so they can enjoy the life of the rich for awhile," she scoffed and looked back at the freelancer, "Selfish brat, if you ask me,"

Ichi shook his head, smiling, "First off, she's younger than you by only so much. Second, she's not doing it for herself,"

"Then who the hell is she doing it for?"

"MEGUMI!"

"YOU'RE BACK!"

Fortune was taken by surprise as two small figures brushed past her, nearly making her topple over onto the floor. Regaining her footing, the 2nd Lieutenant watched in surprise as two small girls ran towards the freelancer. One was a girl around the age of nine with long, pale orange hair and freckles that dotted her face. The other was a girl around seven years of age with long, straight dark hair that bounced as she ran.

The two of them watched as Megumi dropped her money, knelt down and was nearly tackled by the two girls in their combined hug. The freelancer had a huge smile on her face, even bigger now then when she was counting her money.

"Hey you two! Was wondering when you'd come look for me," Megumi pulled back and looked at the two of them, "Did you behave like I asked you to?" she asked in a motherly tone.

The orange-haired girl nodded, "I was a perfect angel but Akane," she pointed to the other girl, "...she kept exploring in areas where we weren't allowed!"

Akane, the dark-haired girl stuck her tongue out at her, "Shut up, Kasumi, you liar! You were the one who didn't listen to the grown-ups!" she pointed to the other girl and turned back to Megumi, "She kept playing in the kitchen and asking the cooks if they made any giant desserts before while they were making meals for the Marines!"

Megumi smiled, sweatdropping a little as the two girls bickered, "Alright, alright...listen, I'm just glad you're doing well," she picked up both girls and turned to the stacks of money, "Look, girls! We have enough to go on for a long while. We can get more food, better equipment, clothes, and maybe some books," she bounced up and down a little, earning giggles from the children, "Maybe new cookbooks or stuff on medicine?"

"Or navigating!" Akane chirped.

Fortune and Ichi watched the three settle down and chat, the Lieutenant surprised at what she had seen, but the Captain wasn't very surprised.

"She has kids?"

Ichi nodded, "She does freelancing work to earn money so they can have a life. Fighting, among other things, are Megumi's natural talents. She uses her skills and strength to give her girls an easier life in this world with the money she earns," he turned to Fortune, "Doesn't seem so selfish, does it?"

Fortune groaned and lightly banged her head against the doorway paneling, "I feel like an idiot,"

"Don't worry about it...," Ichi turned his head to the head, an alert look on his face, "...huh,"

"What is it?"

Ichi tilted his head to the side slowly, "That damn midget of Ukita's just got thrown out of the women's locker room," he shook his head, "Ash needs to keep an eye on that pervert,"

Fortune blinked, "How did you..? I didn't hear anything,"

The Captain tapped his ear, "I have very good hearing. I can hear stuff from a long ways away, among other things,"

"How?" Fortune asked, curious, "You eat a Devil Fruit or-?"

Ichi laughed dryly, "No...not all gifts are from cursed Fruit of the Devil," he reached up and pulled off his shades to reveal that his eyes were milky-white, "Though mine is a curse from time to time,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know...,"

"I know," Ichi put his shades back on and reached for his red walking stick, "Believe it or not, it's actually a good thing for me now,"

"How?"

"Oh, it has it's moments," Ichi chuckled before walking down the corridor, tapping his stick on the floor ahead of him as he went.

Fortune raised an eyebrow, "Geez...,"

-----

Commander Ash Ukita walked quietly along a certain area of the prison, holding his stump of a right arm that was hidden by his clothes. He had been waiting for this day a long time, but didn't expect it to happen here at this prison of all places. Maybe in a smaller base, or local jail of some village, but not here.

Ignoring the words of the other prisoners, Ash came to a stop at a certain cell and looked in to find a handful of the Axe-Head crew inside. Two of them were sent to see Roog, and the others were in Seastone cells. Only three remained in the cell. One was the blonde nittoryu user, another was the drunken boxer, and the last was the red-haired navigator of the crew.

He tapped on the cell bars, "Hey,"

Devon and Azu turned to see that the Marine was right outside their cell. Azu tripped over himself while Devon walked to the cell walls, looking calm.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I came to talk-,"

"You wanna talk?" Devon shrugged, "Okay, fine, go ahead. Talk about why two of our friends got sent up to see your boss and where the hell the others are!"

Ash chuckled, "Kid, don't mean to throw ya off here, but I'm here to talk about that...or to you for that matter,"

Devon frowned, "What?"

"He's here to talk to me,"

Devon looked over his shoulder to see Chizuru standing up, dusting herself clean of the dirt from the floor. The red head walked up to Devon, looking right at Ash, "Am I right?"

"We both know the answer to that," Ash pulled out her wanted poster from his back pocket, "How long has it been, Chizuru?"

"Chiz, you know him?" Devon whispered in her ear.

The navigator nodded, "Yes, I do. It's been awhile since I've talked to him though. Four years, if I remember right," she looked the Marine over, "You look like you're doing okay...save the stump,"

Ash pulled out his right arm, earning a look of shock from Devon in the process, "You know it's because of you I got this wound!"

Chizuru frowned a little, "Because of you and that wound, my life was a hell for a while. Had no where to go-,"

"Now hold on,"

"-didn't know anybody except the pirates I killed-,"

"What about me?"

Chizuru tilted her head, "I had a bounty on my head, how the hell could I come and find you while you work for the Government? I could've been captured and executed," she reasoned.

Ash scowled and leaned inward, head pressing against the cell bars, "I have friends, I could've pulled some strings to get that off!"

"Could your connections bring her back?" Chizuru challenged, voice rising, "Answer me, Ash!"

"Don't call me that, pup, you have no right to call me by my first name!"

"Oh? Then what am I supposed to call you?"

"How about what you're supposed to call me?!" Ash snapped angrily, a vein appearing on his forehead.

Devon looked at the two for a short time, "Um...you guys know each other?" he asked slowly.

Chizuru stepped back a little bit, but kept looking at the Marine, "As I said before...I do. He's a Marine. The Marine that caused my life to take a tragic turn at the expense of both my life as well as my mother's," she took a deep breath and exhaled, "Devon...," she nodded to the one-armed man, "Meet Ashley Ukita...my father,"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: DUN DUN DUN...bet ya'll weren't expecting all this, were ya?! -laughs evilly- I'm good at twists at times...ahem, alright time for the preview. Btw, sorry if I kinda described Slayheim in a crappy way...not used to doing prisons.**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Niri: What do you want with us?**

**Roog: Simple. We want to give your friend a chance to do some good for the world, as well as ask some questions.**

**Kirsty: This is exactly what Ace warned me about in Alabasta...**

**Niri: I have my own question to ask. Where the hell are the others?**

**Roog: Zolaro, do you recall an officer by the name of Siamon?**

**Second Chances**

**Roog: Well ladies, what do you say?**

**P.S. The classes of Devon's swords...I asked a good friend about this and he helped me out. Figured I'd put them in. **


	16. Second Chances

**Second Chances**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devon and Azu stared at Chizuru and Ash for what seemed like an eternity until one of them decided to break the uncomfortable silence. Azu hopped to his feet and walked over to them, wrapping an arm around Chizuru, "Huh...so you're her dad?" he looked Chizuru over briefly, "My compliments to ya, boyo, got a real babe for a daughter here. Nice rack, nice head of hair," he nodded, either ignoring the irritated look on Chizuru's face and the angry look on her father's, or he didn't even notice them, "Her mother must've been _hot_...,"

"Oi vey," Devon slapped himself in the face and shook his head, "Baka drunk,"

Chizuru calmly grabbed Azu's arm and pushed him away, looking back at her father, "Anyway...," she sighed, "...since you're here, can you tell us where our sharpshooter and our doctor are, exactly? Why would the Vice-Admiral want to talk to them, out of all of us?"

Ash sighed and pulled away from the cell, "Afraid that's classified,"

"Oh come on, _Dad_," Chizuru crossed her arms, a small grin on her face, "For _me_?"

The one-handed Marine lightly glared at her, "I'll be back to talk to you later...," he looked at the other two pirates before taking off down the hallway, earning yells from the other cell inhabitants of the area. As the noise finally died down, Devon and Azu looked at Chizuru expectantly.

She raised an eyebrow, arms still crossed, "Yes?"

"Why the hell...,"

"...didn't you tell us your dad was a Marine?"

Chizuru laughed quietly, looking at the two of them, "I have, it's not my fault you don't listen," she turned and walked to the wall, taking a seat against it while her two nakama kept looking at her, "We're going to be here for quite awhile. I suggest you two get comfortable,"

Azu shrugged, "Works for me...," he scratched his head and laid down on the floor, arms behind his head, "I'm gonna nap for awhile...,"

While his two friends were occupied with their own agendas, Devon looked out in the hallway, taking in the surrounding cells and their "neighbors".

-----

"Sir, I've brought them as you ordered,"

Vice-Admiral Roog turned away from the large window in his office to see Glenn, Kirsty and Niri standing near the doorway, "Good, good...Captain, you can release them of their bonds, they are of no threat right now. After which, find Captain Ichi and have him report to me,"

Glenn nodded and unlocked the girls' shackles before leaving the two of them alone in the room. They looked around and saw that Roog's office was filled with various things. A couple of large bookcases, a very large desk and chair, globe, glass cases filled with knick-knacks, and two things that they recognized instantly. One of them, hanging from the ceiling of the office, was their Jolly Roger! Another thing made their hearts leap into their throat. Laid across Roog's desk was the all too familiar stone weapon of their captain.

_No...!_ Niri swallowed hard and looked at the huge hybrid, "What do you want with us?" she asked as evenly as she could.

Roog grunted slightly as he took a seat at his desk, "Simple. We want to give your friend," he nodded towards Kirsty, "...a chance to do some good for the world. As well as ask some questions to the both of you,"

"I got my own questions first," Niri stepped forward, eyes on the large weapon, "Where the hell are the others?" she demanded, "Where are the rest of our friends, our crew?"

"Heh...don't worry, my dear, most of them are perfectly safe here," Roog leaned back in his chair, folding all his hands in front of him, smiling as he did so, "However, I am afraid that one of them is no longer apart of this world," he glanced at the large weapon on his desk, "You both recognize this axe, don't you? You know who it _belonged_ to?"

Kirsty and Niri became very quiet.

Roog nodded, "Yes, you do, don't you? I'm afraid that your captain is resting at the bottom of the ocean right now," he said slowly, still smiling, "He tried to fight against the forces of good in this world, but he failed miserably. Justice will always prevail against those who commit crimes in this world,"

Niri glared at him, "Justice? Is that Absolute Justice we're talking about here or some variation of Justice?"

"Miss Chambers," Roog turned to Kirsty, completely ignoring Niri's question, "We, the World Government, offer you a chance to repent for your life of piracy, get your bounty removed, and to help the greater good in the world...with your gift, of course,"

"Hmph," Kirsty scratched her cheek, "How exactly would I be helping out?"

Niri glanced at her, She seriously thinking about taking the offer?!

Roog shrugged slightly, "First off, we will see just how much you can develop your ability, see how strong the ability can be under certain circumstances-,"

"You mean, for awhile I'll be a lab rat?" Kirsty interrupted him, "Something to poke and prod just to see how long I can be of use?"

"Not exactly, but I assure you, you will be of tremendous use to the World Government," Roog said quickly, "Think of it. A life without worry about being hunted every single day, a life where you can save the lives of innocent people, a life where you can be happy and free...sounds good, doesn't it?"

Kirsty became quiet and turned around, a somewhat frustrate look on her face.

"Kirsty?" Niri tilted her head to the side, trying to get into her friends line of sight, "Kirst?"

The room became very silent, and the quiet started to get on Niri's nerves after a short time. Clearing his throat, Roog reached into his desk and pulled out a handful of papers, "Well, while we're waiting for her, I think it's time for some more questions. Zolaro," he pulled out a paper and slammed it onto his desk, "...do you happen to recall a Marine officer by the name of Siamon Tragto?"

Niri turned her head to the large Marine, "Yes...why?"

Roog tapped the paper, "I'm not sure if you're aware, but sometime ago, he became a wanted outlaw, just like you. He had earned himself a bounty of 150,000,000 beli and the alias 'Iron Tooth' Siamon until a short time ago,"

Niri frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"Not too long ago, Siamon and the pirate crew he was with were hit by extremely bad luck. Their ship was set ablaze and sunk into the sea...there were no so survivors whatsoever," Roog explained in a quiet tone, "His and his crew's respective bounties no longer stand," he let the rest of the papers hit his desk, "As of late, they're all dead,"

Niri looked at all the pictures and immediately remembered the people Siamon told her about at the Dead End Race awhile back. From the strangely dressed captain Endo, to the small child Penny...all of them dead, their posters with cross out marks on their photos.

"Why did you show me this?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"No reason, really," Roog leaned back in his chair, "Just thought I'd let you know since you and he were close. After all, he was like your mentor...aside from Baron,"

Niri shot a glare at him just as a knocking sound came from the door.

"Enter," Roog barked, glancing to the door.

The large door opened up and Captain Ichi stepped inside.

"Sir, you called for me?" Ichi asked, turning his head to the two female prisoners.

"Yes, Ichi, I did," Roog cleared his throat, "I'm done with them for now. Escort the prisoners to their respective cells and have Miss Chambers secured with a Seastone cuff," he ordered as some more Marines entered the room.

Ichi nodded, "Alright, you heard him, soldiers...get to it,"

After being shackled again, the girls were escorted out of the office, but as they left, they took a last look at their flag and the axe from their captain.

"Ah, just a moment," Roog held up a hand just before the girls left his sight, "Miss Chambers, about my offer?"

Kirsty slowly turned to face him, "Want my answer?" she held up both middle fingers, "BITE ME, ASSHOLE!"

Roog frowned and growled, "That's unfortunate...," he shook his head, "Most unfortunate,"

"Can we go now?" Niri asked impatiently, jerking her head to the outer hallway.

"I suppose...,"

The Marines started to lead them out of the office again.

"BUT!"

Both pirates groaned in frustration. They wanted to leave this place so much right now...

"Zolaro," Roog leaned forward, "Since you'll be staying here, perhaps you can tell me what I'm sure many are thinking of. Baron...why did you cut his life short with a bullet to the head?"

Niri took a deep breath and exhaled, "I didn't kill him. If anything, he was like another father to me besides Siamon. I was framed and that's the truth," she turned to the nearest Marine, "We gonna leave or what, we ain't got all day!"

The surprised soldier looked at Roog, who nodded, then escorted the two criminals back to their holding cells. After the rest filed out, Ichi was about to leave when he stopped in his tracks.

"Something wrong, Captain Ichi?" Roog asked, surprised that the blind Marine was still in his office.

"...she's telling the truth,"

Roog blinked in surprise, "Excuse me?"

Ichi turned his head to face him, "Niri Zolaro is an innocent woman. She _was_ framed for that murder,"

-----

"Man, this is unbelievable!" Kirsty kicked the cell bars, startling DJ and Dusty,_This is exactly what Ace warned me about in Alabasta!_

"Hey, we don't like it here either, but calm down, Kirsty-san!" DJ pleaded, "We gotta keep a calm head about this!"

"I am calm!" Kirsty rubbed her head in frustration before looking at the smooth bracelet around her wrist, "Why the hell do they make us wear these? We're already in a Seastone cell!" she banged the cell bars to prove her point, "Not like we can do anything!"

Dusty and DJ could only shrug.

"They're to keep the Devil Fruit powers dormant when we get outside the cells for some exercise,"

The three of them turned around at the sound of the new voice. In the cell across from theirs, was a young man about twenty years old with long, black hair and light, tan skin. He was little over six feet tall and had a scar on his right cheek in the shape of an X. On his wrist, was a cuff identical to the ones on the other Devil Users.

"Who the hell are you?" Dusty asked, approaching their cell's door.

The man grinned, "Malchior. Now it's your turn,"

"Well, I'm Kirsty, this is DJ, and the girl with fox ears is Dusty,"

"Yo," Dusty waved at him.

"Hey," DJ nodded slightly.

"Well, Kirsty, DJ, and Dusty, nice to meet ya. About time we got some fresh blood here in DF Block,"

The three of them frowned, "DF Block?"

"Devil Fruit Block," Malchior explained, "Any and all Devil Fruit Users they capture near here, they stick 'em in the cells and put these cuffs on us," he held up the cuff on his wrist.

"But that doesn't make sense!" Kirsty frowned, "Sure, Seastone I get, but why not have a cuff on, then put in a normal cell?"

Malchior shrugged, "I dunno...extra precaution, I guess. I tend not to worry about the small details, only the big picture," he clicked his tongue, "So, taking that you're pirates captured for bounties...what crew did you belong to?"

"Axe-Heads," the three of them answered together.

"Axe-Head?" the tall man nodded, "Think I might've heard of them...," he looked up in thought, but shook his head, dismissing it, "Anyhoo, since you three are in DF Block, what fruits did you eat?"

"I ate the Heal Heal Fruit,"

"Speed-Speed Fruit,"

"_Inu Inu no Mi: Model Kitsune_," Dusty said proudly, "What about you, Tall Man?"

Malchior grinned, "Well, if I was able to, I'd show you instead of telling ya, but since I can't...the fruit I ate was the _Ryu Ryu no Mi_,"

"_Ryu Ryu no Mi_?" Kirsty raised an eyebrow, "Dragon? There's a Zoan fruit on dragons?"

"Oh yeah," Malchior picked his ear, "There's all kinds of fruits out there, but of course you know that. With Zoans, there are as many types of fruits out there as there are animals...hell, I even heard of some that turn people into giant spiders,"

Dusty shivered, "That's nasty!"

Kirsty nodded in agreement, "Wouldn't wanna meet up with one of those people," she muttered before a new thought popped in her head, "Hey, since Devil Users are confined in this block, have you seen a guy in a metal mask go by here? His name is Shifter!"

"Sorry," Malchior shook his head, "Haven't seen anyone like that. If he hasn't been through here, he's probably in Area 51,"

"Area 51?" Dusty's ears twitched, "What's that?"

Malchior shrugged, "Not sure. All I know it's in the fortress somewhere. Occasionally, they take an inmate from this block there to do something to them, and when they get back, they're either dead or near death," he sighed, "Lucky for me, it was the latter,"

"You've been there?"

"Yeah, but before you ask, I dunno where it is. I have little memory of where it is and what happened to me, so it'd be in vain,"

"Damn," Kirsty banged the cage again, "So now what?"

-----

"I thought I was going back to my cell," Niri hissed as she once again, stood in front of not only Roog, but Monster, Ichi, Glenn, Ash, Sam, Atreyu, and Fortune. She pointed to Monster, who was currently trying to get close to Fortune's chest, only to get beaten back by Atreyu, "What's he doing here, anyway?"

"Don't mind the boy," Roog beckoned the wild man away from Fortune, "Due to his wild upbringing, he doesn't know a lot of the outside world and how things work...especially with females...,"

"Hell, why didn't anyone tell me?" Sam cried, "Give me an hour and I'll teach him everything I know!"

"Really," Atreyu leered at him, "Does that include how to get thrown into a wall or out a window, Shorty?"

"You wanna piece of me, Lizard Boy?!"

"ENOUGH!" Roog roared, startling the entire group as the walls shook at the volume of his voice, "I did not have her brought here to hear this shit!"

"Then why did you bring me here?" Niri asked quietly, "If it's about Kirsty, I ain't gonna get her to change her mind,"

Roog chuckled, "No no no...of course not. The reason I brought you back here is because due to recent evidence," he glanced at Ichi, "...and some further investigation into the case. I, as well as my subordinates, have come to the conclusion that you are completely innocent of the crime you were charged with,"

Niri blinked, clearly taken back, "W-W-What?"

"We know that you didn't kill your Captain," Glenn explained, walking alongside her, "So, since our unit treats other Marines well...,"

"How's about you come back to the good side, Toots?" Sam chirped, "Pardon plus reinstatement. You'll be back in the ranks!"

Niri became very quiet, her eyes widened a little. She looked down at the floor.

Glenn put a hand on her shoulder, "This is another chance at making your father proud, Niri. If you agree, we will clear you immediately, see what unit we can get you in, and to top it off, your weapons will be returned to you,"

"...uhm...well...," Niri stammered, "W-What about my friends?"

"I'm afraid that they'll have to remain here until further orders," Roog said with a slightly sad tone in his voice, "Your doctor friend gave up her chance at a new life...don't give up yours. This is the only time you'll get it,"

The group of Marines stood in silence as Niri seemed to struggle with herself. They could see her eyes dart from side to side as she wrung her hands anxiously. After what seemed like forever, Roog folded his upper pair of hands and looked at her fiercely.

"Well, Zolaro? What is your decision?"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Wow...things are seriously getting interesting, huh? First Kirsty gets a chance to leave the crew, and now Niri! We've seen Kirsty's answer, but what about Niri? Will she leave to go back to the Marine life she knew before getting screwed by Axe's old crewmates? Gotta wait and see!**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Devon: Just mind your business and don't piss anyone off, guys.**

**Chizuru: No problem there.**

**Azu: Wish I still had my saki bottle...**

**Devon: So, you're the leader around here, huh?**

**Kongol: That's right! I'm King Kongol, ruler of this yard and if you want an easy life, obey and kneel before me!**

**Chizuru: My, quite an egomaniac, isn't he?**

**Ruler of the Prison Underground, Kongol**

**Devon: Think it's time I dethrone the King...**

**Sidenotes here**

**(1) Malchior belongs to Malchior the Draco, a fan/friend of mine.**

**(2) I dedicate this chapter to a good friend of mine, Wolfen-Ways. **


	17. Ruler of the Prison Underground, Kongol

**Ruler of the Prison Underground, Kongol**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boss! Boss!"

"What is it, meatbag?"

"Uh...well, you see...,"

"Out with it!"

"Sorry! Remember when you told me to tell you if any fresh faces came to Slayheim?"

"Yes...,"

"Well, we got a bunch of them this time! Some of them even got decent bounties! I heard about a couple of them from other newcomers!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Uhm...what do ya wanna do?"

"What else? Welcome them to my 'kingdom', ha ha ha!

-----

Devon cracked his neck as he checked the prison yard of Slayheim Fortress out. There were some tables set up here and there, as well as some weights nearby. He figured that the people in charge above wanted them to stay occupied so they wouldn't tear each other apart. As he scanned the area, he caught sight of some areas covered by tarps, and a large, circular plate in the dirt in the middle of the yard. It was mostly rusted, but the gleaming chains and latches told him that it was still in use...what kind of use, however, he couldn't figure out.

"Enjoying the sights?"

Devon snorted as he heard his friends join him at his spot on the wall, "Guess you can say that. Just mind your business and don't piss anyone off guys...,"

"No problem there," Chizuru murmured under her breath.

Azu sighed miserably, "Wish I still had my saki bottle,"

Devon sighed and shook his head, "Who's the new guy?"

"Damn, he's good...didn't even need to turn around to see me,"

Kirsty chuckled as she patted Malchior on the shoulder, "Devon, this is Malchior, he shares the Seastone cell across from ours. He ate the _Ryu Ryu no Mi_," she introduced/explained to the First Mate.

"Hmm...how long you been here?"

"Long enough to know some of the more important details about the prison yard and the Marines who run this place,"

"Enlighten us if you could," Devon muttered, turning his head to face him, "That is, unless you have important things to do,"

Malchior cracked a grin, "My calendar's empty, so you're in luck. What do you want to know about first?"

Devon looked up at the surrounding buildings past the walls, "The Marines in charge, the ones who brought us here. Everything you know about them,"

"Alright," Malchior clapped his hands and sighed, "Lessee, where to begin? Uhm...I guess I should start with the lowest on the food chain,"

"The crispy midget and the Tan Twins," Devon nodded, "Good,"

"How'd ya know they were twins?"

"I can tell, now your turn!"

"Alright, alright, don't rush!" Malchior held up his hands, "The 'Tan Twins' as you call them, are Atreyu and Fortune. Atreyu's a dedicated Marine who follows orders without hesitation, and is great in close-range combat. I heard he ate a Devil Fruit, but I have never seen him use it. Now, his sister is different. Fortune is one of those type of Marines who tend to question an order for the sake of the greater good, depending on what that good is. She carries this big metal case with her always, and I've never seen what's inside of it, but the rumors floating around here say that whatever she's packing in there, can blow a huge hole in anything!"

DJ and Dusty shared wide-eyed stares while Kirsty gulped and Chizuru raised an eyebrow.

"The crispy midget is Sam Rico, a 1st Lieutenant under Ashley Ukita-,"

"Who uhm...," Chizuru cleared her throat, "...is my father, like I told you guys earlier,"

"Anyhoo, I dunno much about what he can do in fighting abilities, but his burn handicap doesn't seem to have kept him down in his service to the Marines," Malchior paused and scratched his chin, "That's all I can tell you about those three,"

Devon clicked his tongue, "Next ones then,"

Malchior glanced at Chizuru and Kirsty, "Is he always this serious?"

"Usually," the two of them said together, "You get used to it,"

"Huh...," Malchior turned back to Devon, "Alright...well, I guess I can start with Ukita. Besides the obvious relationship that he has with her," he jerked a thumb to Chizuru, "Only thing left to tell ya is that he only has one hand. However, like his subordinate, Sam, he still fights pretty damn well with his handicap. Hell, I heard he even found a way to use it to fight better than before!"

"How?"

Malchior shrugged, "Beats the hell outta me. Mind you, I usually don't see the guys in action, and most of this stuff is rumor, but it's the best info we got floating around here,"

"Better than nothing," Chizuru reasoned, "Possibly fake info is better than no info whatsoever,"

"Right, so where was I? Oh, that's right, the two captains. These guys are the highest rank at this fortress besides Vice-Admiral Roog, but I'll tell you more about him later. Captain Glenn is the guy in the bucket hat and the large greatsword on his back. He's a swordsman of high level and again, rumor has it that he's eaten a Devil Fruit that makes him deadlier in combat. Besides that, he's actually a decent and level-headed compared to the rest of the assholes here,"

"Swordsman of high level?" Devon cracked a grin, "Interesting...,"

Malchior raised an eyebrow, "Aaaaanyhoo...Captain Ichi is the guy in red shades and walking stick. This is the third Marine here that has a handicap that doesn't hinder his career,"

"What's this dude's handicap?" DJ inquired.

"He's blind as a bat, but being blind has sharpened his other senses to superhuman levels. He can hear a pin drop from a long distance, and he can also tell when someone's telling the truth,"

"How?" Dusty tilted her head to the side, looking confused.

Malchior tapped his ear, "His hearing comes in again here. He can hear the heartbeats of everyone around him, and if they falter when they're telling him a story, he can tell if it's the truth or not," he shook his head, "He's a frickin' human lie detector!!"

Azu whistled, "Hate to have him around when the girls ask me if I did anything with their things,"

Chizuru, Kirsty and Dusty slowly turned and faced him, questioning looks on their faces.

"Which...uhm...did I say that out loud?" Azu chuckled nervously, inching away from the three females.

Devon rolled his eyes, "Just hurry up and finish Malchior, I got the feeling the drunk here is gonna need some backup soon,"

Malchior rubbed the back of his neck, groaning, "The last one I can tell you is Vice-Admiral Roog. You all saw him, right? The big ass with six arms? He's the warden of Slayheim and if you cross him, there's a very good chance you could end up dead,"

"Just look at Axe," DJ murmured sadly.

Devon scowled, "Oh, don't believe that shit, you baka! I don't care if he's got the flag or our captain's weapon, there is no chance Axe could've died at this guy's hands!"

"How can you be so sure?" Kirsty asked quietly, "The evidence is-,"

"The evidence is shit!" Devon snapped loudly, "Just bullshit! I know that Axe is still alive because I have faith in our captain and his strength, alright?!"

Everyone around him became quiet.

Devon sighed and leaned against the wall, "Sorry...just kinda uneasy,"

Kirsty frowned, _He's worried about Austin...can't blame him though. But, he's got Herman to watch out for him until we can find a way out of here...so he should be just fine! I hope..._

"OI! DEMON PUNK!"

Seconds after the new voice yelled out, Devon brought his hand up and caught the large rock that was speeding towards his face. Growling, Devon clenched his fists, the newly created gray dust falling to his feet. He and the others looked at the source of the flying rock to see a small group of rough-looking men and women in torn uniforms.

Devon pushed off the wall and walked over to them, "You got my attention...which one of you is the asshole that threw the rock? Just out of curiousity,"

The one who looked to be in charge of the small group raised his hand and as soon as he did, Devon kneed him in the groin, sending him to the dirt while the others laughed at his misfortune. A woman with a short haircut stepped forward, "We're here to extend an invitation to join our boss,"

"Your boss?" Azu raised an eyebrow, "Who's that, or more importantly...who are you and can we get a private place?"

_POW!_

Azu went down with a large lump on his head while Kirsty's eye twitched, her fist raised.

"Anyway," the woman looked right at Devon, "If you choose to accept this invitation, you will have a much easier time here at Slayheim. People will respect you and leave you alone and if some dumb fuck wants to mess with you, just say the word and we'll kill 'em," she grinned smugly, "Simple as that,"

Devon look at the group before smiling a little and looking away, "No thanks,"

The woman, as well as the rest of the group, went wide-eyed, "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I think I just did," Devon shot a glare at them, "Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, we do! Those who are foolish enough to decline the invite deserves to get their asses kicked...get him!"

Devon grinned wickedly as the group rushed him and his friends, "Bakas...,"

-Meanwhile...-

"Wanted to see me, sirrr, mrrow?"

Roog nodded as Monster leapt onto his desk, "Indeed I did, my boy. Do you know what you did by bringing in many of our guests here at Slayheim?"

Monster scratched his cheek thoughtfully, "Did my parrrt of the barrrgain?"

"Yes, yes you have, and you have done that part very well. Remember years back, when I gave you your claws?"

"Yes sirrr," Monster nodded rapidly.

Roog chuckled and brought a long case out from under his chair, "Well, as a reward to your years of service and your recent victory, I want to give you these new gloves. The claws are sharper, more durable, and come with their individual cases,"

The merman-hybrid opened the case and Monster stared in awe at the beautiful new gloves. After pulling them out of the box, he slid them on and tried them out, moving his fingers up and down and swiping at the air.

"Well, do you like them?"

Monster grinned like a cat as the cases slid off, revealing the gleaming, sharp as knives blades, "I love them, sirrr, thank you!"

"Just keep up your loyalty to me and in the future, you'll earn things you wouldn't believe!"

As Monster practiced with his new claws, Captain Ichi marched into the room, not even bothering to knock at the large door. Roog scowled, that wasn't like him unless something was going on, "What is it, Marine?"

Ichi gave a brief salute, "Pardon me for intruding, sir, but something's about to happen down in the yard,"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone just pissed off Kongol,"

Both eyebrows went high as those words reached Roog's ears, "Really now?" he asked, leaning back in his chair, "They must be very brave or very foolish to try and anger our rooster. Who did it?"

"I don't know, sir," Ichi shook his head, "I thought I should let you in on the situation,"

"I appreciate that, Ichi, but now I want you to take a squad of men down to the yard and see it through as it develops. No matter the outcome, I want to know what happens between the dumbass and Kongol,"

Ichi gave another salute before turning on his heel and storming out of the office. Monster looked at Roog, then at the door, then back at Roog.

_Just like a damn pet_ Roog smiled inwardly, "You're excused, my boy. Go, enjoy the event,"

"Thank you, sirrr!" Monster turned and followed Ichi as close as he could, his new claws strapped to his back.

-A short time later...-

"So, you're the leader around here, huh? The big Boss?"

Devon stood in front of a large man, who was about twice his size with bulging muscles, striped tattoos over his eyes and a jet black mohawk. The man sat on a makeshift throne behind one of the larger tarps in the prisonyard. Devon, along with Chizuru and Malchior, saw that behind those tarps were boxes of different things ranging from food, alcohol, clothes and different types of bladed weapons.

"That's right!" the large man nodded as he tore a piece of meat off a large bone rack he held in his hand, "I'm King Kongol, the ruler of this yard and if you want an easy life here at Slayheim, you will obey and kneel before me!"

"Strange...before, I got an invite, but now I'm being told to kneel?" Devon scratched his head idly, "Strange rules here,"

"You had your chance," Kongol turned his head and Devon followed his gaze to the group of men and women standing nearby, covered in numerous bruises, holding various parts of themselves, "Now, instead of a comrade, you are a peasant beneath my boot! As I said, I am Kongol, the King of Slayheim!"

Chizuru giggled and turned to Malchior, looking rather amused, "Bit of an egomaniac, isn't he?"

Malchior grunted and leaned to the side, "Be careful what you say, Red...I don't pay attention to these guys, but I also don't get into their business or insult them," he whispered back to her.

Kongol belched as he tossed his half-eaten meat to the side, "You should've accepted my invitation, Demon. Anyone with me has an easier time here! Want better food, I can get anything you want! Clothes, ask me! Even some beer to sit back and relax, all you have to do is come to me and I'll make it happen! All I ask is that you obey me without a second thought!"

Devon glanced at the weapons, "Alright, so you control food, clothes and drink...so how do you not get into trouble with the warden and his men for having those?" he inquired.

Kongol laughed, wiping his greasy lips, "I got a deal with my connections. We can have melee weapons for entertainment and to deal with bakas who want to tangle with us, but that's all we get. No pistols or anything of the firearm nature. This way, the ones in charge have a sense of security and control, and we get to have as much fun as possible!" he leaned forward, letting his foul breath waft into the air and invade the trio's nostrils, "Last chance, boy...just kneel to me, and we'll let you in,"

"...why the fuck would I want to join a group of weaklings like you guys?" Devon grinned and turned to walk away, "Later, dorks!"

As Devon and the others walked back into the yard's main area, Kongol's face turned so red, it matched the color of his face tattoos.

"No one...says no...to King Kongol!"

When the trio got back to the others, they relayed to them what happened with the "Boss".

Azu frowned and scratched his head, "Reminds me of a guy back home...he's a bit on the nutso side, but if you met and got to know him, you'd like Franky," he shook his head, "But we have another problem right now,"

Before they could ask what it was, Devon felt a large hand grab his head and the next thing he knew, he flew to the other side of the yard, hitting the wall hard. Kongol seethed with anger as he stalked over to the blonde young man, "Who do you think you are, you piece of shit?!" he roared, "You're nothing here! Nothing but shit beneath my boot!"

"Dude, with that BO," Devon rose to his feet and dusted himself off, "I wouldn't be calling other people shit, alright?"

Kongol's eyes bulged out of his skull at Devon's words and once again, he lunged forward, a huge fist aimed for Devon's face. The nittoryu user easily dodged the fist by crouching down, letting the fist hit the wall, making a large hole in the process.

"Fuckin' brat!" Kongol glared at him, "You're messing with a guy with a former bounty of 115,000,000 beli!"

"So what?!" Devon rolled out from under the large man's arm and darted to the stashes nearby, "High bounties don't mean strength!" he yelled as he grabbed two swords sticking out of the crate. He gripped the swords and whirled on Kongol, but before either of the two could advance on each other, a shrill whistle rang through the air.

"The hell is that?!" Devon asked, wincing at the sound of the whistle.

Kongol grinned wickedly, "Signal for Fun Time, boy!"

"Fun...Time?"

-----

Standing on the top of the yard's walls, Ichi, Monster and a number of armed Marines were looking down at the two fighters.

One of the Marines pulled back the hammer on his rifle, "Just give the word, sir!"

Ichi shook his head, "Don't...," he murmured as some of the other inmates pulled the chains on the rusted metal circle in the ground, "That whistle was to tell them to take it elsewhere so that it won't be a mess,"

"Elsewhere, sir? Where the hell can they go?!"

The blind Captain chuckled as a large hole appeared beneath the rusted metal circle in the ground, "They go to the Pit...,"

-----

After being shoved into the large hole after Kongol, Devon picked himself up from the ground and looked around at his surroundings, trying to figure out where the hell he was. As the hole was covered up, the only light sources in the new area were a couple of torches that hung on the rocky walls of the large cavern that lay beneath the prison.

"Ha ha ha!" Kongol's laughter echoed around the cave, "Welcome to the last place you'll see alive, boy! This here is the Pit! Whenever someone gets on either my nerves or the nerves of the people in charge, they throw them down here along with me so I can show them the error of their ways! I this is my 100th trip down here, and I have always come out alone! Look around you, boy!"

Devon looked down at the floor and was somewhat startled to see small piles of bones around his feet with rats still nibbling on them.

"These bones are my victims, the people who were foolish enough not to stay where they belonged! You'll be joining them shortly!"

"I don't think so, asshole!" Devon banged his borrowed blades together, eyes darting back and forth, "One of us may be dying here, but it won't be me, I can tell you that right now!"

"Is that so?" Kongol asked, stepping out into the light, carrying a long, jagged piece of metal. It looked like some kind of sword, but not one Devon recognized. However, since it was covered with dark stains, he could guess that it had seen some action. The large man gripped and raised his weapon, "Time to die, brat!"

Devon grinned, "I think it's time to dethrone a King," he murmured before darting across the cavern, swords raised.

Kongol roared and rushed to meet him, his own weapon raised, "DIE!!!!!!"

As they met, their swords met and a loud ringing sound echoed around the cavern. The two of them practically danced around the Pit, dodging and slicing at each other, neither one of them gaining any ground. Kongol had to admit, this brat was a decent fighter, but it wouldn't be enough to beat him. As he backed from an incoming slash, a thought crossed his mind.

Grinning widely, Kongol raised his leg and rammed his heavy boot right into Devon's chest, sending the young man flying again. Devon hit the cave wall and fell to the ground, losing one of his swords, but gaining a great pain in his torso. Coughing, Devon staggered to his feet as blood dribbled down his chin. He glared at the large man, "This is a sword fight, what the hell?!"

Kongol laughed, "What, you think that the King has to play by the rules?! Pathetic! No one plays by the rules in a sword fight in the Grand Line, boy, so get that through your head right now!"

"You're wrong!" Devon gripped the sword in his right hand and held it outward, "_Ittoryu: Tyr's Hand, Leavings of the Wolf_!"

With that, Devon raced at Kongol and he could feel his blade slash the large man deeply. Even as he passed, Devon was sprayed by Kongol's blood that spewed from his wound. The blonde man came to a stop a short distance behind Kongol, who fell to one knee, screaming and holding his injury.

"Still want to dance, King?" Devon asked, turning around, flinging the blood of his weapon, "Because I think I'm through practicing!"

Kongol's shoulders went up and down as anger coursed through him. Growling, he grabbed his weapon and regained his foot, ignoring the blood that practically flowed from his wound, "You are so fucking dead, brat! I'll take your head and nail it to wall above my throne!"

Once again, the muscle-bound man came running at Devon. Quickly, Devon pointed his sword downward and concentrated his ki into it, "_Ittoryu: Muspelheim, Kooen Kiri_!"

-----

Up top, Kirsty and the others waited anxiously for the fight below to end. While they did have faith in their friend, they couldn't help but feel very nervous about this. As they stared at the Pit's gate, they noticed a man in red shades accompanied by Monster and a handful of Marines walk into the prisonyard.

Malchior nodded to the man in red shades, "That's Captain Ichi, the blind guy I was telling ya'll about,"

Before any of them could comment or ask anything about Ichi, a loud, dull banging noise came from the Pit's gate. Ichi nodded and the Marines he had behind him ran over to the chains and began pulling on them. Everyone watched as the gate was slowly pulled away from the Pit, waiting for the victor to rise up triumphantly. Once the Pit was fully opened, they all waited for what seemed like an eternity until something came flying out. One of Kongol's followers inadvertantly caught it and let out a terrified scream.

Everyone saw what the flying object was...Kongol's severed head. His eyes still filled with hate as his neck stump was smoking, the flesh burnt and cauterized. Slowly, everyone turned back to the Pit to see Devon climb out, covered in blood and looking a bit worn out. He climbed to his feet, dusted himself off and cracked his neck before realizing everyone was staring at him.

"The fuck you guys looking at?"

"I believe they're looking at the new King," Ichi mused, walking up to Devon, an amused look on his face, "Congratulations, kid...Kongol's been here for a while, but no one's ever beaten him. That makes you Boss now. In fact, with Kongol gone...," he walked over, grabbed the dead man's head and tossed it back into the Pit, "We need a new liason for this part of the prison. Want the job?" he looked over his shoulder, back at Devon, "Just keep the inmates in line and you may find yourself in a much better place,"

Devon stared at him for a bit before throwing his sword into the dirt at Ichi's feet, the blade embedding itself into the ground. He turned and started to walk away from the Marine, the other inmates making way for the new King.

Ichi frowned as Devon walked away, "Bad choice, kid, very bad choice,"

As Ichi and his followers left, Devon cleaned himself up, got a change of clothes and some food from Kongol's stash. His friends were happy to see him still alive, but before they could celebrate with him, the other inmates had something else in mind. Devon soon found himself staring at what he thought was the entire prisoner population in the yard.

_What...the...hell...?_

"You killed Kongol," one of the female prisoners said as she stepped forward, "That ass treated most of us like garbage, but there's something about you that makes you different than him,"

"Yeah, I still got my head attached...what's all this about?"

"The yard needs a new King," she explained, "Needs order to keep most of us from killing each other and we sure as hell won't listen to the Marines. So...will you be our King?"

Devon frowned and looked at them all again, This is nuts...what the hell do I know about this kind of shit? Still...someone has to keep the peace around here. Who knows, this may just help out later on...

"Alright," he nodded slowly, "I'm in,"

The woman smiled and turned to the others, "KONGOL IS DEAD! HAIL TO OUR NEW BOSS! HAIL TO THE DEMON KING!"

"DEMON KING! DEMON KING! DEMON KING! DEMON KING! DEMON KING!"

Devon's friends stood there in semi-shock, trying to take in what the hell had just happened here. As they tried to collect their thoughts, Devon tried out his new throne in the tarp-covered area of the yard, "Not a bad title...Demon King...what do you think?" he asked to no one in particular.

A chuckle echoed in his head, _"I don't care if you don't,"_

-----

While the inmates cheered for their new Boss, a lone figure stood in one of the locker rooms in Slayheim. She pulled on the white, sleeveless shirt of the Marines, the cap that had the word printed in blue, the dark blue pants, the blue neckerchief and the black combat boots. It had been so long since she had worn this uniform. She remembered back to her first day as a Marine, feeling so proud and happy as she wore the uniform.

After she strapped her father's pistol to her hip, Niri looked at the mirror nearby and looked herself over. She looked a bit different thanks to a couple years in jail and some time in the Grand Line. Sighing, she gathered the rest of her equipment and placed them in her new locker.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, that was an interesting chapter, eh? I hope it was enjoyable. It now seems that they have a friend to tell them what's what at Slayheim, and Devon's got a group of followers, and a not too bad of a title now. Wonder what else will happen?**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Niri: I hope I've made the right choice here.**

**Fortune: Don't worry, honey, you did. By the way, you look cute like that.**

**Niri: Are you hitting on me?**

**Glenn: C'mon, kid, I'll take you on a full tour of this place so you know where you need to go.**

**Ash: Go ahead, Zolaro, do it. It feels good to kick that pygmy around. Hang on, lemme open the window.**

**Area 51**

**Niri: ...Shifter? What the hell is this place?!**


	18. Area 51

**Area 51**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Can't believe I'm back in a Marine uniform...heh...never thought I'd wear this again! Not after that night..._

Niri adjusted her cap, "I can never get used to these damn things...,"

Two days ago, she and her friends had been brought to Slayheim under arrest, but yesterday, she was no longer a prisoner. She was a Marine, reinstated with her name cleared of Baron's name. She still couldn't believe how fast that was, but she was grateful for it. Yesterday was also the day she heard the news about her friends and their stay at Slayheim. She was a bit surprised to hear that Devon had become "Demon King of Slayheim" as the other inmates had called him, but not entirely surprised, knowing him.

On the morning of the third day in Slayheim, Niri walked down from the barracks to the mess hall for breakfast. She had gotten to know a few Marines, mainly Captain Glenn and the other higher-up officers and she found them to be quirky, to say the least. The mess hall was filled with the other soldiers of Slayheim, but she easily picked out Glenn and the others. After managing to snag her breakfast, she walked over and took a seat at their table.

"Morning, Zolaro," Ash greeted before taking a drink of his milk, "Was wondering if you were coming or not,"

"Heh...," Niri brushed back some of her hair, "...sorry, got lost," she sighed and looked at the area around her, at the soldiers in the mess hall, "I hope I've made the right choice here. Those guys are like my family and I practically turned my backs on them,"

"Don't worry, honey, you did," Fortune patted her on the shoulder and leaned forward, looking her over slowly, "By the way, you look cute in that...,"

Niri facefaulted and leaned back from the tan woman, "Are...you hitting on me?"

"God, I hope she is,"

Both Niri and Fortune turned to Sam, who had another lecherous grin on his face. Niri's eye twitched and she glanced at Ash, as if asking for permission to clobber the burnt midget. The red-haired Marine nodded as he poked around his scrambled eggs, "Go ahead, Zolaro, do it. It feels good to kick that midget around...," he shoveled his breakfast into his mouth and rose to his feet, "Hang on, lemme go open a window for ya,"

Sam through his glass at Ash's head, "SHUT UP, STUMPY!"

"You wanna piece of me, Shrimp?!"

"BRING IT, PAL!"

Fortune and Atreyu sighed and shook their heads, "Here we go again," the muttered in unison.

Niri chuckled nervously before going back to her breakfast, What a bunch of weirdos...

-----

"Geez, I ate better crap than that as a pirate,"

Niri groaned and held her stomach while Glenn smiled slightly from beneath his bucket hat.

The Captain patted her on the head, "Don't worry kid, some stuff takes a while to get used to, ya know?"

"I guess," Niri belched lightly, "Geez...hope that doesn't come up. I still don't know my way around here so I might as well hurl in the hall if I can't find the bathroom,"

Glenn laughed heartily and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in, "I like you kid, you got yourself a sense of humor! C'mon, I'll give you a full tour of this place so you know where you need to go in any situation,"

"Thanks," Niri took off her hat and ran a hand through her hair, "They're gonna be so pissed at me for changing sides like this,"

"Well, I'm not so sure,"

She looked at the higher-ranking Marine, "What do you mean...sir?"

"Eh, forget the formalities for now," Glenn waved her off, "Anyhoo, what I mean is that if they are the friends you told us about, then they should be happy for you, right? Just give them time...," he cracked a grin and chuckled, "They've got plenty of time,"

Niri moaned and hung her head while Glenn rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Did I say the wrong thing?" he asked slowly.

"No duh, Captain!" Fortune's arms appeared around Niri in a hug, "She's already going through a rough patch because she's leaving her friends to do what she's wanted to do, and you make her feel worse!"

Niri facefaulted and glanced at Glenn, "Seriously, is she hitting on me, because I know a couple of guys who hug like this...?,"

"I'm not sure, exactly," Glenn shot a glance at the smiling 2nd Lieutenant, "Seems like she is, doesn't it?"

-----

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Chizuru winced as she covered her ears. She and the others, including Malchior and a couple of his friends, sat around Devon in his new place as Demon King and she had just told them what crossed into her thought space.

"We're the only Axe-Heads left here at Slayheim," she said quietly, lowering her hands, "Niri was offered a pardon and she went back to being a Marine,"

"SHIT!" Devon and Azu screamed at the same time, the former gripping his throne arm and the latter punching the stone wall, making a decent crack in the stone.

"How the hell could she do this to us?!"

"I can't believe she turned our back on us!"

Chizuru sighed as Devon and Azu went on a rant and turned to Malchior, "They'll be at this for a while...sorry about that,"

Malchior waved her off, "Eh, we've all got screamers in our groups," he jerked a thumb to the ladies behind him, "Trust me...," he murmured, earning a couple of punches upside his head.

One of the young women was a girl who was at least a few inches over six feet. She had grayish green eyes and short, black hair with silver streaks and lightly tanned skin. The other young woman was shorter than her, and had long, blonde hair and hazel eyes. She too, had lightly tanned skin, but on some parts of her body, at least that anyone could see, she had tattoos painted into her flesh.

Malchior rubbed his head, irritated, "Everyone, these are my nakama," he pointed to the taller woman, "This is Karai also known as 'The Lunar Lotus' and...,' he pointed to the shorter woman, "This is Nicolios Vieana Jessie...or just Jessie,".

Kirsty leaned foward and waved a hand in front of Karai's grayish eyes, "Are you-,"

"Yes," Karai reached up and grabbed Kirsty's wrist, an annoyed look on her face, "I am, thank you,"

"Sorry," Kirsty smiled sheepishly and pulled back her hand, "Lunar Lotus, eh? Can't say that I've heard of that alias before...,"

"Well, what's yours then, if you have one?"

"White Dragon,"

Karai's eyes widened a little, "...White Dragon...?"

Kirsty blinked, "Yeah. Why, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Karai shook her head and turned her head away, "Nothing at all,"

"Don't worry about her," Malchior rolled his eyes as Kirsty turned back around, "So, what's the big deal here?"

"I can answer that," Chizuru cleared her throat, "It all started a while back in the East Blue...,"

-----

"...and this, the final stop, is our main armory. When the other caches are empty, this is where all the firepower is,"

Niri's eyes bulged when she saw the contents of the huge metal room. Inside the large room were shelves and shelves lined with ammo boxes, grenades, rifles, pistols, shotguns, and even one very large gun that seemed to have numerous barrels and a chain of ammunition nearby.

"Holy...shit...,"

Glenn smiled, "I take it you like the firepower...that explains the heat you carry," he eyed her gear, "Well, I guess I can leave you here to check this place out. Fortune, I'm sure you can keep her outta trouble?"

The tan woman smiled and saluted, "You got it, sir!"

"Well, Niri, I guess I'll-," Glenn stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Niri fawn over the hardware, "Uhm...yeah, she'll be fine," he turned and left the armory.

Fortune shouldered the metal case on her back and walked over to Niri, "So, Niri, I'm curious. As a pirate, what did you guys do out at sea?"

"Well, usually, we just did what we loved and kicked ass. Simple as that. You wouldn't believe the people we've come across! My...former captain's old crewmates are hunting us with their own crew and not to mention Stein Madro and the Hanshi," Niri shook her head lazily, "Crazy, crazy, crazy,"

"Hold on," Fortune grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, "Madro and the Hanshi?"

Niri sighed, "It happened a while back, when we were in an even with other pirates...,"

-A short time later...-

"VICE-ADMIRAL! VICE-ADMIRAL!"

As soon as his door burst wide open, Roog looked up from his papers to see Fortune run up to his desk, panting for breath. He frowned, this wasn't like any of the Marines around here, least of all Fortune.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" he asked slowly.

Still gasping for air, Fortune looked up and Roog could see that she had a strange look on her face.

"Sir, we got trouble!"

-Meanwhile...-

"Well, that got her off my back," Niri put her hands behind her head as she walked along one of the halls of Slayheim after her visit to the armory. She came to a stop and looked around, hands on her hips, "Now...where is the barracks, again? Is it in here?" she opened a nearby door and stepped into a dark room.

"Great, figures. I find the one closet that doesn't have a light," she muttered as she felt around for a light source, "C'mon, c'mon...blind as a bat, here!"

As she felt around, she felt a smooth, round object in the wall.

"Ah, here we go," she pressed the button and immediately, the room was flooded with a bright light. Yelping, she covered her eyes and waited until they got used to the change in brightness. Blinking, she looked and found that the room she was in wasn't the barracks, but she had already guessed that. She was in a large, square room with white walls and two circles cut into the walls. One of them was the light source, but Niri couldn't figure out what the other one was.

"Well, might as well, since I'm here...," she shrugged and pressed the other button.

As soon as she did though, the room began shaking and Niri felt a change in the air around her. It felt like the room was moving, but she couldn't see how it could be. Leaning against the wall for dear life, Niri closed her eyes and waited for the room to stop shaking. After a few moments, the room stopped and Niri cracked an eye open and felt around herself.

"Alright, I think I'm alive here...," she climbed to her feet and ran a shaking hand through her hair, "I'm gettin' the hell outta here!"

She rammed into the door and stumbled into what she thought would be the hall from before, but instead, she found herself in a brand new hallway. The new one had smooth, white tiles on the floor, walls painted a bright white color while numerous doors dotted both sides of the walls.

"Okay...," Niri looked around, "I don't think I'm in Slayheim anymore...," she turned around and as she reached for the doorknob again, a loud scream ripped through the hallway, stopping her.

_That didn't sound good..._ Niri stared at the doorknob for a few moments, her hand in mid-air, _...I could leave right now, but..._ she sighed and looked around again _...damn my good yet inquisitive nature!_

She started walking down the hall, hand on her pistol in her holster, _C'mon...gimme another one. Lemme know where you are..._

As if her thoughts were heard, another scream came, making her smile. She could tell where it had come from and she raced to a certain door at the end of the hall. Slowly, she turned the doorknob and eased her way into the room, pistol in her hand. After closing the door quietly behind her, Niri took a good look around the room. It was a large room filled with strange equipment, some of them similar to what one would find in a doctor's examination room. On a large desk nearby, she could see a stack of folders with papers sticking out while people in white coats walked back and forth a short distance away.

_What do we have here...?_ she frowned and hid behind one of the pieces of equipment, nearly avoiding a woman in white, _...is this part of Slayheim?_

"Ma'am, we have a report on the test subject,"

"What is it?"

Niri poked her head out and caught sight of something...or rather someone between the people in white. There, on a large table, strapped to the table with large, strange cuffs on his wrists and ankles, was the strange actor with a metal mask. Next to the table, Niri could see a tray of sharp and strange looking instruments.

"Shifter?" Niri frowned deeper, "What the hell is this place?"

"Well, what's the report?" a woman in white asked as she passed the piece of equipment, making Niri duck again, "I don't have all day, I gotta get these reports to the Vice-Admiral soon,"

"We've been testing his resilience and his various powers, ma'am, and we've discovered something amazing,"

"Which is?"

"Well, in one test, we had him in a large, open area with some Marines and while he defended himself against them with different abilities, we discovered that as he switches from different powers, there is a brief period of time where his body becomes completely normal, as if he wasn't any kind of Devil Fruit user at all!"

The woman tapped her clipboard, "Interesting...and this healing ability he seems to have acquired from the girl that came in a couple of days ago?"

"Now that is simply amazing, ma'am! We've shot him, we've cut him, we've even burned him! But, everytime we do that, it heals back to perfect shape! I've never seen anything like it! Of course, I'd love to get the actual girl down here and run some tests on her,"

"I'll talk to the Vice-Admiral, see what I can do," the female doctor murmured, jotting some notes down on her board, "We might as well drag the other users she came with, too...see what they're capable of,"

"Yes ma'am...but there's something I can't help but wonder about,"

"What's that?"

"The girl with the healing power...is it because she can recover from different things make her such a threat?"

"No...not exactly,"

"Then what makes her a threat to the Government?"

"Alright...imagine if that power of hers wasn't used on herself or her crew...imagine if she came across a very dangerous group and got recruited into their ranks. For example, I've heard that there is a man in the world who is always hooked up to machines and surrounded by nurses. Imagine if this man had the girl's power at his disposal...he would be practically unstoppable!"

"Because of healing?"

"Combine that with his strength, and imagine the carnage and havoc he could unleash! The Government would probably be unable to stop him, even with the Shichibukai at their disposal!"

Niri sat there in stunned silence as the people in white walked off, _My God, __**that's**__ why Kirsty had such a high bounty! To think, if more and more people found out about her ability then...oh shit! I gotta do something...and fast, otherwise the others are gonna have to endure the torture Shifter's going through... _she looked back at the man on the table and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy_, ...he may have been an ass, but no one deserves this kinda treatment!_

As she crept back to the door, the folders on the desk caught her eye. Staring at the stack, a thought popped into her head and she diverted to the furniture, carefully pulling the stack of folders off the desk and began to leaf through them.

_Man, this place is fucked up!_ she thought, shaking her head, _...this so isn't right! This is wrong on so many levels, so very, very wrong!_

Tucking some of the folders under her shirt, Niri left the room and raced back down the hall towards the strange, shaking room that brought her here.

-Meanwhile...-

Roog leaned back in his chair, his large feet propped up on his desk and a Den Den Mushi on his chest. After hearing Fortune's tale about Niri's past exploits and the people they had run into, he knew that when word got out, the other Marines would begin to panic. So, to put their minds at ease, he promised to call in some help and take some preventive measures.

"Moshi moshi?" a woman's voice asked on the other end of the Den Den Mushi.

"Yes, I'm calling for Vice-Admiral Jack Merrian?"

"Who is calling?"

"This is Vice-Admiral Roog at Slayheim Fortress. I have a situation here and I need to talk to Merrian," Roog explained quickly. He sat in his chair for a few moments until a new voice came to the phone.

"This is Merrian,"

Roog sat up, "Yes, Hundred Man. I have a request for you and your Special Forces members. There is a situation here at Slayheim that calls for your...special talents. When can you make it here?"

"...Vice-Admiral Roog, I am on my way to an important meeting, but according to the maps, Slayheim is on the way. I suppose I can make it. May I ask what the situation is?"

"Let's just say that it involves some serious shit hitting the fan," Roog hissed, "I may need some support and a transfer of a couple of prisoners,"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, I hope that was enjoyable. I would like to point out that Jack Merrian belongs to Rayo Verrani aka Shidyk D. Shade, and I hope that I did him well...not much for doing the Marine calling in support thing, so bleh, lol. All in all, hope it was good...the whole secret thing of Area 51 looked good in my head, but I dunno if it came out alright in the update. -sighs- guess I'll wait and see...later ya'll!**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Azu: I got a bad feeling...**

**Chizuru: Felt it too, eh?**

**Devon: We gotta get outta here...**

**Niri: They're testing on people here...how can the World Government approve this?!**

**Glenn: The Government's not perfect, kid.**

**Niri: I know I messed up, Devon...but let me help!**

**Devon: How?!**

**Planning Freedom**

**Niri: Take these...they're the layout of Slayheim!**


	19. Planning Freedom

**Planning Freedom**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, are you aware of what is going on here?!"

Glenn raised his bucket hat when Niri slammed something down on the table in front of him. He glanced down at a small pile of folders in front of him, then looked back up at Niri.

"What's all this?" he asked quietly, "Something wrong?"

Niri nodded slowly, "Yes sir, there is! I was just in a really bad place... a place where people in white coats torture and run all sorts of tests on people!"

Glenn sat up straight, looking serious, "You went to Area 51, huh?"

"Is that what you call that horrible place?!" Niri half-shrieked, "There is a man down there suffering and you guys are just letting him do it! They're testing on people...living people...down there! How the hell can the World Government approve of this?!"

"Kid, let me tell you something about our Government," Glenn sat back and pushed his hat forward, hiding his eyes, "The Government's not perfect kid, not is it innocent. It does some nasty things to make progress in the world and we have to live with them,"

"Unless someone actually does something!" Niri protested, "The World Government is supposed to protect people and here they are, letting people die down there and for what?!" she demanded, "WHAT ARE THE RESULTS THAT THEY GET FROM HUMAN LIVES?!"

Glenn remained quiet.

"WELL?!"

The Captain slowly raised his head and looked right at Niri. She could see in his eyes that he felt the same way too, but there was also another feeling she saw in his serene eyes.

"You're upset, and it's late," Glenn rose to his feet, grabbing his great sword from the floor, "Go get some sleep. The next few days are gonna be busy for all of us, and I want you with plenty of energy,"

"Why, what's happening over the next few days?"

Glenn sighed tiredly as he strapped his sword to his back, "Some fortification and extra shifts around the fortress, then a prisoner transfer,"

Niri scowled, "Transfer?"

"Yeah. Your friends, The Demon King and the White Dragon," Glenn explained, "Vice-Admiral Roog ordered that they be transferred to a more secure location,"

"A more secure location?!"

"Impel Down, to be exactly,"

"WHAT?!" Niri's jaw dropped, "WHAT THE HELL FOR?!"

"Vice-Admiral Roog has his reasons," Glenn said slowly and quietly, "Now, go get some sleep," he turned her around and nudged her towards the door, "That's an order, soldier,"

-----

The next couple of days at Slayheim were busier than usual. More Marines were keeping watch every minute: at meal time, when the lights went out in the cell blocks, even in the yard, there seemed to be Marines dotting the yard's walls, long rifles in their hands. It was obvious to the inmates that something was about to happen, but they couldn't put their fingers on it. It was during the afternoon when they finally began to talk about it.

Azu lowered the bottle of grog he was enjoying and leaned back against the side of Devon's throne, "I got a bad feeling...,"

"You felt it too, eh?" Chizuru asked, looking up at the walls, "Something's on the horizon...I'm getting all kinds of mixed thoughts here,"

"You seem to be using your gifts more and more often," Devon noted from his seat, "What's up with that?"

Chizuru smiled slightly and turned to him "Normally, I wouldn't but seeing as this is a bad situation, I thought 'What the hell?', ya know?"

Devon shrugged, "I guess. Oi, Malchior!"

"What?" the Devil user shouted from half-way across the yard.

"Get over here!"

Malchior shuffled over to the tarped area, mumbling under his breath as he walked, "What?"

"You got any idea what's going on here?" Devon asked quietly, jerking his head to the guards above them.

"...you called me all the way over for that?"

"I couldn't very well scream it across the yard!" Devon shot back, "Seriously, d'ya know anything?"

"If I did, I'd tell ya, wouldn't I?"

Kirsty nodded, "He's got a point,"

Devon glared at her, then at Malchior, "You hear anything, you let me know immediately, got that?!"

"...you have really got to mellow out, Demon," Malchior scratched his head and walked back to his spot, in the yard, "I'll let you know, don't worry!"

As he walked away, Devon leaned back on his makeshift throne and rubbed his eyes, "I bet everyone's wondering about what's going on...should I prepare for a ton of visitors?"

"Uhm...how about just one?" Kirsty asked slowly.

Devon winced, "Who is it? Is it Malchior or one of the chicks that are with him?"

"N-No...it's Niri,"

"WHAT?!" Devon snapped his head up and shot to his feet when he saw Niri standing at the entrance of the yard, staring straight at them, "Sonofabitch, what the hell is that traitor doing here?!"

Jumping over some of his nakama, he stormed over to Niri, followed by his friends, "You got a lot of nerve coming down here, Miss White and Blue!"

Niri sighed and held up a hand, "Devon, listen-,"

"No, you listen!" Devon pushed her into the wall and cornered her, his eyes boring into hers, "You have been with us since the East Blue, you are a friend of our captain, and here you are, switching sides just because he's not here?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Niri shot a glare at him, "Shut the hell up, Devon! You don't have any idea what it was like for me to have another chance at a former life!" she pushed him away, "I was robbed of my chance to become a great soldier for my father, rest his soul, and the one time I do it, you bite my head off!" she looked at her friends, "You all know what it means for me to get my name cleared and to make my father proud! I just wanted another chance...I thought you guys of all people would understand! Hell, even Axe would understand if he were here!"

Soon, an uncomfortable silence filled the yard and the group of Axe-Heads looked around to see that everyone in the yard had stopped what they were doing and were now looking at them. No doubt, they were watching their Boss get his head chewed off by a Marine, one of the enemies that kept them here.

Niri sighed and brushed back her hair, then reached under her shirt, wary of the soldiers above on the top of the walls, "I know I messed up, Devon...but let me help!" she pleaded quietly.

"How?!" the First Mate growled, "How the hell can you help?"

Niri pulled out a thin, black folder with some papers wedged into it, "I know why everyone is on edge, and I know why there are more guards...,"

"Oh, really? Do tell, please!"

"It's because they're scared, Devon, they're scared!"

"Of what?"

"I was telling some of the other Marines about what had happened to us on the Grand Line, and apparently, after I brought up Madro, Kairi and her crew, and the Hanshi, Roog decides to make the defenses of this place even tougher! He's even arranged a prisoner transfer to lower their chances of being assaulted by them!"

Devon frowned, "...what?"

Niri slapped him upside the head, "Think it through, baka! The Hanshi and Madro wanted to recruit you and Kirsty into their group, and Kairi and her crew wants to slaughter us because of Axe's mistakes!" she explained slowly, "The prisoners out of all of you guys that make them worry like crazy are you...," she turned to Kirsty, "...and you! I heard a guy in charge of a Special Forces Unit coming to Slayheim soon to pick you two up and take you to Impel Down!"

"Oh shit...," Devon and Kirsty cursed at the same time, "We're screwed,"

"Not unless you guys can get outta here," Niri grinned slyly, tapping the folder, "Take these, alright? They're the layout plans of Slayheim!"

Azu snatched the plans away, "How the hell did you snag them?"

Niri's grin widened, "I'm a thief, I'm good at what I do!" she tapped the folder again, "Listen, you guys only have a couple of days of this so called freedom here, alright? If you want to have your real freedom back, study that and get ready, because when the time comes, I'll give you guys a path! I've marked the rooms where you can find your stolen gear and weapons for anyone else," she eyed the people behind them, "I know how you are as Boss, Devon...with these people, you got yourself a damn army! Trust me, there are plenty of places here for weapons that they can loot!"

The blonde swordsman raised an eyebrow, "What brought on this change of heart, Niri?"

"Like I said, I made a mistake...," Niri replied, "...this place is so fucked up! Did you know, Shifter's being tortured down there?!" she pointed to the ground, "There's a secret area down there and there are so many rooms, it's friggin' nuts!"

Kirsty's, DJ's, and Dusty's eyes widened, "You found Area 51?!"

Niri blinked in surprise, "How did you guys...?"

Before she could finish, the three users darted away, leaving Azu, Chizuru and Devon with her.

"How do you plan to pull this off, Niri?" Azu asked after taking a drink of his alcohol, "You sneak around, people may get suspicious and you can get caught," he pointed out.

Niri shrugged, "That may be, Azu, but trust me...I'm gonna help you guys get outta here!" she looked around a couple of times, "Spent too much time here, I think, so I'm gonna book and get the details sorted...you guys better get ready, otherwise, we're all gonna die for doing this!"

The pirates watched as Niri left the yard, then they looked at the folder that contained their escape route. It seemed risky, but they had been in worse situations before. All they needed was to pass the info around to the other inmates, plan their part out and wait for Niri's path to reveal itself.

Devon retreated to his throne while the others went to deliver the news to the other inmates. He sat down and let his mind dwell on the events of what had just happened.

"We either make it, die in the process, or fail and get shipped off to the toughest prison in the world," he mumbled, rubbing his chin, "No matter the outcome, we gotta try," he looked up at the walls and buildings of the prison.

"We gotta get outta here...,"

-The day before the transfer...-

"Sir? You better take a look at this!"

Atreyu walked across one of the lookout towers, where another Marine was staring through a spyglass, a confused look on his face.

"What is it, what do you see?"

The Marine lowered his spyglass, "It's a ship sir, but it doesn't have a flag,"

"What?" Atreyu frowned.

"It's a carrack class ship, but there's no one aboard and no flag on it's mast!" the Marine turned to him, "Think it's one of them ghost ships, sir? Victim of a pirate raid?"

Atreyu hummed in thought, "Perhaps...how far away is it?"

"Not even a mile, sir...should we send a ship out to investigate?"

Atreyu thought for a few moments, but before he could give an answer, a loud _boom_ filled the air while the very building shook. It wasn't a violent shake, but it was enough to startle the men. Atreyu steadied himself, "Report! What's going on?!"

"Sir...?"

"WHAT?!"

Another Marine tapped his shoulder and pointed behind him, towards the area where the prisonyard resided. Atreyu stared ahead and he felt both anger and shock swell inside him. He cursed repeatedly to himself as he ran to and down the curving stairwell of the tower.

At that moment, on the boat at see, four figures watched from their hiding places as smoke billowed up into the sky.

"Well well...," one of them grinned widely, "...looks like we're late for the party,"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: DUN DUN DUN! Okay, first off, I know this was both blah and seemed rush, but the reason for that was is because I'm very eager to get the fights going, so I kinda skimmed on the days and the planning details. Don't worry, the action coming up will more than make up for it! Btw, I bet you all know whose ship that is, eh?**

**On the next Dead or Alive...**

**Niri: Think I used a little too much explosives there?**

**Dusty: C'mon, less chatty, more fighty!**

**Kirsty: We also gotta get these damn cuffs off us or we'll get screwed!**

**Malchior: Hurry up, I wanna give some of these assholes some payback!**

**Full-Scale Riot!**

**Roog: HUNT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM DOWN NOW!**


	20. Full Scale Riot!

**Full-Scale Riot!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roog pounded his desk hard as his officers stood in front of him, as well as Monster and Megumi, who looked a bit nervous at the Vice-Admiral. Everyone could hear gunfire and yells coming from outside while a large vein throbbed in Roog's forehead.

"What the hell is going on in _my_ slam?!" he roared, "One minute, everything is going smoothly, and the next thing I know, some sonofabitch blows the wall to the yard and now, the inmates are filling my slam's halls and I am losing men!"

"Yeah, about that, why the hell are we here, then?"

Roog glared down at Sam, who backed away and decided to take refuge behind Ash, who carried a large duffel bag.

"He's got a point, sir," Ichi pointed out, "We could be out there surpressing those inmates, but here we are,"

"For a special reason," Roog pulled something from his desk drawer and slapped two pieces of paper on his desk. They were Kirsty's and Devon's bounty posters.

"I want these two taken alive, the girl especially! While I am losing men, they should be able to quell the uprising, but I want you all to hunt them down!" he pounded his desk again, this time making it split in half, "HUNT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM DOWN!"

The Marines saluted while Monster nodded rapidly, his claws clicking against the floor. Megumi crossed her arms, "I'm gonna need a bonus for this, and a place to keep my girls safe,".

Roog nodded, "Of course, of course...I'll send word to one of my men to bring your girls here to my office and when this over, you just name your price and I will pay it!"

Megumi grinned and cracked her neck, "Oh goody!"

"NOW GET OUT THERE!"

The small group of fighters ran out of the office, leaving the large Vice-Admiral alone in his office.

"No one...screws around in my prison,"

-----

"Think I used a little too much explosives there?" Niri coughed as she, Chizuru, and Dusty took refuge behind an overturned table, bullets whizzing past them, "I don't think I used too much...,"

Chizuru grinned slightly, "Not too much...but it seems like we're in a bit of a bad place, eh?" she looked over the table's edge, "We got a fair amount of enemies here and it's just the three of us," she turned to Dusty, "Don't you have any Rumble Balls?"

Dusty shot her a look, "Oh sure, right up in my bum! No, I don't! Besides," she held up her wrist which still had the cuff on it, "I doubt it'd work with this on!"

"_Crazy Corkscrew_!"

The familiar cry of their shipwright nakama made the girls look over the table to see the Marines either fall to the floor or hit the walls while Azu stood in the middle of the hallway, a grin on his face.

"C'mon, ladies, ain't no time like the present!"

"Thanks, Azu," Niri a nod as she checked her ammo.

Dusty stared at her, "Why the hell didn't you shoot them if you had your guns?!"

Niri glared and snapped the barrels close, "Too many, couldn't get a good shot without risk of injury,"

"Makes sense," Chizuru mused, "Right now, I suggest we go find our gear,"

"I can take you there, c'mon," Niri said, taking point, "Just be careful guys,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Dusty picked her ear, "Less talky and more fighty!"

Chizuru glanced at Azu, "Hope she didn't just jinx us,"

-----

"So, this is the elusive Area 51...," Malchior looked around the white hallways, "Hurry up, will ya, I wanna give some these assholes some payback!"

Kirsty nodded, "Yeah, yeah, yeah...don't forget, we also gotta get these cuffs off or we'll get screwed!"

"That's what I meant!"

"Well, whatever," Kirsty poked her head into a door, "We gotta get the keys to these things, and then we gotta get Shifter free and get him the hell outta-,"

A loud crashing sound from down the hall made the two of them to nearly jump out of their skins.

"The hell was that?"

"I dunno, but c'mon!"

With Malchior following Kirsty reached the end of the hall and kicked the door wide open. Their jaws dropped when they saw what was inside. Niri had told them about the equipment and furniture inside the lab on the papers in the folder she gave them, but they were greeted with a different sight.

The room was a complete mess, like a storm had just passed through. Bodies of people in white coats were everywhere. They were either knocked out, or dead, based on the injuries inflicted on them. But another thing that caught their eyes was Shifter, kneeling on the floor, looking pretty weak.

Cursing, Kirsty ran over, ignoring the wounded and the possibly dead. As soon as she came in arm's length, Shifter yelled something inaudible and took a swipe at her. She stopped and leaned back just in time, because as Shifter's fingers grazed her, she saw a glint of metal just as his fingertips tore into her clothes.

"Shifter, it's me! It's Kirsty!"

"Get away from me...," he mumbled, "...touch me again and I'll kill you all...never test on me again...,"

Malchior pulled her away, "Dude, what the hell is wrong with him?"

"He must be having some kind of episode," Kirsty whispered, "He doesn't know we're here to help, he thinks we're more of those people trying to hurt him with tests,"

"What do we do?"

"I have an idea, but we have to be careful. We don't wanna hurt him, or ourselves, alright?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, now, I need you to go in front of him,"

Malchior nodded and slowly made his way in front of the Devil Fruit user, careful not to make him lash out at him, "Now what?"

WHOP!

He gawked as Shifter went down after Kirsty punched Shifter hard in the back of the head, making him go down, out like a light.

"THAT was your plan?!"

"Why, something wrong with it?"

"REALLY want me to answer that?!"

Kirsty rolled her eyes as she picked Shifter up and draped his arm around her neck, "Look around, huh? There should be some keys for all the cuffed people here,"

-----

"Keep firing! Take them down!"

"They're not stopping!"

A large squad of Marines fired their rifles as two intruders from the outside advanced on them. One of them, a man in black, had somehow punched a large hole in the outer wall and now he and his partner, a large lobster Fish-Man kept walking steadily towards them as bullets ricocheted off their bodies.

"_Aragosta Pachinko_!" the Fish-Man curled into a ball and propelled himself forward, knocking the squad of men onto their backs.

The man in black grinned and nodded, "Nice job, Herman! Definitely getting better," he praised as his friend rolled back over to him and the two others that just joined the area.

"Thanks," Herman uncurled and cracked his neck, "What now?"

Axe put his hands on his hips, "Well, since we've taken care of our welcome committee, I say we go and take care of business," he looked over his shoulder at Pingu and Austin, who looked a little roughened up, "Guys ready?"

Austin nodded and pounded his gloves while Pingu gave a salute.

"Good," he turned to Herman, "You three go find the others, I'll take care of the other Marines around here...then I got a big ass to visit,"

"Be careful, Captain,"

Axe chuckled and patted Herman on the shoulder, "Relax...it's me!"

Herman, Pingu and Austin watched as their captain ran and plowed through a nearby wall, giving them access to the prison interior.

"That's what I'm afraid of...," Herman sighed and looked down at the smaller members of the crew, "C'mon, boys...let's go!"

-----

"Alright...," Niri clapped her hands as a large grin crossed her face, "Come to mama!"

She stood in the main armory and was very happy to see that the remaining weapons and ammunition would be very useful to her. The many barreled gun that was labeled "Chain Gun", a cache of grenades, different pistols and shotguns, all at her disposal with plenty of ammo.

Giggling to herself, she ran to the largest crate and began to rummage through it, first looking for ammo for her guns. As she tossed out empty boxes and casings, she heard a light sound behind her. Instinctively, she grabbed her shotgun and whirled around to see Fortune standing a short ways away, holding a strange contraption in her hands.

It looked like a type of rifle, but it was of different shape, length, and even color. It seemed to be made of some kind of metal and rather heavy. The barrel end of the rifle were made up of two large coils and the rifle itself seemed to be connected to a square object strapped to Fortune's back.

"So," the tan woman shook her slowly, "You went back to being a pirate. What would your father think, Niri?"

"He would think, that considering the circumstances, that I made the right choice! You know, before all this, I was in a conflict with myself. I could stay with the Marines and ignore what they're doing here and live out my dream, or I become a pirate and be with the ones I love!"

"Call that a conflict?" Fortune scoffed, "For someone who's cute, you're not too bright. Now, just drop your weapons and come here...I don't wanna hurt you, but if I have to in order to deliver Justice, then so be it,"

Still hitting on me? Niri shook her head slowly, "Forget it, Fortune. I've made up my mind! I'm a pirate now and I'm staying one!"

Fortune scowled and raised her strange looking weapon, "Then you leave me no choice...I'm sorry, but I gave you a chance!"

A loud whine began to come from the large weapon and Niri saw a glowing blue light shining from the inner area of the rifle, "What the hell?"

The whine became louder and louder, the light getting brighter and brighter until Niri finally realized what she was dealing with.

"Oh...crap!"

Thinking quickly, Niri ran and dove to the side as Fortune fired off her weapon. The wall Niri was standing in front of moments before exploded, scattering rubble all around the armory. The young pirate looked up from her place on the floor, staring wide-eyed at the damage.

"Shit...!" she looked at Fortune, who was now aiming at her again, "I heard that that weapon was in the making, but I never thought I'd see one in my lifetime...,"

Fortune nodded, "So, you know what it is, then? Good, then I won't have to make a long explanation," she mused as the rifle began to whine loudly again, "Niri, allow me to introduce you to my rail gun...I call her Lady Luck!"

-----

"I came looking for my stolen blades, but instead, I run into an opponent that I've been wanting to fight with," Devon clicked his tongue and shook his head, "A bit ironic, I'd say,"

Captain Glenn chuckled from his side of the room, "Don't feel too bad, kid,"

"Why not?"

"Because, I've been wanting to fight with you too...Demon King," Glenn reached into his jacket, pulled out _Geri_ and _Freki_ and tossed them to him, "You have some fine blades, kid...I'd like to see what you're capable of,"

Devon caught his gladius swords and looked at Glenn curiously, "You arm an unarmed man just to see his skill?" he pulled the swords out of their sheaths once he strapped them to his body, "Where's my other blade? Water Moon?" he demanded.

"Well, see, that's another thing," Glenn pulled his great sword off his back, "If you want that sword back, which I'm very sure you will, prove to me that you are worthy of one of the 12 Supreme Grade swords! Prove to me that you are a worthy opponent!" he gripped his blade and raised it, "This sword...I call her _Jeanne d'Arc_, and she has been my companion for many years. Know how many enemies she has cut down?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Devon took a stance, his swords held tightly in his hands, "Let's go!"

-----

"Glad to be outta that place!" Malchior rubbed his wrist, "I'm also glad to have that piece of crap jewelry off me! Now, I can go have some fun with these dumbass Marines!"

"Hey, wait!" Kirsty yelled after the fleeing Devil Fruit user, still holding onto a semi-conscious Shifter, "Bloody hell," she dragged Shifter to the side and lay him down against the wall, and checked him over, "Well, at least he'll live...,"

"KIRSTY!"

Kirsty stiffened, "No way...!" she snapped her head to the side to see Herman running towards her, "HERMAN!" she ran over and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Man, am I glad to see you!"

"Likewise!" Herman cried with a large smile, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Kirsty pulled back and looked him over, "Where have you been?!"

Herman shook his head, "Long story, and we don't have the time. We gotta get going now!"

Kirsty nodded, "Yeah, right. Hang on, I gotta get-," she turned and stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Shifter wasn't alone. She saw Megumi and the strange man with long claw gloves that accompanied Captain Ichi a few days ago when Devon killed Kongol.

"Going somewherrre?" Monster grinned wickedly, his blades gleaming in the light, "How about some fun firrrst, mrrow?"

Megumi cracked her neck and began to twirl one of her bladed tonfas, eyes staying on Kirsty, "I'm up for a rematch, White Dragon...are you?"

Herman and Kirsty looked at each other.

"Looks like we can't go so easily...," the merman thought aloud.

Kirsty sighed, "You're right...and me without my sai,"

"Don't be so sure," Herman grinned as he held out her golden weapons, "Found these laying around...aren't they important to ya?"

Kirsty smiled as she snatched the sai away and spun them around, getting the feel back in her hands, "Okay, _now_ I'm ready,"

-----

Azu pulled open the fridge in the kitchen of the fortress and he immediately got a look of love and pure happiness on his face. On the shelves of the large fridge, were numerous bottles of wine, saki, and beer.

"My God, I've died and gone to Drunk Heaven,"

As he reached in and began to pull every single bottle out of the fridge, he heard a loud yawn behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see a man standing in the kitchen's doorway, rubbing his eyes as his hair stood on ends, sticking up in every known direction. He wore a Marine uniform, but unlike the neatly pressed and ironed uniforms of the rest of the soldiers at Slayheim, it was very wrinkled, as if he had been sleeping in it for days and never changed.

The man yawned again and looked around, "Man...am I late for dinner or something?" he asked, taking a seat at a table, eyes-half-open. He blinked a few times and looked at Azu, "Hey man...what's on the menu?"

Azu looked from side to side, "Me?"

"Either you or another cook here," the man propped his head on the table, "You new here...must be if they haven't given you a uniform yet,"

"Uhm...actually, I'm not new," Azu confessed, popping open a beer bottle, "I'm...a visitor passing through,"

"Oh...," the man nodded, "Okay, well, sorry, thought you were a cook or something," he yawned again and looked around, "Seriously, where is everyone?"

"You don't know?" Azu leaned against the wall casually, "There's a riot and a prison break going on right now,"

The man's eyes widened a little bit, so they know looked full open, "Really? Man, that sucks,"

"Yeah...yeah, it does," Azu quickly downed his beer, tossed the bottle into the nearest trash can and burped, "Well, I'd hate to pass up free drinks, but I gotta get going...later man,"

He smiled to himself as he started back to the entrance, but as he passed the tired-looking man, he felt something grab his collar and the next thing he knew, he was sent flying back into the kitchen and crashed into the fridge, making a large dent in the door. Teeth clenched and wincing, Azu fell forward onto his knees and a hand on his back, "Aw shit...that hurt...," he looked up to see the man with bed-head standing between him and the door out.

"I'm not as stupid as you think," the man yawned again, "I know a pirate when I see one, especially one who's still wearing the inmate clothes!"

Azu looked down and saw that he was still wearing the prisoner uniform, "Aw shit, that's right! I knew I was forgetting something,"

"So, what's your name, prisoner?"

The shipwright stumbled to his feet and leaned into a stance, arms raised, "My name is Azu Baba...what's yours?"

Once again, the Marine yawned as he raised his own fists, "Makura Yume..._Major_ Makura Yume!"

-----

DJ yelped as he slid along the floor of the hallway, holding his chest. He came to a stop at another wall and he looked up at the advancing Marine. It was Captain Ichi, his sunglasses practically glowing in the invading sunlight that poured through the holes in the building. In one hand, he had his walking stick, which he wasn't using to walk anymore.

The musician coughed and climbed to his feet, his recovered sabre in his hands, "How the hell did you do that?! You're supposed to be blind!"

"I am," Ichi removed his shades and revealed his white eyes, "But being blind doesn't mean I can't fight...and I'll prove it to you," he held up and gripped his walking stick with both hands and began to pull it apart.

DJ watched as the walking stick changed from a simple tool for walking, into a red handled katana with a black blade and sheath. He shook his head, "A sword hidden inside a cane...,"

Ichi nodded, "Correct. This is my shikomizue, it's name is _Tsukihime_. The blade is forged from a rock that fell from the heavens, a gift from the Moon Princess Kaguya," he spun it around a few times and pointed it towards DJ, "If you're leaving any place, pirate, it's the World of the Living!"

-----

"OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP!"

Dusty shrieked as she ran on all fours in her animal form away from Atreyu, who had turned into his own animal form, that of a dinosaur called a raptor, something that reminded her of the events at Little Garden.

"The second I get my cuff off, I get ambushed!" the scout whimpered, turning a corner, "THIS SUCKS!"

-----

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PIECES OF SHIT!"

Austin and Pingu dove to the side as a large club came down on them and crashed into the floor, creating a network of cracks that spread outward. Sam growled as he looked back and forth at the two of them, "Bad enough we got this problem, but you two had to go and piss me off! I'll teach you to mess with me, I'll teach you both! No one messes with Sam Rico!"

-----

"It looks like we have to do this before either of us can get on with our lives,"

"Yeah, looks like, doesn't it? Don't hold it against me, you may be my daughter, but I have my job to do,"

Chizuru took a deep breath and spun her daggers idly as she stared down her father, Ash, "Yeah, yeah, your job. Your job that captures outlaws. Your job that makes you lose a limb. Your job that makes enemies go after your family and take them away from you!"

Ash pulled the strap tightly, securing the strange leather harness to his chest as a heavy object was attached to his right stump of an arm. It had a long blade, like a sword, but jagged teeth surrounded the edges and Chizuru could see some kind of cord coming out of the box-like area at the bottom of the blade. Ash casually pulled the cord out and slid it into a small vice-like object on the left side of his harness.

"I see you've found a replacement for your hand," Chizuru observed, "Do you really intend to fight me with such a thing,"

"If I have to," Ash murmured before jerking his right arm hard, pulling the cord hard as well, causing the strange object on his arm to roar to life.

Chizuru watched as the teeth on the long blade of his weapon began to spin around the metal appendage. It didn't take her long to imagine what damage that sort of thing could happen to someone should they meet that blade.

Ash sighed, "Let's get this over with...,"

"You read my mind," Chizuru agreed.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Whew... -sips soda- Well, I'm aware that it didn't have ALOT of action as one expects from a riot, but I can't really do big battle things at times, which is odd, given Desert Storm, lol...anyhoo! Believe it or not, unless I combine some of them, we got ten chapters worth of fighting up next! Because I dunno who to start with, there's no preview. I'm glad that they're free of the cuffs...now they can fight to full potential, hehehe. BTW, Makura Yume belongs to DJ Paynter, who owns DJ Macleod. **


	21. Natural Justice

**Natural Justice**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me ask you something, Niri," Fortune kept her eyes on the marine-turned-pirate-turned-marine-turned-pirate as her weapon charged again, "Why go back? Why go back to a life where there's a price on your head and people will hunt you down just to collect on that? Why go back to a life where as a pirate, you either face life in prison or execution once you're caught? Why give up the life your father wanted for you and-,"

"Truth be told, I'm not even sure my father wanted me to be a Marine. Sure, he taught me how to use his pistol, as well as many other things, but he never really said that I should become a Marine like he was. I think that all my father wanted for me in life was to be happy and to have a great future," Niri stared Fortune down, a thoughtful look on her face, "And...if I have to give up my mission to make him proud as a Marine, then so be it. I may not deliver Absolute Justice, as most Marines do, but I'll deliver my own kind of Justice to the world,"

"And what kind of Justice would _that_ be?"

_What kind of Justice would I deliver to the world...heh...last time I heard __**tha**__t question was..._

-Flashback-

"_GAH!"_

_Niri hit the floor hard, her own blood flying into the air before landing on her uniform as Siamon stood over her, shaking her blood off his fist._

"_Still lack skills in hand-to-hand combat, I see," the merman Marine shook his head, "You've been to the firing range...,"_

"_Is my fighting skills really that crappy?" Niri asked before spitting out some blood._

_Siamon shook his head, "No...past few weeks, I've been hearing your old man's pistol every night. I'm surprised that Ashton's own gun hasn't kept some of awake at night," he walked over and held out a hand, "C'mon, kid, get to your feet,"_

_Niri eyed him warily before taking his hand. Siamon hauled her to her feet and looked her over, "Eh, you'll live...worse come to worse, just slap a cold steak on it,"_

"_Thanks, I'll keep that in mind,"_

_After that bit of info, her training for the day ended and Niri walked around the base, talking with her superior office._

"_I just don't get all this talk about different Justices," Niri scratched her head, "I mean, there's only one kind of Justice in the world, isn't there?"_

_Siamon chuckled, "A rookie thought, Niri. You see, while there is Justice in the world, there are different types of Justice in the world. One that most Marines and most of the World Government is 'Absolute Justice'...that can drive a man to pure insanity,"_

"_How come?" Niri looked up at him, confused, "Absolute Justice means that anyone committing a crime against the World Government will be captured and punished, right?"_

_Coming to a stop, the merman sighed and shook his head, "Rookies...," he took a deep breath and turned to her, leaning against the wall, "Absolute Justice means that while criminals will be punished when arrested, it also means that anyone associated with the criminals, will be punished as well. If something needs to be done, like killing innocent people, people who had nothing to do with the criminals except be in the same area as the criminal, it will be done! Many, many, many innocent people have died in the name of Absolute Justice, Niri...__**that**__ is what Absolute Justice is,"_

_Niri stared at him, jaw hanging, speechless for a few moments before coming to her senses, "Uh-uhm...uh...w-w-well, if that's Absolute Justice, what are the other types of Justice?" she stammered._

_Siamon pointed a finger at her, "That's up to the individual, kid. For example, you know of Admiral Aokiji, right?"_

"_Isn't he the Marine Admiral who ate the __**Hie Hie no Mi**__?"_

"_Right, well...he personally believes in a type of Justice called 'Lazy Justice' while his fellow Admiral, Admiral Akainu believes in Absolute Justice,"_

_Niri bit the inside of her mouth and looked away, "Hmm...," she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "What Justice do you think I should believe in, sir?"_

_Siamon shook his head and bent down to her level, since as a merman, he was much taller. He smiled and placed a webbed hand on her head, "That's not up to me, Niri...that's up to you. The question you should be asking yourself is this: 'What kind of Justice will I deliver to the world?'. Me?" he shrugged, "I want good people to be free, and when I can see what pirates or other outlaws are inside, I deal with them," he sniffed, wiping his nose, "I call my belief 'Swift Justice',"_

-End Flashback-

Another loud whining sound made Niri snap back to the real world. Without a second thought, she fell to her stomach seconds before another blast from Fortune's rail gun, Lady Luck, shot another round and blew the wall behind her out like the first one.

The former Marine growled, "Dammit...I gotta keep my head in this or else I'll have a hole in my body the size of Herman's fist!"

"I'd stay down if I were you, Zolaro," Fortune suggested, "Just lay there and surrender, make it easier on yourself,"

Niri shot a glare at her, "I don't give up!"

_But at the moment, it doesn't look like I have much choice!_ she thought, eyes never leaving her target, _...that thing can demolish a wall in seconds, but it looks like it takes awhile to reload or whatever the hell that things does!_

"What's the matter, don't want to fight?" Fortune asked in a slight taunting tone, "You just stand there either talking or staring into space, and then dodge my attack when it comes," she shook her head, "I expected a better battle from the daughter of the Captain Zolaro!"

Niri scowled, "You want a fight? Fine, I'll give you a fight!" she reached down to her holsters and grabbed the gun she "acquired" as a prize from Mr 5 back at Little Garden, "Let's go!"

-----

Axe removed his hat and slapped it against his leg as he looked up at the tall building in front of him. Roog was in there, that much he can tell right off, and he was going to take him on whether he came down and faced him or Axe went up there to challenge him.

Sighing, Axe put his hat back on and looked at the wall in front of him. He knew that there were many walls in Slayheim, there always were with prisons and fortresses, and he had to get through them to get to where he needed to go.

"_Tekkai 'Juggernaut'_ !"

His body hardened by the Rokushiki skill, Axe broke into a run and went right through the walls ahead, leaving large holes in his wake.

"Roog...I'm coming for ya!"

-----

Niri sought refuge behind a large pile of rubble as she reloaded her pistol, her shotgun was low as well, but the nearest pile of ammo was on the other side of the armory. As she sat there, she tried to think of a way to beat Fortune and her strange, but immensely powerful weapon.

_I don't wanna kill her, she's just doing her job..._ Niri bit her bottom lip _...I could try taking out the rail gun, but the chances of me getting a shot off and actually damaging it seems very slim_! Niri tapped her head a little hard, _C'mon, Niri, think! What can you do to win this and not have a hole blasted in your stomach?_

"Come on out, babe!" Fortune called from the other side of the armory, "Sooner or later, I'm gonna ruin those good looks of yours,"

Niri's eyebrow twitched and she shot to her feet, glaring at Fortune, "Alright, that is it! At first, I didn't seem to mind it, but you've pushed me! I am not into girls, alright?! It's fine if you are, I don't care, but for the record, I am straight, so you can forget the sweet talk!"

Fortune just stared silently at her and Niri could tell that she probably shouldn't have said that to a strange woman who carried a weapon of devastating power.

"You're so frickin' dead!" Fortune aimed Lady Luck again, the rail gun whining again.

Niri cursed, _Shit! I don't have much time until the next shot and I still dunno how to win this without killing her! That damn gun has a lot of power, but it needs some time to draw it's power and recharge...!_ Niri grinned smugly, "That's it...,"

To her surprise, Fortune watched as Niri began running to her and Lady Luck, which was nearly fully charged and reloaded.

_What the hell? She must be suicidal!_ Fortune grimaced and stepped back, hoping to get a clean shot, Have fun in the next life, Zolaro!

As soon as it was ready, Fortune fired off a her final shot from her rail gun, and was sure that Niri would be pushed back with the slug in her gut, but something amazing happened! To Fortune, it all happened in slow motion. Moments before she pulled the trigger to her rail gun, Niri leapt into the air and over the weapon just as it fired, the slug passing centimeters under her stomach. Fortune looked up and watched as Niri aimed her shotgun right at her and closed her eyes, waiting for the moment of death to come.

_BOOM!_

Fortune cried out and flinched as the boomstick roared in the armory. She expected to feel pain, to feel blood running down her body, but she didn't feel anything. She did hear something though: a loud, crackling, sizzling sound from behind. Opening her eyes, Fortune looked over her shoulder to see the power pack to the rail gun, which was strapped to her back, had numerous holes in it, electricity sparking outward. Quickly, Fortune looked back at her weapon and realized that it wasn't making any of it's normal sounds. It was completely dead, with no power charging it up whatsoever.

"The only enemies I kill are the ones who deserve Justice," Niri's voice said from behind, accompanied by the sound of shotgun shells sliding into the weapon, "When I face Marines in battle, I never kill them, I only wound or disarm them because they haven't done a thing to deserve my kind of Justice, and I consider them to be my brethren, even as a pirate,"

Fortune sighed and fell to a knee, knowing that with her weapon disabled, she wouldn't be able to go up against a fully armed opponent. She could hear Niri walk up to her from behind and she closed her eyes again.

"Niri...can I ask you something?"

"No, I'm still straight,"

Fortune laughed, "No...no...that's not it. At the start of this, when you said that you would deliver your own kind of Justice to the world...what kind of Justice were you talking ab-?" Fortune never got to finish her question because Niri rammed the butt of her shotgun into the Marine's neck, knocking her out cold.

Niri looked down at the unconscious Marine for a few moments as the sounds of riot and the prison break came back to her. With her time with Fortune, she had completely drowned out the other noise and distractions, keeping her senses focused on the fight. That, combined with her incredibly lucky timing, she was able to disarm Fortune by destroying the battery pack to the rail gun.

The former Marine turned on her heel and began to leave the armory, everything that she needed with her, when she stopped at the armory's doorway.

"When a crime against the innocent is committed, and the law cannot bring it to the light, it's only natural that one makes sure that the ones who did the crime pays accordingly. Some people say that it is vengeance, or even some kind of punishment, these kind of actions, but I do not call them that," she turned and took one last look at the unconscious Marine, "My kind of Justice has a name and it is called 'Natural Justice',"

She turned and left the armory, ready to join the fight with her nakama and the other outlaws.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Okay, Niri's is done! I had some trouble with this one...for some reason, I can't do gunbattles well. I think I need to look at certain films or anime to get a feel for gunfights, ya know? Well, anyhoo, I hope it was enjoyable, and before I go, I have two things to say.**

**For one, Axe's newly revealed Tekkai technique allows him to move while using Tekkai, and in doing so, he can go right through very thick walls or even through a large crowd of enemies without stopping. Inspired by the mutant Juggernaut from **_**X-Men**_

**Secondly, Niri's brand of Justice seemed right to me, as she helps the good and the innocent, but she usually ends up killing people who are evil and hurt the innocent. This reminded me alot of **_**The Punisher**_**, which is an excellent movie, and that movie is where the term "Natural Justice" comes from.**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Dusty: Damn, this guy's fast! Hell of a jumper, too!**

**Atreyu: You're not leaving here alive, Pirate! I don't care if I have to rip your heart out, you're staying here!**

**Dusty: Dude, get some therapy or something!**

**Atreyu: **_**Raptor Chomp!**_

**Dusty: OW! MY TAIL!**

**Don't Feed the Dino!**

**Dusty: I wish I had a Rumble Ball!!!**


	22. Don't Feed the Dino!

**Don't Feed the Dino!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dusty waited under the large desk of the dark, empty office, hands clamped over her mouth, her tail shivering with fear as she hid from the strange Zoan user that had been pursuing her a short time before.

_I've never seen a Devil Fruit like his before, is it a new type of the Zoan family?_ Dusty's ears swiveled from side to side, _I can't hear him...must be long gone. Thank God for that!_

As she crawled out from under the desk, a dark scoffing sound from above made her freeze completely, ears falling and her eyes widening.

"Found you!"

Acting on instinct, Dusty shot out from her spot just in time to avoid a clawed hand that swooped down on where her head was just moments before. The fox girl looked back to see the Marine squatting on the top of the desk. He didn't look human, but he didn't look completely dinosaur either. He had the form of a human, but had the scales of a large reptile, as well as the slit pupils and sharp claws coming out of hands, a large and curvy claw standing out amongst the rest.

"Just what the hell are you?!" Dusty shouted.

Atreyu grinned, showing off a mouthful of sharp teeth, "Dino Dino no Mi: Model Raptor! I'm a Dino-Man!"

"A Dino-Man?" Dusty blinked a few times, "Jeez, they got dinosaur type of Zoan fruits? What the hell are they gonna come out with next?"

The Marine shrugged before leaping off the desk and landing in front of her, "Dunno, but you won't have to worry about it since you're going down," he flexed a claw again and disappeared from sight.

"What the-?"

"I'm right here!"

Before Dusty could register where the voice came from, Dusty felt a sharp pain in her side. Yelping, she looked over her shoulder to see Atreyu standing behind her, licking the blood off his fingers, then looked down to see a large set of scratches in her side.

"Damn, he's fast!" Dusty grabbed her side and bolted, blood splattering on the floor as she went, leaving a trail of blood behind her, "I couldn't even hear him sneak up behind me!" she looked down at the wound, "Claws are sharp as hell, too! Shit, this is just like Little Garden all over again, except I didn't get attacked by a dino that time!"

As she ran, Dusty found herself outside right in the midst of another riot fight. At least two dozen Marines against half a dozen prisoners. Looking quickly, Dusty saw that not one of the inmates were her friends and decided to book it out of the battlefield and up a flight of stairs built into the rock. As soon as she reached the second level, Dusty slid down, hiding behind the wall, holding her side.

Grimacing, she tore a piece of her inmate uniform and did her best to stop the bleeding. She winced at the pain in her side, "I don't see how Kirsty deals with this...,"

"OI! FOX!"

Dusty froze again and snapped her head up to see Atreyu rising into the air behind her. Her jaw dropped, "The guy's fast and he's one hell of a jumper, too! I sure did get the short end of the stick here!" she got to her feet and started running again, "I can't keep running forever, I gotta do something or else I'm gonna pass out 'cause of bloodloss!"

"Run as fast as you can, fox, I can always catch up!"

Looking back, Dusty saw the persistent Marine running after her in full Zoan form. She squeaked and kept running as hard as she could., her opponent tailing behind her.

Atreyu kept his eyes on Dusty as he followed, his reptilian tail swaying from side to side as a malicious grin crossed his face, "You're not leaving here alive, pirate! I don't care if I have to rip out your heart, you're staying here!" he yelled.

Dusty looked back at him, "Dude, you're sick! Get some therapy!" she screamed back at him.

The Zoan-Marine chuckled and sped up until he was right behind her.

"_Raptor Chomp_!" he lunged forward and latched himself on Dusty's furry appendage that grew out of the bottom of her back.

Dusty screamed, "OW! MY TAIL! LEGGO MY TAIL, LEGGO MY TAIL, LEGGO MY TAIL!"

After a few minutes of her pleading in agony, Atreyu released her and Dusty tripped over herself, causing her face to meet the floor. She moaned as she sat back up, holding her face and her side, half of her tail covered in blood.

"Wish I had a Rumble Ball!!!" she sobbed, "If I had one, I'd so kick this guys ass!"

"Feh...I dunno what this 'Rumble Ball' of yours is, but there's no way you could possibly beat me,"

Dusty looked up to see the Marine walking slowly towards her, like a hunter toying with it's prey.

_Rumble Ball or no, I gotta fight back! I can't keep running like this...I just gotta kick butt like we did back in Alabasta!_ Dusty stumbled to her feet, now ignoring her stomach wound. She ran a hand through her hair, smearing her blood in her hair as well as on her face as she glared at Atreyu.

"Gonna surrender or am I gonna have to kill you to make sure you don't escape?"

Dusty cracked her neck, her bones snapping loudly around them, "Neither," she growled as she went from her normal form to her Powerhouse Form, "Let's rumble, asshole!"

"Hehehehe...," Atreyu went to his hybrid form, his claws clacking against the hardened scales of his hands, "You're goin' down,"

The two of them let out a battle-cry and ran at each other. As soon as they met, the two Zoan's became a ball of fur, flesh, scales, and claws. Atreyu dug his claws into Dusty's shoulders as the fox-girl bit his leg, their blood spraying onto the surrounding walls.

They pushed off one another and flew to opposite ends of the hall. Dusty tried her best to ignore the additional wounds while Ateryu tried to stay up on both legs.

"You're stronger than you look," the dino-man said, panting a little.

Dusty grinned, "You're not bad yourself...,"

_I gotta find this guys weakness!_ she thought to herself, _He's a great fighter in close combat, but I'm already hurt, I gotta find a way to beat him!_

Atreyu leaned downward, "Let the hunt begin again!"

Dusty could only watch as the Marine used his surprising speed to ram into her torso, sending himself and her flying down the hall again.

_Shit! I left myself open! This guys got great speed, and here I am being slow as hell..._ Dusty thought as she was rammed into a wall, blood spraying outward from her mouth, _...getting screwed here...gotta do something!_

Without really thinking, Dusty grabbed Atreyu by the head and with surprising strength, she pushed down hard and sent his face into the floor, making a couple of large cracks and a small hole in the stone floor. Dusty pulled back her arm and looked at it in surprise before looking back at Atreyu, who was already trying to get back to his feet.

_Damn, he's tough..._ Dusty blew a lock of hair out of her eyes, "What's it gonna take to get you to stay down?!"

Atreyu groaned and rose to his feet, holding his head. Blinking, he looked around and was surprised to see multiple Dusty's standing around him.

"What the hell-?"

The copies of Dusty shared the same injuries, as well as the same grin.

Atreyu blinked and looked around at them all, "The hell is this...?"

"It's whatever you want to make it, dino-boy," the Dusty in front of him replied.

"Or it can be whatever what we want it to be," the Dusty from behind added.

The Marine growled, blood slowly slipping down the side of his head, "Think you can get me with your mind games, pirate?! I hate to burst your bubble, but you won't be able to take me down with such a cheap trick!"

"Cheap trick?" another Dusty repeated, shaking her head, "Wrong choice of words!"

Atreyu watched as all the copies of the fox-girl held up their hands, their claws gleaming in the daylight from a nearby wall.

"_Fox Fury_!"

This time, it was his turn to be shocked by the speed of his opponent. All of the Dusty's rushed at him and he swiped at which ever he could, but for some reason, he couldn't lay a hand on either of them. After a few failed attempts, Atreyu felt something sharp tear into his body. The Marine gasped loudly as his blood spewed outward and covered only one fox girl.

Dusty slowly walked by him, her face and upper body covered with his blood, her claws dripping with his precious life source. She came to a stop at his side and turned to him, "Foxes may not be as strong as dinosaurs, but we have our moments of cunning to help us out in a tight spot," she chuckled and leaned inward, "You'll live, but don't make the mistake of underestimating your opponent,"

Atreyu coughed, letting more blood fly out of his mouth as Dusty placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Nighty-night!" she gently pushed him and watched as he fell onto his back, torso covered with multiple claw wounds, "Fox Fury...combine the Division Act Illusion with speed and claws, and you think a whole pack of foxes are digging into you. God, I love my performing skills!"

She limped away from the now unconscious Marine, "That took a lot outta me...I gotta find Kirsty or DJ-kun or else I'm gonna pass out and they're gonna leave me behind,"

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Alright, another fight is down! I'm still new to the whole original Zoan fruit here, so I couldn't do very much for Atreyu, but since I'll most likely use these OC's again in the future, I have time to improve on them.**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Sam: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SNOTS!**

**Austin: **_**How the hell can that dwarf carry a club that big?!**_

**Pingu: **_**He calls that strength? HA!**_

**Sam: What the hell kind of gloves are those?!**

**It's A Small World After All...**

**Pingu: **_**Penguin Pimp Slap!**_

**(Words in preview that are in italic are thoughts since Austin is mute and Pingu can't talk...or can he? Mwahah) Sorry about chap shortness...couldn't think of much for a fight with a brand new Zoan user, heheh...-bows- sorry! **


	23. It's A Small World After All

**It's A Small World After All**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Austin and Pingu stood side by side, their arms and flippers folded across their chest as they stared ahead at the crispy midget carrying a large club in front of them. The room was decorated with sizeable craters in the stone walls and floor, caused by the weight of Sam's club, and the strength behind it. Surprisingly, the small man was able to lift a club at least three times his size and use it combat like it was nothing.

_How the hell can that dwarf carry something __**tha**__t big?_ Austin wondered, refitting his gloves, _Amazing for someone his size!_

Sam breathed loudly, somewhat out of breath from chasing the two of them around the room, "Get back here, you little snots!" he wheezed, "You two may be quick, but I'm superior in strength, see?!" he lifted his club high above his head with just one hand.

Pingu facefaulted, _He calls __**that**__ strength? HA! I've seen more strength in a baby Laphan back at Drum Island!_

"I dunno where you two came from-,"

"Honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk!" Pingu waved his flippers around. Translated, it meant "I came from an egg and the kid's parents screwed each other, what the hell do you think we came from?"

"-but I can guess why you're here," Sam finished, eye twitching, "Not getting a foot or a flipper past me!"

Pingu and Austin exchanged glances and the cabin boy grinned slyly. Pingu nodded, as if he understood what the boy was planning. The two of them looked back at the midget and Austin raised a hand, beckoning Sam.

"Arrogant little...," Sam started running to them, "YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

Austin ran out to meet him while Pingu ran off to the side. Sam swung his club hard to the side, but with his Mantra, Austin was able to predict his movement and duck early. As soon as he was in range, Austin started pummeling Sam's face with a flurry of quick, hard punches.

_I may have Dials to help out, but I gotta have a back-up fighting style in case they crap out..._ the boy thought as he threw a hard right hook. After a short time of punching, Austin fell back to safe range while Sam recovered from the close range attack. While Austin did do a number on his face, causing his lips and nose to bleed, Sam didn't look phased by the punches at all.

"Little piece of crap...," Sam spat out some blood, "...so, you think you're tough? Deal with this!" Sam raised his club and brought it down fast and hard on the boy.

Even with his Mantra, Austin still had to move fast to thwart the attack. Acting quickly, Austin raised his gloved hands up just as the club came crashing down. A low whistling sound was soon heard as the club was suddenly stopped in mid-attack.

Sam stared in surprise, "The hell...? How the hell did you stop that, you're just a kid, you shouldn't have been able to stop that attack!"

Austin grinned and gave a look that said "Shouldn't have, but I did!"

The midget glared at him, "Damn runt!"

"HONK HOOOOOOOOONK!"

A black and white blur suddenly flew into Austin's view, ramming right into the side of Sam's head, sending the midget flying into a nearby wall, his large weapon clattering against the floor. Austin watched as Pingu landed on his feet nearby and gave him a thumbs up. Groaning, Sam sat up from his place on the floor, rubbing his head, a large lump on the side of his face.

_A kid who can stop my club and a god damn flightless bird who can make me go into a wall, what the-..._ Sam felt around the inside of his mouth,_...damn, I'm missing a tooth!_ he looked up at the two small figures ahead of him, _...who the hell are these two?!_

"_Now, short human, prepare to feel the full fury of a noble penguin pirate!"_ Pingu let out a strange, loud honk that probably would've been a battle-cry and scampered across the room, "_PENGUIN PIMP SLAP!!!"_

However, before he got close enough to lay a flipper on Sam, the midget grabbed his club and swung hard, hitting the bird dead on and sending him flying into the ceiling. Austin winced as Pingu fell to the ground after hitting the ceiling hard. He raced over to his bird friend and saw that a large lump grew out of Pingu's head, the bird's eyes looking in different directions. Worried, Austin shook the bird for a short time until to his relief, Pingu groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

_He's out for a bit..._ Austin looked up at Sam, who was still recovering from the last attack, _My turn!_

"You guys are tougher than most, and you...," the midget jabbed a finger at Austin, "...are just a kid! Well the hell you come from, anyway?"

Besides a town in the East Blue, my brother and I wonder the same thing... Austin pounded his gloves together and held them up, ready to fight.

"Don't be stupid, kid," Sam shook his head, "I'll take down who I have to, but I really don't like the idea of killing a kid and his pet,"

Angry honking from behind Austin made the boy smile, _He doesn't like being called a pet...which I can get 'cause he's not a pet, he's a friend and a crewmate!_

"Looks like I pissed it off," Sam lifted his club again, "For a pet, you don't have much control over it,"

More angry honking came, making Austin's smile widen as he dashed towards the midget again.

_This guy's a Lt.? I've seen stronger people back in the East Blue! _Austin ducked under another club swing, but as he came back up, his face was met by a surprise punch from Sam, one that he didn't even detect with his Mantra. The mute boy fell to the floor and slid across it until he came to a stop, blood dribbling down his chin.

_Shit, for a small guy, he's packing power behind his fist..._ Austin wiped his chin, smearing his blood, _He'd have to though to even lift that thing!_ he thought, looking at the large club, _My punches made him bleed, but it didn't seem to hurt him...guess there's one thing I can do to take this guy down. I just hope I don't kill myself, I haven't used the release since I got that last bit of energy..._

He glanced at Pingu and saw that his penguin friend looked much better than he did a while ago. As he looked at his penguin friend, an idea suddenly popped into his head. He turned to Sam and gave the time-out signal, which threw off the midget.

"W-What?"

Austin ran over to Pingu and Sam watched as the two of them huddled.

_He can't talk and the penguin can't even speak human! What the hell are they doing?_ he wondered as Pingu popped his head up, looked at Sam, then brought it back down in the huddle, _Seriously, what the hell?_

After a few moments of awkward silence, Sam watched as the two of them broke huddle, the penguin on the boy's right arm.

"Now what?"

Pingu walked over to Austin's wrist and struck a dramatic pose, _"Human, this is shall be the day you we will remember that you got beat by a boy and a bird! SUPER PENGUIN TORPEDO!"_

With that Pingu hopped over Austin's glove and just as he began to pass the palm, Austin suddenly rammed his hand forward, pressing down on the Impact Dial hidden in his glove. Seconds later, Pingu was sent soaring straight at the short Marine at a high speed.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!"

"Oh cr-!" Sam was cut off as Pingu's speeding form rammed into his torso. With the power and speed behind Pingu's launch, Sam was thrown backward, mouth wide open and his eyes narrowed, as if someone had just kicked him in the balls.

Once again, Sam met the wall and fell facefirst to the floor, his club now laying forgotten in the middle of the room. Pingu stumbled away from the fallen Marine, both flippers on his head as his eyes swirled around.

_Super Penguin Torpedo..._ he teetered to one side _...needs...work..._

Austin gave a thumbs up, _Nice going, Pingu!_

"What...the...hell...was...that?!"

The boy groaned and slumped his shoulders, _You're kidding me!_

Sam cursed multiple times as he climbed to his feet, holding his stomach, "That damn bird...what the hell is he made out of, steel?"

As he stood there, trying to recover from the bizarre flying attack, Austin walked over to the Marine. When Sam saw Austin's feet on the floor, he looked up and watched as Austin placed his other hand on his chest.

"What the-,"

Again, Sam was cut off as Austin pressed down on the Dial in his glove, causing the Marine to fly backward once again, this time, with the collected energy of Mr 4's attack from that battle in Alabasta, Sam went into the wall. Austin lowered his arm and looked at Sam as he remained stuck in the stone wall, an imprint in the shape of his body carved into the rock by the force of the attack. Sam's mouth hung open and his eyes were rolled back into his head. Austin could tell with his Mantra that he was alive, but he was in no shape to attack them again.

_Be good and stay there..._ Austin thought bitterly, holding his arm _...that one hurt more than the other one...damn!_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Once again, this was a new kind of chapter with me. A mute child, a penguin, and a badly burned man who is incredibly short fighting it out...it doesn't look all that serious, does it? I consider it to be more of a comedic fight, like the next one...hehehe. Besides, I'm still getting new to using less used characters in my fights, hence the lack of drama, hehehehehe.**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Azu: I've never seen you're fighting style before...what's it called?**

**Makura: You are one odd... -yawn- ...criminal. Look strong though.**

**Azu: What kind of Devil Fruit is **_**that?**_

**Makura: One that helps me fight!**

**The Legendary Eight Drunken Gods!**

**Azu: My Gods don't mess around, and no one fights like they do!**


	24. The Legendary Eight Drunken Gods!

**The Legendary Eight Drunken Gods!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Major Makura Yume let out another long and loud yawn, "Aw man...I'm gonna need to take a nap after dealing with you, Azu,"

"Heh," Azu cracked his knuckles, grinning, "I'm sure that after this little thing of ours, you'll be asleep for a _long_ time,"

Again, Makura yawned, "We'll see, though I do believe Hypnos and his sons are on my side,"

"Who and his what now?" Azu raised an eyebrow.

"Hypnos the God of Sleep, his sons Mopheus, Phobetor and Phantasos, the Gods of Dreams," Makura scratched his head idly, "They've never let me down, and if they say I'll take you down, then it'll come to pass,"

_This guy reminds me of a certain someone... _Azu scoffed, "So, tell me, do other people hear these Gods of yours, or is it just you?" he cracked.

Makura scowled and looked him over, "You're one odd...," he yawned yet again, "...criminal. Look strong though,"

"Thanks," Azu nodded to him, shifting his weight from side to side, "Owe it to my training," he arched his arms and hands as he began to sway from side to side, "Should warn you, I'm no pushover because I know a strong fighting style known as-,"

"Zui Quan or Drunken Fist to most people,"

Azu nearly fell over, "How the hell do you know?!"

Instead of answering, Makura suddenly fell face first onto the floor, a loud muffled snoring told Azu he was passed out.

"He fell asleep?!" Azu walked over, crouched down, and poked the Marine in the back of the head, "Oi oi oi...don't leave yourself open like-,"

Before Azu had a chance to finish his sentence, Makura suddenly sprang onto his hands and delivered a powerful back kick to Azu's face, not only sending him to the floor himself, but causing his nose to bleed.

"Sonofa...," Azu sniffed, trying to stop the blood from flowing down his face, "The hell was that?!"

"You think I left myself open?" Makura pushed off his hands and flipped, landing on a nearby table, still looking tired, "I'm not the one that completely lowered his guard there," he wagged a finger lazily, "Bad move there, inmate. I'd rather not fight you, so if we can, how about you just back down and let me take you back?" he suggested, "Seriously, I'd hate to fight to make this right...," he grinned and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Hey, I...," he yawned, "...made a rhyme!"

Azu sweatdropped as Makura seemed to tilt the side, his body leaning from side to side as well. The drunken boxer frowned, _He's a fighter, that's for sure...but this is strange. He has similiar movements to my boxing, but it's still very different..._

"Something on your mind?" Makura asked slowly.

"Yeah...," Azu nodded and folded his arms, "Your fighting style, I've never seen it before...what's it called?"

Makura smiled a little, "Oh, you saw it, eh? Most people can't even tell I have a style until it's too late and they've lost. I practice a form of martial arts called Sleeping Fist, or Sleepy Boxing to most people,"

Azu facefaulted, _You're kidding...!_

"So, you're gonna come peacefully, or what?"

The shipwright grinned and took a stance, "No way in hell would I willingly surrender to an enemy...unless I had no other choice!"

Makura looked at him through tired, half-open eyes and yawned again, "That's a shame...you seem like a nice guy, I'd hate to hurt you too badly,"

"You won't," Azu raised his fists again, "Let's go!"

"If you wish...," Makura suddenly leapt off the table and landed right in front of Azu, holding a hand up in front of his face, every finger except his pinky and index finger folded, "_Nemu Nemu no Knockout_!"

Azu watched as small, strange looking orbs suddenly shot out of Makura's hand and as soon as they came into contact with his skin, the shipwright immediately began to feel drowsy.

"W-W-What the he-?!" Azu never got to finish because a strong punch from Makura made his head snap back, "Sonofabitch!"

Makura brought his hand back as Azu stumbled back, holding his nose, "I never get tired of using my Devil Fruit...though I do get tired!!" he laughed.

"First off," Azu glared as blood ran freely down his face, "That was a _horrible_ joke! Secondly, what the hell kinda Devil Fruit was _that_?!"

"One that helps me fight!" Makura held up his hand again, "I ate the Nemu Nemu no Mi, or the Sleep Sleep Fruit! With it's power, I can either win my fights with easy victories, or I can improve my own fighting skills!"

Azu shook his head, trying to get the drowsiness out of his system, "That explains what I'm feeling right now...what do you do, put your enemies to sleep?!"

"Yeah, pretty much," Makura nodded casually, "Since I prefer non-violence with my enemies, I tend to use my _Nemu Nemu no Mi_ powers to put them to sleep so they don't get hurt,"

"I can understand that, but at times, you will have to hurt the people you fight to win," Azu shot back as the drowsiness went away, "In life, you will face inevitable battles where you'll have to hurt people, and to win those battles, one has to train long and hard...trust me,"

-Flashback-

_10 years ago..._

_Azu had persuaded the old man, Biiru, to teach him the fighting style that he had seen used against the people in the eatery when he first arrived. Turns out, Master Biiru was once the teacher of the man Azu was originally searching for, Wong Fei Hung, until he found out that Fei Hung was dead. Persuading the old man was difficult, but with the help of the cute waitress from the eatery (as well as a large crate of alcohol), Biiru was finally convinced to take the boy under his wing. What Azu didn't know at the time was that back in his prime days, Biiru was not only a strong fighter, but he was known for crippling the potential pupils who came to him to learn his fighting styles._

_Azu came to realize this on his first week of training under the old fart. He discovered that the style he was going to learn was Zui Quan or Drunken Boxing, a strange martial arts style that was strong, yet was exotic, like a dance from some mysterious island._

_The beginning of his training was, in his opinion, a bad lesson. As soon as Biiru said it had begun, the old man grabbed Azu and began throwing him around the yard of his home like he were a sack of potatoes. Azu cried and screamed as the elderly master continued this until he picked the boy up and held him over his shoulders. The fourteen year old boy saw this move used before and he knew that it would kill him._

"_NO! NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"_

_Biiru chuckled as he knelt down and let the boy down on the ground, "Calm down, son...,"_

_Azu stared at him in shock, "You're supposed to be my teacher, but you keep throwing me around! You could break a gorilla in half like that!"_

"_This is your first lesson, boy," Biiru explained, pushing the boy facefirst into the ground, "Every student with style must learn to fall,"_

"_But I don't have style, that's why I came to learn under you!"_

"_Oh, don't be such a crybaby, boy!"_

_-----_

_Another grueling lesson under Master Biiru had Azu balancing himself on the rims of four, giant clay pots filled with water. He was supposed to go back and forth, filling and emptying the water in each jug using a wooden bucket that Biiru had given him. It was difficult enough that he had to keep himself from falling either on the ground or into the jugs, but Biiru made it even more difficult by jabbing Azu in the legs and feet with a large stick at random times._

"_What the hell you trying to do, make me break my neck or drown in the pots?!" Azu snapped at the old man._

"_Don't complain, boy, this is part of your training," Biiru muttered before jabbing the stick upward, hitting Azu in the belly._

_Azu doubled over and as he tried to catch his breath, his feet slipped out from under him and he fell into one of the pots. Biiru laughed heartily as Azu resurfaced, completely soaked, "Next time, don't complain!"_

_-----_

_When Biiru wasn't torturing Azu with strange tasks and jabbing him at random times, he was personally inflicting pain on his pupil during his training. One such torture session was when he tied loops of rope around Azu's wrists and used long poles, which the ropes were attached to, to control the boy's movements._

_This lesson was to demonstrate to the boy, the movements used in Drunken Boxing, but Azu didn't see it the first time because all he could focus on was the pain in his wrists due to the forced movement. Biiru made Azu flip in just about every direction, he made his arms jerk from side to side, up and down, forward and behind him, all while the boy cried out in pain._

_Biiru shook his head as he stopped controlling his student, "Weak wrists, eh? Well, I got something to help with that,"_

_The "something" that Biiru had to strengthen Azu's weak wrists was an exercise that was just push-ups, but Azu had to perform them by pushing off the ground with the back of his hands while Biiru made him jump by swinging a stick under him. If he didn't do a pushup and Biiru's stick made contact with his hands, Azu would get smacked with the stick hard upside the head._

"_What's the point of this, Master Biiru?!" Azu asked, rubbing his head and the sore lump on his skull._

_Biiru leaned toward him, "You have weak wrists boy! Not just in your exercises, but you can't even pick up your food with chopsticks. This is to strengthen your wrists so you can actually do something with them," he muttered, bopping his student upside the head again._

_-----_

_On a particularly hot day, beads of sweat rolled down Azu's forehead as the boy hung upside down on a pole, his feet wedged between two other poles that were placed across the top of the first one. On the back of the pole was a bucket with very little water in it, while on the ground there were two clay pots filled to the brim with water. He was supposed to take two small cups, fill them with the water from the pots, pull himself up to the bucket at the top of the pole and fill it with the water in the cups._

_It was a hard exercise that made Azu's legs and stomach burn and ache. As he suffered the intense pain, Master Biiru slept nearby, snoring loudly as a clay jug and a few wine bottles sat on the ground next to him._

"_Damn old drunk...here I am busting my ass off and he's dozing!" Azu glared at the man, "At least he's not hitting me with anything this time, I guess I should be grateful for that. Well, since he's asleep, I guess I'll take it easy, too," he chuckled before slowly and carefully pulling his legs free, lowering himself from the pole. As soon as he was free and ready, Azu grabbed another bucket from nearby, filled it with water from one of the pots and poured it into the bucket at the top of the pole._

_As soon as he was done, he poured some of the water onto himself to make it look like he had worked up a great sweat. Putting on a front of panting and limping, he walked to Biiru's sleeping form and shook him, "Master, I'm...I'm done...I filled the bucket," he panted._

"_Mmph...," Biiru snorted and wiped his nose, his eyes still closed, "Is that so?"_

"_Yes, Master,"_

"_Well, in that case," Biiru reached down and grabbed something from the ground, then handed it to Azu._

_Azu looked down and saw that it was a teacup that was smaller than the cups he was supposed to use to fill the bucket, "Huh?"_

"_I saw you cheat, boy," Biiru whapped him upside the head, "Do it again, boy, and this time, actually do it!"_

_-----_

"_Well, you still need some improvement on your physical training, boy, but I think it's time you learn about Zui Quan in more detail,"_

_Azu rubbed his head, which supported many lumps, "Does it involve beating me senseless?"_

"_No," Biiru said, hittimg him upside the head once more._

"_OW!" Azu held his head and leaned back, "You just said it didn't!"_

"_That was for your whining," Biiru took a small book from the table that sat outside his home and handed it to Azu, "I think it's time you learn about the Immortals that our style is modeled after,"_

_Curious, Azu took the book and opened it to see very old ink drawings of eight people dressed in old clothing. The young man flipped through the pages, "Who are these people?"_

"_That, my pupil, are the Eight Drunken Gods of Drunken Boxing. I will teach you their styles, and if you practice hard, you will be able to harness their strength!"_

-End Flashback-

The kitchen area was a mess now, since Azu and Makura exchanged blows and blocks. While Azu was able to dodge his attacks normally, Makura made up for it by using his _Nemu Nemu no Mi_ abilities to slow Azu down and gain an advantage.

"Will you stop dodging?!" Makura asked, a little annoyed, "You shouldn't even be able to move around with all the times I used my Knockout tech on you!"

Azu grinned as he leaned back, dodging a hook, "Aw, someone's cranky...maybe someone needs a nap?" he teased, holding up both hands, "Let's see if this puts you to sleep! This is a technique that...a friend...helped me name!"

-Flashback-

_Water 7, 4 Years Ago..._

"_Remind me why Iceburg hasn't fired this guy?"_

"_I don't know, Kaku, but he wants to see him,"_

_Azu belched and laughed as Nick and Kaku dragged him to the Galley-La Company building, having heard that Iceburg was looking for him and the only place they knew where he would be besides home was Blueno's bar, so after finding him, they grabbed and dragged the drunken boxer across Water 7._

"_Speak of the devil...,"_

_Kaku and Nick dropped Azu to the sidewalk when they saw Iceburg and Kalifa walking towards them. Iceburg had his usual look on his face while Kalifa had her normal, very serious look as she walked briskly behind him._

"_Found him," Kaku nudged Azu, "Doubt you can actually talk to him, Blueno said he was in there for hours, downing drinks,"_

_Iceburg looked down at Azu, "Nma...,"_

"_Hey, Iceburg!" Azu lifted a finger and pointed at his boss, "Dude, don't freak out, but you and the babe over there," he glanced at Kalifa, "...are upside down! Don't panic, I'll see if I can help out...," Azu staggered to his feet and looked around, "Where'd everybody go?"_

_Nick tapped Azu on the shoulder, making the shipwright turn around._

"_Oh, geez, guys, I'm glad I found ya! There's these two people who are like, upside down and stuck like that, I need help to get them back to normal!" he turned to Kalifa, "Hey baby, how you doing?"_

_Kalifa adjusted her glasses, "That's-,"_

"_YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" Azu suddenly lunged forward and planted his hands on Kalifa's chest, "SECRET TECHNIQUE! Uh...,"_

_While Nick, Kaku, and even Iceburg stared at Azu's actions, Kalifa sent him flying with a powerful kick._

"_That's sexual harassment," she stated simply, adjusting her clothes._

_Nick turned away, nose bleeding a little, "Lucky bastard...,"_

-End Flashback-

"SECRET TECHINQUE!" Azu planted his hands firmly on Makura's chest, "SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" he screamed as he dug his fingers into Makura's chest.

The Marine yelped and backed away, rubbing his chest, "What the hell kinda move was that?!"

Azu scratched his head, "Honeslty, I have no clue," he looked around, "If you'll give me a moment, I'll get something that'll get my head on straight. Mind if we take a break?"

Makura seemed to look at him for a few moments until his head fell downward, the Marine snoring once again.

"I'll take that as a yes," Azu rubbed his hands together and ran back to the fridge, "Lessee, what do we got here...I need something good, something good...," he scoured the alcoholic contents of the area until his eyes came to rest on one, and a large grin on his face, "Ooooh...good omen, _very_ good omen,"

He grabbed the bottle, pulled the cap off and as his enemy slept on his feet, Azu began drinking the spirit. Even after a few moments, Azu was still gulping it down and Makura snapped awake again.

"I gotta stop doing that," he muttered, scratching his head again as he looked around. When he saw Azu finishing off a bottle of booze, he raised an eyebrow, "Eh? What's he up to now?"

Azu turned around and Makura saw his face had turned red, and a stupid grin on his face.

"He's drunk...,"

"That's right, I'm drunk!" Azu swayed around in a circle on his feet, "And that's not all! Earlier, you mentioned your sleeping and dream gods, well lemme tell you that you ain't the only one with gods on their side! You may have four, but I have eight!"

Makura blinked in confusion, "Wait a minute...you mean?"

"That's right!" Azu raised his arms, "Helping me out, are The Eight Drunken Gods! You think your gods are so great? Well, my gods don't mess around, and no one else fights like they do!"

Azu held out his hands, the fingers curled towards his palms as he began to stumble from side to side now, "God Lu, the drunkard with inner strength!" he stumbled forward at Makura, and before the Marine could prepare himself, Azu punched him at least five times in the face before landing a hard punch in his stomach.

Gasping, Makura fell back and to his knees, holding his stomach.

"Next!" Azu picked up his left leg and tucked it behind him, "God Li, the drunken cripple with the powerful right leg!" he declared before falling to the floor and rolling at his enemy.

Makura held up his hand, ready to use his Nemu Nemu power again, but before he could use it, he had to jump back to avoid Azu's right leg, which the drunken boxer was spinning around and around his body. As Azu advanced, Makura was forced back into a wall.

"Big mistake!" Makura held out his arm, ready to use his power, but this time, Azu stopped him by jumping up and grabbing his arm with both of his.

"God Han, the drunken flute player with powerful wrists!" Azu grinned he pulled Makura forward with his left hand and rammed his right elbow hard into the Marine's chest.

Makura coughed blood before Azu grabbed him with both hands and flung him across the room, making him hit another table and bounce off onto the floor. The Marine wheezed for air as pain filled his chest, _This guys style...I didn't know it was this powerful! Could it be because of his Eight Gods? He's only revealed three of them so far...!_

"God Jun, the drunkard holding a pot!"

The Marine looked out from under the table to see Azu standing nearby, arms outward as though he were holding a giant, invisible pot.

"Can't just sit here...," Makura rolled out from under the table and shot to his feet before launching a roundhouse kick, which Azu easily dodged by leaning backward. The Marine continued to launch a volley of kicks and punches, and even some _Nemu Nemu no Knockouts_, but Azu managed to dodge them all.

_This guy's attitude is totally different!_ Makura scowled as he threw a hard punch. Azu leaned so far back, he fell onto his back and rolled backward a few feet before jumping up and landing on another table, looking calm.

"Geez, you call yourself a fighter, but you couldn't the broadside of a Sea King!"

Makura scoffed, getting a little angry, "I gotta say, you're actually a decent martial artist," he confessed.

"Aw, thanks, but you ain't seen everything yet," Azu said before jumping off the table, towards Makura, "God Chan, the drunkard with swift double kicks!" he cried before landing two speedy kicks to Makura's head.

The Marine fell, but before he even hit the floor, Azu continued his barrage of powerful, but fast double kicks. By the time he was done, Makura was on the floor, covered in bruises while blood ran down the sides of his head and splattered on the floor from his mouth.

"Wassamatta, had enough?" Azu asked, voice slurred a little, "Too bad, I only showed you five of my eight gods...always next time though, I suppose...,"

He belched, turned around and started towards the collection of alcohol, "Come to daddy...,"

"_Nemu Nemu no Lullaby_!"

Azu stopped in his tracks, "Wha...?" he turned, but instead of seeing Makura on the floor, he was met with two feet colliding with his face. Azu flew into a wall and fell to the floor himself. Groaning, Azu looked up at Makura, who seemed to be asleep, but he was moving around like he was awake.

"Sleepwalking, eh?" Azu pointed at him accusingly, "Cheater!" he picked himself up, "Want so more, eh? Fine!" he held up his arms and curved his thumb and index finger towards each other, "God Tso, the drunkard with the deadly throatlock!" he broke into a run and jumped at Makura, hands outstretched, ready to grab the Marine's throat when Makura suddenly ducked to the side, grabbed Azu by the hair and threw him in another direction, and into a collection of chairs.

_Oh...crap..._ Azu's head pounded as he sat up, _I'm gonna feel that in the morning...what he do? I had just about won the damn fight, then he does that! What the hell did he do?_

"Two more...,"

"Eh?" Azu looked up to see Makura standing in front of him, eyes still closed, "You say something?"

Makura mumbled something, but all Azu caught were the words "two Gods"

_He wants to see the other two? Fine, I'll be happy to oblige so I can enjoy my drinks_! Azu rose to his feet, "God Lan, the drunkard with the sudden waist attack!" he cried, rushing at Makura once more.

Once again, the two of them exchanged punches and kicks, neither of them landing a punch or a kick. That is, until Azu slammed the back of his foot into Makura's stomach just as Makura brought both hands down onto Azu's back, sending him to the floor just as he was sent backward.

Azu covered his mouth as he coughed up his own blood, _Shit...he's tougher when he's sleepwalking...that fruit must really be able to help his Sleeping Fist style. I gotta take him down...now!_

"One more...," Makura murmured in his sleepy state, "Show me the final God of Zui Quan!"

"You want her?" Azu pushed off the floor and grabbed two large melons that were near his place in the kitchen, "I'll show you the final god!"

Azu turned around and fiddled with something on his shirt before turning back, the melons stuffed inside his shirt to make it seem like he hard a pair of large breasts. He planted a hand on his hip while he held up his other hand.

"God Miss Ho!" he said in a high-tone voice, "Drunken woman who flaunts her body!" he struck a provocative pose, "Come and get some, big boy!"

Mumbling, Makura ran to Azu and threw a punch, but Azu caught his wrist before the attack came. The drunken boxer wagged a finger, "Naughty boy! Don't hit a lady!" he scolded in the high voice before kneeing him in the groin, "Especially a hot one!"

Makura's eyes suddenly snapped open after he doubled over, holding every man's precious treasure, "Sonofa...,"

Azu put both hands on his hips and wiggled his rear at Makura, "It's gonna take more than that to hurt Miss Ho, Mr Big Stuff!" he teased before flipping backward onto Makura's back, legs wrapped around his neck. Azu joined his fists together and brought them down onto Makura's head. With a jolt, Makura became still before falling forward, face hitting the floor as Azu rolled off the young man.

The shipwright looked back to see that Makura was passed out again, alive, and hopefully well when he woke up. Muttering to himself, Azu climbed to his feet and grabbed the nearest bottle of booze he could find and began drinking it.

"Ah..that's the good stuff...," he sighed, lowering the bottle. He looked down to see that he still had the melons stuffed in his shirt, "Dude, I got boobs!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Okay, so far, this is one of my favorite chapters that I've written. Plenty of action and plenty of comedy! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it (which is ALOT). To get this outta the way, the names of the Eight Gods varies from both what I found online and from the movie Drunken Master, which I've borrowed much of the flashbacks you saw here. I wasn't sure what one does for drunken boxing training, so I used those. Still, hope ya'll liked!**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Monster: Mrrow how how how...herre we go again. I'll beat you like last time!**

**Herman: I don't think so!**

**Monster: You will die herre, yourr frriends, too!**

**Herman: Like hell we will! You messed with my family! Those girls are like my little sisters, if not that, then like daughters to me! You mess with them, you mess with me!**

**Hidden Fury of the Fish-Men Race!**

**Shifter: ...why...are you...fighting for me...?**


	25. Hidden Fury of the Fish Man Race!

**Hidden Fury of the Fish Men Race!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kirsty and Megumi had gone to a larger area to have their rematch, leaving Herman and Monster in the hallway as Shifter lay against the wall, still weakened after the tests performed on him. The merman stood in the middle of the hallway at one end while the wild man stood at the other end, his new claws gleaming in the light.

"Mrrow how how...herre we go again," Monster held out his hands, fingers outstretched, "I'll beat you like last time!"

Herman hmphed, holding his large, meaty hands, "I don't think so! I'm much different than the last time we fought, Monster, I'm much stronger!"

"Mrrow how how how," Monster shook his head, "Impossible...you spent a verry shorrt time on Isla Cadaverr, how could you possibly have gotten strrongerr?"

"You aren't the only one who used the island to get power!" Herman growled, "I'll beat you to a pulp...after what you done to my nakama, you deserve worse,"

_I can't kill him...even if I wanted to, I can't!_

-Flashback-

"_You really think we'll see him there again?"_

_Axe folded his arms and nodded as Pingu and Austin got read to board, "Positive Herman. However, no matter how you feel towards him, don't kill him. I want him alive, and I want him conscious,"_

_Herman blinked in confusion, "I don't understand...,"_

"_Just don't kill 'em," Axe repeated, climbing aboard their ship, "I will deal with him. If anyone is going to get the truth out in the open to him, it should be me!"_

-End Flashback-

_I don't know what truth he was talking about, but I gotta trust Axe and his way of thinking...I gotta beat him, but keep him alive!_

"Let's go!"

"Mrrow how how!" Monster crouched to the floor, "_Kuro Neko Pasu_!"

Monster disappeared from sight and Herman knew what was coming next.

"_Aragosta Parete_!**(1)**" Herman quickly spun himself into a perfect sphere again and waited as Monster's claws began to attack his already scarred shell, Just need to wait until the right moment...

After an eternity, Monster appeared before him, looking a bit flustered. He looked at his new claws, "These must be defective...," he growled.

"No...," Herman uncurled and rose to full height, a smug smile on his face, "Like I said, I got stronger!"

_Impossible! In that short amount of time!?_ Monster bit his tongue, _It took me years to get where I am and this..__**.fish**__...has spent about a week on that island and he's reached a new level?! This can't be!_

"_ARAGOSTA BATTUTA_!"

Monster snapped out of his thoughts just in time to feel Herman's large fist ram into his nose, sending him flying down the hallway and into the wall at the end. Herman cracked his knuckles as he approached the hole in the wall, Monster's legs sticking out of the rubble.

_I will still hold my vow...to never hurt another innocent again! I will not become a murderer like Arlong, I will be a defender of my nakama, a merman who will unite the different races of this world under the name of peace...but first, I gotta deal with him!_

"Uh...what hit me?"

Herman stopped and twisted a stalk around to see Shifter standing, now leaning against the wall, holding his head, "You're awake, eh? I'll be right with you in a minute," he turned his eye back around to see Monster climbing up from the rubble, looking pissed, blood trickling down his upper lip.

"I usually don't fight with outlaws without bounties...," Monster slowly licked the blood away, "...but R-R-Roog orrrderrred me to put down the enemy, so I will!"

"Bring it!"

-----

Another couple of Marines hit the floor as Axe walked by them, his mind set on finding Roog, Rayo's gift to him, and his Jolly Roger. In his mind, the memory of his beatdown on the beach was fresh, but that didn't scare him...not anymore. The island served him and his nakama in an unexpected way, and it gave him an idea of what was going on here with Monster.

_You took my nakama, my flag, my gift, and you even took a kid's life, Roog..._ he stopped and looked up at the large tower-like building in the distance, "I'm coming for you, asshole!"

-----

"Hold still!"

"Make me, mrrow!"

Herman's eyes swiveled around and around as Monster kept running at high speeds around him, disappearing in a blur every so often.

_From what the captain told me, this is a special move called Soru... _Herman thought as he tried his best to keep an eye on Monster _...he's so fast! He moves like DJ, but this is a different kind of speed!_

"_Man Hunt!_" Monster appeared in front of Herman and before the merman could stop him, Monster began thrusting his arms forward, ramming all ten of his claw blades into Herman's red flesh. The lobster man choked out a yelp and stumbled back as Monster continued his bladed barrage.

Satisfied, Monster stopped his attack and stepped back, his blades dripping with Herman's blood. The merman fell to one knee, blood spurting from his wounds.

_Shit! Time on the island has helped us out, but I still can't take his attacks without injury_! Herman covered his mouth, coughing up blood,_Still...I lasted longer than I did before, so I'll take that as a good thing. However... _he climbed to full height_, ...I still gotta take him down and fast!_

Monster flung his blades outward, splattering the walls with Herman's blood, "Why don't you be smarrrt and give up, merrrman?" he taunted, "You may actually have a chance to live when ourrr fight ends,"

"You're not one to say who lives and who dies, punk," Herman growled, one of his hands turning into a large claw, "No one..._no one_...tells me when I may or may not live! If to die in battle is my fate, then so be it, but _I_ decide when that battle happens! There is no fate, but what we make!"

Monster scoffed and ran at him again. Herman raised his claw, ready to strike him on the head, but Monster proved too fast again and he slashed both sets of claws deeply across Herman's chest, causing more of the merman blood to shoot out, covering his fur jacket, as well as his face.

Stunned, and with the surprising amount of blood lost already, Herman stumbled back a few steps before falling backward onto his shell.

"Mrrow how how how...," Monster licked the blood off his claws and walked slowly over to Herman's fallen body, "You'rrre still too weak, merrrman. You will die herrre...simple as that,"

Shifter watched as Monster stood over the lobsterman, going on and on about how it was futile to even try and beat him. As he watched, thoughts began to run through his mind. Kirsty had come to save him from the lab, and now Herman was practically defending him from this wild man bounty hunter! It made him wonder...

"Why...," he called out, still feeling a little out of it, but better than before, "Why...are you...fighting...for me?"

"Mrrow?" Monster turned to him, "Ah...the unique case," he pointed a claw at him, "I'll get with you in a minute...just let me finish with this weakling," he said, turning back to Herman.

Then, to his surprise, Shifter found himself pushing off the wall, pulling his arm back. He tapped into one of his borrowed abilities and aimed right at Monster.

"_GUMO GUMO NO PISTOL_!"

Monster snapped his head back around, then back just as Shifter's fist came shooting at him. The bounty hunter smirked, "If you'rrre gonna attack me, you may want to be fasterrr than that!"

"Shit!" Shifter pulled his arm back, _I'm not up to full strength...I need some food in my belly, but I can't leave Big Red here to die at this freak's claws!_

The bounty hunter pulled on his gloves, making sure they were on before taking a few steps toward Shifter. He held out his arms, a grin on his face, "Play with me...,"

"You wanna play? Fine, I'll bite, but don't think I'm an easy target just because I'm a bit...out of it," Shifter held up both hands and Monster watched as flames erupted around them.

_This fool thinks he can burn me_? Monster wondered as he made his way to the Devil Fruit User, _So be it...I'll show him how foolish it is to take me on!_

_C'mon...just a little closer..._ Shifter pleaded, watching Monster approach, the flames around his hands dancing. He waited until Monster was at least a couple of yards away from him, "GOTCHA!"

"Mrrow?!"

"_SUMU SUMU NO FIRESTORM_!" **(2)**

Shifter began to punch the air, and Monster watched as not one pair, but many pairs of flame-covered hands came flying at him.

"MRRROW?!" he yelped before being pummeled with fiery fists repeatedly.

Shifter kept going, he didn't let up even for a second.

_Another gift of my Fruit is that if I combine certain abilities, I can make stronger attacks for myself! Of course, there are some things I cannot do like combine two Logia powers, but with Firestorm, my combo of Straw Hat's Gumo Gumo no Mi and Fire-Fist's Mera Mera no Mi, I can do major damage!...I hope_

Already feeling drained, Shifter stopped his attack and pulled his arms back. Panting, he saw Monster get up from the attack, his coat singed, smoke rising from the fur cloth.

"You're_kidding_...!"

Monster discarded his coat and cracked his neck, "Just like the merrrman...weak!"

_Shit...I was afraid of that_! Shifter backed away slowly, _Bad enough I'm not up to full strength, but I was hoping Firestorm would take him out! Maybe...maybe there's something else to this Devil Fruit of mine I don't know about yet. I just hope I don't pay for my ignorance._

Monster growled loudly and crossed his blades, "My turrrn...mrrow! _Kuro Neko Pasu_!"

Shifter watched as Monster disappeared in a blur, and even if he was up to full strength, he was unable to stop the attack. It came at him all too soon. A searing pain filled his torso as Monster's claws punched through his body from behind. He could hear Monster chuckle, and he could feel the hot breath of the bounty hunter on his neck.

"Mrrow how how...be glad R-R-Roog wants you alive. You and that healing woman arrre imporrrtant to him,"

"That woman...,"

"Mrrow?" Monster looked behind him to see Herman pushing up against the floor, his eyestalks drooping, blood still dripping from his wounds, "Arrre you still living?!" he half-shouted as he pulled the blades out of Shifter, the unique man falling to the floor.

"That woman...is my nakama...," Herman panted, coughing more blood up, "Every single one of those kids is my nakama! I told you, bounty hunter...if I am fated to die in battle, it will be me who decides when that battle is, and no one elses!"

Monster scoffed as Merman climbed back to his feet, "You don't get it, do you? You will die herrre, yourrr friends, too!"

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!" Herman screamed, clenching both claw and fist tightly, his shoulders heaving, "You and the Marines messed with my family! Those girls...Dusty, Niri, Chizuru, and Kirsty! Those girls are like my little sisters, if not that, then they are like daughters to me! The boys are the same as brothers and sons...and you screwed with them because you believe you, a wanted man, owe your life to a Marine!" he pointed at Shifter, "I don't know why he did, but he fought for me while I was down. I owe him for that,"

"What arre you talking about?!" Monster demanded.

"What I'm saying is...," Herman's eyestalks rose and Monster could see that his pupils had changed, "You mess with them...you mess with my family, you mess with _me_!"

Monster's eyes widened, "Those eyes...like a Sea King's!"

Herman glared hard at Monster, his pupils small and filled with something that disturbed the bounty hunter greatly, "You're about to witness the true power of the merman race...our hidden fury!"

"Hidden...furrry?!"

"_ARAGOSTA GYORAI_!"**(3)** Herman screamed, pushing off from the ground at an angle.

Monster watched, amazed as Herman came flying at him, _What the-?!_ he was cut off as Herman's head collided with his stomach, taking all the air out of his lungs. Gasping, Monster could do nothing as both he and Herman flew through not one wall, but at least three walls. When they broke through the final wall, Herman landed on the floor and watched as Monster hit another wall, making a large set of cracks on contact.

The bounty hunter groaned as he rolled onto his stomach and pushed off the floor, "That actually hurrrt...,"

"Good, 'cause I got a lot more where that came from!" Herman snarled, standing over him. He reached down and grabbed Monster by his hair, "This'll teach you not to fuck with any of my nakama!" he hissed before spinning around and throwing Monster headfirst into the floor.

A distorted yelp echoed off the walls as Monster plowed through the floor, legs still hanging in the air. That wasn't enough for the enraged merman though, for Herman continued to assault the bounty hunter with numerous punches and hammer strikes with his claw. Even after that, Herman grabbed him by the legs and started swinging him into other walls, the floor again, and the ceiling repeatedly.

This went on for a short time, until Herman began to calm down, his eyes returning to normal. Once a feeling of calm entered the merman's psyche, he looked down to see what he had done to the hunter. Monster was laying motionless, completely battered and bloody, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, mouth agape.

"Oh shit...did I?!" Herman reached down and checked his pulse, "Thank heaven...he's still alive...," he breathed in relief, sitting down against the wall, holding his head, "I lost it again...but at least he's taken care of,".

"Hey, Red, you-?"

Herman looked up to see Shifter walk through the large holes in the wall, holding his bloody wounds. Shifter was staring at the room, then at Monster, who lay unconscious and beaten on the floor.

"Oh shit...!" Shifter slowly turned, "What the hell did you do to him?!"

The lobsterman sighed and closed his eyes, "I had to tap into my anger to beat him,"

"Anger?"

Herman nodded, "When one of my race becomes angry enough, they tap into a fury deep within themselves. When unlocked, this fury increases the strength and speed of that merman. He was too fast and tough before, so I had to use my own fury to defeat him. Luckily for me, I spared his life,"

"How is that lucky?" Shifter demanded, "First chance he gets, he's gonna go berserk!"

"Maybe...maybe not...," Herman wiped the blood from his face, "But I have to keep him alive. My captain wants him alive,"

"For what?!"

"I don't know,"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Oh man, that break was shorter than I thought -scratches head- Well, I hope that Herman's battle with Monster was good, I thought long and hard about this, so I hope it was enjoyable. Now, I know some people already have issues with Shifter's ability thanks to his Devil Fruit, and I know that this chapter is bound to have some people say some more things about him being "too powerful" or something, but let me just say, I don't want him to be all godly! I'm currently working with his creator, and two friends of mine, working out the proper limits of this character.**

**Aragosta Parete - (Lobster Wall) Aragosta is Italian for Lobster and Parete is Italian for Wall**

**Suma Suma no Firestorm - A combo move created of Ace's Fire Fist attack and Luffy's **_**Gumo Gumo no Gatling Gun**_** technique.**

**Aragosta Gyorai - (Lobster Torpedo) Gyorai is Italin for torpedo. More on this and Herman's moves on my profile**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Megumi: I gotta say, with your bounty, I was hoping for a rematch!**

**Kirsty: I'll give you a rematch you won't forget!**

**Megumi: Don't take it personally, White Dragon...it's my job, and I have people to care for.**

**Kirsty; Shit! Not the **_**ki**_** blocking move!**

**Rock the Dragon!**

**Kirsty: I've felt this power before...but not like this!**

**That's it folks, and yes, the next chapter's title is from the english intro of DBZ, which I and Oda-sensei are fans of, hehehehe.**


	26. Rock the Dragon!

**Rock the Dragon!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Megumi eyed Kirsty as she twirled both of her bladed tonfas around, "I gotta say...when I first met you, I thought you would've put up a better fight. Also, when I beat you and took your bounty, I was kinda hoping for a rematch!"

"Kind of hard when I'm in a prison cell," Kirsty shot back, spinning her sai around her fingers.

"I said, I was _hoping_ for a rematch," Megumi muttered.

Kirsty chuckled, "You want a rematch? Fine...I'll give you a rematch you won't forget!"

"Great...," Megumi stopped spinning her tonfas, "Let's get to it, shall we?"

-----

_Knock knock knock_

"Oi, Kyra! Want some food? Buu brought beer and pizza!"

_Knock knock knock_

"C'mon, Kyra...it's your favorite, barbecue!"

_Knock knock knock_

"You sure she's in here, Edge? Maybe she's off doing a job around town?"

"I'm sure she's here, I didn't hear her leave,"

"You do remember she can phase through walls right?"

"Shut up, Stick...,"

The two men pulled open Kyra's door and poked their heads in. When they looked around, they immediately knew something was going on. Kyra was sitting on her floor, legs folded over each other, her eyes closed.

"Crap, she's meditating!" Edge hissed, "We better go. The last time I interrupted her meditation sessions, she wailed on me for a week,"

As the former assassin began to pull away, Stick reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Dude...something's up!"

Edge frowned and poked his head back in his adopted sister's room. Looking intently from behind his goggles, Edge was able to see something was different about the Black Dragon. There was something in the air, he could see traces of some kind of aura around her.

"What's that I'm feeling?" Stick whispered, hand waving slowly in front of him, "There's something going on here!"

"Get sensei," Edge whispered loudly, "He's gotta know about this!"

"You got it!" Stick nodded and felt his way down the hallway as Edge stared at the young woman.

------

"Okay...bad idea on that front," Kirsty muttered, sitting up, rubbing her now sore jaw. Megumi had just landed a powerful kick to her face that had sent her to the floor.

Megumi kicked the air a few times, a smile on her face, "C'mon, White Dragon...where's that rematch?"

Kirsty climbed to her feet, her jaw still sore, "Shut it...," she gripped her sai and dashed forward at her opponent. The blonde pirate threw a combination of kicks and sai thrusts at her, but the freelancer easily dodged all the attacks. As Kirsty pulled one of her arms back, Megumi jabbed it with two fingers and immediately, Kirsty felt it go numb just as her arm fell to the side, limp as a wet noodle.

"Shit!" Kirsty backpedaled, holding her arm, "Not the _ki_ blocking move! That's how you beat Devon in the first place!"

Megumi nodded, tapping her tonfa blades together, "Yep. You see, not only have I trained my body to win my battles, but I gained knowledge of one of the more ancient secrets of martial arts,"

_Wish I had one of those secrets on my side right now_! Kirsty mentally growled as she shook her arm, desperate to wake it up, _I'm a limb short and she's got like six, if I count those tonfas of hers...not in a good place right now!_

-----

"Sensei, what's going on with our sis?"

Caine sat cross-legged in front of his adopted daughter, Stick, Buu, and Edge standing in the doorway, Buu stuffing his face with pizza. The elderly man stared long and hard at Kyra as she sat on her floor in the meditative state. The Jade Rat had been around for many years, and knew a lot about the ancient martial arts, so he wasn't surprised when he felt the aura around Kyra's body.

"Sensei?" Edge adjusted his goggles, "Is she going to be alright?"

His master nodded, "Yes, I believe so, my son, but you three should know that this is no normal state of meditation,"

"Huh?"

"Say what?"

"Mm?"

Caine shook his head, "I'll explain it to you all later, but for now, leave us. I will stay here and make sure this doesn't get out of hand-,"

"Sensei!"

The Jade Rat looked back at Kyra and was a bit startled to see that her eyes were wide open, but they weren't normal. They looked as though they were glowing, but they were also black as coal. Caine frowned deeply, "So...she's tapped into that power again, hm?"

"You mean the Black Dragon?" Buu asked after swallowing his fifth slice of pizza.

Caine nodded, "Yes...it seems that she's either tapped into that or _it_ tapped into her,"

"Say what now?"

"...sister...,"

The four males heard the hiss that escaped Kyra's lips and they had a feeling that what was happening to their nakama right now, had something to do with her twin sister.

-----

"Gawoh!" Kirsty hit the wall again, blood dribbling down her nose and out of the corners of her mouth. She and Megumi continued to fight, and even though she had lost usage of an arm, Kirsty still put up one hell of a fight against the freelancer. Though, the latter did have an advantage in the fight, despite the injuries Kirsty gave her.

The freelancer walked over to her, wiping her slightly bloody tonfas on her clothes. As she stood over Kirsty, she shrugged, "Nothing personal, White Dragon, but this is my job, and I have people to care for,"

'_**Sister...'**_

_Huh?_ Kirsty opened her eyes and looked around, _Was that Kyra's voice I just heard?_

'_**Yeah, it's me, baka!'**_

_Yep, that's Kyra..._

'_**Listen, baka, you can't keep fighting like this!'**_

_I know! Not like I can do anything though, she can paralyze body parts and I'm already down one limb_

'_**So, up against a ki blocker, eh?'**_

_How'd you know?!_

'_**I've had my share. Listen to me very carefully, Kirsty...you know of our power, right?'**_

_Not the whole story, but yeah...?_

'_**If you learn to tap into your inner strength during a battle, your strength, speed, and ki will increase greatly! Trust me on this!'**_

_Alright, alright, so how do I tap into it?!_

'_**You'll have to learn on your own, but for this one time, I'll help you!**__'_

_HOW?!_

'_**Our connection! Through each other, we can contact one another even across long distances, as well as help out if one of us is in trouble. Needless to say, I won't have that problem...**__'_

_KYRA!!_

'_**Oh, alright, take my joy, why don't you, buzzkill? Just close your eyes and brace yourself!'**_

_Alright... _Kirsty closed her eyes and drew her arms to her body.

Megumi raised an eyebrow, "Oh c'mon...don't tell me that's it?" she whined, "I wanted a good rematch...," she sighed and shook her head, "Well, not the first time I've been let down. Come on, let's go," she reached down to grab Kirsty by the hair, but her hand didn't reach it's destination. Before she even touched one hair on Kirsty's head, Megumi felt a large pressure on her torso and she found herself flying all the way to the other side of the room, hitting the floor hard and sliding across until she hit the wall.

"What...what the hell...was that?!" Megumi held her head and looked ahead to Kirsty, who was know crouching in an offensive stance, her hands together at the palms, arms outstretched. Megumi squinted and she swore she could see some kind of smoke rising from her hands.

Kirsty rose to her feet and looked at her hands, a very surprised look on her face, "I've felt this power before...but not like _this_!"

'_**He he he...you're welcome. Now, go kick that bitches ass!'**_

Megumi quickly climbed back to her feet, tonfas held tightly in her hands, "Looks like you were holding out on me, White Dragon...hate it when people do that! What else you got?"

"Let's find out," Kirsty said as a confident grin crossed her face, "You first!"

**(Author's Note: Alright folks, imagine DBZ english theme starting here! Yes, I'm a nerd...)**

What filled the room after those words was what one could call a major slugfest, Kirsty's sai and Megumi's tonfas blocked one another, filling the room with high clanging sounds that bounced off the walls. It came to an end when the two martial artists managed to knock their weapons away at the same time, leaving them their fists and legs to do their work for them.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, White Dragon," Megumi nodded, "But this is what I was looking for!"

"Well, since you got what you wanted, how about we end this?" Kirsty's eyes began to glow a bright, white light as her hands was soon covered with a swirling white mist.

This is new...let's see how this works out! Kirsty held out her hands, "_Ryu Hougeki_!" **(1)**

What happened next, was something that most people would find extraordinary. Glowing orbs of white energy formed in Kirsty's open palms and she began throwing them in a high-speed barrage. Megumi snapped out of her amazed stare of the new technique and began to dodge the energy blasts as best she could. Looking back for a brief second, she saw the energy balls make decent sized holes in the stone walls of Slayheim.

_Shit...!_ Megumi ducked under another set of energy blasts, _She's using her __**ki**__ as a weapon! She's actually doing it! I never expected this girl to use such an advanced technique of martial arts!_

With an amazing stroke of luck, Megumi managed to dodge every single blast. She found an opening in Kirsty's defense and jumped clean over Kirsty's head and her ki balls. However, that stroke of luck was short lived, because as she prepared to land a kick at her enemy's head, Kirsty's hands shot up, glowing with ki energy again.

"Oh sh-,"

"_RYU HI_!!!" (2)

Kirsty thrusted both her hands into Megumi's torso again, and combined with a burst of ki, she sent the freelancer flying into and through the ceiling above her. Megumi hit the roof of the building hard, causing her to spit up blood as she lay on the roof. She lifted her head weakly to see Kirsty jump through the hole in the building's structure, her eyes still glowing.

"Okay...I think I overdid it on the wish for a good rematch...," she muttered to herself as Kirsty advanced on her.

Kirsty's glowing eyes were locked onto Megumi's form in front of her. She approached her steadily, the thought of beating her burning in her brain. About halfway to her, she felt something beneath her foot. Looking down, Kirsty saw a small photograph beneath her foot. It was a picture of the freelancer, with two adorable young girls in front. The young doctor picked up the photo and stared at it for a long time.

Megumi was confused at the sight, What the hell is she doing?

The freelancer watched as the glow in Kirsty's eyes dimmed, the doctor's eyes returning to normal. She shook her head, a somewhat sad look on her face. She walked over to Megumi and crouched down, holding the photo out.

"I see why you do what you do. I know what you meant when you said you have people to care for,"

Megumi stared at her, completely taken back by the twist, but quickly took the photograph from her opponent's hand.

Kirsty rose to her feet and walked back to the hole in the building, "Good rematch...,"

As she was about to jump down the hole, she heard Megumi call out to her.

"Why didn't you finish the fight?" the freelancer demanded, "Someone always finishes the fights!"

Kirsty turned to her, the sad look still on her face, "I would've...but I don't want to be the one who robs two little girls of someone close to them," she became quiet as the memories of her own childhood came running back to her, "...I'm nothing like that sort of person,"

Megumi continued to stare, even as Kirsty jumped back down the hole. She looked at the photgraph in her hand, then back at the hole.

"What the hell just happened?!"

-----

Kyra Chambers shoveled in about three slices of barbecue pizza, taking time to guzzle down her beer here and there while her sensei and brothers watched from afar. She knew that they saw her in that state earlier, but she didn't care. While she did want Kirsty to achieve her power on her own, she had to lend a hand _once_, just to give her a nudge in the right direction.

_Nice victory, sis..._ she thought, munching on her food, _...glad you didn't turn out like those bastards that robbed us of __**our**__ childhood._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Alright, Kirsty's chapter is done! Now, I did plan on it being more actiony, but for some reason, I couldn't do it all, so I did what I could. Hope you all liked! Also, if it was confusing in some ways, I apologize.**

**(1) Ryu Hougeki - (Dragon Bombardment) Kirsty uses her ki to unleash a barrage of energy blasts that are capable of making holes in stone, as well as injure a person considerably if it makes contact with them.**

**(2) Ryu Hi - (Dragon Fire) Kirsty uses her ki and shoots a blast of energy out of her palms. Capable of sending a person through a wall (or ceiling), and greater damage if the technique is honed properly**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Ash: You still have a chance here, Chizuru...don't do this!**

**Chizuru: Father, for four years, I have done things that made me outlaw, and it's all your fault!**

**Ash: I didn't want that life for you!**

**Chizuru: Too bad!**

**Sins of the Father**

**Ash: My daughter, will you ever forgive me? You're not the only one who lost something that day...**


	27. Sins of the Father

**Sins of the Father**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You still have a chance here, Chizuru...don't do this!"

The navigator with hair like fire glared at her father and pointed the daggers in her right hand at him, "Father...for four years, I have done things that have made me into an outlaw...and it's all your fault!"

"How was it my fault?!"

Chizuru continued to glare, "You _know_ how it was your fault!" she hissed as her mother's screams, the gunshot and the laugh of the cruel pirates who kidnapped her echoed in her mind again, "Because of you, my mother is dead and I had to suffer for years on a pirate ship, scared to death that I would suddenly have my throat slit from behind and thrown into the sea!"

With that, she charged at her father, daggers held tightly in her hands, _I'm no longer the innocent child you left behind four years ago, Father!_

-Flashback-

"_So, since you're now part of our crew, you have to learn how to watch after yourself, because we won't always be there,"_

_Chizuru looked solemnly at the First Mate of her new "family". He was a muscular man with a bald, shining head and an eagle tattoo on his face. She had been brought to him by some of the other crewmates on the ship, as ordered by the captain._

"_Here, kid, take these," the First Mate muttered, shoving a pair of short scabbards into her arms, "I'm going to teach you how to fight, and this is your new gear. Get used to them...,"_

_From that day on, Chizuru learned how to fight defensively and offensively with the daggers the First Mate had given her. The daggers, or more specifically dirks, served her well in combat. After learning to parry, strike, and throw them, she became a versatile knife-fighter of the crew._

_On her first pirate raid, Chizuru was ordered to stick with the First Mate as they attacked an island somewhere in the North Blue. On that raid, she learned the importance of self-defense against the law. It was on that raid, that she made her first kill. Her first victim in her pirate life was a young Marine, probably a rookie in his late teens. She could remember watching the life fade away from his eyes as she stood over him, her dirks dripping with his blood, which also began to pool around her feet, staining her boots. She may have been abducted, taught in the ways of combat, and become a thief of the seas...but even after all that, it was __**that**__ day that she lost her innocence._

_-_End Flashback-

Sparks flew as Ash pushed his chainsaw down on Chizuru's daggers. The young red-head grit her teeth as she pushed her weapons against her father's deadly toothed prosthetic. Her dirks shook violently as the chain of metal ripped into them, but she managed to keep them up, keeping her body safe from being torn to pieces.

_This isn't getting us anywhere...gotta do something!_ Chizuru suddenly fell to the floor, and as her father's weapon connected with the wall, she used both her dirks and made decent sized cuts into her father's legs. Ash let out a strangled yelp of pain as his daughter scurried to the other side of the room, her blades lined with blood.

She looked at her weapons, they were damaged, small chunks of metal were missing from the sides, but they were still usable for combat. Turning back around, Chizuru watched her father do his best to ignore the wounds in his legs. As she watched, she casually wiped the blood on her clothes, the crimson liquid staining the cloth.

"I...I didn't want that life for you, Chizuru," Ash muttered, finally turning all the way around, his weapon's motor now quiet, "I just wanted you to be happy. I risked my life for both you and your mother, trying to bring in the bad people in the world so you wouldn't have to be exposed to the evil of this world!"

Chizuru frowned, "You didn't want me to have that kind of life? Too bad! But, it's ironic, because it was you that gave me that life. You killed the captain of the pirate crew that killed my mother and abducted me. Do you want to know what happened to me on that boat, Father? For four years, I had to obey every damn order those bastards gave me! I lived with them, I cooked for them, I washed their shit-stained, bloody clothes and about everything else under the damn sun, all because of you!"

Ash glared at her, "It wasn't my fault...,"

"THE HELL IT WAS!" Chizuru screamed at the top of her lungs, something she didn't do very often, "_YOU_ KILLED THEIR LEADER, AND AS REVENGE, THEY KILLED MOTHER AND TOOK ME AS A PRISONER! YOU HAVE ANY _FUCKING_ IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE THIRTEEN YEARS OLD AND FORCED TO LIVE AMONG PEOPLE WHO KIDNAPPED YOU?!"

The Marine Commander could only stare in silence at his daughter.

"But, it's okay!" Chizuru smiled, which seemed creepy, given the situation and her ranting, "I didn't need a father to come and save me, to come and protect me from the bad men and women, because I learned how to defend myself! _I_ honed my skills, without any help from you! While you were off doing whatever the hell your superiors ordered you to do, I was able to rise through their ranks, gaining candidacy as a new captain! I didn't want it, and they sure as hell didn't want me as their new leader, so you know what I did? I avenged mother by spilling each and every single drop of their blood on that damned ship of theirs! I avenged mother and I gained my freedom without any help from you or your Marines!"

"Chizuru...,"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, ASH!" Chizuru screamed again, this time, throwing one of her larger daggers at him.

The dagger flew with such speed and accuracy, Ash couldn't dodge it, though it was doubtful he could due to his wounded legs. The large knife lodged itself into his left shoulder, right into the bone. The Marine cried out and slid to his knees, the pain nearly overtaking him.

"That day...has haunted me for years, Ash," Chizuru seethed, "I have kept that incident to myself, as well as my pain. That pain will always be with me, as well as the hate I have for you, Ashley Ukita! While it may not last forever, I do know that it will be staying for a long time...,".

Ash winced as he failed to pull the blade out of his shoulder bone, "Dammit!" he lowered his hand and looked at his pissed off daughter, "Chizuru...I'm sorry. I really am! But I was just doing my job, you have to understand that!"

"Oh, I understand perfectly," Chizuru snapped, "Even before that day, I had to go weeks and maybe months without seeing you again, and whenever you come back home, it's only for a day or two and then you left again! Admit it, you loved your job more than either of us!"

"Chiz-,"

"No!" Chizuru stomped over, knelt down, and yanked her dagger out of her father's shoulder, making her Marine father wince loudly again, "I don't want to hear it, alright?! You were never there for us, and you ruined my life, so don't you even think of saying shit to me! I'll leave you like this now, but if you ever, ever, come to me again," she held up her daggers, "I will lop off your other hand, I will castrate you, and then I will cut your damn throat! Consider yourself very lucky that I only used my daggers and nothing else in this fight...father,"

With that, she sheathed her daggers, turned on her heel, and stormed away, leaving her wounded father sitting against the wall, his blood slowly oozing onto the floor. Ash sat there, the angry words of his daughter very fresh in his mind.

_She has changed over the years, but then again, so have I..._ he thought as he slowly lifted his prosthetic, "Chizuru...my daughter, will you ever forgive me?" he murmured, his voice cracking, "You're not the only one who lost something that day. I lost my hand, yes...but I also lost the two people I loved with all my heart,"

-----

Chizuru walked down the halls of Slayheim, bodies of defeated inmates and Marines littering the floor. She ignored them and walked over the bodies as if they didn't even exist. Memories of her life before that day filled her head. She could remember evenings with both her parents, as well as afternoons playing in her yard with her friends...friends she would never see again due to her new life.

As she walked, listening to the sounds of battle all around, tears rolled down her cheeks.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: I know, I know, this wasn't a big fight like the previous chapters, but I thought as I wrote this chapter. I haven't really shown Chizuru's personal thoughts about her life and her father, so I thought that this should be more of a chapter filled with emotion and a flashback (or two, but went with one, lol). Besides, right now, daggers vs chainsaw...not sure of what to do there for a while, LOL. Hope it was good!**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**DJ: I still don't see how this guy fights if he's blind!**

**Ichi: One's skill with a sword isn't measured on his ability to see, pirate!**

**DJ: How the hell-?! How'd he know where I was?!**

**Ichi: You can never beat me, not with that poor skill. Surrender!**

**Requiem For A Swordsman**

**DJ: I now know what**_**he**_** was trying to tell me. I understand what I have to do!**


	28. Requiem For A Swordsman

**Requiem For A Swordsman**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

DJ and Ichi slowly circled one another, their eyes locked on each other (even though Ichi couldn't really see DJ), and their respective weapons held tightly in their hands. DJ glanced at the blackish blade that was held in Ichi's hand, "A hidden cane sword that was forged from a rock that fell from the heavens? That's a new one on me...well, both of them are new to me," he shrugged, "I've never seen a _shikomizue_ before, though, I have heard of it,"

"Well, it looks like you're in for a treat before your demise, pirate-,"

"DJ!" the musician snapped, "That's my name, dammit!"

Ichi frowned, "Fine...DJ. Shall we begin another round?" he taunted, pointing his blade at his opponent.

"If I have to get outta here without you on my tail, then let's do this!" DJ gripped his sabre and dashed towards him, "Do Re Mi!" he thrust his sabre fast and hard, aimed for Ichi's shoulder.

The blind swordsman quickly brought up his own sword and deflected the attack. A bit off guard, DJ grit his teeth and took a swing at his chest, but it was once again met by the Marine's sword. Again and again, DJ attacked the Marine Captain, but again and again, Ichi managed to block and parry each move.

Stepping back, DJ growled a little, "I still don't see how this guy fights if he's blind!" he muttered under his breath.

"One's skill with a sword isn't measured on his ability to see, pirate!" Ichi snapped, surprising DJ.

He heard me, but how?! DJ stared at his opponent, "Man...I'm in for a rough time,"

"You don't know the half of it!" Ichi smiled and brought his sword up again, "With Kaguya's blessing, I will win this fight!"

_I gotta do something_... DJ looked around and tapped into his Speed Speed power, racing off to the nearest door, _I'll run if I can't fight! Not my style, but I gotta do something until the right chance comes!_

"_Luna Laedo Ledo_!"

DJ had just about reached the door when a large arc of energy cut through the air and passed him, cutting deep into the wall nearby. DJ skidded to a halt and stared at the cut, then back at Ichi, who was facing him, Tsukihime raised above his head.

_He knew I was heading for the door?! How the hell-?! How the hell did he know where I was?_ DJ thought, mind racing_, How was it possible, he's blind!_

"Kaguya is smiling upon me in this fight," Ichi chuckled, "With that blessing...I will never lose!"

DJ grit his teeth again, "You keep talking about this Kaguya...mind enlightening me?"

"Well, since you're so close to defeat, why not? I believe I can spare a tale with you," Ichi sheathed his shikomizue, "Once, long ago, a baby was found by an old bamboo cutter. That baby grew up to be a woman of such beauty, she had five different princes courting her. To prove themselves worthy, she sent them on a quest to retrieve five items for: the stone bowl of Buddha, a jeweled branch, cloth of the legendary fire-rat, a jewel from within a dragon's neck, and a seashell from the Swallows treasure. Time after time, the princes attempted to deceive her, and time after time, they were punished by her, or suffered on their own accord,"

"Unable to find a lover, Kaguya, with a beautiful robe draped around her shoulders, was escorted by a group of celestial beings back to her true home, the Moon," Ichi raised his head to the ceiling, his eyes staring into the stone above them, "I was blinded, and my swordsmanship suffered until one day! A stone fell from the heavens and struck me in the head as it passed. When I awoke, I found myself being able to see using the sounds all around me. I can tell when someone is lying, and I can tell where they are, and where they are going to go, which is very handy in a battle. I had heard the tale of Kaguya as a boy, and I realized that she had given me a great gift! So, with her on my side, I took the rock form the heavens and forged it into a blade strong enough to strike fear into those who do wrong," he held up his sword, "In Kaguya's name, I will bring peace and justice to this world," he pointed to DJ, "Starting with you!"

_Okay, this guy's a little loopy...think that rock upside his head did something else besides giving him an edge_, DJ thought, sweatdropping, "Nice story...Speed-Speed Dash!"

Once again, DJ darted to Ichi, sword ready to strike. As he neared, Ichi quickly brought up his cane sheath, not only blocking, but stopping DJ's attack right there.

"Nice try!" Ichi pushed DJ up and away with his sheath and as the musician stumbled back, the Captain pulled out his hidden sword and slashed DJ hard across the chest.

DJ let out a strangled yelp as blood dripped from his new wound, "Dammit...!"

"You can never beat me, not with that poor skill," Ichi advanced on him, his cane blade dripping crimson, "Surrender or die!"

"My skill isn't poor!" DJ snapped, gripping his sabre with his bloodstained hands, "I've been training a lot, and I'll be damned if I lose another battle!"

"_Another_?" Ichi scoffed, "Boy, if you've lost more before this, there's no hope for you. Just give up and I'll be lenient, purely out of pity, but that's my offer,"

"NEVER!" DJ screamed, "Never give up, never surrender! I let a loved one die because I wasn't strong enough to protect her, and I swore that I'd never let anyone else close to my heart die at my failure!"

_That's a nice thing to say, Macleod, but what the hell can you do to back it up? _DJ racked his mind, _Even Hawkeye Mihawk himself said I was weak..._ he reached up and felt the scar over his left eye, _...he said I relied too much on my Devil Fruit, so I trained myself in my swordsmanship and neither of them seem to work for me. I've used them in combinations, but maybe they weren't balanced out? _DJ's eyes widened_, I now know what __**he**__ was trying to tell me! I understand what I have to do! If I'm lucky...like __**really**__ lucky...I can win this!_

"Last chance!" Ichi came to a stop a few feet away, "Are you a fool or a brave idiot?"

"I'm both!" DJ shouted and then thought for a few moments, "Oh wait...," he shook his head, "Screw that answer, let's do this!"

"Fine, but don't say I wasn't willing to show you mercy," Ichi muttered, taking a stance, "Come, pirate!"

"You want me to come? Fine...here I come!" DJ grinned, "_Dancing Shadows_!"

Ichi "watched" through his blind eyes as DJ began running all around the room, his feet making plenty of noise on the stone floor. The blind swordsman smirked, "Fool...I can see you, have you forgotten my ability?!"

"No!" DJ shouted as he ran, "I didn't forget at all!"

Ichi continued to track DJ a few more moments and was about to give a devastating strike to the pirate musician when he sensed something...more footsteps! He and DJ were the only ones in this room, but he could "see" another pair of feet in the room. Soon, another pair appeared, followed by yet another pair. Moments later, what appeared to be a dozen people appeared in the room, running with DJ around him!

"What the hell is this?!" Ichi snapped his head from side to side, "What kind of trickery are you playing, using comrades to gang up on a blind man!"

"Whoever said I had friends?" DJ's voice whispered in his ear from behind.

Ichi stiffened when he felt the cool blade of the sabre across his neck, "How...?"

"Dancing Shadows," DJ whispered, "New technique that I just made up on the spot. Through my journey, people have said that I rely too much on my Speed Speed Fruit's ability, and that I should train my swordsmanship. From that baka Demon, to the great Mihawk himself...they said I was weak!"

"M-Mihawk?" Ichi blinked, "You-?"

"Yeah, I met him and he gave me a piece of advice, as well as a parting gift," DJ hissed, "For a while, I wondered what I could possibly do to grow stronger and as I fought you, I realized something. I don't need to isolate my gift and my skill, or favor either of them in a move, but I should balance them out! I used my Speed to move to a new level of speed, one that would, hopefully, make my opponents see copies of their enemy running around, disorienting them in the fight. Looks like I achieved that goal,"

"Least you got to do one thing before dying!" Ichi ducked from under the sabre and spun around, swinging his sword, but all he slashed was empty air, "Where did you go?!"

"What, you can't see me, anymore?" DJ's voice asked from ahead of him, "Looks like I really through your gift for a loop, didn't I? _Burning Sonata_!"

Ichi felt a rush of air soar towards him, but before he could even focus on what was coming at him, a great burning pain struck his body, followed by a number of less painful burning strikes. Screaming, Ichi stumbled back, dropping his shikomizue, hearing the specially forged blade clatter among the stone floor.

"W-W-What...,"

DJ looked at his opponent. Ichi's bodies had numerous, smoking and burnt cuts on his body. His Burning Sonata was a recent move which, when he sliced the air at a fast enough speed, would create an arc of red hot energy that would burn one's body severely.

"Bet you didn't see that coming, huh?" DJ held up his sabre with both hands, "I may not be strong as Pirate Hunter Zolo, or the so called Demon King of Slayheim, but I can hold my own...and I will win this fight!" he ran straight for him, "Love's Fury!"

This time, Ichi could "see" him coming, but he could do nothing. For some reason, his body wouldn't move and he screamed as another blow sliced into him. DJ scuttled back and huffed, "Not done yet...Passion's Wrath!" he sped towards the blind Marine one last time and let loose a number of powerful strikes that left large wounds in Ichi's body.

Gasping, Ichi could only stare ahead, his milky eyes wide with shock and his body filled with intense pain. Burn scars and deep gashes covered his body, mostly his chest, and blood ran down his flesh, dripping to the floor and staining the stone under him.

DJ sighed and sheathed his sabre, worn out from the fight. He walked past Ichi, strapping the sword and sheath to his body. As he walked past the stunned Marine, DJ couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like Kaguya wasn't with you this time,"

Ichi could only reply with a groan before falling face forward, passing out on the floor, his discarded shikomizue laying only a few inches away.

DJ cracked his neck, "V for Victory, sucka!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: I hope this was good, and I apologize if it wasn't. This is the last update or any fanfic work I have made before the year 2007 ends, so yay for me, I got it done in time! Hope ya'll like and Happy New Year!**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Devon: So, to win my freedom and my blades, I have to beat you?**

**Glenn: Yep, simple as that. I gotta warn ya kid, I am not a pushover.**

**Devon: I'd be disappointed if you were, now c'mon! Show me your strength!**

**Glenn: Oh, so you know I ate a Devil Fruit? Well, allow me to show you!**

**Devon: What...the...hell...?!**

**Power of Blades**

**Glenn: Aw man...my hat's ruined.**


	29. Power of Blades

**Power of Blades**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Devon kept his cool as he stared Glenn down.

Glenn had a relaxed look and a smile on his face as he held his sword over his shoulder.

The blonde swordsman's foot tapped the floor quietly, "So, in order to win my freedom and my blades, I just have to beat you?" he asked calmly, pointing _Geri_ at Glenn.

"Yep, simple as that," Glenn nodded, "I gotta warn ya kid, I'm no pushover,"

Devon smirked, a happy look in his eye, "I'd be disappointed if you were. Now, c'mon!" he gripped both gladius swords and took a stance, "Show me your strength, Captain Glenn!"

The Marine Captain pulled his greatsword off his back and gripped it with both hands, "Alright...ready, kid? Here I come!"

-----

Axe stood in the empty office of Vice-Admiral Roog, his eyes locked on a stack of wanted posters in his hands. He had found a familiar face among them, from years past during his stay in the Baratie.

"Penny...," he stared at the picture of the young wanted girl, now crossed out, "...see ya in the afterlife, kiddo...," he choked, tossing the papers to the side. Looking around, he caught side of the stolen treasures from his ship, "There you two are! Been lookin' everywhere for ya!" he jumped onto the desk, then onto one of the shelves of a nearby case.

"Now that I got you two back, let's go see how the others are and get the hell outta here, eh?"

-----

The floor cracked under Devon as he landed hard on the floor. Groaning, he lifted his head and watched as Glenn landed on both his feet, looking unnerved by the fight so far. Sitting up, Devon held his abdomen, "By the fires of Muspelheim...hell of a kick!"

"In a sword fight, anything can happen," Glenn raised a leg and moved it back and forth, "Not only do I study Ittoryu, but I've learned The Art of Eight Limbs and I may not be a master, but it helps,"

"Art of Eight Limbs?" Devon climbed to his feet, a large bruise already forming on his chest, "What are you, a swordsman or a martial artist?"

Glenn shrugged, "In some cultures, swordsmanship is a martial art, so there's nothing wrong with me using both Ittoryu sword style and Eight Limb Art," he tilted his head to the side, a curious look on his face, "By the way, what style do you study?"

"Odin style," Devon said proudly.

"Odin?" Glenn repeated, scowling a little, "Never heard of it,"

"With good reason," Devon chuckled, tapping Geri and Freki, "Maybe I should show you what I can do with this style?"

Glenn nodded, "Sure, why not? I'm always happy to learn new things about my enemy,"

"Alright, lemme show ya," Devon held out one of the blades and crouched, "_Tyr's Hand, Leaving's of the Wolf!_" he pushed off the floor and sped towards Glenn, his blade outward, thirsty for blood.

When it seemed Devon was going to land a decent wound on his enemy, Glenn suddenly leapt out of the way, kicked/pushed off his head and landed on the floor behind him. Devon whirled around, his head sore from the kick.

"How the hell do you keep moving like that?" he hissed, "Probably that Devil Fruit you ate, eh?"

Glenn's brows went up, the Marine was obviously surprised by the comment, "Oh, so you know I ate a Devil Fruit?"

Devon nodded, "What kind?"

"What kind?" Glenn scratched his head, "I don't think there's any harm to showing you. I was gonna reveal it sooner or later, so why not sooner?" he exhaled loudly, "Well, allow me to show you, Demon King,"

Devon watched as Glenn thrust his greatsword into the stone floor and crouched to his knees, eyes closed. Glenn's skin began to change from it's normal color to a light-green tone, while webbing appeared between his fingers and toes. Even his hair was affected by the change, because it began to mat together with some kind of sticky substances that seemed to seep through his pores.

"What...the...hell?!" Devon stared at the newly reformed Marine Captain, "What the hell kind of fruit did you eat?!"

Glenn rose to full height, his hair matted to his skin and his eyes a very odd yellow color while he smiled an unusually large smile, "I ate the _Kaeru Kaeru no Mi_...I'm a frog man," his point was made clearer when a low ribbit sound was heard and his throat puffed out momentarily, "Sorry about that," he apologized, "That tends to gross people out,"

Devon facefaulted, "Really...I _cannot_ imagine why,"

"Ah, sarcasm," Glenn nodded, "Well, you know what I ate, you wanna see what I can do with it?"

The blonde nittoryu user took a pose, "Let's rock,"

Glenn ripped Jeanne from the floor, the smile still there on his face, "_Grenouille Tranche_!" he shot from the floor like a bullet and before Devon even had time to bring up his sword to deflect the attack, he felt the sword dig into the side of his stomach. His eyes widened at both the speed of the attack and the pain in his side.

_Shit...!_ Devon winced, but managed to stay in the fight, "_Jotunheim, Tsuin Yama Enko_!" **(1)**.

Devon spun around and quickly swung upward with both swords, leaving trails of energy in the blades' wake. Glenn snapped his head back, but it wasn't fast enough because one of the blades managed to nick his bucket hat. Quickly using his frog-like legs, Glenn jumped high and away from Devon, landing on the nearest wall. He was able to stick to the wall due to the slimy substance on his skin. Glenn pulled off his hat and looked it over, "Man, my hat is ruined...,"

"Be glad it was only your hat and not your face," Devon brought his blades together and held them above his head, "_Nioavellir, Sindri's Kanadzuchi_!"**(2)** Devon swiftly brought his swords down, smashing the bottom of the handles into the stone.

Glenn watched as large cracks suddenly began to spread out along the floor, "What the heck?"

"Hammer time...," Devon grinned as the cracks not only grew, but they reached and began to climb the wall that Glenn occupied, "Get down here, frogman!"

The Marine Captain sensed the wall losing it's strength and pushed off, flying into the air. When Devon thought he would land nearby, he was surpirsed to see a long, slimy tongue shoot out of Glenn's mouth and wrap itself around a beam above them.

"Oh come on!"

Using his tongue, Glenn swung from side to side until he let go of the beam and landed on the other side of the room, holding his mouth.

"I think I have a splinter...,"

"What you have is a lack of observation," Devon growled, rushing at him again.

Glenn smiled and snapped his head to the side, "_Langage Flageller_...," he muttered just before his tongue shot of his mouth and tripped Devon, causing the swordsman to hit the floor hard, face first.

"You okay, man?"

Devon cursed under his breath as he pushed himself up onto his knees. He reached up and snapped his nose back into place, a loud crunching sound echoing around the room. Taking his swords, Devon rose back to his feet, a very annoyed look on his face.

"You're really startin' to piss me off...," he growled.

Glenn shrugged, "Sorry. I don't mean to do that, it just happens," he tossed his sword into the air, "_Langage Flageller Tranche_!" his tongue wrapped around the handle of the sword and the next thing Devon knew, Glenn was spinning around, his weapon lunging at him, getting a very good range of damage thanks to his tongue.

_Shit, now I can't get to him!_ Devon ducked and jumped over the spinning sword,_ Sword for both ranged and melee, and a decent martial art for melee as well! Gotta do something here!_

As the sword lunged at him again, without thinking, Devon ducked under the blade and sliced Glenn's tongue with Freki. The Marine Captain yelped, let go of his sword and his tongue went reeling back into his mouth. Glenn covered his mouth with both hands, "Dude, you cut mah tongue! Firs' mah hat and now mah tongue!"

"Well, you were asking for it!"

"Wha's wrong wit you!"

The two of them exchanged curses for a few moments before engaging in another melee round. Glenn wasn't able to use his tongue anymore at the moment, and even though he was still strong as a swordsman, the lack of his tongue was the thing Devon needed for the fight.

Glenn's sword met Devon's gladius swords again and again, neither of them loosing footing. Glenn's greatsword was huge and strong, indeed a thing for enemies to fear, but Devon was able to successfully block the attacks the Marine Captain threw at him.

_This kid has definitely got some strength and skill under his belt_, Glenn thought as he swung Jeanne d'Arc again and again, _Looks like this Odin style of his is something I should look into..._

"Shinigami-giri!"

Glenn felt blood flow from his gut as Devon pulled out both his swords, his blood staining the metal, "Okay, that hurt...,"

"You're lucky that only hurt," Devon hissed, "Usually when I do that technique with both blades, I win the fight,"

The Marine Captain chuckled, "That so? Well, let's see what else ya got. _Grenouille Sauter_," he jumped all the way up to the ceiling and latched onto it, his eyes locked onto Devon, "_Grenouille Potiron_!" he pushed off the ceiling hard and soared downward towards the pirate, sword pointed right at him.

Devon managed to dodge the incoming blade, but as he did, he left himself open as Glenn closed in. The Marine's feet connected with Devon's chest again, but this time, Devon not only felt pain from the attack, but he heard at least two loud cracks as the feet made contact. The swordsman coughed out blood as he met with the floor again. It didn't end there, though, because of the impact from Glenn's move combined with the attack on the floor Devon had performed earlier, the floor gave way and the two enemies fell to the level below.

Glenn managed to save himself by jumping off a falling piece of rubble and landing on a new wall, while Devon fell to the floor and was soon buried under the pile of ceiling rubble. The Marine waited for the stone to quit falling before detachjng from the wall. He sighed at the sight of the pile of stone, completely burying his opponent.

"Didn't want that to happen," he removed his hat and placed it over his heart, "You were a good opponent, Demon King. I don't hold anything against you," he whispered, then placed the hat back on his head and jumped through the ceiling hole, "Back to work...,"

Glenn reverted to his normal form and as he walked back to the frontline, a strange kind of roar shook the building, making him stop in his tracks. He slowly turned around and his eyes widened, "What in the name of-?"

"_Special Technique: Asgard...,"_

-----

Malchior slugged another couple of Marines, sending them into a wall. He cracked his knuckles, "Man, this is just old stuff for me! When is something new gonna pop up?"

A loud explosion from behind made Malchior and nearby inmates turn around to see that a large hole now existed in one of the buildings of Slayheim. They watched as someone hit the dirt and rolled to a stop, covered in bruises, sword wounds, and some strange marks. Malchior nudged the body over and his eyes bugged out of his head, "It's Captain Glenn! But, who the hell kicked his ass?" he and the others looked up to see Devon standing in the wall, swords completely covered with crimson.

"Dude...,"

-----

_Think you overdid it..._

'_Hey, you weren't doing anything and we both know what'll happen if you're killed!'_

_I know, I know..._Devon sighed and looked around the room_, Now, Kitetsu and Water Moon...where are you?_

-----

"Pingu, get over here! I need those, right now!"

"Honk!"

Niri, once she met up with Herman and Shifter, and after looting another armory, she decided to make their leave a very memorable one. So now, she and her friends were stashing large piles of gunpowder and dynamite in key places of the prison, which they found thanks to the schematics she had looted.

Pingu waddled over with at least a dozen sticks of dynamite under his flippers. Niri pointed him in the right direction and the small penguin stashed the explosives against one of the support columns of the main building. This, combined with the other explosive caches around Slayheim, would bring Slayheim to it's ruin.

"Alright, that's all finished, you guys go on ahead to the harbor," Niri dusted her hands off, "I'm gonna go round up some stragglers, but I'll be there as soon as possible,"

"You gonna be okay, kid?" Shifter asked, following Herman and Pingu.

Niri nodded, "Sure! Just go!"

As they ran out of the building, Niri double-checked everything, from fuses to see if the gunpowder was dry. While she was finishing up, she heard the main door open up again.

"Guys, I said I'll be right there, just go already!"

"So, you're the little rat who caused all this...,"

Niri froze, her heart in her throat. She was about to turn around to face the owner of the deep voice, but before she could, a serious pain ripped through her as a group of very sharp claw needles tore through her chest, her uniform and lifted her clean off the ground.

A dark chuckle filled the room as the owner of the claws turned her around to face him. The large face of Vice-Admiral Roog stared down at her, each one of his hands covered with a claw bracer. Niri opened her mouth, but all that came out was pained gasps and squeaks.

"I gave you a chance girl, but it looks like that was a waste of time," Roog shook his head, "Now, I have to kill you and clean this mess up! Say hello to Davy Jones and your Captain for me,"

What happened next, neither of them could predict. A loud clanging sound filled the air and Niri hit the floor, the claws still inside her body. Roog brought up and stared at his now clawless bracer, "What the hell?!

"Oi oi oi...what do you think you're doing, treating my friend like that?"

Both Roog and Niri heard the familiar voice. Niri slowly turned her head as best she could to the source of the voice. Roog snapped his head and when he saw the source, his eyes widened.

"I-I-It's not possible!" Roog stammered, shaking his head, "I sent you to Hell!"

Niri watched as her supposedly dead captain walked forward, eyes hidden by his bangs and a large smile on his face.

"When there's no more room in Hell, the dead shall walk the earth," Axe lifted his head and looked right at Roog, "Miss me?"

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Devon's won his fight, Niri's been hurt badly, the prison is ready to blow, and now Axe has finally come for a rematch! Sorry if Devon's fight was blah, I had some trouble, but I hope it was at least enjoyable in some way.**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Roog: None of you will leave this place alive, I won't allow it!**

**Axe: That's what you think, asshole! Kirsty, get Niri outta here and get to the harbor!**

**Kirsty; Hang on, Niri!**

**Roog: You think you can save them? When word gets out about her, then you'll have an endless amount of enemies coming for her!**

**Axe: I don't care! I will **_**always**_** be there to protect my nakama, and I **_**will**_** kick your ass!**

**Monster: So...that's the trrruth, mrrow?**

**Showdown at Slayheim: Axe vs Roog**

**Shifter: He came to help all of us...I'm not gonna let it end like this!**

**(1) Another one of Devon's Nine Realms techniques. Using both his swords and his ki, Devon can create arcs of energy-laced strikes that can severely wound an enemy.**

**(2) Another Nine Realm move. Devon uses the handles of his swords and with his strength, Devon can create small quakes in buildings or the ground by smashing the handles of the blades into the earth.**


	30. Showdown at Slayheim: Axe vs Roog

**Showdown at Slayheim: Axe vs Roog**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

While Niri lay on the floor, her blood dripping off the broken claws that were stuck inside her abdomen, Axe's eyes were locked on the huge, now clawed, form of Vice-Admiral Roog.

"You're supposed to be at the bottom of the deep!" Roog hissed.

"And you're probably supposed to be on someone's plate covered in relish and butter," Axe shot back, "Niri, can you move?"

"I...," Niri winced as she tried to sit up against a column, smearing her blood on the floor, "I think...you're late,"

Axe chuckled, "Yeah, sorry about that," he looked at her uniform, "Looks like you had an interesting time,"

Roog scoffed, "She left your crew, boy! We offered her another chance a decent life and she took it," he glared at the wounded soldier on the floor, "Though she did toss it away and I guess she'll do anything to get by now,"

"A-Axe," Niri coughed, "I can exp-,"

"You don't have to, Niri," Axe interrupted her, "If I were you, I would've done the same damn thing,"

Footsteps were heard and moments later, both Kirsty and Herman came into the room. Kirsty's jaw dropped when she saw her captain alive and well, but both she and the lobsterman went on the defensive when they saw Roog standing not too far away.

"None of you will leave this place alive!" Roog snarled, "I won't allow it!"

"That's what you think, asshole!" Axe snapped at him before turning his head to his doctor, "Kirsty, get Niri outta here and get to the harbor!"

Knowing this was not the best time to argue or ask questions, the two crewmates rushed over to their injured friend and carefully made their way out.

"Hang on, Niri," Kirsty urged her friend, "You're gonna make it!"

"Wait!"

Herman stopped and looked at the girl in his arms, who was now trying to sit up. Axe turned his head to her and caught her giving him a smug smile.

"Go kick his ass, Cap'n,"

Axe nodded and with that, his friends left the area, leaving the two enemies to fight it out.

"You honestly think you can protect her, or any of them?" Roog asked, smiling darkly, "When word gets out about that doctor of your crew, you'll have endless amounts of enemies coming for her! Rival crews, warlords, bounty hunters from all over, the Yonkou, the Shichibukai, and the World Government will never stop hunting your crew until she is either put away for good, or she is dead!"

"I don't care!" Axe glared intensely at him, fists clenched tightly, "I will _always_ be there to protect my nakama, and I _will_ kick your ass!"

Roog laughed loudly, "You think a pup like you can take on the likes of me?!"

Axe cracked his neck and knuckles, "Watch me!"

The huge Vice-Admiral roared and rushed towards the criminal, all five of his remaining claw bracers pointed right for him. Before they even touched him however, Axe disappeared in a blur, causing the claws to sink into the stone.

"Speedy little shit...,"

"Well, you're a big ol' shit!" Axe's voice shot back before Roog felt a pain in his abdomen. The force from Axe's close punch to the gut caused Roog to back away, practically ripping the claw bracers from his wrists. The hybrid Marine lowered a hand to his gut while he glared at Axe, who held out a fist, a cocky smile on his face.

"Sorry, couldn't resist a cheap shot," Axe reached back, pulled out the claws and tossed them to their owner, "Let's go again, big guy, and just try to knock me down this time!"

-----

"Okay, Niri? I'm gonna need you to relax as best you can so I can take these out,"

Niri nodded, "Tryin' to relax, Kirst, but it's kinda hard...when you have steel claws in your gut!" she screamed as some of the other inmates held her down and Kirsty loomed over her, waiting to remove the metal objects from her friend.

"Jessie, Karai, hold her down tight," Kirsty murmured as she grabbed one of the spikes, "Ready Niri?"

"JUST GET IT OUTTA ME ALREADY!" Niri screamed.

_As you wish..._ Kirsty sighed and quickly jerked the blade out. As she did, Niri twitched and let out a muffled whimper as some of her blood squirted out of the wound. Kirsty and Jessie looked at the blood-stained claw.

"Daaaaaaamn,"

Kirsty shrugged, "Coupla more to go,"

"Oh, that's just fantastic, doc," Niri muttered sarcastically.

Jessie grinned, "Nothing gets you down, huh?"

While Kirsty tended to her friend, and many other inmates prepared the dozens of ships that sat in the hidden harbor of Slayheim for departure, Chizuru leafed through a collection of papers she had gathered on her way out. Her eyes scanned the contents of the files, taking in every bit of info she could cram into her brain.

"Give me one damn good reason why we shouldn't kill this asshole right now!" an angry inmate shouted from behind, "Most of us are in here because of him!"

Chizuru shook her head, she knew who they were talking about.

"He's a victim just as we all are," she turned to a group of inmates who were staring down a wounded Monster, "He may have captured us for Roog, but it's not his fault,"

"BULLSHIT!"

Chizuru glared at the man who cursed and walked to Monster, who looked at her warily.

She leafed through a couple of documents, "Monster, ever since you were seven years old, you were alone on Isla Cadaver, and for ten years, you were living along, training your body to survive,"

"How-?"

"It wasn't too long ago that representatives of an important government council was temporarily stranded on your island, and since you were much more feral than you are now, you attacked them for trespassing on your island. That's when Roog came, but not until after the Buster Call scorched a chunk of the island,"

"What the hell?!" a nearby inmate cried, "A Buster Call?!"

"That wild freak called a Buster Call on himself and he not only survived, but he's working with Roog?!"

Chizuru nodded and handed Monster the files, "You know that Roog offered you a life of freedom as long as you brought in wanted criminals, and with this Great Age of Piracy, there was no limit to pirates coming by your island...but this is something that he didn't want you to know,"

Monster looked down at the papers in his hands and his eyes twitched every few moments. Slowly, he lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes now filled with anger.

"So...that's the trrruth, mrrow?"

Chizuru silently nodded, "He deceived you, Monster. It was only a matter of time before he got tired of you, captured or killed you, and used you to boost his career slightly. I'm sorry,"

The papers in the wild man's hands shook as rage built up inside of him. With a low growling sound from deep in his throat, Monster donned his claws and raced out of the harbor, the thought of a hunt in his brain. Chizuru and the other inmates watched him leave.

"You just unleashed a beast, ya know that, lady?"

Chizuru nodded and looked around the harbor, trying to locate everyone that she knew. She counted heads and a confused look crossed her face.

"Where's Shifter?"

-----

The wall split apart as Axe was thrown into the stone structure. The young pirate rolled across the ground as Roog advanced on him. The large Vice-Admiral laughed as Axe rose back to his feet, "You're just as weak as you were back on that cursed island, boy! You still think you can 'kick my ass'? Well, I don't see that happening!"

Axe wiped the dripping blood off his chin, "You don't see that happening, because you haven't seen what I'm truly capable of!" he hissed, "When you see my true power, you'll regret ever crossing me or my nakama!"

Roog laughed again, "I saw your so-called power boy, and if I recall, I sent you into the ocean! I think this time I'll take your head just to make sure you stay dead!"

"You want my head?" Axe grinned through his bloody face, "Get in line, because there's a lot of people out there after the same damn thing," he climbed to his feet and cracked his knuckles again, "You want to see what I can do? Fine...but I warned you!"

Axe closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, _I only discovered this a short time before coming for my friends, and I don't know how long I can stay in it, but if I can use this new power to beat Roog and free everyone, then I gotta use it!_

The captain stood in that spot, feeling something within him stirring from what could be called a long slumber. He could feel his body tingle as that something spread from his torso outward to every part of his body. This was his true Devil Fruit ability, discovered during his time training on _Isla Cadaver_. He now knew what kind of Devil Fruit he had eaten as a child, and he was going to unleash it on Roog.

Axe opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the disbelieving look on the giant's face. He couldn't help but grin at him, "I was hoping for that reaction...,"

"What the hell...is this?!" Roog demanded.

"This...," Axe held up an arm, the sunlight dancing off slivers of something beneath his flesh, "...is my power!"

Roog stared at the man. Moments before, he had the body of a normal person, but now! Most of Axe's flesh seemed to look normal, but the ones that didn't reflected the sunlight as a mirror would normal light. These weren't mirrors, however, the small bits that ran along Axe's flesh seemed almost crystal like. Not only that, but small glittering spikes seemed to jut outward on the side of his arms and elbows.

"_Rankyaku_!"

The Vice-Admiral snapped out of his daze just in time to dodge an air-blade that Axe had shot forth, using the moment of opportunity to strike. Roog snarled, "It doesn't matter what you are, boy, you'll still die!"

"That's right, keep telling yourself that. Geppou!" Axe jumped into the air, gaining altitude with each step on the air he made. He soon passed Roog's height of thirty feet and jumped a bit higher, getting clear of that arm length of his, "_Rankyaku 'Domeange Jugement'_ !"**(1)**

He began to spin in mid-air, but as he did, Roog could see another air blade glowing. The giant smirked, _This again, boy? Pathetic._

Axe finally came to a stop and when he did, he threw his leg out and sent a massive air-blade, much larger than any of his previous ones. Roog laughed and stepped out of it's way, but as that air-blade passed him, the giant felt pain erupt in his side and leg. Looking down, he saw that he now had two large gashes in his body, and blood was flowing freely.

"What the f-?!"

"_Tekkai 'Cometes'_ !"

Before Roog even had a chance to look up again, Axe sped down and rammed his whole body into Roog's chest. The Vice-Admiral's mouth opened and a pained gasp escaped as the sound of bones cracking reached his ears. Axe pulled his head off Roog's chest and kicked off the hybrid's body, adding more damage to the few broken ribs he just gave to the Vice-Admiral.

Roog stumbled back, every one of his arms holding his torso, "Fuckin'...brat!"

Axe landed a few yards away, and was about to launch another attack, but before he had a chance to do so, the small spikes and shining slivers disappeared.

_Shit_! Axe grit his teeth as he looked himself over, _I don't have complete control over this power yet! I gotta make it last longer!_

"Looks like you have limited time to use that so called power of yours boy," Roog observed, one hand over his chest, "I'll admit, that's the only time a criminal managed to give me that kind of injury. First for everything, I suppose,"

Axe watched as his enemy began to walk towards him. Grinning to himself, Axe walked to me him, but before either of them could come together, a blur crossed their paths and the next thing they knew, Monster stood between the two of them, head hanging low, and Axe's beloved weapon in one hand.

_He's strong enough to hold that?_ Axe blinked, impressed, _Damn! Looks like Roog's got a little ally, unless I get the truth out to him..._

"Monster, my boy, so glad you could make it!" Roog greeted half-heartedly, "Captain Axe, it seems that my little protege here is ready for a fight, and look! He brought you your treasure so you may have a chance of beating him!"

Axe shot an annoyed look at Roog, "You know, for the guy with two gashes and cracked ribs, I wouldn't be talking about not being beaten, pal,"

Roog scowled, "Injuries and defeat are two separate things, boy!" he looked down at Monster, who stuck the large axe into the ground next to his feet, "I'll let you two play,"

"Vice-Admirrral?"

"Yes, Monster, what is it?"

"Stay and watch, please," Monster smiled wickedly, "I won't be able to enjoy it without you here,"

_Ha! He wants to impress me? Alright, I'll humor him..._ Roog nodded, "Very well, my boy, go ahead. Do you worst!"

"Oh...I plan to," Monster held up his claws, and looked at Axe with a strange look in his eyes, "Man Hunt...,"

Axe immediately went on the defensive, because he knew this move was, but to his surprise, Monster turned on Roog and rushed at him. Before the Vice-Admiral could ask what he was doing, Monster jumped high into the air and executed his Shigan-like move with his claw gloves, jabbing Roog repeatedly with his claws. His face turning red, Roog reached out and grabbed one of Monster's arms with one of his hands as blood oozed out of the fresh wounds on his torso.

"Boy...what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Monster glared at Roog, "Not listening to you, R-R-Roog! I know what you werrre planning on doing once you got tirrred of me!"

"About damn time you came to your senses,"

Monster ignored Axe's comment while Roog smiled his own wicked grin.

"So, you found out that you'd be useless at some point huh? Well, no matter. It may have been earlier than I had liked, but it was to come sooner or later," Roog tightened his fist and a loud snapping sound filled the air, followed by Monster screaming in agony.

The Vice-Admiral let the wild man go and Axe watched him hit the ground, his arm broken so badly, bone was poking out of the flesh. Even Monster found that pain unbearable, as he was holding his arm closely, tears escaping his eyes.

Roog bent down and picked up the wild man by his leg, dangling him over the ground, "I'll deal with you later, boy," he hissed before tossing Monster into a nearby wall, making a large hole in the structure.

Axe picked up his weapon and hefted it over his shoulder, "I didn't want to fight with this because I thought my new strength would let me kill you, but since I can't control it yet, I might as well," he took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, "Vice-Admiral Roog, you've fucked with my crew, you've fucked with Shifter, and you've fucked with that kid," he jerked his head to the newly created hole in the wall, "It ends here!"

Roog laughed again, "For you, boy, and for every single inmate of Slayheim! Your friend with the healing power will be sent to Impel Down, your power stealing friend will be sent away to be studied over and over until he's dead, and you'll have this island as your grave!"

"I don't think so, asshole!" a new, but familiar voice shouted.

The huge hybrid turned to see Shifter standing not too far away from them, looking worn out, but also looking like he was ready to throw down.

"Speak of the devil," Roog smiled, "You're just in time to see this fool's downfall. If you're smart, you'll stay out of it like a good boy!" he turned back to Axe, "Now, let's finish-,"

"_SUMU SUMU NO CLUSTER_!"

What happened next, it looked as though Roog's back was bombarded by some kind of explosives. Shifter was using another combination of his borrowed abilities. Using Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Mi powers, and Mr 5's Bomu Bomu no Mi, he was attack Roog with a move that looked identical to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun, but each punch that struck Roog's back, an explosion occured.

After what seemed like an eternity, Shifter pulled both his arms back and stared at Roog, who seemed unphased...burnt in many places, but otherwise just fine.

"You gotta be kidding me," the unique Devil User muttered, "You have go to be friggin' kidding me!"

Roog growled and looked over his shoulder, shooting a glare at the young man, "You have a death wish?" he turned all the way around and started walking towards him, "So be it...,"

"_Rankyaku 'Halo de Ange'_ !"

Moments after that phrase was said, Roog roared out in pain, "SONOFABITCH! WHAT NOW?!"

"Holy shit, dude...," Shifter stared wide-eyed behind his mask, "Holy...shit,"

Roog's left side was filled with pain and as he reached over, he noticed he was missing something: two of his arms! Looking down, he could see the lower and middle arms from his left side on the ground, twitching uncontrollably.

"I bet _that's_ upsetting,"

The Vice-Admiral snapped his head to Axe, who was leaning on his weapon, grinning from ear to ear. Axe gave a small wave, "Hi, remember me? I'm the one fighting you here, so let's forget that boy right now and have some fun, otherwise, I'll go for the rest of your arms,"

Still holding his arm stumps, Roog turned back around (which was starting to annoy him), "You're both dead, you hear me?! DEAD!"

Axe shrugged, "I've heard that so many times, I-," he never got a chance to finish because with surprising speed, Roog appeared in front of him and sent him flying with a backhanded bitch-slap with his remaining left hand. The pirate captain went soaring upward, blood trailing from his mouth.

Shit! Hate it when they do that! Axe swung his axe into the nearby wall of one of the taller buildings at the prison, grabbed hold of it's handle and swung around until he came to a stop, standing on top of the handle, looking back down at the ground. He half-expected Roog to go after Shifter, but instead was something he didn't expect at all! Roog, using his remaining four limbs and claw bracers to climb up the building, a very pissed off look on his face.

"Oh...crap,"

-----

With his retrieved blades strapped to his body, Devon looked around the harbor and nodded, "Okay, looks like everyone's about ready to get the hell outta here. We just need to wait for Axe,"

"Don't forget Monster and Shifter," Chizuru reminded him, "When those three get here, we're outta here,"

"Why the hell are we waiting for Shifter and Monster, anyway?" Niri asked, "Monster's the one that brought most of us here, and Shifter's the one that got his attention! If you ask me, we should leave them here,"

"We can't do that!" Dusty whined, stomping over to her, "Shifter's a poor guy who's hunted everywhere he goes because of his Devil Fruit!" she pointed to Kirsty, "She will be, too! Would you say that she should be left behind 'cause we could get caught?!"

Niri looked at Kirsty, and turned away, silent.

Everyone in the crew looked at her for a few moments. Then, after a strange silence between nakama, she turned back around, an irritated look on her face and arms folded, "Fine...they've got ten minutes,"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, making some rocks fall from the room of the cave harbor.

"The hell was _that_?!" DJ shouted, trying to regain his steady footing.

-----

Shifter watched from the sidelines as Roog came crashing to the ground, next to a newly formed crater in the dirt. He had watched Roog climb upward towards Axe, and he watched them fight for a bit until Roog smashed Axe out of the air and into the ground. Careful not to take Roog's focus off his enemy, Shifter slinked around until he got a better view.

Lying in the hole, bloody and unmoving, was Axe. He was laying facedown in the rock and dirt, huge claw marks covering his back. Roog snorted and wiped his mouth, which was bleeding a little, "You and you're crew have caused me enough annoyances, boy. I told you, it ends for you here,"

Still watching from afar, Shifter felt something inside him. Here was a man he had met not too long ago, back on the Island of Corpses, a man who he barely knew was fighting against a Vice-Admiral of the Marines of all people, just to get his crew back. A girl of that same crew, came down and saved him from Area 51 when she didn't need to do it. She could've just let him die there and escaped, but she saved him, and now, her captain was fighting against the warden of Slayheim.

_He came here to help his crew. No, not just them, but me too. I can't explain the gut feeling I have, but he came to help all of us! He's willing to put everything on to help, he's willing to do what it takes to help his friends_... Shifter's fists clenched together, _He reminds me a bit of Mikhail. I can't let it end like this...I __**won't**_

The thespian reached up and threw off his mask, revealing his scarred face for the first time in a long time. Without a second thought, he ran right at the huge man, "SONOFABITCH!"

Hearing this, Roog knelt down and gave another backhand that sent Shifter skidding along the ground. The Devil User rammed his hand into the ground, stopping himself. The thespian could feel blood pooling inside his mouth, so he spat out the crimson liquid and rose to his feet.

Roog stared at Shifter, "You think you, someone who's weaker than that fool," he jerked a thumb to Axe in the crater, "Can beat me?"

Shifter scowled and boldly walked towards him, "It doesn't matter what I think, jackass. That man is willing to put his life on the line for his friends...for me, and I will return the favor! _Hi Muchi_!" the thespian swung his leg hard and Roog watched as it not only stretched, but became engulfed in flame. Shifter's leg connected with the hybrid's head and Roog just stood there, taking the repeating flaming kicks as they connected with the sides of his face. As Shifter was planning to try something new, Roog reached up with his remaining left hand and grabbed Shifter's leg, a wicked smile crossing his face.

"My turn!" he suddenly pulled Shifter's leg, making the wanted man to fly towards him, and as he drew near, Roog swung a clawed hand and delivered a devastating slash onto his body. Shifter's pain was incredible! Blood erupted from his wounds and the shock of the attack made his body go numb and cold.

Roog let go of him and let him fall to the ground, his blood splattering against his legs.

"I had orders to let you live, but I think no one will question my reasons for this," Roog raised his foot and brought it crashing down onto Shifter's body, but before he could hear the sound of bones being crushed under his heel, Roog's foot came to a complete stop. Seconds after his foot was stopped, he felt a pain in the bones of his foot. Lifting his boot, Roog was surprised to see Monster's claws stuck into his boot, the blades piercing the shoe's material and his foot.

"You idiots never learn," Roog seethed.

"Neither do you!" a strained voice growled seconds before Roog felt another sensation of intense pain fill his body. Monster fell to the ground, along with his claws and Roog's right foot. The Vice-Admiral lifted his leg to see that the lower half of his leg had been severed, blood dripping like crazy from the veins in his leg.

"I'm a lumberjack...," the strained voice hummed as Roog felt another one of his arms being chopped off, "...and I'm okay,"

The Vice-Admiral teetered on his remaining leg for a short time before falling over onto the ground. When he crashed onto the floor, he saw the one responsible for his amputated limbs. Standing nearby, holding his blood covered axe, was the bloody and battered pirate captain he had thrown into the ground a short time before.

"Don't...," Roog yelled as another period of agonizing pain came to him as Axe swung his giant weapon, severing his remaining arms on the right side of his body, "Don't you people ever die?!"

Axe shook his head as he jumped onto Roog's torso and removed the last arm the Vice-Admiral had, "Nope. Know why?" he walked onto Roog's chest and stared the giant hybrid down, his weapon dripping with the crimson liquid, "Because dreamers never die,"

Roog began to laugh, blood dancing out of his mouth, "Dreamers never die? Fool! You must give up your childish dreams, because one day, they'll be your undoing!"

"Never, pal," Axe shook his head slowly, "This world needs dreamers to give it a soul,"

The Vice-Admiral kept laughing, "Give it a soul...right. What this world needs are realists to keep it alive, to keep it from drifting into chaos!"

Axe gripped his weapon and lifted it high over his head, "To each their own. Goodbye...," he whispered before swinging his axe down hard and swift. A loud mixture of crunching and squishy sounds echoed in the air as blood splattered against Axe's face.

"I win, asshole. I told you I'd kick your ass," Axe muttered and turned to Shifter and Monster, "I just wasn't expecting a little help,"

-----

A short time later, the_Tomahawk_, _The Harbinger_, and every other Marine vessel from Slayheim sailed away from the island prison. Axe, his crew, the other inmates, Monster, and even Megumi and her children (who had managed to find their way to the harbor), watched as the stone walls of the once formidable prison fortress exploded thanks to the caches of dynamite and gunpowder Niri had stored.

Axe grinned stupidly, "No one messes with the Axe-Head Pirates...," he muttered before falling backward, fast asleep, soon accompanied by his nakama, who were all exhausted from the ordeal.

From _The Harbinger_, Malchior looked on at them and shook his head, his own grin on his face.

"These guys are gonna make quite an impression on the world one day," he propped his head on his hand and looked out at the ocean, "I'm looking forward to it,"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: -falls over- Man, I have been working on this for a few days, every chance I got. I **_**really**_** hope I did this well, this is my first REAL fight against a Vice-Admiral, and I wasn't sure how to end it. You've see Monster come to fight against his keeper, you've seen Shifter fight for a stranger, and you've seen a glimpse at Axe's Devil Fruit's true form.**

**I apologize if this wasn't that enjoyable, or even confusing, I wanted this to be big on many sides, and I tried my best -sighs- This did wear me out, though. However, this is it. Slayheim is over and done with. One more chapter to go, and Dead or Alive is over.**

**This translates to "Storm Leg - Archangel's Judgement". This Rankyaku unleashes three powerful airblades of large size and devastating power. While Axe isn't as strong as other Rokushiki users (yet), this is his strongest form of Rankyaku.**

**On the next chapter of Dead or Alive...**

**Malchior: We're free! PARTY DOWN EVERYONE!**

**Dusty: WOOT! PARTY! I got the entertainment!**

**Axe: I just came to bust out my family. Niri's the one that made you guys free.**

**Kairi: We may not have found that accursed book yet, but we gained three more crewmates, two with decent bounties.**

**Merrian: Looks like something big happened here. Any survivors?**

**Uotani: A handful of Marines, sir! I found Vice-Admiral Roog, though...not too pretty.**

**Epilogue**

**Merrian: A message on the wall, and a couple of dangerous pirates? Interesing...**


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The day after the Slayheim Insurrection, as it would be called from that point on, a man in his forties walked around the still burning ruins of the fortress prison. He wore a brown suit with a black tie, which complimented his Marine coat. This was Vice-Admiral Jack Merrian, or known to many criminals as "Hundred Man" Merrian, leader of the Marine Special Forces Unit, the same unit that Roog had contact just days before.

The Vice-Admiral came to a stop in the middle of the prison yard and looked around at the bodies and rubble, "Looks like something big happened here," he turned to a woman with long lavender hair dressed in a Marine Captain's uniform, "Find any survivors, Uo-chan?"

Captain Uotani Uzura nodded and walked up to her superior, "A handful of Marines, sir!"

"And Vice-Admiral Roog? Have you been able to find him?"

Uotani hesitated a little, "I did find Vice-Admiral Roog, though...it's not too pretty,"

"Oh? How so?"

"Every limb except one leg has been severed from his body, and his head looks like it's been split wide open. His brains are everywhere around his head and...," she trailed off and shook her head, "He's been butchered, sir. But, that's not all we found...,"

Merrian followed his Captain into the main yard and the first thing he saw were Sergeant-Major Dalu and Sergeant Bones pulling a large tarp over the huge, dead form of his fellow Vice-Admiral.

"Don't, I want to see him," Merrian ordered, briskly walking over to them both, "Pull it away,"

Bones and Dalu exchanged looks, but shrugged and pulled away the tarp. Merrian saw the damage that had been done to the hybrid of a giant and whistled, "Someone got him good, didn't they?" he looked at the wounds, "Looks like someone took a meat cleaver or something to him,"

"Or a big-ass axe," Bones, the skeleton-like pervert added in a murmur, "This is messed up! Reminds me of what I've been hearing about another base down the Grand Line. Blood everywhere and no one was left alive. Some people were missing, but those who were left behind were dead as doorknobs. It was really weird, because some of them were torn apart, butchered like this guy, or had their bodies drained completely of blood,"

Merrian sighed and signaled for the two men to pull the tarp back over Roog's body, "Uo-chan, you said you found something else?"

Uotani nodded and pointed to a nearby wall. Dalu, Bones, and Merrian left the bloody corpse behind and walked over to where she was pointing. There, written in large letters and blood, was a message on the wall. Merrian looked surprised at the message that was inked in blood.

"Now, this is a first,"

_**To the fools of the Government, what happened here is a result of a foolish against my family.  
No doubt this will grab your attention and no doubt the word will get out about us.  
We do not care though. No matter what you want of us, we will never back down to you!  
This is a warning to those stupid enough to come after us for whatever reason.  
Whoever tries to tear apart our family will meet a fate no different than that of Roog.  
You can try all you want, but it will be useless.  
You have been warned...what happens next is up to you, World Government.**_

Merrian read the message over and over again for a short time before turning to his subordinates, "Uo-chan, I want you to find any information about the inmates we were supposed to transfer today,"

"Yessir," Uotani nodded and headed to the harbor to question the survivors who were resting on their ship.

He turned to Dalu and Bones, "You two, scour the fortress. If you find any document that hasn't been burnt or ruined in any other way, gather them up. We may be able to find out more about what happened here,"

As they went off to their duties, Merrian turned back to the wall and looked back and forth from it to Roog's corpse. He rubbed his chin, "A message on the wall, and a couple of dangerous pirates? Interesting...,"

-----

"We're free! PARTY DOWN EVERYONE!"

Malchior tore a piece of meat off the large meatrack that he had in his hand as numerous inmates of Slayheim Fortress whooped and danced around a large, roaring bonfire on the beach of Isla Cadaver. The night after the prisonbreak, every single criminal celebrated their newfound freedom.

"WOOT! PARTY!" Dusty screamed at the top of her lungs, "I got the entertainment! DJ-kun, let's rock!"

"Hai, Dusty-chan!" the love-struck musician shouted, waving his flute like crazy.

Axe watched from a short distance away as everyone ate and drank from the feast Herman had made from scratch, thanks to Monster and his hunting. This was a special time for him and his crew. Not only was he sure that they would lay their lives on the line to save anyone of their family, but he had discovered the elusive power that dwelled within him.

"Yo, Axe!"

Taking a drink of his grog, Axe turned to see Malchior and Niri walking up to him, the latter having a quiet look on her face. He nodded to the two of them, "Hey, guys, what's going on? Go on and eat to your hearts content!"

Malchior smiled and held out his hand, "I just wanted to thank ya for helping us out, man. You took down Roog, and that is something, man,"

Axe shook his head, "Hey, I just came to bust my family out, Malchior," he nodded to Niri, "She's the one that made you guys free. She helped you organize and she gave you the chance to escape. If you want to thank anyone, it's her,"

"Well, if that's the case," Malchior snapped his fingers, "I'm getting this lovely lady a drink,"

The two Axe-Heads watched him leave and Niri walked up to her captain, clearing her throat.

"Listen, Axe-,"

"Save it, Niri," Axe interrupted her, "I already said I would do the same thing you did if I was in your shoes," he wrapped an arm around her and brought her into a hug, "What'll you do now?"

"I guess the only thing I know I can do now," Niri replied, a little surprised by the sudden hug, "I'm a pirate for sure now, Axe. Can I still travel with you guys?"

Axe smiled and patted her head, "Of course, Niri. It wouldn't be the same without you around. I'm also sure Pingu would miss you real bad. Speaking of which...you may need to go find him before Monster tries to eat him,"

"ACK! PINGU, HOLD ON! I'M COMING!" Niri suddenly broke free from Axe's hug and sped off, screaming Pingu's name.

Axe shook his head, "Glad she's staying...," he cracked his neck and turned to leave, but nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw both Monster and Megumi standing a few feet away, "Dammit, don't do that!"

Megumi rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry. Look, we wanted to come and say thanks,"

"For what?"

"Forrr frrreeing me from R-R-Roog's hold," Monster explained, stalking up to him, "If it werrren't forrr you, I would prrrobably be locked up orrr dead soon, mrrow,"

"And I want to thank you and your crew for saving me and my girls," Megumi chirped, "I'm glad you guys don't hate me or Monster for all this,"

Axe shook his head, "No thanks needed, really. Megumi, you did your job for your girls, and Monster, you did your job for your life. I don't think any of my crew would hold anything against you, I sure as hell wouldn't,"

"Thanks," Megumi bowed her head, "If you'll excuse me, I gotta go find my girls,"

As Megumi walked off in search of her two girls, Axe took another sip of his drink and leaned against a nearby tree, "So, Monster, what are you going to do, now that you're free?"

Monster shrugged, "I do not know. I would like to go out into the worrrld and find myself a family that I can call my own, but this is my home," he looked at the dark jungle, "Whateverrr I do, I'm doing it on my own frrree will frrrom now on,"

Axe laughed and patted Monster hard on the back, making the wild man stumble forward a bit, "Right on, man! Right on!"

-----

-Somewhere in the Grand Line...-

A large ship sailed smoothly across the black seas of the Grand Line as the moon and stars illuminated the dark sky above. A few figures moved around the ship, but the most important person on the ship sat in her large quarters, thinking about recent events.

Kairi Lumina thought back to the raid on the Marine base they had made a while back, "The book was supposed to be there, but it wasn't Apparently, it was moved prior to our arrival, but it's new location was not left laying around, otherwise, we would've found it," she grinned, "We may not have found that accursed book yet, but we gained three new crewmates, two of which have decent bounties,"

"Yeah...lose one thing, gain three things," Toby Dicey chuckled, walking out of a dark corner, "We're lucky that base had a few prisoners left in the jail area. I think they'll help us out quite well,"

Smiling, Kairi took out two posters from her pocket and unfolded them, her eyes looking down at the names and bounties, ignoring the pictures of her newest nakama.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Sweeney Todd the Barber  
Reward: 123,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Nellie Lovett the Butcher  
Reward: 122,000,000**

"I just hope they don't do anything stupid like get to close to you-know-who,"

Kairi giggled, "That'd be so funny...,"

At that moment, Theo Gaine, the fatass cannibal chef stomped down below deck of their ship, carrying a large, bloody sack over his shoulder.

"OI! DINNER TIME, ANUBIS!" he shouted, reaching into the bag, "Open up!"

Sitting in a large pot directly in front of Gaine, was a monstrous plant that resembled a Venus Fly Trap, except that it was far too big to be a normal Fly Trap, and it had actually had sharp teeth as well as a spiked tongue between the inner folds of it's bulb.

Gaine tossed every chunk of raw, freshly cut man flesh he had in the sack and watched as Anubis, as Kairi called it, snatched the meat out of mid air, swallowing it completely. The chef laughed and wiped his drooling chin, "You're not bad, for a plant, Anubis. You got a hearty appetite and have the same taste in food I do. I can see why the Cap'n loves you," he cracked his fat neck, "That's all for now, greeny, I gotta go and see if this new cooking bitch that joined the crew is any good. If she's not, I'll send her down for a little 'midnight snack'...,".

-----

A short time after the celebration on Isla Cadaver and repairs to their ship, the Axe-Heads were off again. They had acquired an Eternal Pose to Jaya from one of the other criminals during the party and they were now back on course to Jaya...with one extra person on board.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!"

Axe picked his ear as he swayed back and forth in his hammock. He had decided to take Shifter to Jaya with them, and from there, the thespian would be on his way to do whatever he wanted with his life.

"It's just for this one trip, guys," he explained, glancing at Devon and DJ, "It's bad enough he's being hunted, but he has no ride. I figure this is a good act on our part. Besides, with his plans for the future, he said he needed to get out there,"

"Plans for the future?" Devon scrunched his face in confusion, "What plans? He gonna keep going around stealing Fruit powers?"

Axe shrugged, "I dunno, but he said he was gonna do something he's been putting off for awhile now,"

On the other end of the Tomahawk, Shifter...no, Ian Karloff the actor stood against the railing, looking out at the sea as it trailed behind the boat. He looked down at his hand, and the scars that covered parts of his body.

_It's been five years since I've been on the run because of this damn fruit of mine_... Ian grunted as he clenched a fist, _My best friend and manager was killed because of this and I got my own damn bounty from the cursed thing. I thought because of this, I would never be able to achieve my dream, because it would be impossible to do, what with the Government coming after me. But...after listening to these kids' stories and dreams, and after they fought for life, family and their own dreams...I know now that it's not as impossible as I once thought!_

Ian pulled off the mask he wore on his face again and looked up at the stars above, "Mikhail, watch over me from up there, man, because this guy's gonna need all the luck he can get if he's gonna be the World's Greatest Actor!"

**The End**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: -sighs- This is the final chapter of Dead or Alive! Few things to say before I go...**

**The newest members of Kairi's crew are ideas given to me by Blue-Hat-Jack and the giant Little Shop of Horrors plant is from my own mind, and after sharing it with her, Wolfen-Ways was ecstatic about it.**

**I had this big ol' party planned out for the final chapter, but it didn't seem to work out for me in the end, so what ya got is what ya see. I hope it's still enjoyable though!**

**The Marines you saw here (Special Forces) belong to both Shidyk D. Shade/Rayo Verrani and Crazyfishie.**

**Finally, some things between Kirsty's reason for being hunted and new bounties will be shown in the upcoming sequel! That's right folks, it's finally Skypeia time! It'll be great, because it's original, yet area we know very well. Also, thanks to Rayo Verrani, it will be action packed and dramatic because of the OC's he created and is allowing me to use them for the arc.**


End file.
